Morir de Amor
by Alexa Swan de Cullen
Summary: Bella, es una artista muy famosa, pero esconde un gran secreto. Ella regresa a Forks junto con sus hermanas y sus amigos y cree que le ira bien, pero estaba equivocada, encontrara a Los Cullen, que no con como ella pero tampoco son humanos. Mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Con una separación de por medio, muertes y una decisión muy importante en su vida, Bella, una chica para nada común, junto con sus dos hermanas, regresaran a su lugar de origen: Forks, para vivir con su padre y reencontrarse con personas que nunca se imaginaron verían otra vez. Bella no es una chica para nada común, ella es una artista, sí, una de las artistas más reconocidas del mundo, canta, baila y actúa, por si fuera poco, desciende de una generación mágica, ella es una hibrida, una hibrida mágica, tiene poderes mágicos muy fuertes, es experta en la magia antigua, tiene visiones del futuro, lee mente cuando quiere, en fin, un sin fin de virtudes. Cuando decide regresar a Forks junto con sus hermanas, piensa que su estadía sería normal, puesto que nadie la conoce. Pero estaba muy equivocada, conocerá a unos nuevos inquilinos en la ciudad, que no son como ella pero tampoco son humanos ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando conozca a cierto chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes como esmeraldas junto con su familia? Un mundo mágico, donde se mezcla la realidad y la fantasía

Hey chicos, es el nuevo resumen de Morir de amor, nueva historia me dicen que tal quedo y cual prefieren el de antes o el de ahorita please.

El próximo capítulo es para que conozcan más a Bella, ahí se van a enterar de muchas cosas sobre ella. Muchos secretitos hehehe. El de La Hermandad, el primer capi, todavía no lo termino pero ya casi ¡lo juro! ¡No me maten!

Bueno, nos leemos pronto.

Alexa Swan de Cullen


	2. Chapter 2: Introduccion

Capítulo 1: Introducción

Bella POV.

La vida se trata de decisiones, para mí el destino no existe, mi misión en esta dimensión es formar mi propio destino, ya sea bueno o malo, esa es otra muy importante decisión. Pero en fin, mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Petrova, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, yo no soy para nada normal, y no, no me refiero a que soy una de las artistas más reconocidas del mundo… Bueno eso no lo había mencionado, pues sí, lo soy desde hace unos meses, empecé en pequeñas apariciones y hace unos meses hice un casting para un papel protagónico de una película y al poco tiempo me llamarón para decirme que me había quedado con el papel y de ahí toda la locura del artista. Pero regresando al tema, no soy normal porque a los 13 años, me entero que no soy humana, así es, no soy humana, soy una hibrida o como mi tía lo llamaría una "hibrida princesa mágica" porque, sonara como una locura, pero soy una combinación de vampiro, sirena y bruja o como mi tía lo llama "Hechicera", por eso lo de "mágica" , y lo de princesa es porque, tanto mis hermanas como yo, somos princesas del mundo mágico, lo sé una locura total, ahora, de seguro se preguntaran: ¿Por qué no menciono a mi madre y nada más a mi tía? ¿Quiénes son mis hermanas? ¿Y mi padre? Bueno eso es fácil: Mi madre, René Petrova, murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 11 años, así que nos quedamos solas y cuando nos encontramos con mi tía y me hice artista ella me apoyo en todo, pero termino sino los confundo, mis hermanas son Elena y Katherina Swan Petrova y somos trillizas, a Katherina le gusta que le digan Katherine, no es mucha la diferencia pero ¿que su puede decir?, de mi padre, Charles Swan, no se mucho, pero por lo poco que se, está viviendo desde hace unos años en un pueblito llamado Forks. Cuando mi madre murió en el palacio, ese lugar nos causaba, a mis hermanas y a mí y supongo que también a Charles, horribles recuerdos, tantas peleas y malos momentos vividos en ese lugar, así que, por esta razón, mis hermanas y yo decidimos viajar por el mundo las tres juntas, cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles nos encontramos con mi tía Beatriz, quien nos enseñó el lugar y ha pasado con nosotras los últimos 17 años, se preguntaran: ¿Entonces ha estado con nosotras toda la vida? La respuesta es no, nosotras tenemos 811 años de vida, no se desmayen, y llegamos con ella hace 17 años, hagan la resta, y ya saben lo de las princesas y lo de tener que proteger al reino y blablablá, tenemos que esperar el "momento indicado" para coronar a la "Reina", ósea a la trillizas con más poder, no es por presumir, pero esa soy yo, encuentre el "verdadero amor", aquí el asunto se pone confuso, porque no nos enamoramos de humanos, sino de criaturas del mundo mágico, vampiros, magos, tritones, elfos etc… Se supones que es por genética o algo así, pero no nos atraen los humanos. Con mis hermanas hemos estado viendo la posibilidad de regresar con nuestro padre a pasar un tiempo y ver si nos acostumbramos. Así que, yo solo espero que todo esto pase tranquilo, pero mientras no, voy a disfrutar de mi carrera, sin preocuparme, y que mi estancia en Forks con mis padres y mis hermanas pase muy bien. Así es regresamos…

Hola chicos, ¡ primer capi. ! Ojala les guste y me dicen si lo continuo o no lo continuo… Un review por caridad de Dios… por fa (carita de cachorrito de Alice). Tal vez al principio este un poquito confuso pero supongo que al final se entiende. En este se explica un poquito la vida de Bella, y todo lo que es, por favor díganme que les parece, si es muy exagerado o no muy imaginativo todo eso.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES: **Mari Cullen17haruchi y a LobitaCullen, Perl Rose Swan, Conejoazul, Shizukaleo, en verdad chics gracias por su apoyo y sus alertas y favoritos y sus reviews es muy importante para mí. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Alexa Swan de Cullen


	3. Chapter 3: Nuevos Inquilinos I

**Disclaimmer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la grandísima Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos. **

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos inquilinos.**

POV. Edward

Forks, es increíble como en un pueblo tan pequeño quepa tanta lluvia. En fin, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y no soy humano, soy una combinación de vampiro y brujo o hechicero, lose es una locura, vivo con mi familia de vampiros-brujos, mi hermana pequeña Alice, tiene solo 150 años, es de complexión delgada, su cabello es de un negro intenso y sus puntas señalan hacia todas direcciones, en cuanto a su rostro, parece un duende con facciones finas y tiene los ojos color azul turquesa con la orilla del iris un poco más obscura es una loca maniática por la moda y las compras, también es un duende hiperactivo, Emmett, mi hermano mayor, tiene 200 años, a simple vista parece un luchador profesional, pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta que no es así, es de cabello rizado y obscuro, sus ojos son de un azul obscuro con la orilla del iris color azul turquesa, contrarios a los de Alice, es muy bromista, de hecho, Alice y Emmett son la alegría de la casa, todo el tiempo están haciendo bromas y creando planes, Esme, mi madre, tiene 300 años, es la persona más dulce, que he conocido, es compasiva, comprensiva, se preocupa por nosotros y los demás, en fin, es una persona maravillosa, su rostro en forma de corazón enmarcado por su espeso cabello ondulado color cobrizo, como el mío pero un poco más claro, siempre tiene una hermosa sonrisa pintada, sus ojos son de un color verde claro con la orilla del iris mucho más obscura, en ellos puedes ver todo el amor que tiene para todos y también toda su experiencia basada en los años, Carlisle, mi padre, es igual en carácter que Esme, atento, compresivo, ordenado, en pocas palabras un padre excepcional, tiene el cabello color rubio, es de complexión musculosa, no tanto como Emmett, es como un nivel intermedio, él tiene 360 años, sus ojos son color azul turquesa con la orilla del iris más obscura, como los de Alice, esta es mi familia: Los Cullen, pero están también los Withclock y los Hale, así es, Jasper Withclock y Rosalie Hale, Rosalie tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, es una chica dulce, pero cuando se enoja, se enoja y también cuando se venga, nadie se mete con ella, su larga cabellera rubia le llega hasta la cintura y le da personalidad, y es novia de Emmett, Jasper, por otro lado, es tranquilo, aunque, se parece a su hermana en lo del enojo, no exagera tanto como Rosalie, tiene 160 años y también tiene el cabello rubio y un poco ondulado, también lo tiene largo hasta el mentón, sus ojos, al igual que los de mi familia, son de un color azul, más obscuro que el turquesa, con la orilla del iris verde, Rosalie, tiene un color de ojos muy llamativo, con color morado, pero no de un morado cualquiera, un morado brillante, realmente interesante, con la orilla del iris lila, y Jasper es novio de Alice, ellos también con vampiros-brujos, cada uno por separado, Jasper tiene un pasado muy obscuro, nadie lo sabe, bueno solo Alice, él tiene 800 años, yo, soy de complexión delgada, pero de igual manera musculosa, un poco más que Jasper pero menos que Carlisle, y ni que se diga de Emmett, mis ojos son color verde esmeralda con la orilla del iris más clara, mi cabello es color cobrizo y rebelde, herencia de Esme, y tengo 180 años, vivimos en Forks, intentamos no desentonar de entre el resto de la gente, pero el ser ricos y tener un color de ojos de lo más extraño, no nos ayuda mucho. Nuestros ojos son de color diferente a los de los vampiros, es por nuestras parte de brujos, también nuestros ojos cambian de color según el hambre, o la sed. Algunos de nosotros tenemos dones de la parte de vampiro, por ejemplo, Alice, tiene visiones del futuro, Jasper, puede sentir las emociones de los demás, y yo, puede leer las mentes de la gente, aparte tenemos nuestros poderes de hechiceros. Hoy es sábado, y estábamos todos metidos en la casa viendo televisión cuando de repente Alice se levantó de un salto y se quedó mirando al vacío, en ese instante supe que estaba teniendo una visión, todos nos quedamos observándola, y ella fijo sus ojos en los míos y vi lo que estaba viendo:

"_Un grupo de chicos, realmente hermosos, llegando al Instituto, y sentándose en una mesa apartada del resto de los estudiantes, en 10 en total, si escucharon bien ¡10!, 5 hombres y 5 mujeres y todos ellos de un momento a otro se volvían y nos miraban fijamente antes de…"___deje de ver la visión y Alice parpadeo repetidas veces, después se me quedo mirando.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto?- le pregunte realmente confundido y ligeramente preocupado.

Ella solo me miro y sonrió volviéndose a sentar.

-No tengo ni idea- ¿Era enserio?

-Alice no puedes tener una visión de la nada, mucha gente llega y no los ves ¿Por qué es diferente esta vez?

-No lo sé, Edward, no controlo mis visiones, llegan según las decisiones de la gente que tenga que ver con nosotros.

-Y ellos, ¿Qué tienen que ver con nosotros?- empezaba a molestarme su tranquilidad.

-No lo sé, tendremos que esperar hasta el lunes para saberlo.

Iba a replicar pero Emmett pregunto:

-¿Quiénes vienen? ¿De qué hablan?

-Llegaran nuevos inquilinos, son 10 en total- explico Alice.

Todos abrieron desmesuradamente, seguro por el número de personas que llegaban.

-Alice, ¿Cómo te lo tomas tan a la ligera? Edward tiene razón, son muchos- dijo Rosalie preocupada.

-Escuchaste Edgar, Rose dice que tienes razón, alégrate, es motivo para celebrar, por primera vez en tus cortos años de vida tienes razón- dijo Emmett para luego explotar en sonoras carcajadas.

Yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada y lo más tranquilo que pude dije:

-Tengo 180 años, Emmett

-Wow Eddie, ya estas viejo- dijo con cara de asco.

Yo no me lo creía, ¡Él tenía 200!

-Chicos, estamos en temas más importantes y, osito, tú tienes 200, así que no te quejes- dijo Rose mirando a Emmett, y este último solo hizo un puchero y dijo:

-Sí, Rose

Todos reímos ante esto y creo que quedo olvidado el tema de los nuevos habitantes de Forks.

Así paso el fin de semana, el lunes por la mañana, desperté más temprano de lo normal, me arregle para el Instituto, espere a mis hermanos y nos fuimos.

Cuando llegamos y bajamos del auto atrajimos, como siempre, las miradas de la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero todos desviaron sus pensamientos de nosotros cuando a lo lejos divisamos una limosina blanca, con vidrios polarizados, había muchos pensamientos similares como: "_Las hermanas Petrova" "Wow, viene Isabella Swan a estudiar aquí" "ojala este en alguna de mis clases" _ pensamientos de ese tipo, yo no entendía quién era Isabella Swan y porque causaba tanto revuelto su llegada, entonces leí la mente de Alice: "_¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¡Isabella Swan! ¡La artista internacional! ¡Va a estudiar aquí! ¡Junto con sus hermanas!" _¿Una artista? Ahora lo entendía todo: la limusina, todos los alumnos emocionados y todos los fotógrafos esperando su llegada, que no sé cuando llegaron, a mi realmente no me interesaba, así que, entre al Instituto y fui directo a Calculo, mi primera materia, conforme pasaba el tiempo, fueron entrando más alumnos muy emocionados, la mañana paso entre pensamientos emocionados, de envidia, etc… Hasta que por fin, llego la hora del almuerzo, entre tome una bandeja y me compre mi almuerzo, me senté en una mesa apartada del resto y espere a que llegaran mis hermanos, uno a uno fueron llegando hasta que la mesa se llenó, antes de que pudiéramos hablar de nada, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron y entraron los nuevos, se sentaron en una mesa apartada y después de un rato se volvieron hacia nosotros, tal como en la visión de Alice, nos miraron fijamente y yo recorrí con la mirada a cada una de las personas sentadas ahí, entonces la vi…

Hola chicos, bueno pues Aquiles traigo un cap. Extra, ojala les guste, mes esforcé mucho, porque me costó un poquito de trabajo, el siguiente lo voy a hacer POV. Bella y se va a llamar: "Nuevos Inquilinos II" y gracias a todas y todos por su apoyo, los quiero mucho y pues ojala les guste.

Nos leemos pronto.

Alexa Swan de Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4: Nuevos Inquilinos II

POV. Bella.

Estaba en mi cuarto revisando que no se me olvidara nada para el viaje a Forks, todavía no se me hacía buena idea el ir, pero ya extrañábamos a papá y necesitamos verlo, además ya ha pasado más de 700 años de ese trágico día, aunque todavía no podía pensar, ya que aún dolía, los recuerdos se a galoparon en mi mente, el rostro demacrado de papá, a mamá en el palacio, muriendo a cada segundo, su entierro, sentí mis ojos húmedos, los cerré fuertemente impidiendo que las lágrimas, que luchaban por salir, cumplieran su cometido, respire hondo un par de veces para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, al cabo de un minuto, ya estaba bien de nuevo, no podíamos seguir así, teníamos que superarlo y si yendo con papá era la única forma, entonces lo haríamos y tendríamos que cumplir nuestro deber como la realeza del mundo mágico.

Suspire, eso nunca cambiaria.

-Desde que te conozco, siempre estas pensativa ¿Qué es esta vez?- dijo aquella voz dulce, que tanto conocía, con un deje de diversión.

-Stefan, mi amor, tu saber porque- dije, abriendo mis ojos.

Al segundo lo tenía pegado en mi espalda.

-Bella, toda va a estar bien, no te preocupes- dijo con tono tranquilizante, a la vez que me envolvía tiernamente entre sus brazos y nos mecía lentamente hacia los lados.

Stefan Salvatore, es mi novio desde hace 3 años, empezamos con una amistad y poco a poco se fue volviendo algo más serio, lo amaba más que nada en este mundo, él siempre estuvo ahí para mí, es un vampiro desde 1864, es alto, fuerte, su cabello broncíneo es rebelde, sus ojos son de un color verde claro, y podía sumergirme en ellos por horas, sus facciones bien marcadas y definidas, labios rellenos, es caballeroso, atento, dulce, es el hombre perfecto, tiene un hermano gemelo, Damon, él es de cabello obscuro y un poco más domable que el de Stefan, sus ojos son azul claro, alto, delgado pero musculoso, y es todo lo contrario a Stefan, en cuanto a carácter, es irresponsable, malo y esta con Katherine, ella es mi hermana y no es necesario decir que, al ser trillizas, somos idénticas, nuestras únicas diferencias son una marca en forma de cruz que están en distintos lugares, Elena la tiene en el hombro izquierdo, Katherine en el tobillo y yo en el interior de la muñeca izquierda, y el cabello, Elena lo tiene lacio, Katherine lo tiene en buques y el mío es ondulado, también Elena tiene destellos rubios, Katherine tiene destellos castaño claro, un poco más claro que su cabello pero con el sol resaltan, y yo tengo destellos rojizos, las tres tenemos el cabello castaño, y los ojos, Elena los tiene cafés con la orilla del iris dorada, Katherine los tiene azul obscuro con la orilla del iris verde obscuro y yo los tengo verdes esmeralda con la orilla del iris más clara, es raro pero es por la parte de hechiceros, tenemos a nuestro amigos que también van con nosotros a Forks, Caroline, es una de mis mejores amigas, ella tiene un cuerpo de escándalo, la autoestima de las humanas baja notoriamente cuando la ven, su rostro tan sereno es adornado por su espeso cabello rubio hasta la mitad de sus brazos con rizos al final de este, sus ojos son de un verde claro, es vanidosa y con un carácter explosivo, muy explosivo y es vampiro también y tiene 100 años, Bonnie, es otra de mis mejores amigas, ella es morena y de estatura baja, su cabello le llaga a media espalda y es color negro con algunos rizos, su complexión es delgada pero tiene una energía inagotable, es muy entusiasta, sus ojos son de color negro y es una bruja, tiene 89 años, ahora están los hombres, Matt, es mi amigo desde hace apenas 1 año, pero igual lo quiero, complexión delgada y musculosa, cabello rubio y corto, sus ojos son de color azul, es realmente dulce, tiene 78 años, es vampiro y esta con Elena, Tayler, es alto, fornido, cabello obscuro y corto, ojos negros, sus facciones son serenas, tiene un muy buen carácter, siempre está haciendo bromas y diciendo chistes, tiene 120 años, es hombre lobo y esta con Caroline, Lucca, es moreno de todo, piel, cabello y ojos, complexión delgada, es brujo, tiene 130 años y está con Bonnie, luego yo, complexión delgada, mido 1, 68 m. mi cabello es castaño con destellos rojizos hasta la cintura ondulado, y lo demás ya lo saben, ojos, piel etc. Mi carácter es intermedio, pero puedo llegar a ser dulce, tierna e inocente, cuando quiero, pero cuando la situación lo requiere puedo llegar a ser toda una fiera, Katherine, tiene el cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y perfectamente acomodado en bucles, su carácter es muy serio, casi no tiene sentido del humor, Elena piensa que es una amargada, pero yo sé que solo se preocupa por nosotras, y finalmente, Elena, ella tiene el cabello castaño hasta la cintura y completamente lacio, es la más sensible y dulce de todos, nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo vivos y aparentamos ser adolecentes de 17 o 18 años ni siquiera llegamos a los 19 como mi tía Bety.

-¡Chicas, tienen poco tiempo para terminar!- grito la tía Bety desde abajo haciéndome brincar en mi lugar. Mi tía Bety tiene 830 años pero aparenta 19 años, es de cabello corto, castaño, como quebrado, no muy lacio ni muy rizado, es realmente hermosa, tiene los ojos castaños y es hechicera, va a entrar con nosotros al instituto de Forks.

-¡Ya casi!- respondimos Elena, Kath y yo al unísono.

Me separe un poco de Stefan para poder cerrar mi maleta, me ayudo a bajar mis 4 maletas, 1 de ropa casual, otras de mi ropa elegante o de "estrella", otra de zapatos y la ultima de maquillaje.

Llegamos a la sala y Stefan se fue directo al Ferrari para guardar las maletas, vi a mi tía sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión y supuse que ya había enviado sus maletas a Forks utilizando magia, me fui a sentar con ella y simplemente dijo:

-Transporte rápido, lo adoro.

Me reí de ella y me puse a ver televisión.

A los 5 minutos vi a Damon salir con 7 maletas de Katherine, a Matt con 2 maletas de Elena y mi tía y mi tía y yo salimos para irnos ya.

En cuanto salí me empecé a reír junto con Stefan mi tía Bety por la escena:

Damon se peleaba con una maleta para meterla en la cajuela del Mercedes y Matt, a pesar de llevar solo 2 maletas, se peleaba con una maleta también para que entrara en la pequeña cajuela del Audi, Elena y Katherine los animaban gritándoles cosas como, en el caso de Elena, "vamos, mi amor, tu puedes, no te va a ganar un auto ¿o sí?, y en el Katherine, "Damon, creí que eras más fuerte, no pienso dejar mis maletas, rápido que se hace tarde" continuamos riéndonos otro rato más, hasta que al fin lograron meter las maletas en los autos. Nos dividimos para irnos, Stefan y yo nos iríamos en el Ferrari, Damon y Katherine en el Mercedes, Elena y Matt en el Audi y mi Tía Bety en su preciado Porche Turbo 911 rojo, en el camino pasaríamos por la casa de Bonnie y Caroline para que nos siguieran.

10 minutos después estábamos frente a la casa de Bonnie. Stefan bajo del auto y en menos de un segundo lo tenía de mi lado tendiéndome una mano y sonriéndome, le regrese la sonrisa y tome su mano, nos encaminamos a la casa con los demás detrás nuestro, llegamos a la puerta y antes de que pudiéramos tocar, una emocionada Bonnie nos abrió la puerta.

-¿Lista?-le pregunte, aunque la respuesta estaba más que clara.

-¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que estoy lista, ¡Luka! ¡Date prisa, corazón!- grito Bonnie metiendo la cabeza por la puerta.

Escuchamos unos pasos bajando a trompicones las escaleras y vimos a Luka aparecer con las maletas. En cuanto vi el número de maletas que llevaba, mi mandíbula se abrió y olvide por completo como cerrarla ¡Llevaba 8 maletas! ¡Eran más que las de Katherine! No pensaba llevarse todo eso ¿o sí?

-Bonnie, ¿no pensaras llevarte todas esas maletas, o sí?- le pregunte temerosa.

_Por favor, que la mitad sean de Luka, por favor_, rogaba en mi interior.

-Claro, es mi ropa, maquillaje, zapatos y algunas de mis colecciones- dijo muy tranquila- y todavía me falto mi colección Verano-Otoño de Channel y algunos zapatos de mi colección Gouchi, porque Luka no me dejo llevarla.

Le mande una mirada agradecida a Luka, que solo río por mi expresión.

-Bueno, ¿están listo?- pregunto Damon.

-Sí, lo estamos, yo mande mis cosas desde ayer, así que, estoy listo- respondió Luka con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bueno, en marcha entonces- dije, respirando hondo.

Stefan le dio otro apretón a mi mano y nos encaminamos hacia los coches, ahora íbamos con Caroline y Tayler, ojala y no tuvieran muchas maletas.

La casa de Caroline estaba más lejos que la de Bonnie, por lo tanto, 30 minutos después estábamos frente la casa de Caroline. En esta ocasión bajaron Katherine y Damon primero y llamaron a la puerta en menos de 2 segundos ya estaba Caroline en la entrada y Tayler salía cargando un baúl y arrastrando otro, menos mal que era tan fuerte por su condición de Hombre Lobo, si no sería realmente difícil para él, subió ambos baúles a su Jeep Patriot y volvió a adentrarse en la casa, cinco segundos después estaba subiendo dos maletas más en la cajuela del Jeep.

-Ya estamos listo- dijo Tayler serio, como siempre.

-De acuerdo, entonces llego la hora, chicos, nos vamos a Forks- dije después de tomar una respiración profunda.

Elena y Katherine saltaban de alegría, Bonnie tenía una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, Luka también sonrisa pero solo por ver a Bonnie feliz, Tayler estaba viendo a Caroline que se había unido a los abrazos con Elena y Katherine.

-_Todo estará bien-_ pensó Katherine, subí la mirada y la vi mirándome y sonriéndome maternalmente, le devolví la sonrisa.

Me volví hacia Stefan y lo besé.

-Llego el momento- le dije.

-_Todo va estar bien, ya veras, todo va a salir bien-_ me dijo en sus pensamientos.

Asentí y me volví hacia los demás con una señal todos subieron a los autos y seguimos a Katherine y Damon. En el auto sonaba música pop de Kesha con Katty Perry "True Love" y yo iba tarareando la canción, cuando una canción diferente empezó a sonar, el tono de "Gypsy" de Shakira empezó y conteste rápidamente. Era Santiago o Santi, mi representante.

-Hey, Santi.

-Hey, Bella, supongo que ya están de camino a Forks- dijo.

-Supones bien, ¿lo viste en tu bola de cristal?- bromee.

Santiago era hechicero y tenía un poco de vampiro, pero no para ser mitad vampiro y mitad hechicero era más hechicero que vampiro, y era mi representante, pero era el mejor representante de todos.

-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa, Bella- dijo con su voz derrochando sarcasmo.

Reí.

-Sabes que solo bromeo- dije intentando contentarlo.

-Bien lo que te quería decir es que ya está instalado el estudio de grabación aquí en Forks.

-Oh, eso es excelente, entonces nos vemos ahí mañana.

-Sí, nos vemos.

Y con eso corte la llamada, me quede en silencio el reto del camino no era posible que me estuviera mudando a Forks, pero la decisión estaba tomada y no podía retractarme. Suspire, debía admitirlo estaba asustada no sabía que cosas nos esperarían ahí, pero debía dejar las preocupaciones a un lado, lo disfrutaría.

¡Hola a todas esas personitas lindas detrás del monitor! AAAAAAH! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya salieron 2 nuevos clips de amanecer! Hehehhehhehehe lo siento pero tenía que sacarlo, en fin, aquí está el Capitulo cuatro, espero lo disfruten, tal vez los capítulos están un poco cortos, intentare hacerlos más largos y si metí a Vampire Diaries, que ya cambio su horario y por eso ahora no lo veo, se ¡me olvida! Pero bueno, quiero aclarar unas cosas que se pueden encontrar en los siguientes aparte de en este, Bella, Elena y Katherine pueden comunicarse entre ellas y con los demás con la mente, como la telepatía, pero es más fuerte en Bella por lo mismo que es la heredera y todo eso, ella puedes pasar un pensamiento hacía varias personas al mismo tiempo mientras que sus hermanas solo pueden con 3 o 4 personas al mismo tiempo. ¿En verdad no es muy exagerado? Contesten con sinceridad.

**Conejoazul**: si, tienes toda la razón, en el próximo capi. Se van a dar cuenta que las Swan viven con muchos lujos, pero no tiene amor de padres, ya que, su madre murió cuando eran pequeñas y su padre de alguna manera las culpa de su muerte, porque Renné murió por protegerlas de la persona que ataco en el castillo, entonces ellas solo tiene a su Tía, hermana de Renné, que las apoyo. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Isa-21**: Lo sé, pero todo tiene un motivo hermosa y lo que pasa es que yo amo la Saga Crepúsculo, pero no me agrada mucho el hecho que Bella sea la más débil de todos y por eso no la tomen en cuanta en muchas ocasiones, quiero una Bella que sea fuerte como los Cullen y que pueda participar en todas las batallas a la par con ellos y que se pueda defender ella sola, aparte esta va a ser una Bella segura de sí misma, que sabe que es hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, en gran parte por ser artista y todo eso y por el apoyo de sus hermanas. Yo amo Crepúsculo, soy súper fan pero eso es lo que no me gusta, que de alguna manera hagan a un lado a Bella por no ser fuerte como ellos así que, conmigo lo será jajajajja y lo de ser artista es porque yo quiero ser cantante y quiero actuar, es algo así como mi sueño, así que si necesitan una artista estoy yo hahahahhahahah. Igual gracias por tus review, me alegra que te interese mi historia.

**Mari Cullen17haruchi**: Gracias por tus comentarios amor, son hermosos y me hace muy feliz que te encante la historia en verdad me quitas un peso de encima jajajajja.

Nos leemos pronto.

Alexa Swan de Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5: La mudanza

CAPITULO 4: La mudanza

Bella Pov.

El camino a Forks se me hizo eterno a pesar de que pase dormida la mayor parte del tiempo, en cuanto desperté le pregunte a Stefan cuanto llevábamos de camino y me respondió que aún nos faltaban mínimo 4 horas de camino, me dedique a cambiar la estación de la radio un buen rato.

Y aquí estaba yo, cambiándole la estación a la radio por centésima vez, ¿Es que ya no podían hacer buena música? _Bella, cariño, cállate, que tú haces música similar_ – dijo mi odiosa conciencia. Simplemente la ignore.

-Bella, amor, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Empiezas a ponerme nervioso- dijo Stefan mientras retiraba mi mano del estéreo.

-Lo siento amor, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- le respondí algo avergonzada.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero tienes que relajarte- dijo en tono conciliador.

-lo sé, pero es un tanto complicado, quiero decir, no he visto al hombre en casi 700 años y ahora ¿se supone que tengo que vivir con él?- le pregunte desesperada a la nada.

-Técnicamente no vas a vivir con él- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo no muy lindo grito:

-¡Mira, Bella, hemos llegado!

Me gire rápidamente a la ventana y era verdad, pasamos por un cartel que decía "Sea usted bienvenido a Forks Washington."

-Oh Dios Mío, Oh Dios Mío…- empecé a decir en un susurro, ahora tenía un ataque de pánico ¡Lo que me faltaba!

-Bella, Bella… tranquila, amor, ya no hay vuelta atrás, eres una princesa, futura reina del mundo mágico y no puedes gobernar un reino si a cada rato andas teniendo un ataque de pánico, ¡Serénate!- dijo severamente, lo mire sorprendida, él nunca me había hablado así y la verdad es que tenía razón.

Baje mi vista apenada y susurre un "Lo siento"

-Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? Todo estará bien.

Suspire, tenía razón, además no estaba sola, tenía a mis mejores amigos y a mis hermanas y tenía a Santi, que iban a ayudarme en todo, y tenía lo más importante: Stefan, que siempre iba a estar conmigo.

Recorrimos una hora más de camino hasta adentrarnos en el bosque y Stefan tomo un desvió que nos llevó hacia un sendero, condujo a lo largo de todo el sendero y los arboles empezaron a desaparecer, llegamos a un lugar en donde no había tantos arboles como en el mero bosque, pero tampoco había pocos y me quede en shock, ante lo que vi: Una enorme casa, o debería decir mansión, una enorme mansión se alzaba imponente entre el bosque, era impresionante, tenía un enorme jardín y era blanca con, los techos eran color rojo como los ladrillos, tenía chimeneas, así es, ¡Tenia dos chimeneas!, tenía muchos balcones ¡e incluso tenía piscina! Y rodeaba toda la manzana.

Stefan al ver mi reacción empezó a reír y, en cuanto pude despegar la vista de la enorme mansión que tenía en frente, me gire y le lance una mirada furiosa, él paro de reír en el acto y sonreí satisfecha al ver lo que podía ocasionarle.

Volví a mirar al frente cuando entramos por el gran portón que tenía la casa y vi que los coches de los demás ya estaban ahí.

Stefan y yo bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos con paso lento hacia los demás que estaban en la entrada de la "casa".

-Bonnie, Caroline, esto es demasiado, qui…quiero decir, o sea, ¡Hasta tiene una piscina! ¿Cuándo en esta vida, o sea, en este pueblo, vamos a utilizar una piscina?

Tayler empezó a reír y todos lo miramos como si estuviera loco ¿Qué tenía de divertido la situación?

-Bueno, tal vez no se pueda utilizar para nadar de día, pero se puede usar para muchas otras cosas de noche- dijo y movió la cejas de manera sugerente hacia Caroline.

Caroline rio tontamente y nosotros hicimos cara de asco.

-Tayler, ¿puedes dejar de pensar por un momento en sexo?- le pregunte molesta.

-Nop- dijo con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro y remarcando la "p"

Suspire me volví hacia mi tía que reía divertida ante la situación.

-¿Ya podemos entrar?- le pregunte.

-Claro, hermosa, ¿quieres hacer los honores?- pregunto mientras me extendía las llaves.

Las tome y me adelante unos pasos para abrir la puerta, metí las llaves en el cerrojo y me prepare mentalmente para el impacto del interior. Lentamente abrí la puerta y entonces…

-¡BUUUU!- Salto Bety desde el interior.

Pegue un grito y salte por la impresión y acto seguido todos empezaron a reírse, vi a mi tía que estaba cayéndose de risa en la entrada de la casa y la fulmine con la mirada.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le grite enfurecida- ¡Casi me da un paro cardiaco del susto! Tú, no… Ustedes, ustedes me quieren matar, eso es lo quieren hacer, pero no lo lograran, no puede ser, no puedo creer que me hicieras esto, nunca me lo espere de ti, tía, eso fue muy malo, malo e infantil…

-Bella, ya cállate, solo ha sido una bromita, una chiquitita… No exageres- dijo mi tía interrumpiéndome.

-¡Una broma! ¡Una broma que casi me mata, Beatriz!- le grite a mi tía

-Bella, en serio, no tenemos todo el día para estarte escuchando, mejor calla y entra.- dijo Tayler.

Mi mandíbula se abrió completamente al igual que mis ojos, ¡Tayler me había callado! No me lo creía. Con la dignidad que me quedaba, que era muy poca, me adentre a la casa y en cuanto vi la decoración todo el enojo fue sustituido por impresión, una impresión enorme, todo era… era… no tenía palabras para describirlo, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema con flores adornándolas, el piso era de madera y había un pasillo que te llevaba a la cocina y el otro a la sala, entre a la cocina y en verdad me quede petrificada, era impresionante, el piso era de mármol azul y blanco, las paredes también eran azul y blanco, el comedor era de vidrio y había un semicírculo color azul en donde estaban la estufa y los utensilios, salí de la cocina y fui directo a la sala, esta tenía un ventanal enorme dividido en tres, el piso era color blanco , había en el centro un sillón grande y las escaleras eran de metal y en espiral.

Junto con Stefan y mis hermanas subimos las escaleras y cada una fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, en la puerta de cada habitación había una placa de platino con el nombre de cada quien, la mía tenía mi nombre en un color negro que sobresalía cobre lo plata de la placa.

Abrí la puerta y entre rápidamente, era impresionante, increíble, maravilloso, el piso estaba forrado con felpa morada, había dos sillones circulares uno en la entrada y el otro en la orilla de la habitación cerca de la cama, y ¡la cama!, era circular con una cortina de seda que giraba y en el techo había una luz que se encendía si movías el mosquitero, las paredes eran verdes con flores blancas, había un escritorio negro con un silla café, tenía también un ventanal con vista al bosque que había detrás de la casa, en una esquina había un piano de cola blanco hermoso. Había dos puertas, una supuse que era el armario y la otra el baño, me acerque lentamente hacia la puerta del armario y la abrí de un tirón.

-¡OH MI DIOS!- exclame, ¡ese armario era más grande que la habitaci0n! y eso era mucho decir, cerré la puerta y con paso seguro me dirigí a la del baño. El baño era el baño más lindo que alguna vez vi, ¡Parecía un SPA!

Salí del baño y lentamente me acerque a la cama y ya que estuve lo suficientemente cerca me tire en ella para maravillarme con su suave textura. Esto era el paraíso, si mis hermanas pudieran ver esto y lo recordé ¡Las habitaciones de las chicas! Me levante de un salo y corrí con ellas que estaban den la habitación de mi tía Bety, que era muy hermosa y luminosa y llena de felpa, pero era Bety.

-Hey, chicas, las habitaciones son fabulosas- les dije apenas entre.

-Lo sabemos, es obvio, las diseñamos Bonnie y yo- dijo Caroline presumidamente.

Todas reímos y platicamos un buen rato sobre los planes que teníamos, salimos para ir con los chicos y pasamos el resto del día viendo la casa.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano, desayunamos y comenzamos a bajar el equipaje de los coches, me sorprendí al ver diez autos en el garaje, ya que solo habíamos traído cuatro, pero conociendo a Bonnie y a Caroline, no me debería sorprender, pasamos todo la mañana y la tarde desempacando y guardando todo en su lugar, ya entrada la noche cada uno su fue a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que, al otro día, teníamos que ir al Instituto, así es, Bonnie nos había inscrito a todos al Instituto. Mañana sería un día muy largo, lo presentía.

Hola, hola, estoy de regreso, bueno aquí está el capi. Ojala y les guste, porque a mí no me convenció mucho que digamos pero estoy falta de imaginación. Les daré un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

"_Entramos en la cafetería de aquel lugar o del Instituto debería decir, era tan extraño empezar otra vez, después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, era como un deja vu, muy fuerte. Stefan le dio un apretón a mi mano, haciéndome volver a la realidad y me di cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban en nosotros. Bufé. Siempre era lo mismo, atraíamos muchas miradas, por nuestra belleza sobrehumana y por el número de personas que éramos, pero se suponía que no debíamos llamar la atención, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Capte un extraño olor en el aire, que no tarde en reconocer, eran hechiceros, pero no solo hechiceros también vampiros, hechiceros-vampiros, seguí el olor que me llevaba hasta una mesa en una esquina en donde habían 5 chicos sentados, 2 mujeres y 3 hombres, no quise seguir examinándolos, así que volví mi vista hacia mis hermanas que al parecer también habían captado el rastro..._

_Era estresante todo esto, quería irme, les transmití el mensaje a los demás y nos levantamos, tiramos la basura de la comida y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, pasamos cerca de la mesa de los vampiros, y me gire hacia ellos, pensaba encontrarme con unos completos extraños, pero menuda sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con Los Cullen, una familia cercana a la mía, más precisamente a mis tío, Los Vulturi, al parecer tenían 2 nuevos integrantes, un hombre y una mujer, pero al examinar más detenidamente al hombre, me quede congelada. Era... No, no podía... ser el mismo, era... imposible, pero... era... tan... perecido, tenía que comprobarlo._

_-¿Jasper?- pregunte con la duda reflejada en mi voz y el... alzo la mirada. ¡No podía ser cierto!..._

¡Chan, chan! ¿Qué pasara? ¿Bella conoce a Jasper? ¿De dónde? Pues ya verán en el próximo capi.

**Conejoazul**: ¡Sí! Veremos quien se gana el amor de Bellita, hehehehehe, pero no se confíen porque mis bellos personajes van a tener muchas complicaciones y muchas sorpresas.

Chicas pasen por mi nueva historia "Dimensión Paralela" y necesito Beta! ¿Alguien quiere? Por fitas!

¡Chicas mil gracias por sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí!

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, adiós chicos los quiero. Nos leemos pronto.

Alexa Swan de Cullen


	6. Chapter 6: Encuentro Inesperado

Capítulo 5: Encuentro Inesperado.

Bella POV.

_(…)Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, Imma fight_

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock, on the clock_

_But the party don't stop_

_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Woah-oh oh oh (…)_

La música del despertador me despertó a la mañana siguiente, era lunes, primer día de escuela, yupi… Me gire hacia el despertador y vi la hora: cinco y media, no tenía caso volver a dormir. Con un suspiro me dirigí a la ducha, me di un baño relajante y largo, reflexionando todo el tiempo y preparándome para el día, hacia siglos que no pisaba una escuela y si lo hacía era para dar presentaciones, cantando, bailando, actuando, pero no estudiando, desde que termine mis estudios privados en el castillo, estudie los tres años del Instituto en una escuela privada del mundo mágico, estaba nerviosa a decir verdad y mucho, aparte del hecho de no haber estado en una escuela, nunca he ido a una escuela con humanos, ¿Cómo rayos se supone que voy a actuar en una escuela llena de humanos? No podía… no sabía cómo hacerlo, sin usar poderes, sin poder aparecerte en las clases cuando llegues tarde para que el profesor no lo note, ¡No podía hacer nada! Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, por lo que decidí que era hora de salí de la ducha.

Una vez seca, me dispuse a vestirme, corrí hacia el enorme armario y revise toda mi ropa, al final me decidí por unos jeans blancos una blusa blanca también con la cara de Marilyn Monroe, una chaqueta blanca y unas zapatillas rosas, me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto, me maquille de forma sencilla: solo base, un poco de rímel y brillo labial color rosa.

Salí de mi habitación y baje a desayunar, en el camino me encontré con Tayler, que venía bajando del segundo piso con aspecto cansado.

-Hey, Bells- saludo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Hey, Tay- dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con eso de ir a la escuela? ¿Para qué hacerlo?- pregunto visiblemente molesto.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-No lo sé, pero ya conoces a tu novia y a Bonnie, se supone es para "mantener la apariencia" no sé qué apariencia, pero bueno.- le respondí

Él bufo y yo reí. Llegamos a la cocina y vimos a Caroline, Damon y Stefan intentando hacer el desayuno, Caroline se peleaba con el microondas… sí escucharon (N/A: O leyeron xD) bien, ¡El microondas! Damon con el sartén y Stefan, mi dulce y tierno Stefan, se peleaba con la cafetera. Tayler estaba en el piso revolcándose de risa y yo estaba en shock por eso, en cuanto salí del shock me acerque a ellos.

-Emm, chicos, ¿Qué hacen?- les pregunte tratando de contener ahora la risa.

Stefan fue el que se volvió hacia mí y me contesto.

-Intentábamos hacer el desayuno, pero creo que no somos muy buenos- me explico algo avergonzado.

-Ya me di cuenta- dije bajo mi aliento.

-¡Hey!- me gritaron los tres vampiros volviéndose hacia mí.

Me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a Caroline.

-Amor, dame permiso, yo lo hago- le dije a Caro tomándola de la cintura.

-¡Sí!- grito emocionada haciéndose a un lado de inmediato.

Reí ligeramente mientras abría el microondas y me encontraba con… nada… ¡Nada! Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué…?... Caroline ¿Qué…?- pregunte volviéndome hacia donde se suponía estaba Caroline, vaya sorpresa mía al ver que ya no estaba-¿Dónde fue?- pregunte buscándola con la mirada.

Tayler y Stefan señalaron hacia arriba, queriendo decir que había ido a hacerse la loca su habitación. Entonces me volví hacia Damon, que estaba muy concentrado intentando… emm… hacer algo, abrí la boca para preguntar, pero él me contesto antes de poder formular una palabra.

-Tenía curiosidad- dijo sin mirarme

Volví a abrir la boca para preguntarle de que tenía curiosidad, pero me volvió a interrumpir.

-Sobre cómo funcionaba- explico como si fuera obvio.

Abrí la boca formando una "O" y asentí cerrando el microondas, me volví hacia los chicos y cuando estaba dispuesta a irme Stefan hablo:

-Bella, amor, ¿podrías ayudarme con el café?- me pregunto bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

Me reí mientras me acercaba, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese muy suavemente.

-Claro- le dije c0n una sonrisa- Buen día, por cierto.

Él rio y me beso esta vez con más fuerza.

-Ahora, si lo son- se disponía a besarme otra vez cuando Tayler se metió entre los dos.

-¡TAYLER!- grite enfadada

-¿Qué?- pregunto inocentemente con la boca llena de comida, que no sé de donde saco.- Solo quería un plato.

-Sí, claro- farfulle.

Una vez se hubo quitado volví a abrazar a Stefan y me fui acercando a sus labios nuevamente, y cuando estábamos a milímetros de tocarnos…

-¡Lo logre!- grito Damon, que al parecer había logrado hacer un Hot Cake solo, pero al hacer eso golpeo es sartén accidentalmente, lo cual provoco que el Hot Cake que había hecho saliera volando y entonces todo paso en cámara lenta, Caroline iba bajando las ultimas escaleras con Bonnie, Luka, Bety y Matt justo detrás y mis hermanas más atrás, el Hot Cake iba volando por los aires en dirección a Caroline y cuando menos lo esperábamos el Hot Cake estaba sobre Caroline y entonces… exploto.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-gritó- ¡Damon Salvatore! ¡Te voy a matar!- volvió a gritar mientras perseguía a Damon por toda la sala. Después de salir del shock, nos empezamos a reír, ya que, Damon estaba corriendo alrededor de la mesa de centro gritando cosas como "Basta, Caroline" o "Caro, linda, dulce y tierna Caro, ¡ya basta! ¡Lo siento!" y Caroline le contestaba cosas como: "Un "lo siento" no va a pagar trescientos dólares para un vestido nuevo" o "Espero que hallas disfrutado el Amanecer hoy, porque ¡No lo volverás a ver!

-Bella, detenlos, se nos hace tarde- me pidió Bonnie.

-_Subsisto (1)_- ordene señalándolos con mi dedo (2) al instante ellos se detuvieron- Chicos, lo siento, pero se hace tarde, hay que irnos ya.

Caroline le mando una mirada asesina a Damon, tomo sus cosas y salió, todos soltamos un suspiro de frustración por Caro menos Damon, su suspiro fue de alivio. Tomamos nuestras cosas de la escuela y salimos, tomamos rumbo hacia el garaje y vimos a Caroline parada frente todos los autos, inmediatamente Damon se escondió detrás de Katherine y todos reímos incluso Caroline.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte acercándome a ella.

-¿Qué auto nos llevamos?- respondió con otra pregunta.

Nos volvimos hacia los demás para poder decidir que auto llevarnos.

-¿Qué tal Ferrari 599 GTO de Bella?- sugirió Damon, que ya había salido de detrás de mi hermana.

-No, no cabemos todos en ese- le dijo Kath.

-Necesitamos uno donde entremos todos- le siguió Elena.

-El único en el que cabemos todos es en la Jeep Patriot de Tayler- expuso Bonnie.

-Pero es horrible- protestaron Bety y Caroline al mismo tiempo.

Todos rodamos los ojos ellas junto con Bonnie amaban las cosas afelpadas y rosas, era horrible.

-Entonces ¿en cuál? Porque en ninguno de los dos Porsches cabemos, ni tampoco en el BMW, ni en el Mercedes, ni en el Audi, ni en el Ferrari, ni en el Toyota, ni en el Aston Martin y menos en el Volvo, solo en el Jeep- explico Matt.

Entonces el rostro de Caroline se ilumino en una sonrisa y fijo sus ojos en Bonnie que al instante comprendió ya que sonrió igual.

-¡Sí!- grito Bonnie y entro a la casa de nuevo para salir con una sonrisa más grande que la del gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas.

Todos las miramos confundidos.

-¡Hay que llevarnos la limo!- exclamo Caroline.

-¿! Qué ¡?- grite- ¡No! Chicos el punto es pasar inadvertidos- intente hacer que entraran en razón.

-Bella, eres artista, famosa, internacional, ¿Cuándo en tu vida crees que vamos a pasar inadvertidos siendo tú lo que eres?- me dijo Bonnie.

Tenía mucha razón, no íbamos a pasar inadvertidos aunque nos pusiéramos una capa de invisibilidad como la de Harry Potter, ¿Qué más daba? Suspire con resignación, Bonnie sabía que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza ya que sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bien- dije totalmente vencida.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron, Caroline tomo su celular para llamar a Sebastián, el chofer, Stefan fue a mi lado y me tomo de la mano, a los cinco minutos llego Sebastián con la limusina-Ferrari color blanco, nos subimos y partimos a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, llegamos con cinco minutos de anticipación.

-¡Wow!- exclamo Matt- va a estar difícil el bajar- continuo mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Qué…?-intente preguntar, pero él me señalo la ventana antes de que terminara la pregunta. M e asome por la ventana y casi me da un ataque por lo que vi… miles, ¿Qué digo miles? Millones de camarógrafos estaban en la entrada de la Institución y en cuanto vieron la limo se arremolinaron alrededor de ella para conseguir una foto.

-¡Mierda!- exclame- ¿Cómo rayos vamos a bajar?

-Pues, nosotros las ayudaremos, tranquila- dijo Stefan dándole un apretón a mi mano.

Después de unos minutos de espera Sebastián abrió la puerta de la limusina y empezamos a bajar, primero bajaron Caroline y Tayler, después Bonnie y Luka, detrás bajaron mis hermanas siendo protegidas por sus novios, mi tía bajo sola posando como si estuviera en una alfombra roja y al final íbamos Stefan y yo. Stefan bajo primero y me tendió una mano para ayudarme, la tome y al instante en que baje del auto, los fotógrafos se apretujaron a mi alrededor y los flashes empezaron a cegarme y me sentí mareada, pero Stefan me envolvió en su abrazo protector y me fue guiando a la entrada del Instituto, yo no era consiente de nada solo de los gritos de las personas, tanto de los fotógrafos como de los fans, cuando entramos al Instituto Stefan me soltó y me hizo volver la cara hacia él.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Sí, tranquilo- lo calme.

Continuamos caminando tomados de la mano y todos nos miraban, logramos alcanzar a los demás y cuando me vieron corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Estas bien, cariño?- me pregunto mi tía.

-Sí, tranquila- le dije lo mismo que a Stefan.

-¡Bella, eso fue increíble!- grito Bonnie, mientras daba pequeños saltitos de emoción.

Me reí, a Bonnie no le puedes quitar ese entusiasmo y energía nunca. Fuimos hacia la oficina principal para que nos dieran los horarios.

-Buenos días- dijo Bonnie en cuanto entramos- venimos por nuestro horarios, somos nuevos.

-Oh! Por supuesto, los esperábamos- respondió una mujer mayor, fijando su vista emocionada en mí.

Se puso a buscar unos papeles en uno de los cajones y a los pocos minutos saco unos papeles. Se los entregó a Bonnie.

-Gracias- dijo Bonnie.

-Que tengan un buen día, no olviden traer su comprobante firmado al final del día- dijo.

Salimos de la pequeña oficina y Bonnie repartió los comprobantes y los horarios.

-¿Qué clases tienen ahora?- pregunte.

-Bonnie y yo tenemos Historia- dijo Luka.

-Tayler y yo tenemos Ciencia- dijo Caroline.

-Bueno nosotros tenemos Matemáticas- dijo Elena señalando a Matt.

-Yo también tengo Matemáticas- dijo Damon

-Yo tengo Literatura- dijo Bety.

-Yo tengo Literatura igual- dije mirando a Bety.

-¡Genial!- Grito y me tomo de la mano.

-Pues, yo tengo Física- Dijo Kath con fastidio- ¿Quién pone Física en primera hora?

-Y yo tengo Química- dijo mi Stefan

¡Rayos! Teníamos clases separadas, me volví hacia él y le plante un beso.

-Suerte- le desee

-Y a ti- me respondió

-A todos- me volví hacia el resto-

Asintieron y cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases, yo me fui con mi tía al aula de Literatura, en cuanto la encontramos entramos, el profesor nos firmó los comprobantes y nos indicó que nos sentáramos al fondo del salón, Gracias a Dios, nos encaminamos a nuestros lugares bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

La clase pasó de manera lenta, entre miradas y murmullos de los demás en cuanto sonó la campana, me levante lo más rápido que pude, sin llamar la atención claro, y salí del salón, dando gracias al Señor y a todo lo santo porque la clase se terminó, revise mi horario y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase y así pasaron las clases antes del almuerzo, en mi última clase, una vez acabo salí corriendo, ya que, un chico estaba sacándome de mis casillas con sus molestas preguntas estilo "¿Me presentas a Megan Fox, para que me la pueda echar?" Me dirigí a la cafetería y en el camino me fui encontrando con los chicos, hasta que estuvimos completos, entonces entramos en la cafetería de aquel lugar o del Instituto debería decir, era tan extraño empezar otra vez, después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, era como un deja vu, muy fuerte. Stefan le dio un apretón a mi mano, haciéndome volver a la realidad y me di cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban en nosotros. Bufé. Siempre era lo mismo, atraíamos muchas miradas, por nuestra belleza sobrehumana y por el número de personas que éramos, se suponía que no debíamos llamar la atención, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Capte un extraño olor en el aire, que no tarde en reconocer, eran hechiceros, pero no solo hechiceros también vampiros, hechiceros-vampiros, seguí el olor que me llevaba hasta una mesa en una esquina en donde habían 5 chicos sentados, 2 mujeres y 3 hombres, no quise seguir examinándolos, así que volví mi vista hacia mis hermanas que al parecer también habían captado el rastro...

Era estresante todo esto, quería irme, les transmití el mensaje a los demás y nos levantamos, tiramos la basura de la comida y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, pasamos cerca de la mesa de los vampiros, y me gire hacia ellos, pensaba encontrarme con unos completos extraños, pero menuda sorpresa que me lleve al encontrarme con Los Cullen, una familia cercana a la mía, más precisamente a mis tío, Los Vulturi, al parecer tenían 2 nuevos integrantes, un hombre y una mujer, pero al examinar más detenidamente al hombre, me quede congelada. Era... No, no podía... ser el mismo, era... imposible, pero... era... tan... perecido, tenía que comprobarlo.

-¿Jasper?- pregunte con la duda reflejada en mi voz y el... alzo la mirada. ¡No podía ser cierto!... ¡Alzo la mirada!

-¿Bella?- regreso con la incredulidad en su voz.

Asentí solamente, ya que, estaba en shock, se levantó ante la atenta mirada de todos, se acercó a mí y ya lo suficientemente cerca, me envolvió en un abrazo cargado de emoción.

-Oh mi Dios- dije en un susurro devolviéndole en abrazo.

Él rio ligeramente y luego se separó de mí.

-No puedo creerlo, de todos los lugares en los que esperaba encontrarte, ¡estás aquí!- exclamo.

-A…a… ¡Lo sé! Es totalmente extraño- dije riendo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto.

-Pues bien, tú sabes con entrenamientos y todo eso- le respondí un poco sorprendida aun por el encuentro.

Él rio mucho más fuerte abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar un fuerte carraspeo nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja. Me gire hacia dónde provenía el carraspeo y me tome con los ojos de color dorado de una chica, rubia con cuerpo de modelo que nos mira con la curiosidad escrita en sus hermosas facciones.

-Mmm… Chicos, les presento a Bella, una amiga de hace muchos, **muchos **años- dijo remarcando el segundo "muchos"- Bella, esta es mi familia, mis hermanos: Emmett y Rosalie, Edward y mi esposa Alice- presento señalándolos.

-Hola, es todo un gusto, yo soy Bella San y esta es mi familia: mis mejores amigos, Caroline y Tayler, Bonnie y Luka, mis hermanas: Elena y Katherine, sus novios Matt y Damon respectivamente, mi tía: Beatriz y mi novio: Stefan.

Todos murmuraron pequeños saludos y yo me volví hacia Jasper.

-Bueno, me gustaría platicar más contigo pero… se nos hace tarde para ir a clase- dije de manera avergonzada, en realidad me hubiera gustado quedarme a platicar con ellos.

-No, no te preocupes, a nosotros igual, pero ¿Qué te parece si van en la tarde a nuestra casa?- me pregunto emocionado nuevamente.

-¡Claro! Sería maravilloso- respondí rápidamente.

Nos dio la dirección de su casa y me sorprendí, otra vez parece que hoy es el día "sorprendan a Bella", de que su casa quedaba a unos diez minutos de la nuestra, en cuanto terminamos, los chicos se volvieron y caminaron a la salida, cuando iba a seguirlos, Alice me hablo:

-Bella, ¿Qué clase tienes?- me volví hacia ella y le sonreí

-Ciencias- le dije ya de memoria.

-Oh ¡Maravilloso! También tengo esa clase, ¿Nos vamos juntas?- pregunto emocionada.

-¡Por supuesto!- le respondí de la misma manera.

Se reunió conmigo luego de despedirse de su familia y nos encaminamos al aula de Ciencias.

-Así que, eres artista, ¿eh?- me pregunto de forma casual.

-Sí, así es- le respondí.

-Debe ser agotador- dijo mirándome.

-A veces lo es, pero tiene sus cosas buenas- le dije cambiado mi sonrisa por una picara.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, tú sabes, viajes a Europa, lujos, fama, ropa de marca, regalos de las colecciones de los mejores diseñadores del mundo…

-Espera, ¿Te regalan ropa de diseñador?- pregunto impresionada.

-Sí, antes inclusive de que salgan a la venta.

-¡Wow! Que suerte, ¡yo amo la ropa y las compras!- exclamo.

-¡Qué bien! Te llevaras excelente con todas nosotras- le respondí riendo.

Ella coreo mis risas y llegamos al salón de Ciencias, el profesor ya estaba ahí, así que, pasamos, nos sentamos juntas y nos dedicamos a conocernos mejor. En esa clase me di cuenta de cómo era Alice, era alegre, hiperactiva, amaba las compras y la moda y era un remolino de energía muy similar a Bonnie.

Después de la clase de Ciencias, me tocaba deporte y a Alice historia, así que nos despedimos y cada quien se fue a su clase. La clase de deportes la compartía con todos los chicos, así que nos reunimos en el gimnasio, la clase paso rápido, ya que, el entrenador nos dijo que nos quedáramos sentados, unos minutos antes de salir, le mande un mensaje a Sebastián para que trajera la limusina, al terminar la clase, fuimos a los vestidores y nos cabíamos, salimos y antes de subirnos a la limo nos despedimos de todos los Cullen, confirmando nuestra asistencia a su casa por la tarde.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, una vez en casa, subí a mi recamara, para cambiarme, seguida se las chicas, que en un dos por tres tenían su ropa lista y estaban metidas en mi habitación cambiándose.

-Bells, ¿en verdad tenemos que ir?- pregunto Caroline.

-Caroline, si Bella va nosotras vamos, ¿de acuerdo?- la regaño Bonnie.

-¡Esto!- grite cuando encontré una minifalda con una blusa verde limón de manga tres cuartos con unas sandalias del mismo color que la blusa u una bolsa blanca.

-_Mutare (3) _– recite y al segundo ya lo tenía puesto.

-Muy lindo- me alago Bonnie.

-Gracias- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Me fije en cómo iban vestidas y me encanto.

-Chicas, se ven geniales- les dije

Todas sonrieron en agradecimiento. Caroline vestía unos pantalones cortos (N/A: En México les decimos pantalones pesqueros) con un blusón strapless color blanco, unas sandalias color negro con pedrería en negro también, un bolso negro, un collar con diamantes en negro, una pulsera roja y una diadema naranja con blanco adornaba su cabello; Bonnie vestía unos jeans artísticamente desgastados color azul claro una blusa suelta de manga corta negra, bolso negro y zapatillas negras también; Elena vestía unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa color rosa clarito con un detalle en dorado, sandalias blancas y un bolso blanco; Bety llevaba un vestido floreado con un cinturón café en la cintura, una chaqueta de mezclilla y unas sandalias estilo griego antiguo cafés y por último, Katherine, ella se había puesto unos jeans con una blusa en rosa y una chaqueta de cuero negra, llevaba unas zapatillas color crema que sentaban maravillosamente con su blusa.

-Bien, chicas, hora de irnos- dije entusiasmada.

Ellas respondieron algo desanimadas. Camine hacia la puerta y dije.

-La última en llegar abajo es una _Wicca (4)-_ acto seguido todas salimos corriendo escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la entrada, obviamente yo gane, Elena quedo segunda, Katherine en tercera, Bety en cuarta y Bonnie y Caroline habían empatado en quinto lugar, llegamos muertas de risa y detrás de nosotras estaban los chicos riéndose también de nuestro momento infantil.

-¿Listas chicas?- pregunto Damon con una sonrisa.

-¡Listas!- respondimos al unísono para luego echarnos a reír otra vez.

Abrí la puerta y tome las llaves de mi Ferrari.

-Bien, chicos, no sé ustedes pero yo me voy en mi Ferrari- les dije volviéndome hacia ellos.

-Sip- dijo Elena- Matt y yo nos vamos en el Audi.

-Luka y yo en mi Porsche-exclamo Bonnie arrastrando a Luka a su auto.

-Pues, si a esas nos vamos, Damon y yo en el Mercedes- hablo Kath.

-Entonces, Tayler y yo en el BMW- dijo Caroline.

-Pues, yo me voy con Elena y Matt- dijo Bety

-Bien, me siguen, ¿de acuerdo?- les dije, todos asintieron.

Me encamine con Stefan a mi auto y una vez ambos estuvimos adentro, Stefan hablo.

-Te ves hermosa- me alago-¿Ya te lo había dicho?

Reí.

-No, pero ahora ya lo hiciste- le respondí mientras prendía el auto.

Se unió a mis risas y con eso fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, no me equivocaba, a los diez minutos ya estábamos frente a su casa, me baje del auto y camine con mis hermanas a mis lados, Elena en el derecho y Katherine a mi izquierda, toque la puerta de la casa y escuchamos unos pasos adentro, al segundo la puerta estaba abierta y un hombre rubio estaba parado en la puerta.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunte sorprendida.

¿Hoy era el día de encontrar conocidos del pasado?

Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaan

(1): Es latín significa "deténganse"

(2): Como en Grachi o en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place, que de su dedo sale la luz de la magia.

(3): También es latín significa "cambio"

¡Hey chicas! ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el capi, ojala y les guste, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero antes de irme unas cositas. Todos los chicos tienen un auto:

Bella: Ferrari 599 GTO amarillo.

Katherine: Mercedes Benz McLaren gris plata.

Elena: Audi R8 morado.

Bety: Porsche 911 GT2 rojo.

Bonnie: Porsche boxster spyder blanco

Caroline: BMW 650i Convertible crema.

Tayler: Jeep Patriot 2011 plateada.

Luka: Toyota yaris 2011 azul.

Stefan: Aston Martin Rapide gris obscuro.

Damon: Volvo S60 2011 negro.

Muy lujosos eh… bueno en el próximo cap. Se enteraran de donde conoce Bella a Jasper y ahora la pregunta crucial ¿Bella conoce a Carlisle? ¿De dónde? Bien también lo sabrán después. Bien chicas, gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas y favoritos es muy lindo. Nos leemos pronto, Las quiero mucho.

Alexa Swan de Cullen


	7. Chapter 7: Conociendo a los Cullen

Capítulo 6: Conociendo a los Cullen

Bella POV.

_Me baje del auto y camine con mis hermanas a mis lados, Elena en el derecho y Katherine a mi izquierda, toque la puerta de la casa y escuchamos unos pasos adentro, al segundo la puerta estaba abierta y un hombre rubio estaba parado en la puerta._

_-¿Carlisle?- pregunte sorprendida._

_¿Hoy era el día de encontrar conocidos del pasado?_

No lo podía creer ¿Cómo era posible que me encontrara a dos personas conocidas en el mismo día? ¡Y ambos eran Cullen! ¡Era totalmente irreal! En realidad no lo creía.

-¿Bella?- me llamo una voz a lo lejos- ¿Bella, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

-No puedo creerlo- murmure- ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque a mí? ¡No puede ser! – empecé a gritar-_Tutto accade sempre per me è che non potrò mai essere in pace? Jasper incontro prima con me al liceo e poi, quando penso che tutto sia già buono, allora no, io vengo a vedere Jasper e cosa succede? Trovo Carlisle! Assolutamente no! Perché? Perché Dio?-_ empecé a hablar en Italiano como lo hacía cada vez que me frustraba.

-¡Bella!- me grito Katherine tomándome por los hombros y deteniéndome súbitamente.

-¿Qué'- le pregunte inocentemente.

Ella en respuesta me dio una mirada asesina y luego se volvió a Carlisle.

-Discúlpela, señor Cullen, es que esta estresada-dijo mirando a Carlisle que nos miraba sorprendido.

-Sí, tranquila Katherine, creo que es mejor que pasen- nos dijo aun asombrado Carlisle.

-Me conoce- le pregunto estúpidamente mi hermana.

-Sí, las conozco desde que nacieron.- dijo totalmente convencido.

-¡Sí!- grite- ¡Lo sabía!- volví a gritar.

-¿Por qué nos conoce?- pregunto Katherine.

-Katherine, este no es el lugar para explicaciones- le pidió amablemente Carlisle- mejor pasen.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar y cuando iba a entrar, mi dulce y muy amable hermana (favor de insertar una nota con alto sarcasmo aquí) me jalo del brazo haciéndome retroceder.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Ahora me dice de donde me conoce, si no, no entramos!- grito Katherine desafiante.

-¡Katherine!- la regañe- eso no fue cortes, además Carlisle tiene razón, hay que entrar este no es lugar para discutir ese tipo de asuntos- le dije y sin más entre a la casa seguida por el resto.

Al entrar vimos a todos los Cullen en la sala, Jasper se levantó y me abrazo al igual que Alice.

-Hey, chicos- salude al resto con la mano. Todos mandaron saludos de vuelta. Mis amigos también saludaron.

-Tomen asiento, por favor- nos pidió Carlisle.

Nos sentamos mis hermanas y yo en el mismo sofá y los demás se sentaron juntos en otro, menos Bonnie y mi Tía Bety, ellas se sentaron en el piso.

-Bien, supongo que quieren respuestas- les dije suspirando.

-Pues, si, pero ustedes también querrán respuestas- dijo Carlisle.

En eso entro a la sala una mujer joven con su rostro en forma de corazón enmarcado por su espeso cabello ondulado color caramelo y unos ojos esmeraldas llenos de amor y paz. Me quede maravillada solo de verla.

-Chicos, esta es Esme, mi esposa- la presento Carlisle.

-Hola, Esme, es todo un gusto, soy Isabella Swan- me presente estirando mi mano, pero me sorprendí cuando me abrazo de una manera tan maternal que me fue inevitable recordar a mi madre y sus abrazos. Mis ojos empezaron a picar y mi vista a cristalizarse, parpadee en repetidas ocasiones intentando alejar las lágrimas.

-El gusto es mío, Bella- me respondió.

En cuanto Esme me soltó volví a tomar asiento junto a mis hermanas que de inmediato se acercaron para ser abrazadas por Esme de la misma manera que a mí. Esme toma asiento junto a Carlisle y se tomaron de la mano.

-Bien, pregunten lo que quieran- les dije con seguridad.- después preguntaremos nosotras.

-De acuerdo- dijo Carlisle que de inmediato miro a sus hijos.

-Emm… ¿Por qué están aquí?- pregunto Rosalie, que extrañamente esta vez tenía sus ojos violetas, me dio tanta curiosidad quería preguntar respecto a eso pero no era el momento, ya tendría tiempo para preguntar después.

-Porque nuestro padre está aquí y queríamos verlo- respondió Katherine mirando al suelo

-Y ¿Ya lo han visto?- pregunto Emmett burlón.

-Eh… mmm… no- murmure sonrojándome.

Emmett soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Esme.

-Emm… pues… porque- tartamudee.

-Bells, no tienes que decirlo- dijo Kath. Tomándome de la mano mientras Elena se levantaba y me abrazaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Alice esta vez.

-Papa… el… no nos quiere mucho que digamos- respondió Katherine por mí, ella sabía que me afectaba de sobremanera ese tema, y yo se lo agradecí bastante.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo Esme.- no puede no quererlas, es su padre, es decir son sus hijas.

-Bueno, es que él nos culpa de la muerte de nuestra madre.- respondí sonriéndole tristemente, al tiempo que contenía las lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Rosalie esta vez- ¿Su madre murió? Y ¿Por qué las culpa a ustedes de que asesinaran a su madre?

-Bueno, es que mama murió por protegernos, ya que somos las herederas-carraspeo Elena incomoda- Bella es la heredera del trono-todos me miraron sorprendidos menos Carlisle.

Este al ver que contenía las lágrimas, se levantó de su asiento y me abrió los brazos, en menos de un segundo estaba siendo abrazada por él, un abrazo paternal y lleno de amor y protección, un abrazo como el de un padre a su hijo, un abrazo el cual nunca en mi vida recibí. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y resbalaban por mis mejillas hasta mis labios, manchando su camisa y mis sollozos se ahogaban en su hombro.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-me susurraba en el oído.

Después de un tiempo me fui separando poco a poco de él cayendo en cuenta de que había llorado enfrente de todos, de los Cullen, de mis amigos, cuando se supone que ya había superado desde hace siglos. Me separe completamente de Carlisle y me volví hacia el resto.

-Lo lamento- dije limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano- Supongo que aún me afecta ese tema.

-Tranquila, cariño, no pasa nada-dijo Esme sonriéndome de manera cariñosa.

-Bien, entonces, ¿En que estábamos antes de que se me diera por llorar?- pregunte sentándome de nuevo.

-¿Porque tus ojos cambiaron de color cuando empezamos a hablar de **eso?**-pregunto Emmett.

-Emm… nuestros ojos cambian de color según nuestro humor, si estamos tristes se ponen azules, si nos enfadamos son rojos y así- explique agradecida de que olvidaran el asunto de mi padre.

No me gustaba hablar de eso, mis hermanas siempre decían que nos culpaba a todas, pero yo sabía que me culpaba solo a mí, ya que mama me protegió a mí, mama murió delante de mí, yo misma vi como la asesinaban por haberme dado su magia y su fuerza, papa, no me veía ni en pintura, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales nos fuimos de castillo, papa me trataba diferente, conmigo era más frio y distante, al principio pensamos que era por la pérdida de mama, pero cuando volvíamos de algún lado, papa, les sonreía a mis hermanas y en cuanto me miraba a mí se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro daba media vuelta y se iba, entonces supe que me culpaba a mí de la muerte de mama.

-¿Qué poderes tienes?- pregunto una voz aterciopelada.

Lleve mi mirada hacia Edward y en cuanto puse mi mirada en él, en sus ojos, me quede prendada de ellos y me fue imposible despegar la mirada, él me regresaba la mirada con una intensidad que hizo que un estremecimiento me recorriera todo el cuerpo, sus ojos, de un color esmeralda hermoso, eran tan expresivos, me transmitían todo lo que el sentía en ese momento, en cuanto fije mis ojos en los suyos todo desapareció y solo estábamos él y yo, no había nadie más en la habitación, solo los dos, mi corazón empezó a latir de forma desenfrenada y de un momento a otro ansiaba poder estar entre sus brazos, que él me besara y que…

-¡¿Bella?- grito Katherine haciéndome despegar la mirada de Edward y trasladarla hacia ella.

-¿Qué?- pregunte desorientada.

-Les estaba diciendo que Elena y yo tenemos pocos, pero que mejor tú les des una demostración de algunos- me informo.

-Claro, pero necesito algunas cosas de la cocina- le dije levantándome- Edward, ¿Me acompañas?- las palabras salieron de mi boca sin permiso y cuando0 menos me di cuenta ya estaba caminando rumbo a la cocina con Edward a mi lado. En cuanto llagamos el pregunto:

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto volviéndose a verme.

Aparte la mirada rápidamente antes de volver a quedar hechizada por su mirada. Lo pensé durante un segundo.

-Agua, una flor o una maceta con una planta en desarrollo, un jarrón y… nada más- respondí.

-Bien, voy por el agua, si quieres revisar las plantas de la ventana y escoger una…- se volvió hacia el agua.

Fui hacia la ventana y revise las flores, al final me decidí por unas orquídeas color morado hermosas, la tome y vi un jarrón, como supuse que Edward estaba aun con el agua me acerque hacia el jarrón y cuando lo iba a tomar la mano de Edward apareció y nuestras manos se rozaron accidentalmente, ante este toque sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sorprendida, me volví hacia Edward que levanto la mirada hacia mí, nuestras miradas, una vez más, se juntaron y volví a quedar hipnotizada por sus ojos, baje mi vista hacia sus labios carnosos y rojos e inconscientemente nos fuimos acercando y cuando estábamos a centímetros de tocarnos la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando a ver a Alice. Nos separamos bruscamente y Edward tomo el jarrón mientras yo tomaba la maseta con la orquídea en desarrollo.

-Chicos, lo lamento, pero es que estaban tardando y vine a ver si tenían problemas- dijo Alice mirándonos.

-No, Al, ya terminamos- dije y extrañamente mi voz sonó ronca, me aclare la garganta.

-Bien, vamos, ya quiero ver lo que vas a hacer- me dijo emocionada jalándome.

Reí, aún estaba confundida y abrumada por las sensaciones, llegamos a la sala y dejamos las cosas en la mesa de centro.

-Bien, voy a mostrarles algunos de los dones que tengo- les dije y tome el agua- voy a hacer una burbuja de agua y va a flotar y la voy a congelar para luego descongelarla.

Puse mi mano sobre el vaso lleno de agua y concentre mi energía para crear una burbuja, poco a poco fui subiendo la mano y pronto quedo a la vista una burbuja de agua, moví mi mano hacia abajo y avente la burbuja en el aire ocasionando que se rompiera y miles de pequeñas gotas empezaran a descender, cuando estaban a centímetros de tocarnos las primeras gotas subí mi mano abierta con la palma hacia arriba y al instante las pequeñas gotas estaban congeladas.

-Impresionante- susurro Edward.

Me volví hacia él y le sonreí al instante el me regreso la sonrisa, volví mi vista hacia arriba y cerré mi mano estirada, hasta convertirla en un puño apretado, esta vez las gotas se descongelaron y con otro movimiento de mi mano volvió la burbuja y la deposite con mucho cuidado en el vaso nuevamente. Todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos, la mayoría por parte de Tayler y Emmett, yo reí divertida por la situación e hice una reverencia, una vez hubieron parado los aplausos, me dispuse a tomar la orquídea, coloque mi mano sobre de ella y otra vez deje fluir la energía hasta que se acumulase en mi mano, un aro de luz roja salió de mi mano directo a la orquídea, que, en cuanto entro en contacto con él empezó a marchitarse, una vez hubo desaparecido el aro de luz, me volví a concentrar esta vez intentando recordar algún recuerdo lindo para no gastar energía, de repente apareció la imagen de Edward en mi mente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar otro aro de luz, blanca esta vez, salió de mi mano e hizo florecer a la orquídea de la manera más hermosa posible.

-Bella- dijo Katherine asombrada- Es la más hermosa que has hecho, ¿Qué recordaste?

-Emm… pues… algo especial- dije confundida ¿Porque el recuerdo del rostro de Edward hizo tal maravilla? Van tres cosas que pasan cuando estoy con él, primero, me pierdo es su mirada, segundo, siento una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cuando me toca o inclusive cuando me mira, tercero, mi corazón late de manera desenfrenada y ahora esto, me viene a la cabeza su rostro y mi magia es mejor.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Muéstrales el resto, Bells!- me animo Bonnie.

Me volví hacia el jarrón y tense mi mano mientras la rotaba de izquierda a derecha y el jarrón estallo, antes de que los pedazos de vidrios tocaran el suelo los congele.

-_RECONCINNO_(1)- dije moviendo mi dedo en dirección a los pedazos del jarrón y se reconstruyo en menos de un segundo.

-¡Wow!- exclamaron los Cullen.

-Bella, fue increíble- dijo Alice.

-Gracias- respondí con una gran sonrisa.- Eso es con energía, pero puedo cambiar el clima, ver el futuro, leer las mentes que quiera y cuando quiera, entre más cosas.

-Es increíble- dijo Jasper

-¿Pero ustedes de donde se conocen?- pregunto Rosalie curiosa.

-Bueno, yo, hace tiempo, tuve un lapso de tiempo en el cual pues quería aventuras, así que, un día me encontré con tres chicas vampiras, la principal se llamaba María, ellas me invitaron a formar parte de su ejército y yo acepte, y un tiempo después trajeron a un neófito rubio un tiempo después de su llegada me dio curiosidad y pues comencé a hablar con él me cayó bien y pues nos hicimos amigos- termine.

-Después, ambos conocimos a Peter y Charlotte, nos hicimos amigos de ellos y al final terminamos huyendo los cuatro, pero Bella tiene a su familia y sus hermanas fueron por ella, nos ofrecieron hospedaje pero nos negamos y al final obligaron a Bella a irse con ellas- relato Jasper, terminando con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Rosalie sorprendida- ¿Por qué tú no tienes cicatrices de batallas?

-Porque nadie lograba lastimarme- respondí y Rosalie abrió la boca sorprendida.

Emmett soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Cómo te las arreglaste? Inclusive Jasper, uno de los mejores, termino muy herido- dijo sorprendido. Solo me encogí de hombros- Wow, Jasper, una mujer término mejor que tú, debe ser humillante.

-Es que la muy tramposa, se hacía invisible y no sé qué tanto más hacia, entonces nunca la atrapaban- dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa. Me reí.

-¿Puedes hacer todo eso?- me pregunto Edward.

-Sí- le respondí sonriéndole.

-¿Y a Carlisle?- pregunto Esme

-A él, lo conocemos porque es el mejor amigo de mi padre- le respondí.

-¡Oh!- exclamaron todos me nos Carlisle y yo, hasta mis hermanas lo hicieron.

-Carlisle- lo llame, se volvió a verme- ¿Tu no eras castaño?

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo Esme.

-Ups- dije avergonzada- nada, nada, que… mmm… ¿si le vas a las Chivas?- intente resolverlo con una pregunta totalmente tonta.

Me ignoraron.

-Carlisle ¿cómo es eso de que era castaño?- pregunto Rosalie, ya que, los demás estaban en shock.

-Bueno… es que… mmm… fue un experimento… yo… yo… no tenía ni idea… y me dio curiosidad… pensé que volvería a su color original y pues lo teñí…- tartamudeo

Emmett cayó al piso muerto de risa

-¡¿Qué?- grito Esme- ¡¿Y no pudiste decirme que te habías teñido?

-Lo siento, amor- dijo Carlisle con la cabeza gacha-temía que ya no me amaras y que me dejaras por no ser rubio.

Oh no, yo conocía esa técnica, era la cabeza gacha, voz triste y luego el puchero.

-Awww… Carlisle, yo te amo, no importa de qué color sea tu cabello, amor- le dijo Esme.

Carlisle le sonrío y la abrazo, para luego mirarme de una forma que claramente decía "cuidado que ahí te voy"

-Eh… ¡pero miren la hora! ¡Que tarde es! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- les dije levantándome.

Me fui despidiendo de cada uno de beso y abrazo y cuando llegue con Edward otra vez me recorrió la corriente y esta vez me sonroje ¡Me sonroje! Ni Stefan podía hacer que me sonrojara.

Una vez en la seguridad de mi auto, suspire, eran muy extrañas mis reacciones con Edward, encendí el auto y volvimos a casa.

Una vez dentro subí a mi habitación alegando que estaba cansada, una vez ahí me puse mi pijama de pantalón rojo con corazones blancos y blusa rosa claro (N/A: foto en mi perfil) y me acosté.

No podía asimilar mis reacciones con Edward cada vez que me tocaba mi corazón latía muy rápido y me hacía anhelar más su contacto, y cuando me beso la mejilla con sus suaves labios me sonroje como nunca, ni siquiera Stefan me hacía sentir así, de acuerdo debía admitirlo tenía miedo, estaba confundida y con un millón de preguntas en la cabeza, pero algo me decía que pronto tendría mis respuestas, así que no me quedaba otra que esperar, con estos pensamientos me quede profundamente dormida.

Es reconstruirse en latín.

Hey chicas y chicos! Cómo están? Bueno pues aquí está el capi. Ojala les guste, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con ellos, mi correo esta mí perfil por si quieren agregarme a su lista y pues ahí dice lo que tiene que hacer para que las acepte, es que no acepto correos que no conozco entonces es mejor que me digan quienes son sí? Bueno chicas no estoy muy inspirada así que esto fue lo que salió de mi cabecita hehehe ojala les guste. Nos leemos pronto

Las quiero

Alexa Swan de Cullen


	8. Chapter 8: Nueva alumna, nueva amiga

Capítulo 8: Nueva alumna, nueva amiga.

Bella Pov.

A veces me preguntaba cómo me había dejado convencer para venir a Forks e ir a una escuela llena de humanos, y entonces recuerdo la patética excusa "Queremos ver a papa" y el puchero, esto lo hacía por mis hermanas, era la patética frase que utilizaba para aplacar mi enojo y frustración. Hoy era viernes, Gracias a Dios, último día de la semana y después… ¡Fin de semana! Y ¡Fiestas!

Bonnie me dio un jalón en el cabello, el cual me saco de mis extraños pensamientos, el día de hoy Bonnie había insistido en peinarme y vestirme ella misma, ya que, según ella, hoy llegaba una nueva alumna al Instituto y quería que fuéramos los primeros en darle la bienvenida a Forks. Entonces, aquí me tienen, en mi habitación, vistiendo unos jeans azul claro, un blusón completamente gris claro, una chaqueta de cuero negra, una pashmina rosa con cuadros negros y unos convers negros.

-Bonnie, ya basta, vamos a llegar tarde- le reclame.

- Bella, no te pongas pesada- me regreso- ya casi termino.

Diez minutos después, había terminado con mi cabello y el maquillaje.

-Bien, ahora, toma tus cosas y vámonos se hace tarde- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

En cuanto salió me volví hacia el espejo más cercano y me maraville con lo que vi, aparte de la ropa, mi cabello caía en cascada hasta media espalda completamente rizado, mi maquillaje consistía en una capa de rímel, delineador negro, un poco de brillo rosa, sombras grises y un poco de rubor, la verdad, debía agradecerle a Bonnie. Tome mis cosas de la escuela, baje y salí hacia el garaje, cuando llegue y vi a mis hermanas me reí, Elena tenía el cabello ondulado, como suele ser el mío, y Katherine lo tenía completamente lacio, como lo suele tener Elena, más el mío, que estaba completamente rizado, como el de Katherine, ellas me vieron, abrieron los ojos como platos y luego sonrieron, al parecer hoy habría muchas confusiones.

-Hola, chicos- salude.

Todos me regresaron saludos.

-Bien, es hora de irnos- brinco Bonnie.

-Sip, Elena, Kath, Bonnie, Caro, Bety hoy nos vamos juntas- les dije a las chicas, que de inmediato asintieron y se subieron a mi Ferrari- Lo siento, muchachos, pero… Hoy es día de chicas, así que, ¡Yo! Secuestrare a sus chicas.

Los chicos rieron y se subieron al Aston de Stefan, me dirigí hacia mi coche y me di cuenta de que era un poco pequeño. Suspire. Pensé en un auto un poco más grande y frente a mí apareció un Camaro SS 2011 amarillo, sustituyendo mi Ferrari, volví a suspirar, Damon me mataría por ir a la escuela en un Camaro, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

Seguí caminando hacia el asiento del conductor y me subí.

-Damon va a matarte- dijo Elena.

-Lo sé, pero ¡vamos! Es divertido hacerlo enojar

Todas reímos y yo puse el auto en marcha.

-Pero bueno, Bonnie, dinos como es la nueva chica- le pedí

-Bien, es muy linda… pero no nos hace competencia- agrego al ver nuestras caras de preocupación.

Volvimos a reírnos.

-Más detalles, Bonn- exigió Caroline.

-Bien, tiene el cabello corto, un poco rizado, color castaño rojizo, es delgada y… pues… ¿Linda?- termino

-¡Bien! ¡Ya quiero hablar con ella!- dije emocionada.

-Espera, ¿Es humana?- pregunto Katherine.

-No, Katherine, es un perro- le dije sarcástica.

Caroline y Bety se carcajearon en la parte de atrás.

-No, tonta, o sea, ¿es humana, normal, o es una bruja o algo así?- dije Katherine como si fuera obvio.

-Ah… pues por ahí hubieras empezado- la moleste para luego voltear a verla y mandarle un beso.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé, no me fije en eso- respondió Bonnie avergonzada.

-Bien, supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos- dijo Bety, mirando por la ventana.

Miramos al igual que ella, por las ventanas y nos dimos que habíamos llegado, en ese instante moví mi vista hacia los chicos, que ya habían llegado, en cuanto entramos al estacionamiento todos se fijaron en nosotros y en el auto, me estaciones en un lugar junto a ellos, fije mi vista en Damon, que estaba rojo mirando el Camaro y con un puchero que arruinaba la escena de miedo. Baje tranquilamente y me reuní con Stefan, Damon se acercó a mí.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- me pregunto señalando el auto.

-Lo siento, Dam-le respondí mirando el piso- es que, en mi Ferrari no cabiam0s y yo… solo pensé en un auto más grande y apareció este y pues… ya no lo podía cambiar, porque se hacía tarde- continúe con la mirada todavía en el piso y la voz temblorosa.

Espere a que mordiera el anzuelo.

-Bella, pero tú sabes que me encanta este auto y que es mi sueño conducirlo- me dijo, no faltaba mucho, solo un poquito más y listo.

Lleva mis manos a mi cara y empecé a sollozar.

-Lo sé, y… lo… siento… tanto- dije entrecortadamente-_ Con esto me gano un Oscar _pensé.

-Oh, Bella- respondió en tono lastimero, mientras me abrazaba- lo siento, pequeña, no debí hablarte así, y no importa, ángel, saliendo de clases, damos una vuelta en el Camaro y listo, asunto arreglado- me dijo, soltándome.

Solo asentí sorbiendo por la nariz, Damon dio media vuelta y se adentró al Instituto junto con Katherine, que me enseñaba los pulgares arriba, en señal de que me felicitaba, cuando Damon desapareció de nuestra vista, todos soltamos una carcajada.

-Bien, Bella- me felicito Bety.

-Fue maravilloso, hasta yo me la creí- dijo Tayler, muerto de risa.

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias- respondí entre risas.

-Bien, es hora de irnos, Bells, tenemos Literatura- me recordó Bety.

-Claro- respondí.

Solté la mano de Stefan y nos despedimos de todos, que se separaron de igual manera para ir a sus respectivas clases. Bety y yo, entramos al salón de Literatura y el profesor aun no llegaba, por lo que tomamos asiento, mientras hacíamos esto, vimos a la chica nueva, con señas le indique a Bety que nos acercáramos.

-Hola- la salude cuando llegue a ella.

-Hola- me devolvió el saludo cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y fijando sus ojos color verde, como los míos, en mí, que al instante se agrandaron- Oh por Dios, eres Bella Swan

-Sí, lo soy- le dije con una sonrisa, me gustaba que la gente me reconociera.- ¿y tú eres…?

-Hermione Granger- se presentó. (N/A: Lo siento, no me pude contener, amo a Hermione, soy su fan, pero va a ser la única de Harry Potter que salga, eso es seguro)

-Qué lindo nombre tienes, Hermione- le dijo mi tía- Yo soy Bety.

-Es un placer- saludo con una sonrisa.

En eso llego el profesor y nos sentamos las tres, suerte que nuestro asientos estaban juntos y hasta el final, así podíamos hablar con tranquilidad. No quería arriesgarme a que él profesor me viera, por lo que arranque una hoja de papel y me puse a escribir.

-_¿De dónde vienes?- _escribí en la hoja de papel y se la mande a Hermione.

Ella la abrió, sonrío y luego escribió. Me la mando de regreso.

-_De Londres_ – había escrito.

-_Wow al menos estas acostumbrada al clima_- escribí- _¿Por qué no habías venido?_- se la mande de regreso. Al poco rato me la volvió a mandar.

-_Porque, perdí el avión y entonces tuve que tomar otro, cuando llegue tenía que encontrar en donde quedarme y desempacar, arreglar las cosas del traslado y todo eso_.

-_¡Oh! Y ¿ya encontraste en donde quedarte?_- le volví a mandar la nota.

-_Algo así, me estoy quedando en un hotel de Port Angeles- _decía la nota.

-_¡Dios Mío! ¡Nada de eso! ¡No te vas a quedar ahí!-_ le regrese.

Ella leyó la nota, frunció el ceño y escribió:

-_¿En dónde me quedo entonces?_

_-Mmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Quédate con nosotros! ¡En nuestra casa!- _le mande la nota de regreso.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se volvió hacia mí y susurro:

-¿Es enserio?

-¡Claro que es enserio! ¡Ninguna amiga mía se queda en un hotel!- le susurre de regreso- ¿Qué dice?

Ella asintió entusiasmada y yo di palmaditas emocionada. Nos pasamos la clase hablando entre nosotras y descubrí que Hermione era una chica muy lista, amaba el estudio, leer, escribir, e incluso le gustaba cantar y hacer música, por lo que, me prometí mentalmente hacer un dueto con ella en alguna ocasión, en cuanto sonó el timbre, tomé mis cosas y salí del salón con Hermione y Bety.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahorita, Herms?- le pregunto Bety.

-Mmm… Historia- dijo consultando su horario.

-¡Maravilloso!- exclame- ¡A mí también!

Gritamos de emoción y nos tomamos de las manos, esta chica en verdad me entusiasmaba.

-Sí, claro, vayan y dejen a Bety sola- dije Bety.

-Tranquila, Betita, sabes que te queremos- dijimos Herms y yo al mismo tiempo, y nos reímos las tres por eso.

Nos separamos para ir a la clase de Historia.

-¿En el almuerzo te sientas con nosotras y nuestros amigos?- le pregunte dando saltitos, tenía que alejarme de Bonnie.

- Claro, me encantaría- me respondió.

Entramos al aula y la maestra ya estaba ahí, por lo cual tomamos asiento y no hablamos. El reto de las clases paso rápido, en el almuerzo nos sentamos con los Cullen, tuvimos que unir dos mesas para caber todos, y les presentamos a Hermione, ellos la acogieron rápidamente y la incluimos en nuestra platica para que estuviera a gusto, les comente que Herms iba a mudarse con nosotros y todos se entusiasmaron con la idea. Al finalizar las clases nos separamos, los chicos fueron a la casa y nosotras acompañamos a Hermione al hotel para que sacara sus cosas. Una vez en casa, ayudamos a Herms a pasar todas sus cosas a la habitación que estaba junto a la mía y, sin que se diera cuenta, puse una puerta que conectaba la mía con la suya, para mayor facilidad, tenía el presentimiento de que íbamos a ser muy buenas amigas.

-Chicas- las llame- quiero ir a ver a los Cullen ¿Quién me acompaña?

-Nosotras- saltaron Kath, Elena y Herms al instante.

-Bien, ¡Vamos a cambiarnos!- dije entusiasmada

Nos reunimos en el cuarto de Hermione y escogimos la ropa que nos pondríamos. Yo me iba a poner unos pantalones cortos, una blusa floreada azul y sandalias abiertas con listones negros; Elena se iba a poner unos jeans obscuros entubados, un blusón naranja que decía "Let's rock and roll" y unos zapatos abiertos grises; Kath, iba a vestirse con un pants gris, una playera roja de manga corta y sus convers y por último Hermione se iba a poner unos pantalones cortos color azul claro, una blusa floreada color blanco con verde y zapatos abiertos color verde. Una vez listas, tomamos nuestras guitarras y nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen en el Mercedes de Kath.

Ya en la entrada tocamos un par de veces y Esme abrió la puerta.

-Hola, chicas, que sorpresa, pasen- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Entramos y fuimos directo a la sala, en donde estaban Emmett y Rosalie.

-Hola, chicas- dijo Rose levantándose y saludándonos a todas de abrazo.

-Hey Rose, Emmett- saludamos nosotras.

-Chicas- saludo Jasper, que iba bajando las escaleras con Alice a su lado.

-Hola- salude a Jasper- ¡Alice!- la salude con emoción abrazándola.

-Sí, claro, saluda mejor a Alice, que a mí- refunfuño Jasper abrazando a mis hermanas y a Herms.

Me reí.

-¡Oh vamos Jazzy! No te pongas celoso- lo moleste.

-Sí, claro, celoso yo- siguió refunfuñando.

-Hola, chicas lindas- nos dijo Edward saliendo de la cocina junto con Esme.

-Hola, Edward- saludamos.

-Esme, mira, te presento a Hermione- dije tomando de la mano a Hermione- Herms ella es Esme, la mama de los chicos.

-Hola, Esme, es un gusto- dijo Herms.

-Cariño, el gusto es mío- le regreso Esme.

Nos fuimos a sentar.

-Bien, el motivo de esta visita es que… la loca de Bella quería venir- dijo Elena provocando que todos se rieran.

-Sí, bueno, es que quería mostrarles una nueva canción que hice y que me dieran su aprobación- les dije sacando mi guitarra y entonces lo recordé… la canción era un dueto-¡Rayos!- murmure

-¿Qué ocurre?-me pregunto Alice.

-La canción es un dueto y no tengo a alguien que se la sepa- explique.

-Oh, ¿traes la canción escrita?- pregunto Edward

-Sip, con las partes indicadas de cada quien- le respondí.

-Bien, pásamelas, yo te ayudo-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?- pregunte, él asintió- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Le pase la hoja con la canción, lo leyó un segundo y lo dejo de lado, asintió en mí dirección y empecé a tocar, el primero en cantar era él y entonces empezó:

Edward: _¿Puedes imaginar lo que pasaría_

_Si no pudiéramos n tener ningún sueño?_

_Desearía que este momento sea nuestro_

_Y que nunca se termine._

¡No podía creerlo! ¡Tenía una hermosa voz! Y ahora era mi turno, lo mire a los ojos en un impulso y empecé.

Bella: _Entonces le agradecería a esa estrella,_

_Que hiso nuestro sueño realidad._

_Edward_:_ Porque saber que donde estas_

_Es donde debería estar yo también._

_Ambos: Aquí mismo, Ahora mismo_

_Te estoy mirando y mi corazón ama la vista_

_Porque tú eres todo_

_Aquí mismo te prometo que de alguna manera_

_Que el mañana puede espera, otro día será_

_Pero ahora mismo somos tú y yo._

_Bella: Se siente como que siempre lo que podría ser mejor_

_Ya probamos que era._

_Que 2 mil palabras, 23 horas, han combinado el universo._

_Va a ser todo_

_En nuestro mundo entero cambiado_

_Edward: (comienza a cambiar)_

_Bella: Y sí que sabe que donde estamos,_

_Nuestros recuerdos son los mismos_

_Bella: oh no, oh no_

_Ambos: Aquí mismo, Ahora mismo_

_Te estoy mirando y mi corazón ama la vista_

_Porque tú eres todo_

_Aquí mismo te prometo que de alguna manera_

_Que el mañana puede espera, otro día será_

_Pero ahora mismo somos tú y yo_

_Bella: Oh sabemos que está viniendo_

_Está viniendo rápido_

_Siempre es tú y yo_

_Edward: Entonces vamos a hacer que este segundo dure_

_Bella: Hacerlo durar_

_Edward: Aquí mismo_

_Bella: Ooohh Ahora mismo_

_Edward: Si, te estoy mirando_

_Bella: Y mi corazón ama la vista_

_Edward: Porque tú eres todo_

_Ambos: Aquí mismo te prometo de alguna manera_

_Que el mañana puede esperar, será algún otro día_

_Pero ahora mismo somos tú y yo_

_Bella: Tú y yo_

_Edward: Tú y yo_

_Bella: Ohh Tu y yo_

_Edward: Pero ahora mismo somos _

_Ambos: tú y yo…_

Al terminar la canción mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y no podía apartar mis ojos de los de él, los cuales no se alejaron de los míos en ningún momento de la canción, los aplausos que resonaron de la casa nos sacaron de nuestro trance entonces me volví hacia los demás y les sonreí.

-¡Bella, es hermosa!- dijo Esme

-Gracias, pensaba pasarla al inglés- le respondí

-Sí, pero también es español- me dijo Alice.

-Claro- dije sonriendo.

Estuvimos platicando un rato y después nos despedimos en el camino de regreso estuve pensando en lo ocurrido, en cuanto fije mis ojos en los suyos todo desapareció por completo y solo estábamos él y yo, nadie más, era como… si… nos dedicáramos la canción mutuamente.

Definitivamente algo me pasaba con Edward Cullen, algo muy serio y yo iba a descubrirlo pronto…

* * *

><p>Hola gente hermosa! Cómo están? Bueno aquí ésta el capi! Ojala les guste!<p>

Nos leemos pronto

Alexa Swan de Cullen


	9. Chapter 9: Descubriendo sentimientos

Capítulo 8: Descubriendo sentimientos

**Stefan Pov.**

Todo era perfecto, hasta hace unos días, tenía a Bella, el "amor de mi vida", a mi hermano Damon, toda una familia y era genial, pero de un día para otro todo se desmorono, ya no podía pasar tiempo con Bella, me sentía extrañamente incomodo cerca de ella y como Bella pasaba mucho tiempo con la familia pues yo no lo hacía, la verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que me ocurría, hasta hace menos de una semana yo pensaba que la amaba con toda mi alma, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, ahora solo tenía ojos para una persona, y lo peor de todo es que, no era cualquier persona, no, era su hermana, la hermana de Bella, Elena, un día la consideraba como una hermana , al día siguiente empecé a verla como… una mujer, y así hasta ahora, que quería estar todo el tiempo con ella y protegerla, tenerla entre mis brazos, pero por sobre todas las cosas quería, no, _deseaba_ con todas mis fuerzas, que ella me quisiera de la misma manera y esto, fuera de asustarme, me extrañaba de sobremanera, había pasado casi 300 años con ella a mi lado y nunca había sentido absolutamente nada solo cariño familiar, como el de un hermano a una hermana y llegamos a este lugar y de la nada empiezo a notarla y quererla, había muchas preguntas en mi mente, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué cuando llegamos a este lugar empezaron a salir a flote todos mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía era absolutamente ilógico.

Unos toques en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos y, rogando para que no fuera Bella, la abrí, suspire con alivio cuando vi a Matt parado con cara de mártir en la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Matt?- le pregunte haciéndome a un lado para que entrara.

-No lo entiendo- respondió ausente echándose en la cama

-¿Qué no entiendes?- le volví a preguntar todavía más confundido.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- pregunto de repente.

Su pregunta me dejo helado por un momento.

-Mmm… pues sí, supongo que sí- respondí vacilante- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Hermano, creo que me he enamorado- respondió con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabemos todos, por algo estas con Elena- respondí seco.

-No- dijo- mejor olvídalo.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación dejándome con la duda y sin nada que hacer, ya que, las chicas habían ido con los Cullen. Ellos me caían bien, eran muy buenas personas.

Suspire, y entonces vi la solución como un rayo de luz, saldría a dar un paseo por el bosque.

Salí de mi habitación por el balcón y me adentre en el bosque. Estuve alrededor de dos horas caminando por el bosque hasta que me llego un olor muy familiar, lo seguí hasta toparme con el propietario, y no era nadie más que Elena, me acerque a ella.

-Hey, Elena- salude- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Hey, mmm, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- respondió- ¿y tú? Pensé que estabas con mi hermana, últimamente no han pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Genial, todos se habían dado cuenta de nuestro distanciamiento.

-Sí, bueno, es que salí cuando todavía no llegaban, entonces…

-Claro, te entiendo y… ¿Por qué el distanciamiento, si puedo preguntar?- pregunto.

No quería responder a eso, pero no podía negarle nada.

-Pues, no lo sé, la verdad, creo que nuestra relación ésta un poco dañada- _muy dañada_, pensé- No nos hablamos mucho, no pasamos tiempo juntos, no lo sé, no es como antes.

-Claro, te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo con Matt, creo que él y yo no vamos a aguantar mucho rato- dijo Elena suspirando.

Yo solo pude asentir, yo pensaba lo mismo de mi relación con Bella.

-Creo… que será mejor volver, se hace tarde-le dije.

Dimos media vuelta y emprendimos el camino de regreso a la casa en silencio, al llegar casa quien subió a su habitación y al llegar a la mía, me cambie por mi pijama y me acosté.

En el camino de regreso había pensado en todo el asunto, y había decidido, Bella no se merecía que le hiciera esto, así que, no le diría nada, absolutamente nada, sería como si nada pasara entre nosotros, como si no hubiera una pared de ladrillo invisible que nos separara, yo iba a intentar mantener a flote esta relación, por Bella.

**Bella Pov.**

**Un mes después.**

Ya había pasado un mes, un mes desde que llegamos aquí, un mes desde que conocí a Hermione, quien se había vuelto mi mejor amiga, un mes desde que les mostré la canción a los Cullen, canción que, estaba a punto de grabar en unos días y lo haría en compañía de Edward. Ahora mi relación con Stefan era un asco, literal, no pasábamos tiempo juntos, nos sentíamos incomodos con la compañía del otro, yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Hermione o con Edward, a quien había llegado a conocer muy bien, o simplemente me encerraba en mi habitación, en realidad necesitaba sacarlo todo con alguien, alguien que me entendiera, alguien como… alguien como Elena.

Me levante rápidamente, hablaría con Elena. Llegue a su habitación y toque.

-Pasa- dijo Elena.

Abrí la puerta y entre.

-Hola, linda- salude.

-Hola, princesa- regreso sonriendo.

Sonreí también.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunte.

-Claro, hermana- dijo sentándose en la cama- ven- dijo palmeando el lugar a su lado.

-Elena, yo… te quería hablar de Stefan- le dije sentándome y mirando al piso.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- me pregunto.

La mire.

-No lo sé, nuestra relación va en picada, lo siento indiferente conmigo, frío, distante- le respondí soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Hey, hey- dijo levantando mi cara con sus manos- tranquila hermana- volvió a decir secando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Lo siento- solloce- es solo que… lo detesto

Ella me abrazo fuerte pegándome a su costado y meciéndonos lentamente.

-Hermanita, tienes que calmarte, Stefan te ama, pequeña, recuerda todo lo que paso para que se hicieran novios- me dijo.

-Lo sé, Stefan me lo pidió todo un mes y me daba regalos, salíamos a pasear al parque, tomábamos té en el porche- me reí un poco- luego Stefan desapareció una semana, y cuando volvió, trajo consigo las flores más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, y cuando le preguntamos qué había pasado el solo me miro, sonrió, me ofreció las flores y dijo: "Tuve que ir muy lejos para conseguirlas" entonces yo me lance a sus brazos y lo bese.

-Exacto, hermana, mira a veces, la vida te da lecciones o regalos, Stefan es un regalo para ti, uno muy preciado, cariño, pero… tal vez… él no es el correcto- dijo en un murmullo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte en shock.

-Eso, Bells, tal vez Stefan no es el indicado- respondió viéndome a los ojos.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunte con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y voz ahogada.

-Sí, hermana, mira, yo también pensé que Matt era el correcto, pero míranos, estamos igual o peor que ustedes, y yo lo he superado, pero no puedo terminar con él, algo me lo impide, no sabría cómo… Me da miedo hablar con él y decirle "Terminamos"- dijo frustrada.

-¿Crees que Stefan este enamorado de otra persona?- le pregunte pensativa.

-Tal vez, no lo sé, tal vez Matt también este enamorado de otra persona, pero no lo sé.

-Sí es así tenemos que dejarlos libres, no podemos retenerlos, los cuatro sabemos que nuestras relaciones no dan a mas.- dije decidida.

-Sí, Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo se lo decimos a los chicos? En palabras somos pésimas y vamos a terminar echándolo a perder todo- me dijo desesperada.

-Pues con lo que sabemos hacer mejor… música- dije sonriendo un poco.

-Sí, una canción- salto Elena

-Exacto, hermanita, hay que hacer la letra ya mismo, mañana voy con Santi y veo la música.

Y con eso nos pusimos a hacer la letra de la canción.

* * *

><p>Hey girls! Como están? Bien el capítulo! Esta cortito pero juro que el próximo será más largo! Ahora ¿De quién está enamorado Matt? Pobres de Elena y Bella ¿verdad? Pero así es la vida, a veces te sonríe y otras te hace señas no muy lindas hehehehe. Miren tal vez a algunas que lean este fic les moleste un poco, por que Damon no es precisamente una persona feliz en la serie Vampire Daires pero, aqui quiero que vean, a las que digan que es ilogico, que Damon ya encontro a su razon de existir, a la persona por la cual daria su vida y que le alegra su existencia que es Katherine, por que creo que solo nuestras parejas Cullen y nuestras amadas parejas Caroline y Tayler y Damon y Katherine con las unicas que no van a sufrir hehehhe y tranquilas que ya tengo listo el capi de la ruptura de Elena y Bella con sus chicos y luego de eso ya viene el flechazo! Creo que ya las hice esperar demasiado hehehe<p>

Bueno chicas! Ojala les guste.

Nos leemos.

Alexa Swan de Cullen


	10. Chapter 10:Se trmino esta linda historia

Capítulo 9: Se terminó esta linda historia

Bella Pov.

Después de la plática con Elena inmediatamente nos pusimos a escribir la canción y en menos de dos horas ya estaba lista, era perfecta para la situación, luego cada quien se fue a dormir y al día siguiente fui con Santi para ver lo de la música, y hablando de Santi me regaño muy duro por no haberme puesto en contacto con él. Elena y yo estuvimos ensayando todas las tardes después de clases y ya estaba todo listo, el CD, la letra, todo.

Alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pasa- dije.

Entro Hermione.

-Hola, Bells- saludo sonriendo.

Me erguí en mi cama.

-Hola, pequeña- a salude- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bien y ¿tu?- me pregunto recostándose a mi lado.

-Igual, supongo-

Ella rio un poco.

-Bells, me siento extraña- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué sientes?- le pregunte extrañada.

-No lo sé, es raro, siento que todo en mi interior se mueve y…- no pudo terminar porque exploto.

Absolutamente toda mi habitación se llenó de una luz, una luz que salía del cuerpo de Hermione, ahogue un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Herms! ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte preocupada

-¡No lo sé!- grito desesperada- ¡ayúdame!

-¡Elena! ¡Katherine!- grite lo más fuerte que pude sosteniendo a Hermione.

Al instante estaban todos pegados a la puerta mirando la escena, asombrados.

-¿Qué mier….?- empezó Elena, pero la corte.

-¡No sé queden ahí parados! ¡Ayúdenme!- les grite, inmediatamente ellas se acercaron y tomaron a Hermione mientras yo tomaba mi celular y marcaba el número de los Cullen, era sábado, así que, Carlisle debería estar en casa.

-_¿Hola?- _contesto la voz de Alice.

-¡Alice!- exclame- ¡Necesito hablar con Carlisle! ¡Es urgente!

-_Claro, Bella, pero ¿Qué pasa?-_ pregunto, pude escuchar cómo se apartaba del teléfono y le gritaba a Carlisle. _-¿Por qué estás tan desesperada?_

-Emm… pues… no puedo explicarlo, Alice, no ahora.

-_Ya llego, Carlisle_- anuncio y escuche como se separaba del teléfono.

-_¿Qué pasa, Bella?- _pregunto Carlisle.

-¡Carlisle, es Hermione! ¡Todo su cuerpo irradia luz! Y ¡No responde a nada!- le dije desesperada.

-_Bien, tranquila, voy para allá_.- dijo

-¡No!- lo interrumpí rápidamente- Nosotras vamos para allá

-_Bien, aquí las esperamos._

Después de eso corte la llamada y corrí, con mis hermanas detrás cargando a Hermione, hasta el Audi de Elena y subí rápidamente al asiento del conductor, Elena subió al asiento del conductor y Katherine subió con Herms al asiento de atrás. Antes de poder arrancar, llego Damon y me laza un sarape.

-¿Para qué?-le grite, ya que él estaba en la entrada de la casa.

-Para cubrirla, no te la puedes llevar toda luminosa- me grito de regreso.

_¡Tonta!_ Me reclame internamente, claro que no podíamos llevarla así, ¿Cómo no me había fijado antes?-

-Gracias- le grite y la lance hacia atrás- ¡cúbrela!- le grite a Katherine quien lo hizo en el acto.

Arranque el auto y presione el acelerador hasta que llego al tope, conduje como loca por las calles casi solitarias hacia la casa de los Cullen, tardamos solo dos minutos en llegar, bajamos rápidamente del auto y toque la puerta desesperadamente, al instante Carlisle abrió la puerta y nos dejó pasar.

-Llevémosla a mi estudio- dije corriendo a velocidad vampírica por las escaleras, lo seguimos al mismo ritmo y en cuanto llegamos al estudio dejamos a Hermione en el sofá que había y le quitamos la sabana, dejando al descubierto a nuestra brillante y tiesa amiga.

-Impresionante- dijo Carlisle mirándola- voy a hacerle unos estudios, mientras quiero que me cuenten lo que paso.

Elena y Katherine me miraron.

-Bueno, estaba en mi habitaci0n y entonces llego Herms y me dijo que estaba bien, luego se recostó conmigo y, de repente, dijo que se sentía extraña y cuando le pregunte que sentía, ella dijo que sentía como si todo dentro de ella se moviera y entonces se ilumino por completo, fue como una explosión de luz y luego llame a Elena y a Kath y te hable a ti- termine.

-Interesante- dijo- miren, chicas, lo que tiene nos nada grave, es su transformación- termino mirándonos

-¿Transformación?- gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, transformación- respondió tranquilamente.

-Transformación… ¿En qué?- pregunto Katherine en shock.

-En vampiro- respondió mirando a Hermione, lo miramos asombradas- Y en… Sirena- Afirmo mirándonos y en ese momento sentí que me fallaban las piernas y me senté en una silla que tenía Carlisle en su estudio.

-¿En vampiro-sirena?- pregunto Elena, sentada en el piso.

Carlisle solo asintió.

Nos quedamos en silencio el tiempo restante, pensando en todo eso, Hermione nunca nos dijo nada, creo que ni ella sabía que por sus venas corría sangre mágica y eso lo sabía, porque el día que nosotros le confesamos lo que éramos ella lo encontró genial y como una nueva experiencia.

**Flash Back**

-Herms, tenemos que hablar contigo- le dije entrando a su habitación con el resto detrás.

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto mirándonos.

-Pues, es algo sumamente delicado- le dije mirándola.

-Ten tacto, Bella- me recordó Caroline detrás de mí.

Asentí y me senté junto a Herms en su cama.

-Herms, nosotros… no somos humanos- le dije de sopetón.

Caroline golpeo su frente con su mano y los demás contuvieron el aire.

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertada.

-Eso, pequeña, Damon, Stefan, Matt y Caroline, son vampiros, Tayler, es un hombre lobo, Luka y Bonnie son brujos….

-Hechiceros- me corrigió Bonnie.

-Lo que sea, es igual- le respondí sin mirarla- Bety, es un hechicera-vampira-sirena, al igual que nosotras tres- le explique.

Ella se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el calendario que tenía colgado en la pared.

-Qué extraño- murmuro después de haberlo revisado.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Bonnie.

-Chicos, todavía no es día de Los Santos Inocentes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Herms es en serio- le dije seria.

Como no nos creyó, tuvimos que darle una demostración de lo que podíamos hacer, solo así se convenció de que era cierto, le contamos toda nuestra historia, de cómo nos conocimos y todo eso.

-Chicos, es increíble- murmuro.

Todos sonreímos aliviados.

**Fin de Flash Back **

Hermione dejo de brillar tres horas después y recupero el conocimiento a eso de las nueve de la noche.

Cuando ya nos íbamos todas, sin dar explicaciones, ya que, Carlisle se encargó de ello, recordé algo importante.

-Chicos- les llame- A Elena y a mí, nos gustaría que mañana fueran a nuestra casa a una reunión de amigos- les invite apretando la mano de Elena.

-Claro, Bella, estaremos ahí.- dijo Carlisle

Les dimos la dirección de la casa y nos retiramos, esa noche no pude dormir para nada.

A la mañana siguiente me levante a eso de las siete de la mañana, me duche y me vestí con ropa informal y fui a la habitación de Elena para despertarla, me lleve una sorpresa al encontrármela sentada en su cama ya vestida y arreglada.

-Buen día, ¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunte

-Hola, pues no premisamente bien- me respondió de forma nerviosa.

-Te entiendo-le dije.

-¿Crees que salga bien?- pregunto.

-Claro que sí, hermana, va a salir excelente- le respondí.

Bajamos juntas hacia la cocina y preparamos diversos tipos de platillos, postres y bocadillos para los Cullen.

Como a las diez de la mañana bajaron los chicos.

-Vaya, vaya, que rico desayunare- dijo Tayler acercando su mano a los bocadillos.

Le di una manazo con el cucharon que llevaba.

-No toques, son para nuestros invitados- le regañe.

-¿Invitados?- pregunto Caroline.

-Sip, van a venir los Cullen- les dijo Elena.

-Oh- murmuro Tayler.

A eso de las dos llegaron los Cullen.

-Hola, chicos- salude- pasen que bueno que vinieron.

Todos entraron y yo fue a la cocina seguida de Elena.

-Estoy nerviosa- me dijo tomando una bandeja.

-Lo sé, yo igual, y mira que es raro que yo me ponga nerviosa por cantar- le respondí.

Con un último suspiro, nos dirigimos hacia la sala y dejamos las bandejas en la mesa de centro.

-Bien, se preguntaran, cual es el motivo de todo esto…- comencé.

-Pues, es que Bella y yo escribimos una canción y queremos mostrárselas antes que nada- termino Elena.

Me levante y puse el CD, la música comenzó a sonar y yo me acerque a Elena, la mire y empecé a cantar:

_Bella:_ _Siento que me desconoces_

_Siento que tocarme ahora_

_Te da igual, Te da igual_

_Elena: Cada vez hay más temores_

_Crece como hiedra al aire_

_Seguridad_

_Bella: Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_

_Lo que un día en el alma nos unía_

_Ya no está Aunque estas_

_Es momento de afrontar la realidad_

_Elena: Tú me quieres pero yo te amo_

_Y esa es la verdad_

_Tu presencia aquí me está matando_

_De sentirte a la mitad_

_Bella: Me cansado de intentar y no lograr_

_Que te vuelva a enamorar_

_Sé que no me quieres lastimar_

_Pero tengo que soltarte_

_Hoy te dejo en libertad_

_Elena: No te odio no hay rencores_

_Simplemente el corazón ya no esta_

_Tu corazón ya no esta_

_Bella: Se han perdido los colores_

_Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar_

_Elena: Y me lastiman ver que intentas rescatar_

_Lo que un día_

_En el alma nos unía_

_Ya no estas Aunque estas_

_Es momento de afrontar la realidad_

_Bella: Tú me quieres pero yo te amo_

_Esa es la verdad_

_Tu presencia aquí me está matando_

_De sentirte a la mitad_

_Elena: Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_

_Que te vuelva a enamorar_

_Sé que no me quieres lastimar_

_Pero tengo que soltarte_

_Bella: Me hace más daño seguir contigo_

_Y ver que aun con mi calor_

_Tus sigas sintiendo frio_

_Elena; Tú me quieres pero yo te amo_

_Esa es la verdad_

_Tu presencia aquí me está matando_

_De Sentirte a la mitad_

_Bella: Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr_

_Que te vuelva a enamorar_

_Elena: Sé que no me quieres lastimar_

_Pero tengo que soltarte_

_Bella: Hoy te dejo en libertad._

Terminamos y nos volvimos hacia los Cullen, todo el tiempo no deje de ver a Stefan a los ojos para que supiera que se la dedicaba a él.

-¡Chicas!- susurro Esme emocionada, conteniendo las lágrimas- ¡es bellísima!

-Gracias- murmuramos.

Después de que todos nos felicitaran me volví hacia Elena.

-Bueno, salió bien- le dije sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió y me abrazo.

-Elena, ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Matt, llegando junto a nosotras.

Deshice el abrazo.

-Claro, Matt- me dio una mirada nerviosa y fue con Matt.

-Bella- me llamo Stefan.

Me volví hacia él.

-¿Si?- respondí.

-Todo esto… ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-Porque no es justo, ni para ti ni para mí, ambos sabemos que esto no da para más y nos merecemos ser felices, en algún momento nos amamos pero eso cambio, tú te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo- termine sonriéndole.

-Gracias- susurro abrazándome.

Le devolví el abrazo.

-Te lo mereces, y tranquilo "_No te odio, no hay rencores_"- cante la última parte sonriéndole.

El me regreso la sonrisa.

-¿Amigos?- pregunto tendiéndome la mano.

Sonreí.

-Más que eso… hermanos- respondí abrazándolo.

-Bien, ahora ¡a divertirnos hermana!- exclamo.

Me reí alto y juntos caminamos hacia la sala donde estaban todos nuestros amigos y nuestra familia.

Tal vez este sea el final de esta linda historia de amor pero es el comienzo de otra hermosa historia de unión.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas lindas! Cómo andan? Bien aquí esta! Ojala les guste la verdad es que he estado algo ! Alguna de ustedes quiere salir en la historia? si quieren en su review me dejan su respuesta, si es si, me dejan como quieren llamarse en la historia, que quieren ser, humanas, vampiras, hechiceras, combinadas, de la realeza, nomadas, familiares de las Swan, lo que quieran. y mi correo esta en mi perfil para ponernos de acuerdo del capitulo en el que van a salir y todo eso.<p>

Las quiero mucho chicas lindas! ¿Me dejan un bello review? (cara de cachorro de Alice)

Nos leemos prontito

Alexa Swan de Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11: Tomando la iniciativa

Capítulo 10: Tomando la iniciativa.

Bella Pov.

Era increíble la manera en la que pasa el tiempo, cuando menos lo esperamos ya habían pasado dos meses desde el día en que Elena y yo, cantamos la canción para Matt y Stefan respectivamente, ya estábamos en diciembre, a dos días de salir de vacaciones, más específicamente y no podía estar más feliz, estaba un poco harta de que todos me miraran siempre o de que todos quisieran ser mis amigos solo porque era famosa, o que el director me pidiera que cantara casi diario, era algo estresante. Pero en fin, en realidad me había sorprendido la rapidez con la cual había superado la ruptura con Stefan, casi no me había deprimido solo pase una noche viendo películas dramáticas, llorando y comiendo helado de chocolate, el que fuera inmortal, futura reina del mundo mágico, con 811 años, no significaba que no pudiera hacer eso, como todas las adolescentes.

La vida en Forks era muy tranquila, a pesar de llevar ya cuatro meses aquí, no había tenido que dar ningún concierto, podía salir a la calle tranquila sin paparatzis molestos, y muchas cosas más, estaba muy feliz también porque en las vacaciones iba a dar un concierto y dentro de dos meses me iba de gira un año por todo el mundo, era muy emocionante, solo esperaba que los Cullen pudieran venir con nosotros, amaba mis giras porque, éramos, Damon, Tayler, Bonnie, Bety, Caroline, Elena, Matt, Katherine, Stefan y yo enserados juntos en una camioneta enorme, solo platicando y haciendo locuras, recuerdo que la primera vez que nos fuimos de gira, Damon y Tayler, asomaban las cabezas por la ventana y les gritaban despedidas, en el buen sentido, a la gente y los demás solo nos reíamos de ellos, y también hicimos muchísimas cosas divertidas, como maquillar a Tayler mientras dormía y tomarles fotos a Stefan y a Damon durmiendo juntos y subirlas a Facebook y a Twitter etiquetados como "¡OMG! ¡Mi novio me engaña! ¿Sera gay?" fue muy divertido. Y esta vez si los Cullen iban con nosotros sería diversión garantizada al 200%.

Y hablando de los Cullen, y más específicamente de Edward, ahora mismo iba a hablar con mi tía Bety de él, porque me pasaban tantas cosas cuando estaba con él, todo empezó con perderme en sus ojos y ahora cada vez que lo veo me dan unos nervios terribles y siento mariposas, abejas gigantes sería más bien, en mi estómago, me asustaba, ya que, me dolía admitirlo, pero creo que nunca me había enamorado, a Stefan lo consideraba atractivo y un buen partido, pero creo que estaba con él por las costumbres del pueblo en ese tiempo, 1864, y poco a poco fue tomándole cariño y creí estar enamora de él, así que Stefan no cuenta.

Ahora estaba enfrente de la puerta da la habitación de mi tía Bety, dudando si llamar o no llamar.

-Pasa, Bella- dijo su voz cuando iba a dar media vuelta para volverá mi recamara.

Cerré los ojos y abrí con cuidado la puerta.

-Hola, tía- salude.

-Hola, pequeña- regreso- ¿Qué ocurre?

Entre a su habitación y cerré la puerta, camine hacia su cama, me acosté junto a ella y me acosté, pasando mi mano por su cintura.

-Es que quería preguntarte algo- le dije insegura.

-Adelante- me animo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estas enamorada?- pregunte de sopetón.

-¡Oh!- exclamo- Bueno, cada vez que vez a esa persona sientes como si el mundo desapareciera y solo existiera él, tienes unas ganas terribles de abrazarlo y besarlo, quieres estar todo el tiempo junto a él, no te lo sacas de la mente por nada, cuando se tocan….

-Sientes una corriente eléctrica recorrer tu cuerpo- la interrumpí- y también sientes como si tuvieras un, que digo un, miles de enjambres de abejas en tu estogamo (N/A: Así decía yo de pequeña "estogamo")

-Así es, así que…. ¿Quién es el afortunado?- pregunto sorprendiéndome.

-¡¿Qué? ¡N…No! ¿Por qué crees que hay alguien?- le pregunte sobresaltada-¿No puedo simplemente saberlo?

-Emm…Déjame pensarlo… No- dijo- ¡Ya dime! ¿De quién estas enamorada?

En eso mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Salvada por la campana- murmure sacando mi celular.

Mire el identificador de llamadas, era Santi.

-¡Hey, Santi!- salude alegre.

-¡Hey, Bells!- me devolvió el saludo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte casualmente.

-¡Oh! No, nada, demasiado importante, solo…- lo dejo en suspenso- Que tendrás una entrevista con Fanny…

No lo deje terminar, ya que grite de la emoción.

-¡OH MI DIOS!- grite altísimo- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡ES UNA BROMA!

Seguí gritándole al teléfono como media hora y riendo como histérica. Una vez hube parado me di cuenta de que todos mis amigos estaban parados en la puerta, ¡Hasta Edward y Alice estaban ahí! Y Santi, estaba riéndose de lo lindo.

Carraspee un poco.

-Claro, ¿Qué decías?- le pregunte

-Que tienes una entrevista con Fa… ya sabes quién mañana a las ocho de la noche en Port Angeles- respondió riendo entre dientes.

-Bien, bien, ahí estaré- le respondí seriamente.

-De acuerdo- dijo extrañado seguro por el cambio de humor tan drástico- Adiós, Bells, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, Santi- respondí, todavía seria.

Colgó y yo me volví hacia los demás y sonreí.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Edward visiblemente preocupado.

-¡Oh! Nada- respondí, imitando la táctica de Santi- Simplemente, tengo una entrevista con Fanny…

No pude terminar porque todas las chicas ya estaban abrazándome y gritando eufóricamente.

-¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunto Tayler tontamente.

-¡Bella, va a tener una entrevista con Fanny!- grito Alice, emocionada.

-¿Quién es esa tal Fanny?- pregunto perplejo Matt.

Todas jadeamos y nos llevamos una mano al corazón dramáticamente.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Y luego nos echamos a reír al ver a los chicos rodar los ojos por nuestro exagerado dramatismo.

-Pero enserio, alguien nos explica ¿quién es "Fanny"?- pregunto Stefan.

-Haber chicos, Fanny es una conductora y reportera muy famosa, que solo entrevista a gente muy importante y talentosa como por ejemplo: George Clooney, Selena Gómez, Miley Cyrus, Lady Gaga, Beyonce, Rihanna, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Kristen Stewart, bueno todos los del elenco de la Saga Crepúsculo, (xD) Almas Perdidas, Vampire Diaries entre otros.- termino Hermione.

-¡Oh!- soltaron todos los chicos mirándola extrañados.

Era obvio que no le habían entendido nada, todos la miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas, bueno todos excepto Matt, él la miraba con adoración…. ¡WOW! ¡Detengan sus caballos vaqueros! ¿Matt la miraba con adoración?

Mire extrañada a Matt, tenía que averiguar que le pasaba y pronto.

-¡Bella!- salto Alice.

-¡Hay que buscar…!- siguió Bonnie.

-¡Lo que vas…!- interrumpió Caroline.

-¡A ponerte…!- exclamo Bety.

-¡Para mañana!- terminaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Eso fue aterrador- susurre mirándolas.

Herms y los chicos solo asintieron.

-¡Cállense y vámonos!- exclamó Alice.

-Tenemos que hablar- me susurro mi tía Bety, antes de que Alice me jalara y me sacara para llevarme a mi habitación.

Una vez ahí, comenzaron a sacar distintos tipos de vestidos de mi armario, al cabo de dos horas, encontraron el "vestido perfecto", pero no me dejaron verlo, discutimos cerca de una hora por eso y al final ellas ganaron, como siempre, después de eso, me maquillaron y peinaron de distintas formas hasta que después de mucho, mucho, tiempo, me soltaron y Alice y Edward se fueron a su casa.

Alguien toco la puerta de mi habitación.

-Adelante- murmure.

-Hola, pequeña- saludo mi tía Bety.

-Hola, tía- regrese.

-¿Vas a decirme quien es esa persona especial?- pregunto.

De inmediato supe de lo que estaba hablando.

-Sí- murmure- Es… bueno… él es…

-Bella- murmuro mi tía impaciente.

-Es Edward- murmure tan bajo que por un segundo dude que me haya escuchado. Solo por un momento.

Mi tía abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Edward? – Preguntó, solo asentí- ¿Nuestro Edward?- volví a asentir.

-Sé que es increíble, pero eso, lo que me dijiste en la mañana, es todo lo que me pasa con Edward desde el primer momento que lo vi, la verdad es que estoy asustada y mucho, quiero decir, ¿Qué tal si no me corresponde? Creo, creo que… que yo…. Lo amo. Como a nada en este mundo y tengo terror de que él no y… yo… no sé qué hacer- dije con voz entrecortada- Yo sé, que voy a tener que tomar la iniciativa y arriesgarme, arriesgarme a que me lastime o a que me haga la mujer más feliz del mundo, arriesgarme a perderlo como amigo o a ser algo más…

Mi tía no me dejo continuar.

-Bells, tú sabes mejor que nadie que la vida no es fácil, a vida es a base de golpes, de caídas, de dolor y mucho más, y ya tienes tu respuesta, cariño: arriésgate. No importa si te lastiman, porque estás viviendo, al igual que si te corresponde, eres una mujer valiente Bells, y yo sé que él miedo no te va a vencer- término sonriente.

-¿Pero… como tomo la iniciativa? Es decir ¿Cuando?- le pregunte un poco frustrada.

-Tienes tu oportunidad, mañana en el programa de Fanny- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!- salte- ¡No voy a decirlo en televisión abierta!

-No, pero… puedes dar una indirecta.

Después de decir eso salió de mi habitación dejándome totalmente confundida ¿Debía hacerlo? Podría hacerlo, pero… bueno, tal vez, sea posible… hacer…. Quiero decir… mandar una pequeña… muy pequeña… indirecta… es posible….

No tenía idea de que hacer, era tan deprimente, y tan frustrante. Con estos deprimentes pensamientos me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, una muy emocionada Elena, me despertó.

-Elena…- gemí.

-Elena, nada, tú te me levantas ahorita mismo y no quiero "peros"- reprendió Elena.

-Pero… pero… son… ¡Las siete de la mañana!- exclame/gemí al ver el reloj- ¡Estas demente hermana!- musite cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

-¡Bella!... ¡Basta!... ¡Suelta la sabana!- empezamos a forcejear con la sabana, hasta que, harta, la solté, provocando que Elena cayera al suelo de una manera tan divertida que no pude evitar morir de la risa.

Elena se levantó furiosa del suelo y entonces supe que tenía que correr, me lévate como rayo de la cama y me subí a esta de un solo movimiento siendo perseguida por Elena, volví a bajar, por el lado contrario, y corrí por el frente para volver a subirme por un lado, bajar por el otro y correr por el frente. Estuvimos haciendo eso una media hora hasta que Katherine llego a poner orden en la habitación y nos sacó, a las dos, obligándonos a ir a su habitación, donde me indico que me duchara en su baño. Confundida por eso, entre al cuarto de baño de la habitación de Katherine y me quede sin palabras. Todo el baño estaba repleto de flores aromáticas y la tina de hidromasaje estaba llena hasta el tope de agua con pétalos de rosas.

-Chicas, ¿Qué es esto?- le pregunte.

-Oh, nada, solo pensamos que antes de tu entrevista deberías darte un largo baño relajante de rosas- me dijo Elena alargando la "a" de "largo"

Les di un "abrazo de oso" estilo Emmett.

-Gracias- murmure.

-Por nada pequeña- me dijo Kath- ¡Ahora! ¡Al baño!

Reí y me adentre en el baño de mi hermana, me desvestí y me metí en la tina rebosante de agua caliente.

Sobra decir que pase horas, metida en la bañera, hasta que llego Herms a decirnos que eran las diez de la mañana y que faltaba mucho para terminar el "proceso de relajación". En cuanto salí y me vestí con ropa cómoda y baje a desayunar, luego volvimos a subir y todas las chicas empezaron a ponerme mascarillas en el cabello, en la cara, me hicieron manicura y pedicura, entre otras cosas durante toda la tarde que ellas denominaron como "Tarde relajante" según ellas para mantenerme relajada durante la tarde y así poder llegar bien y relajada a mi entrevista con Fanny.

Como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde tocaron la puerta de la habitación de mi tía Bety, ya que nos habíamos reunido allí porque era la más grande, Caroline abrió la puerta, dejando ver a una emocionada Alice y a una cargada Rosalie, ya que ella llevaba todas las cosas para arreglarme.

-¡Hola chicas!- grito Alice.

-Hola Alice- regresamos todas.

-¿Empezamos?- pregunto Alice mientras Rosalie dejaba todo sobre la cama.

-¡Sí!- gritamos todas emocionadas.

Alice, Rosalie y Bety se encargaban de mi maquillaje; Bonnie, Caroline y Herms de mi cabello, mientras que Elena llamaba a la limo para que estuviera aquí a tiempo y Katherine iba por mi vestido.

Estuvieron desde las cuatro de la tarde hasta las seis de la tarde con el maquillaje y el peinado, una vez hubieron terminado con ellos llamaron a Katherine para que trajera el vestido y me ayudaron a ponérmelo con mucho cuidado.

-¡Listo!- exclamo Bonnie saltando de alegría.

-Te ves hermosa- continuó Herms.

Me volví hacia el espejo y no me puse a llorar porque Alice me mando una mirada asesina, que me hizo retractarme por completo y aguantar las lágrimas.

-Chicas- susurre- Mil gracias.

-Por nada- respondieron al unísono con una sonrisa.

-Pero, es hora de irnos, Bells- dijo Katherine.

Todas giraron y salieron en dirección a la sala, yo me quede observándome un momento más, no podía creer que mis amigas hicieran esto por mí, el vestido que traía era color azul rey, strapless hasta el muslo y se adhería a mi cuerpo en las partes correctas, dejando al descubierto mis piernas, traía el cabello lacio y las puntas rizadas, el maquillaje consistía en base, brillo labial, rímel, delineador en el parpado superior e inferior y sombras del mismo color del vestido, las zapatillas eran color plata muy hermosas…

-¡Bella, se hace tarde!- grito Alice.

-¡Claro!- le respondí.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y tome un abrigo y un bolso que habían dejado en la sala, salí y en la entrada estaba la limosina con todos dentro, Edward, al verme, bajo rápidamente y mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, cuando estuve junto a él lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-Wow Bella, te ves sumamente hermosa- alago sonriendo torcidamente.

Yo me sonroje y baje la vista.

-Gracias- murmure sonriendo.

-Por nada, ahora sube- indico.

Subí a la limo y luego subió él.

-Vaya hermanita, estas bellísima- musito Damon.

-Gracias- volví a decir sonriendo.

Todo el camino estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales como el Instituto y demás cosas.

-Hey, Cullens- les dije llamando su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Tengo una gira, dentro de… dos meses, si no me equivoco- les informe.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto un preocupado Edward.

-Un año- musite.

-¡Oh!- exclamo un poco cabizbajo.

Sonreí.

-Y quería saber sí… ¿Quisieran acompañarme?- termine.

-¿Enserio?- exclamo Rosalie con los ojos abierto como platos.

-Aja- musite asintiendo.

-¡Claro!- gritaron los tres.

Reí y aplaudí feliz.

-¡Genial!- dije emocionada.

Al instante sentimos como se detenía el automóvil y supusimos que habíamos llegado. Edward bajo primero y luego se volvió con una sonrisa para ayudarme a bajar, tome su mano y baje de la limo, al instante los paparatzis se arremolinaron para intentar tomar una foto y las fans gritaban emocionadas, me acerque varias veces, durante el recorrido hacia el set, para darles autógrafos o tomarme fotos con ellas. Al final llegamos y los de la producción me indicaron el camino hacia el set, mis amigos se quedaron más atrás haciéndome señas de apoyo, y yo estaba que moría de nervios y emoción.

-En cuanto la llamen puede salir- me informo unos de los chicos de producción.

-Sí, gracias- Le respondí.

-Y bueno, mi gente hermosa, aquí, en este momento tenemos a la artista más famosa del momento y que todos adoramos- decía Fanny- con ustedes… ¡Bella Swan!

En cuanto dijo mi nombre todo el lugar se llenó de gritos yo salí del escondite hacia el foro. Camine con seguridad hacia Fanny y en cuanto llegue la abrace.

-Hola, Bella- me saludo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Al instante supe que ella no era humana y por su olor sabía que era vampira.

-Hola, Fanny- le respondí sonriendo.

-Valla, chica- dijo suspirando- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete- le respondí sonriendo.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta fama a esa cortísima edad?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Bueno… Tampoco es que digas, "vaya que joven", porque no- reí alegre.- pero todo esto lo conseguí esforzándome por alcanzar mi sueño y no dejarme vencer nunca.

-Te creo, debes estar muy feliz por ocupar el primer lugar en todas las listas de todas las revistas- me dijo.

-Sí, claro, esto es como un sueño para mí, la verdad siempre me gusto cantar, actuar y todo eso, pero no me consideraba con el talento suficiente como para ir a castings o cosas así y un día mí hermana, Katherine, como ven que no es nada directa- dije en broma- me dijo que estaba mal y todo el choro mareador, y yo le dije que no, y no sé qué cosas más, y ella hizo, movió algunas cosas y pues… aquí estoy, así que todo esto se lo debo a mi hermana Katherine, que fue la que me hizo superar el miedo.

-Y ¿Qué hizo?- pregunto Fanny curiosa.

-Bueno… El día de la última entrega de calificaciones del primer año del Instituto (N/A: Primer año de prepa o cuarto año de secundaria, según como se trabaje en su país) Ella hizo que subiera a cantar en la fiesta y resulta que estaba el papá de un amigo, que es dueño de una disquera, bueno… De mi disquera- cuando hice la corrección Fanny rio ligeramente- Y pues le gusto y me dijo que si quería grabar un disco y yo le dije que sí y todo eso, pero aun estuvimos haciendo muchas cosas estilo: "Voy a sacar el disco" y "No por favor no lo saques todavía" Muchas cosas de ese estilo.

Estuvimos hablando, ella preguntando y yo respondiendo, un buen rato hasta que llego la más temida pregunta.

-Pero, bueno, Bells… Esta es la pregunta que todos quieren saber…- lo dejo e suspenso- ¿Tu… estas enamorada?

En cuanto formulo la pregunta, todos empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar, yo me puse roja y baje la mirada. Era ahora o nunca.

-Bueno…. Sí- respondí y Fanny abrió la boca sorprendida- Sí, estoy enamorada.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO!- grito Fanny para luego levantarse e irse hasta la cámara más cercana- ¡Usted lo vio aquí primero con Fanny! ¡Isabella Swan está enamorada!

En cuanto termino de gritarle a la cámara regreso conmigo.

-No creo que eso les guste mucho a algunos fans- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Se escucharon uno abucheos y yo me volví a reír.

-¿Podemos saber quién es el afortunado?- pregunto

-No- respondí sonriendo.

-¡Oh!- dijo.

-¿Una pista?- pregunto esperanzada.

Negué con la cabeza esta vez.

-¿Él sabe que estas enamorada?- insistió.

-No- dije esta vez sonriendo y negando con la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-¡No lo sabe!- volvió a gritar.

-No- respondí

-¡OH DIOS MÍO!- siguió gritando.

Listo, estaba hecho, todo el mundo sabía que estaba enamorada, eso era una indirecta ¿No? Seguimos hablando de más cosas y bromeando, en verdad me caía bien, esta chica.

Al final del programa, me acerque a ella de nuevo.

-Hey, Fanny- salude.

-Hey- regreso- Mira, yo sé que tú sabes lo que soy y yo sé lo que tú eres.

-Sí, lo sé- respondí- Tú eres vampiro y yo soy… extraña- termine para no hacer larga la conversación.

Ella rio.

-Así es- suspiro.

Intercambiamos números para ponernos en contacto más seguido y hablamos otro rato, ella no me quiso decir sus dones, ya que, según ella, "los tenía que descubrir yo misma" Nos despedimos y me fui con mis amigos a la limo.

El camino de regreso lo hicimos platicando acerca de la entrevista, y como era de esperarse en cuanto entre a la limo, todos empezaron a bombardearme con preguntas como ¿Estas enamorada? ¿De quién? ¿Por qué yo no sabía? Y cosas así. Al llegar a casa, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, había decidido, le diría mis sentimientos a Edward y que él decidiera, no era común lo sabía, pero ¡vamos! Nada en mi vida era común.

-Edward- le llame al bajar.

Él se giró a verme y pude ver, que en su mirada, había desilusión, tristeza, enojo y muchas emociones igual de intensas y aplastantes.

-¿Sí?- pregunto al ver que no hablaba.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le respondí

-Bella…- intento protestar.

-Por favor- rogué.

-Bien.

Caminamos sin rumbo fijo hasta que decidí hablar.

-Edward… Yo…. Escucha…- suspire frustrada.- Yo sé que lo que voy a decirte no es común pero…- pare y me volví hacia él mirándolo a los ojos fijamente- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en siglos, eres la clase de chico que todas desean, tú… Me has escuchado cuando tengo problemas, me has consolado cuando lloro, has reído conmigo, has brincado, has sonreído cuando lo necesito, me has hecho reír, llorar y muchas cosas más, siempre, desde que llegamos al pueblo, has estado conmigo- hice una pausa- Y por eso… por estar conmigo y apoyarme… Yo… Te amo- confesé- Estoy totalmente enamorada de ti.

Él se quedó callado unos segundos, digiriendo todo lo que le dije.

-Tú… ¿Estas enamorada de mí?- pregunto perplejo.

-Sí- le respondí con seguridad- A menos que tú no de mí… Entonces retiro lo dicho porque… Soy artista- dije en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Y funciono, ya que, él rio ligeramente.

-No… Bella… ¡Me ganaste!- dijo frustrado pero riendo.

-¿Qué?- ahora la perpleja era yo.

-Eso, Bella, que yo… Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe… que eras tú, tú eras, eres y siempre serás, la única mujer en mi vida, si te apoye, si reí contigo, fue… porque te amaba, quiero decir, te amo, Bella- termino sonriendo feliz.

Y yo no aguante más, sonriente, feliz, emocionada, aliviada y mucho más, corrí lo poco que nos separaba y lo abrace.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- musitaba él muchas veces.

Me separe un poco de él y lo vi a los ojos.

-Te amo- susurre con todo el amor y cariño que tenía dentro de mí.

-Y yo a ti- respondió.

Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro hasta que quedo a milímetros del mío, y entonces… sonrío y me beso, y he de admitir que fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, su lengua se introdujo en mi boca con una dulzura infinita y sus labios se movían sincrónicamente contra los míos de manera lenta, una dulce danza, un vals que nuestros labios interpretaban con tanta delicadeza, amor y finura que no creí posible que existiera hasta que llego Él, Edward, mi amor eterno. Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos un buen rato, ambos, con sonrisas estúpidas es nuestras caras.

-Te amo- musitamos al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos juntos disfrutando de nuestra compañía, al poco tiempo emprendimos el camino de regreso a la casa tomados de la mano, felices.

Estábamos juntos ahora y así sería hoy, mañana y siempre, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! OMW! El primer beso! Y díganme como ven a Bella bien aventada? Hehehe ojala les halla gustado. Si les gusto dejen un lindo review y si lo odiaron pues…. También dejen un review! Hahahahha Ah! por cierto la cancion del capi anterior se llama "Hoy te dejo en libertad" y es de "Ha-Ash"<p>

Las quiero.

Nos leemos prontito

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	12. Chapter 12:Vacaciones, visitas y ¿Celos?

Capítulo 11: Vacaciones, visitas y…. ¿Celos?

Bella Pov.

Estaba viviendo en un sueño, no podía creer que Edward me correspondiera, era simplemente mágico. Por la noche, en cuanto regresamos a casa, todos nos bombardearon con preguntas como: ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿Por qué traen sonrisas tontas en sus caras?, esta pregunta, obviamente, proveniente de Tayler, y yo estaba muy ansiosa por contarles lo de Edward y mío, pero no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, por lo cual, con una sola mirada, Edward entendió y, mentalmente, acordamos decirles cuando yo estuviera preparada, realmente no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo, pero en fin, hoy era lunes, el primer lunes de vacaciones y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo, ya saben, dormir hasta tarde, levantarte muy tarde o no levantarte, pero como ya lo dije antes solo lo pensaba…

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN PETROVA!- grito Bety entrando a mi habitación y jalando las sabanas.

-¿Qué?- murmure con voz pastosa.

-Me quieres explicar ¿Qué rayos paso ayer con Edward Cullen?- pregunto amenazante.

-Pues si lo pones así… Nop- dije remarcando la "p"- no quiero.

-Isabella, no estoy para tus jueguitos- regaño- me vas a decir en este mismo instante, sí o sí.

-Bien- refunfuñe- ¡Sí!

Después de eso me volví a acostar.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mi tía confundida.

-Tú dijiste que te dijera sí o sí y pues yo hice lo que dijiste, te dije que "sí"- le explique.

-Muy graciosa, Swan- dijo con su voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-Tía, sí, Edward y yo nos declaramos ayer y…- no pude continuar porque mi tía me interrumpió con un sonoro grito.

-¡TÚ Y EDW…!- le puse una mano en la boca antes de que lograra pronunciar el nombre de mi amor.

-¡Shhh…! ¡Tía! ¡No hables tan alto!- la reñí.

-Lo siento- susurro cuando retire mi mano de su boca.

-Tranquila, escucha… Edward y yo estamos saliendo…- en cuanto pronuncie eso una tonta sonrisa se plantó en mi cara- Pero… acordamos no decir nada hasta que yo esté lista.

-Oh- musito- ¿Por qué no estas lista?

-Pues… porque… me preocupa mucho la manera en la que se van a tomar el resto la noticia- le respondí de forma sincera.

-¿Es "el resto"? o ¿Es Stefan?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No!- me apresure a decir- Stefan y yo no tenemos nada, solo una amistad, lo juro. Tía, amo a Edward, pero me da miedo… No lo sé… ¿Y si no lo quieren?

-¡Bella! Esas son estupideces, los chicos te aman y estoy segura de que van a respetar tú decisión, además, nosotros adoramos a los Cullen- respondió rodando los ojos.

-Sí…- dije pensativa- ¡Ya va! Voy a llamar a Edward para decirle que hoy mismo les decimos a todos lo de nuestra relación, la verdad yo ya no puedo esperar…

-¡Esa es mi sobrinita hermosa!- dijo despeinándome.

-Tía- le dije seria- no hagas eso.

Ella solo hizo un puchero.

-Bien, entonces me voy para que te vistas y llames a tu amore- dijo saliendo.

En cuanto salió suspire, me levante, fui a la ducha y me bañe en menos de quince minutos, en cuanto salí me dirigí a mi armario y me dispuse a elegir mi ropa, tarde veinte minutos buscando, al final me decidí por unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa de manga corta, con rayas blancas y azules, unos zapatos abiertos color blancos, era cómodo e informal. Tome mi celular y comencé a teclear:

_Hola, mi amor, buen día, quería decirte que estuve pensando toda la noche lo de decirles al resto y he decidido decirles hoy mismo, claro si quieres._

_P.D: T e amo_

_Bella_.

Le di en la opción enviar y espere paciente su respuesta, al cabo de un minuto mi celular empezó a sonar, anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

_Hola, amor, buen día a ti también, me alegra mucho que hayas decidido decirles pronto, nada me complacería más que el que todos supieran que estamos saliendo. ¡Claro! Hagámoslo hoy, si quieres llevo a mi familia a tu casa y les decimos, estoy seguro de que se van a alegrar mucho y de paso vemos lo de la gira._

_P.D: También te amo_

_Edward._

Cuando leí la parte del "También te amo" literalmente me puse a brincar a aplaudir por toda mi habitación.

_¡SÍ! Ma parece muy bien, entonces nos vemos aquí, en la casa, a las… ¡tres! ¿Te parece? Y pues ya veremos lo de la gira, quien va y quien se queda._

_Bella_

Le volví a mandar el mensaje y al poco rato mi celular volvió a sonar:

_Por supuesto mi amor, estaremos ahí a las tres, estoy ansioso de volver a verte._

_Te amo, mucho._

_Edward._

Suspire como tonta y me tire en mi cama, no podía creer que esto me estaba pasando a mí, era… hermoso, lo mejor, Edward era tan… compresible, hermoso, me apoyaba en todo, no tenía problema con la prensa no le importaba eso, solo le importaba estar conmigo, eso lo sabía por que ayer por la noche, hablando por teléfono con él, me dijo eso, por eso precisamente lo adoraba, porque no le importaba si la prensa inventaba chismes de él, solo importaba yo, nunca nadie había sido así conmigo, ni siquiera Stefan me había hecho esto.

-¡Bella!- escuche la voz de mi ángel a lo lejos

Sonreí inconscientemente.

-Bella- escuche esta vez más cerca- mi amor… despierta hermosa.

Gemí y rodé sobre mi misma, escuche una suave risa en mi oído y me estremecí. Sentí un ligero beso en mi mejilla, haciendo un recorrido hacia mis parpados.

-Bella, despierta- murmuro Edward contra mis parpados, para después besar cada uno.- Bells, mi amor…

Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a mis labios, los cuales beso dulcemente, y yo, obviamente, le respondí encantada, él sonrió contra mis labios y conforme nos iba faltando el aire nos fuimos separando lentamente.

-Estoy soñando- murmure atontada.

Edward solo rio.

-Mi amor, hay que bajar- murmuro rozando mis labios con los suyos.

-¿Para qué?- pregunte extrañada.

-Para decirles a los chicos que estamos saliendo- murmuro con paciencia.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida- Mi amor, eso es hasta las tres.

-Lo sé- dijo rodando los ojos- Bells, con tres y media.

-¡¿Qué?- grite sobresaltada, incorporándome de golpe- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Sí lo hice- murmuro.

Yo corría por toda la habitación buscando mis pendientes y cepillando mi cabello y mis dientes, una vez lista tome a Edward de la mano y bajamos juntos las escaleras, al llegar a la sala me encontré con todos los Cullen, todos mis amigos y mis hermanas sentados en la sala platicando amenamente. En cuanto llegamos todos dejaron de platicar y nos miraron.

-Hey, chicos- salude a los Cullen alegremente.

-Hey- regresaron.

-Bueno, hermanita ¿Para qué nos citaron?- pregunto Emmett.

-Bueno… los citamos para decirles que…- pare de hablar por los nervios y Edward, al notarlo, le dio un apretón a mi mano.

-Bueno… Lo que Bella quiere decir es que…- empezó Edward.

-¡Edward y yo estamos saliendo!- solté de sopetón interrumpiendo a Edward y luego suspire aliviada- Estaba matándome, es como quitarme un peso de encima.

Todos se quedaron en shock por un momento.

-Creo que debiste tener más tacto- murmuro Edward.

-¿Tú crees?- pregunte algo preocupada.

No le dio tiempo de responderme porque todas las chicas ya estaban abrazándome y gritando emocionadas mientras que los chicos felicitaban a Edward.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritaron Alice, Bonnie, Elena, Katherine y Bety al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron entre sí y empezaron a reírse.

-¡Hey!- dijeron Caroline y Rosalie al mismo tiempo- Todas sabían menos nosotras- termino Caroline.

-No se enojen chicas, pero nosotras tenemos visiones- explico Alice.

Yo simplemente reí y entonces sentí los fuertes brazos de mi novio envolverme por detrás.

-Creo que se lo tomaron- murmuro en mi oído.

-Sí, creo que sí- le respondí.

-¡Awww! Se ven tan lindos- dijo Alice emocionada.

Nosotros sonreímos como tontos y nos volvimos a abrazar.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde platicando, contando como nos hicimos novios y arreglamos lo de la gira, ellos irían con nosotros, todos lo Cullen irían, estaba muy emocionada.

Al anochecer los Cullen tuvieron que irse.

-Bien, mi amor- dijo Edward al pie de la puerta- nos vemos mañana.

-Sí-le dije dándole un casto beso en los labios.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- respondió.

Se subió a su auto y se perdió en la negrura de la noche. Subí lentamente las escaleras y me metí a mi habitación, me cambie por mi pijama y me acosté quedándome dormida al instante.

* * *

><p>El sonido de mi celular me despertó a la mañana siguiente, renovada me desperece y tome mi teléfono entre mis manos, vi que era un mensaje de Santi, dándome el itinerario del día del concierto, que si no me equivocaba era la próxima semana.<p>

Me levanta, me duche y me vestí con unos jeans color azul claro y una blusa café con un cinturón negro con aplicaciones blancas a la altura de la cadera, deje mi cabello suelto y solo me puse rímel, delineador y brillo.

Baje las escaleras hacia la cocina y me puse a buscar algo de desayunar, pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a la cocina, vi algo en la sala que me llamo la atención, fue un destello plateado, me acerque lentamente a la sala, alerta y lo que vi me dejo sin habla, ahí frente a mí estaban mis primas: Melany, una chica delgada pero son curvas en los lugares correctos, con su cabello largo hasta media espalda, ondulado y de un color gris platinado hermosa, unos profundos ojos color grises con la orilla lila, que amaba bailar Hip-Hop y vestida a la moda, y su gemela, Andrea, ella también era delgada y con curvas en los lugares correctos, su cabello color rubio caía, al igual que el de su hermana, hasta media espalda y ondulado con rizos al final, ella adoraba cantar y tocaba el piano y la guitarra, sus ojos color lila estaban bien abiertos y mostraban alegría, ella estaba vestida con ropa deportiva. Las gemelas, eran mis primas favoritas, Melany era una vampira-hechicera y tenía la capacidad de copiar los dones y/o poderes de todo ser mágico que se le pusiera en frente, aprendía a utilizarlos de manera casi inmediata y podía utilizarlos en donde ella quisiera cuando quisiera, Andrea, por su parte, era solo vampira y su don era la Telequinesis y la Transportación de un lugar a otro no importaba cuán lejos estuviera, ella iba sin ningún problema.

Las mire un minuto más antes de explotar en gritos de emoción, corrí a abrazarlas y empezamos a brincar como niñas pequeñas.

-¡Bella!- grito Katherine desde las escaleras- ¿Qué pasa?

Al instante estaba Katherine frente a nosotras, con los chicos detrás de ella, todos tenían una cara de confusión impresionante y después de unos segundos en silencio, explotaron en gritos, corrieron a abrazar a Melany y a Andrea, mientras seguían gritando. Después del momento de emoción, comenzaron las preguntas: ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Cómo están los tíos? Etc… Al parecer, querían un cambio de aires y pensaron en ir con nosotras a Los Angeles, al no encontrarnos ahí, preguntaron por todas partes, hasta que vieron en las noticias un reportaje mío en el cual decía en donde estábamos, y vinieron aquí para pasar un tiempo con nosotras, estábamos tremendamente felices por tenerlas aquí.

-Oigan, ¿y si salimos?- les pregunte emocionada.

-¡Claro!- respondieron las gemelas.

-Vallan ustedes tres, nosotras tenemos coas que hacer- dijo Kath.

-Ay si tú, tenemos cosas que hacer- molesto Melany

-Cállate- rio Katherine golpeándola ligeramente en el hombro

Melany rio y luego se levantó del sillón seguida de su hermana y se encaminaron hacia mí.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Andrea.

Salimos con dirección al bosque y estuvimos caminando un rato por este hablando de trivialidades, hasta que decidimos regresar, el camino de regreso lo hicimos entre risas, empujones y chistes. Al llegar a la casa vi a La Razón de mí Existir y a la Pixie bajando del Volvo de Edward, nos encaminamos hacia ellos, al escucharnos se volvieron hacia nosotros y se mostraron algo sorprendidos por verme acompañada de dos chicas casi idénticas.

-Hola chicos- salude.

-Hola Bella- dijo Alice.

-Ellas con mis primas, Melany y Andrea- presente señalándolas respectivamente- Chicas, ellos son Alice y Edward.

-Así que Edward eh…- murmuro Melany dando un paso hacia adelante.

La detuve poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Sí, con él ni se te ocurra- murmure sonriendo y con los dientes apretados.

-¿Por qué…?- empezó, pero no la deje terminar.

-Sí, él es Edward, mi novio- me puse junto a él y lo tome de la mano.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Melany asintiendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- les pregunte.

-Nada de suma importancia- dijo Alice restándole importancia.

-Bella, amor, va a venir una amiga cercana de la familia a pasar Navidad con nosotros y tenemos que ir a recogerla el aeropuerto, venimos a ver si quieran acompañarnos a buscarla- dijo mi amor.

-Claro- respondí- Los chicos tiene cosas que hacer, pero Melany, Andrea y yo no, nosotras iremos con ustedes.

-¡Genial!- dijo Alice brincando.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia mis primas, platico un minuto con ellas y luego las tres subieron al auto, dejándome con Edward.

-Por cierto- empezó Edward- Hola

-Hola- murmure al tiempo que besaba sus dulces labios, el beso se fue intensificando poco a poco, hasta que el sonido del claxon nos sacó de nuestra burbuja.

-¡Hey, ya tendrán tiempo para hacer eso! ¡Se hace tarde!- grito Alice.

Nosotros nos reímos y subimos al auto. Una hora después estábamos en Port Angeles, en el aeropuerto, esperando a la amiga de los Cullen, mientras platicábamos.

Media hora después una hermosa chica de cabello rizado y rubio con tonalidades color fresa, apareció en nuestro campo de visión, venia caminado como si estuviera en una pasarela y detrás de ella venia un chico, que supuse trabajaba aquí, cargando todas sus maletas, que no eran pocas.

-¡Hola, amigos!- grito con una voz increíblemente chillona.

-Hola, Tanya- saludo Edward.

-¡Eddie!- grito para después lanzarse a los brazos de **mi **novio.

Edward la retiro con mucha educación y yo quería matarla.

-Tanya ellas con…- comenzó Edward.

-¡Oh, Eddie!- volvió a gritar- ¡Trajiste cargadoras para mí!

¡Esperan! ¿¡Qué? ¡¿Cargadoras! Ah esa chica comenzaba a afectarle la falta de sangre en el cerebro por esa boina tan apretada que traía.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Edward- ¡No! Ellas son…

Edward intentaba solucionarlo pero la muy… No lo diré, ya que soy una dama, se le lanzo a los brazos de nuevo y lo arrastro lejos de nosotros, hacia la salida. Alice hizo ademan de tomarlas pero yo la detuve, mirando hacia donde "Tanya" arrastraba a Edward.

-Déjalas- le dije

-Pero…- intento protestar.

-Alice, déjalas, nosotras somos de todo menos sus cargadoras- le dije seriamente- Además hay gente que necesita más eso que ella.

Melany y Andrea al comprender lo que planeaba tomaron a Alice y se la llevaron. Rápidamente y cuidando que nadie me viera abrí las maletas con magia, puse un cartel que decía "Se regalan cosas, tome lo que desee" y grite:

-¡Oigan! ¡Regalo las cosas de mi maleta!- la gente al reconocerme corrió hacia la maleta y comenzó a saquearla, rasgando muchas cosas y rompiendo otras.

Sonriendo satisfecha di media vuelta y camine hacia la salida en donde estaban Melany, Andrea y Alice, con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Me encogí de hombros y salimos juntas del aeropuerto con dirección al Volvo de Edward.

Le ensañaría a esa niña mimada que nadie se metía conmigo.

* * *

><p>Hola, hermosas! Bueno aquí esta el capi! Se que es tarde pero no tengo sueño, entonces me puse a escribir! Y es to salió! Ojala les guste! Por favor dejen review! En el capi anterior no recibi muchos y eso me tiene triste Por favor! Dejen un review!<p>

Nos leemos prontito

Las quiero mucho.

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	13. Chapter 13: Sentencia de muerte

Capítulo 14: Sentencia de Muerte

BELLA POV.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- estallo en carcajadas Katherine al escuchar lo que le habíamos hecho a Tanya

-¡Chicas son de lo peor!- exclamo Bety.

Algo bueno de mi tía era que al escuchar nuestras travesuras en vez de gritar o regañarnos simplemente se reía. Estábamos Melany, Andrea y yo mi habitación, que compartiría con Melany, contándoles al resto lo que había pasado, la verdad fue realmente cómico, lo que paso…

**Flash Back.**

Alice, Andrea, Melany y yo salimos del aeropuerto muy tranquilas, riéndonos muy disimuladamente, en cuanto llegamos Edward nos miró de manera interrogatorio y nosotras nos encogimos de hombros, me acerque lentamente a Edward y lo abrace al tiempo que él me abría los brazos. Tanya nos miraba confundida.

-Edward ¿Por qué tú cargadora te abraza?- pregunto mirándome retadoramente, mirada que yo respondí.

-Bueno, Tanya, lo que ocurre es que ella no es mi cargadora- comenzó Edward- ella es…

-Su novia- complete.

Tanya abrió los ojos desmensuradamente.

-¡¿Qué?- estallo- ¡¿Tú novia?

-Sí…- respondió mi corazón confundido.

-Así es, soy su novia-repetí- Bella Swan, un gusto.

En cuanto dije mi nombre abrió más los ojos y esta vez también la boca pero rápidamente el entendimiento llego a sus ojos.

-¡Oh! ¡Discúlpame por ser tan descortés! ¡No te reconocí!- dijo falsamente-Soy Tanya Denali.

Sonreí falsamente.

-Es un gusto- dije- No sabía que los Cullen tuvieran a los Denali como amigos.

Eso desconcertó a Tanya.

-¿No habían hablado de mí?- pregunto ofendida.

-No- dije de forma inocente- tal vez te mencionaron como… una vez.

-Oh- musito.

Sonreí.

-Tanya ¿y tus maletas?- pregunte inocentemente.

-Deben de estar adentro aun- supuso dando media vuelta y en caminándose al interior del aeropuerto.

Nosotros la seguimos, Edward confundido y nosotras cuatro con una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes?- pregunto Edward.

-Oh, nada, nada- musite volviéndome hacia él- Te amo- susurre y junte sus labios con los míos, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a profundizar el beso cuando un grito demasiado chillón para mi gusto hizo que nos separáramos.

-¿¡Que paso con mis maletas!- grito Tanya.

Yo me puse una mano en la boca para no soltar la carcajada que estaba conteniendo, Edward me miro de forma acusatoria pero yo le sonreí inocentemente. Se acercó y paso sus brazos por mi cintura.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- murmuro.

-¿Yo?- dije sorprendida- Amor, me ofendes, yo no hice nada, tú sabes que actualmente hay muchos robos…

-¿De ropa?- pregunto escéptico.

Lo mire fijamente un minuto, me solté de su abrazo y camine hacia Tanya.

-Tanya, corazón, ¿Tenias algo de valor en tu maleta?- le pregunte aparentando estar preocupada.

-Sí, tenía brazaletes, collares, joyas, y muchas cosas más de oro y plata e incluso con diamantes…- murmuro.

-¡Oh cariño! Lo siento, ya verás como todo se resuelve- le dije intentando tranquilizarla, ya que, sus gritos empezaban a hartarme.

-Gracias- dijo.

Me volví lentamente y camine hacia Edward con una clara mirada que decía "Te lo dije"

-No diré "te lo dije"- dije tranquilamente- ¡Lo gritare! ¡TE LO DIJE!

Edward soltó una gran carcajada y me abrazo estrechándome contra su fuerte pecho.

-Te adoro, Bells- murmuro riendo aun.

-Yo lo sé- conteste con altanería para luego empezar a reír- si como no… Modestia aparte por favor.

-Hey, no es por nada… pero Bells… ¿no crees que deberías ayudar aquí?- pregunto Andrea un poco calmada, ya que Alice y Melany estaban muertas de risa.

-Claro- dije separándome un poco de Edward- Espera…

Mentalice lo que quería y con una sonrisa troné los dedos logrando así que Tanya cayera desmayada. Melany, Alice y Andrea cayeron al suelo muertas de risa y Edward no se quedó para nada atrás, ya que el también cayó muerto de risa recargándose en mi hombro y apoyando su mano en mi cintura. Una vez nos calmamos todos acordamos quien la llevaría, obviamente, y para mi descontento, tuvo que ser Edward el que cargara a ese intento de rubia plastificada.

-Eso fue divertidísimo Bella- dijo Melany, que todavía estaba riendo.

-Lo sé- respondí sonriente.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Al final todas estábamos muertas de risa otra vez.

-¡Bien, Bells! ¡Choca esos cinco!- exclamo Rosalie

Riendo las choque con ella.

-Se lo merecía…- dijo Katherine algo enfadada, ya que no le había hecho mucha gracia eso de "cargadoras"

En eso tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- murmuramos todas y luego reímos levemente.

Por la puerta entro la razón de mi existir con ese andar suyo tan… sensual, creo que sería la palabra correcta.

-Tanya acaba de despertar- murmuro Edward con cara de fastidio.

Yo gemí y las chicas rieron disimuladamente. Edward se acercó a mí sonriendo, tomo asiento a mi lado y me abrazo por la cintura mientras besaba delicadamente mis labios, al separarnos pegamos nuestras frentes y sonreímos como tontos.

-Son tan lindo- suspiro Katherine.

Enrojecí y me separe de Edward en ese instante mi celular empezó a sonar, me levante de la cama y salí al corredor para poder contestar.

-¿Hola?- salude.

-Hola, Bella con Fanny Brewster- contesto.

-¡Oh!- exclame emocionada- Hola Fanny, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias- exclamo- escucha… me preguntaba sí… ¿Podríamos vernos en algún lugar?

-¡Claro que sí!- casi grite

Ella rio encantada por mi entusiasmo excesivo, quedamos el lugar y la hora en donde encontrarnos y luego de colgar me encamine a la habitación de nuevo, ahí estaban Elena, Katherine, Andrea, Melany, Alice, Rosalie, Bety, Bonnie, Caroline y Edward, sentados cómodamente en la cama y partiéndose de r isa por algo.

-Oigan… me siento excluida- dije haciendo un puchero- No en realidad no.

Todos rieron por mi cometario fuera de lugar. Me encamine hacia la cama y me senté delante de Edward quien de inmediato me abrazo.

-¿Quién te hablo?- pregunto Bonnie.

-Fanny, quedamos en vernos en algún lugar…- en cuanto dije esto Bonnie empezó a brincar en la cama.

-¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!- gritaba.

-No- dije de forma decidida- Solo vamos a platicar un rato.

-Ah… Pero yo quiero ir- protesto como niña pequeña.

-Veré si puedo secuestrarla un rato y traerla aquí un ratito- asegure.

-¡Sí!- grito Bonnie llena de emoción

Me levante riendo y camine hacia la salida.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Edward mientras salía atrás de mí.

-No es necesario, amor- le asegure volviéndome hacia él- No será lejos.

-¿Segura?- la indecisión grabadas en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Totalmente segura- musite viéndolo a los ojos.

Me acerque lentamente a él y uní nuestros labios en un beso lleno de dulzura y cariño, Edward delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, yo encantada accedí rápidamente, nuestras lenguas danzaron juntas, entusiasmadas por estar juntas de nuevo, era como si se reencontraran, como si hubieran estado separadas demasiado tiempo, me hacía sentir en casa, en mi hogar, era aquí en donde yo debía estar, era mi lugar, al lado de él, de Edward, entonces la verdad me aplasto, no concebía una vida alejada de él, ya no, él era el correcto, lo sabía, esta vez sí era definitivo, lo sentía en el fondo de mi ser, en mi pecho… que se inflaba de felicidad cada vez que Edward estaba cerca, él me hacía feliz, él era todo lo que yo necesitaba para seguir adelante…

Sonreí contra sus labios, cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire nos separamos lentamente.

-Te amo- le susurre con emoción contenida.

Él al darse cuenta de esto, supo lo que pasaba conmigo y sonrío feliz, emocionado, enamorado.

-Y yo a ti- devolvió besado castamente mis labios.

Con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios me separe de él

-No quiero dejarte pero… Se me hace tarde y tengo que ver a Fanny- le dije un poco desilusionada, pero más emocionada por ver a Fanny.

-Sí, amor, tranquila, no vemos en la noche- dijo de forma tranquilizante- Me saludas a Fanny.

-Claro y tú corres a Tania de la casa- le respondí sonriendo.

-Tanya- corrigió.

-¡Ándale! ¡Eso!- exclame sin darle mucha importancia- Me voy, te amo… mucho.

-Y yo a ti- dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Me separe, con mucho esfuerzo, de él y fui a mi auto, tome rumbo hacia Port Angeles, y llegue en menos de una hora por mi forma de conducir. Me estacione enfrente de un Starbucks, en el cual quedamos de vernos, y baje lentamente del auto intentando no llamar la atención, no quería que se armara un escándalo, al instante en el que levante la vista, vi una cabellera rubia con corte estilo Cleopatra y flequillo, me acerque para verla mejor y sonreí al ver a esa chica con un cuerpo de escándalo, me atrevería a decir que mejor que Rosalie.

-Hola, Fanny- salude entusiasmada.

-¡Bella!- grito abrazándome.

Yo reí por su entusiasmo.

-Hay que entrar- sugerí.

Entramos juntas a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada. Al instante un chico se nos acercó.

-Hola, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- pregunto mientras miraba fijamente a Fanny.

-Yo quiero un capuchino- dije sonriendo.

El chico se volvió hacia mí y se quedó de piedra al verme.

-Tu… e…ere….s Be…Be…lla S…wan- dijo con mucha dificultad, Fanny estaba muerta de risa y yo algo incomoda.

-Emm… Sí-musite insegura, extrañada pero sobre todo incomoda, no me molestaba que me reconocieran, es más adoraba eso, pero no me gustaba mucho que me miraran fijamente como el chico lo hacía en estos momentos.

Fanny al notar mi incomodidad paro de reír y carraspeo un poco, llamando la atención del chico.

-Bien, ya la reconociste ¡genial! ¡Has ganado!- exclamo con falsa molestia- Ahora ¿puedes traernos dos capuchinos?

El chico sin saber que decir dio media vuelta y se perdió entre la gente, en cuanto estuvo fuera de nuestra vista Fanny y yo comenzamos a reír descontroladamente.

-Fue buena- musite.

-Muy buena- respondió.

Empezamos a platicar de trivialidades, a los pocos minutos nos dieron nuestro pedido y decidimos salir a caminar mientras nos tomábamos el café, por lo que, pagamos y salimos, estuvimos hablando, riendo, gritando, como locas por horas, no recordaba haberme divertido tanto, Fanny era una chica asombrosa, era divertida, algo extrovertida, pero sobre todo era muy linda y dulce y eso me gustaba mucho de ella.

-Hey, ¿vamos a mi casa?-le pregunte- Para que conozcas a mi familia.

-¡Me encantaría!- exclamo feliz.

Nos encaminamos cada quien a su coche y Fanny me siguió hasta llegar a la casa, entramos por el portal y metimos los autos en el garaje.

-¡Wow!- exclamo mientras pasaba la vista por todo el lugar.

-Lo sé- le dije abriendo la puerta.

Entramos e inmediatamente vimos como todos se arremolinaban en la puerta para conocer a Fanny.

-¡Hola!- brincaron Alice y Bonnie a la vez, luego continuo Bonnie- Ella es Alice y yo soy Bonnie.

-Hola, es un gusto- dijo Fanny sonriendo.

Yo, por mi parte, fui con Edward… _Mi amor, tienes una cucaracha pegada… ¡A no! ¡Es Tania! ¡Lo siento! Me confundí._ Pensé con una sonrisa mientras caminaba y le pase el pensamiento a Edward, quien, por la forma en la que se rio, supuse que Tanya tampoco le caía muy bien. _Es Tanya_. Volvió a corregir, yo rodé los ojos para demostrarle que no me importaba.

Llegue junto a él y lo abrace pasando mis brazos por su cintura, Tanya, que estaba al otro lado, lo jalo, no muy discretamente, hacia ella, yo lo jale hacia mí y ella lo volvió a jalar hacia él, estuvimos con ese estúpido juego de estira y afloja hasta que yo, en un jalón más fuerte, lo atraje hacia mí y lo abrace posesivamente. Edward rio ligeramente y yo lo mate, literalmente, con la mirada.

Todos se presentaron con Fanny y fuimos a la sala a platicar, Edward y yo nos sentamos junto y abrazados en un sillón aparte, eso hizo que Tanya me enviara dagas por los ojos, yo tenía que hablar con ella y hacerle entender que nadie se metía conmigo o con lo que es mío. Platicamos por un buen tiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde, por lo cual invitamos a Fanny a pasar la noche con nosotros, cosa que ella acepto encantada.

-Tanya, vamos, Melany, Kath y yo te mostraremos tu habitación- dije sonriendo falsamente.

-Por supuesto- respondió de igual manera.

No me agradaba nada el hecho de que ella se quedara en casa, pero se vería muy mal invitar a Fanny y no a Tanya. Subimos las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-Esta será- le dijo Katherine.

-Es hermosa, gracias- dijo mirando la habitación.

- Sí, lo sabemos- siguió Melany.

-Bella- me llamo Tanya- ¿Podríamos hablar?

-Claro- le respondí

La seguí hasta un lugar en la habitación que, según ella, era lo suficiente lejana como para que mi hermana y prima no escucharan. Se volvió hacia mí.

-Mira, terminaremos con esto de una vez- empezó con brusquedad- me molesta que estén con Edward todo el tiempo, él es mío cariño, y nadie me lo va a quitar.

-Ah, pues mira que interesante asunto, porque, resulta que yo soy la novia de Edward, por lo tanto, puedo estar junto a él el tiempo que yo quiera, cuando yo quiera, y la verdad que lastima por ti, porque, él me eligió a mí, el me ama a mí y no a ti, lamento desilusionarte… pero… lo superaras estoy segura.- termine sonriendo descaradamente

Ella soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¿En verdad crees que él te ama?- preguntó retóricamente aun riendo- Claro que no lo hace, él está contigo porque eres famosa, sabes que el sueño de Edward es ser reconocido mundialmente ¿No? El estar contigo le dará la fama que necesita y quiere… Tú comparada conmigo… No eres nada, no hay competencia alguna porque… yo ya las he ganado todas… Y te lo aseguro, Edward no está contigo porque te amé, solo te utiliza ¿Crees que estaría contigo cuando me tiene a mí? Lamento desilusionarte, así es la vida…

Me quede son habla y ella aprovecho para irse, me volví lentamente hacia mi hermana y mi prima, quienes miraban con odio en lugar por el cual Tanya había salido y un plan comenzó a formarse en mi mente, ellas voltearon y fijaron sus ojos en los mío, entendiendo rápidamente lo que pensaba y asintieron de manera segura.

Era un hecho, Tanya había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

* * *

><p>Hey chicas! Bueno aquí me tienen moliendo otra vez! La depresión se me paso rápido gracias a todos sus comentarios y a las pláticas que tuve con algunas de ustedes, la verdad les agradezco mucho todo lo que hicieron por mí! Bien ojala les guste el capi! Dejen un lindo review son gratis y si lo haces ahora te llevaras una muestra gratis xD!<p>

Las quiero.

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	14. Chapter 14: Plan Malevolo

Capítulo 14: Plan malévolo.

Bella Pov.

-Bella, corazón, tranquila- susurraba Edward al tiempo que acariciaba mi cabello.

-No puedo… ¡Soy una pésima novia! ¡No tenía ni idea de que tu querías ser famoso y reconocido!- sollozaba sin cesar.

-No, amor, eres una novia excelente, simplemente yo nunca te comente nada sobre eso…- comenzaba de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡Yo debí haberlo preguntado! ¡O haberlo supuesto en cuanto me dijiste que amabas la música!- seguí gritando.

-Bella… ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería ser famoso?- me cuestiono limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Tanya- respondí simplemente.

-¡Oh! Y… ¿Qué más te dijo?- volvió a preguntar aparentando estar calmado.

-Me dijo que…- empecé más calmada pero me detuve.

-¿Qué más te dijo?- me pregunto un poco más impaciente.

-Pues eso… y que… tú… solo me querías para poder ser famoso y… que… en realidad no me amabas- termine con lágrimas corriendo nuevamente por mi rostro.

-¡¿Qué?- grito- ¿¡Cómo te pudo haber dicho eso!

-Pues así no más me lo dijo.- le respondí con voz dolida.

-Bella, mi amor- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirando mis ojos fijamente- sabes perfectamente que te amo, no porque seas famosa o rica nada de eso, te amo por quien eres, por tu carácter, tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos, por la forma en la que intentas ayudar al resto sin descuidarte a ti misma, por la manera en que te entregas en el escenario y disfrutas, porque eres realmente valiente, porque no te vienes abajo nunca por la gente que amas, por eso te amo, simplemente por ser quien eres y hacer lo que haces, por favor, no le creas a Tanya, no sé porque te dijo eso… Pero te juro, por lo más sagrado que tengo, que mi amor es totalmente honesto, no tengo ni idea de cómo podría vivir sin ti, no sé qué sería de mi vida si tu no estuvieras en ella…- termino con un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Asentí y sorbí un poco por la nariz.

-Te amo- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-Y yo a ti- murmuro juntando nuestros labios.

Le devolví el beso con entusiasmo, después de unos segundos sin que él profundizara me desespere y fui yo quien paso la lengua por su labio inferior, el sonrío ante mi impaciencia pero dejo su boca cerrada por unos segundos, para hacerme enojar, gruñí y el contuvo una carcajada, poco a poco fue abriendo sus labios y dejo pasar mi lengua a la vez que la suya salía, nuestras lenguas se unían y entrelazaban en una batalla apasionada, pero sin perder la dulzura característica de Edward. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y comenzó a trazar suaves figuras por toda mi columna, a la vez que yo pasaba mis brazos por su cuello y enredaba mis dedos en su suave cabello broncíneo tirando ligeramente de él, Edward hizo más fuerte su agarre en mi cintura, pegándome más a él, de repente comencé a sentir mucho calor, y como si un fuego extraño comenzara a subir por todo mi cuerpo, presa de ese ardor que sentía por dentro, jale a Edward más cerca de mí, hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que estaba recostada en mi cama con Edward sobre de mí son para de besarnos, honestamente jamás pensé en eso de hacer el amor, no era la típica que esperaba al matrimonio, yo pensaba que si era la persona correcta no importaba, claro mientras fuera alguien a quien en verdad amaras y estuvieras dispuesto a darle absolutamente todo… Estábamos metidos en nuestro momento, como siempre que nos besábamos, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-¡Bella, Edward! ¿¡Podrían controlarse? ¡Recuerden que la mayoría sentimos sus emociones!- grito Katherine golpeando la puerta.

Gruñimos al mismo tiempo y nos separamos quedando sentados en la cama, pero mi hermana seguía tocando la puerta. Así que me levante de mi lugar y corrí a abrir la puerta.

-¿¡Que quieres?- le grite molesta- ¡Ya paramos!

-Tranquila- sonrío burlona- Necesitamos hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre **eso**?- pregunte resaltando la palabra "eso"

-Sí, sobre **eso**- afirmo Kath resaltando la misma palabra.

Suspire.

-Bien, eso fue clara señal- dijo mi novio levantándose- me voy a casa.

Llego hasta mí y me abrazo, uniendo su frente con la mía.

-Nos vemos luego- musito.

Asentí y uní nuestros labios por última vez, yo planeaba darle un casto beso de despedida, pero al parecer mi lindo novio tenía otra idea, ya que paso sus brazos por mi cintura, aprisionándome entre su cuerpo y el marco de la puerta, mientras movía sus labios insistentes sobre los míos, de repente sentí como era apartado de mi bruscamente.

-¡Sí que bueno que se quieren tanto, pero empieza a darme diabetes, así que, cuñadito lindo, te tienes que ir!- exclamo Katherine empujando a Edward por el pasillo.

-¡Hay que mal plan!- le dije y escuche como mi novio reía suavemente.

Se volvió hacia mí y le lanzo un beso, el cual yo regrese.

-¡Te amo!- grito.

-¡Y yo a ti!- le regrese.

En cuanto desapareció por las escaleras me volví hacia Katherine con un suspiro enamorado y una mirada soñadora.

-Vámonos- dijo comenzando a jalarme hacia su cuarto.

-¡La vida es hermosa! ¿¡No crees hermanita?- le grite abrazándola a medio camino.

Mi hermanase detuvo súbitamente.

-¿Tomaste _Coca-Cola_?- pregunto insegura. (La Coca es un tipo de refresco, que en lo personal me encanta y me vuelve loca, literal )

-Pues…- dude un poco- ¡Ahora que lo dice ya no recuerdo!

Mi hermana rio y continuo jalándome a su habitación, una vez adentro vi que estaban todas mis amigas.

-Bien…- empezó Herms- Edward ya sabe lo de Tanya… ¡Qué gran actuación Bella!

La mire confundida.

-¿Qué actuación?- le pregunte curiosa.

-La que acabas de hacerle a Edward- aclaro ella.

-¡Oh no! En serio me sentía culpable- le informe yo.

-Ah, pues pensamos…- empezó Elena.

-Sí, con eso que hasta te consoló- añadió Bety.

-¡Y que consolación!- exclame aparentando estar abochornada- ¡Creo que me sentiré culpable más seguido si así me va a consolar!

Todas reímos.

-¡Estuvo genial!- exclamo Bonnie con entusiasmo.

-Sí…- empecé- pero bueno… ¡Parte uno del Plan "D.T" lista!

-¿D.T?- preguntaron confundidas mis amigas.

-Sí, "Destrozar a Tanya"- aclare.

-¡Oh!- exclamaron.

-Y ¿Cuál es la parte dos?- pregunto Caroline.

-¡A pues…!- me detuve- ¡La verdad i idea...! ¡Pero cuando se me ocurra algo les digo!

Todas volvieron a reír por mi desinterés y seguimos platicando, diciendo ideas, cada una más tonta que la anterior.

-¡Ya sé!- exclame.

Todas me miraron curiosas.

-¿Que es Bella?- pregunto una emocionada Bonnie.

-¡Cuenta!- grito Caroline interesada.

-Bien, lo que vamos a hacer es…

Les conté lo que se me había ocurrido y estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Eres un demonio, Bella!- exclamo Elena riendo fuerte.

Yo solo le guiñe un ojo.

-Va a aprender que nadie se mete conmigo, ni con lo que es mío claro está- musite sonriendo con malicia.

Sentí como mis ojos se ponían rojos mientras sonreía de forma maligna, y luego los cambie a un color azul cristalino e hice que una luz blanca saliera de mi cuerpo aparentando ser un ángel. Las chicas rieron conmigo y comenzamos a planear todo con exactitud para que nadie supiera que había sido al propósito.

Tanya iba a ver… ¡Me la iba a pagar!

* * *

><p>Hey chicas! Bien ojala y les guste esta Bella toda mala! La verdad creo que se dieron cuenta desde el principio que quiero una Bella atrevida, mala que comete locuras por amor etc..! Así que ojala les guste! Dejen review porfitas! No puede creer que vallamos a llegar a los 50 reviews! Estoy feliz por eso! Por cierto Twiandre y yo estamos haciendo una historia juntas, a más tardar empezaremos a publicarla mañana ojala se puedan pasar por ella se llamara "Mi Ángel Guardián" y bueno ya les dejare el Summary mañanita lo juro!<p>

Las quiero

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	15. Chapter 15: Cena y desastre

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandisima S.M buuuu... Peeeeroooo... **_

_**La trama si es mia! :D Wiii...!**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17: Cena… y desastre<p>

Bella Pov.

Edward me miraba de forma escéptica y yo simplemente le sonreí inocentemente.

-¿Estas segura?- me pregunto por enésima vez.

-Totalmente segura- le respondí de forma inocente- Quiero hacerlo.

-Pero… no lo sé…- dijo inseguro aun- No creo que quiera…

-Bueno, si tú crees que no va a querer pues solo le dices que va a haber una cena con algunos amigos y de la nada aparecemos nosotros- le sugerí.

-Bells, amor, no se…- comenzó.

-¡Por favor! ¡Edward en serio quiero arreglar las cosas con ella!- le suplique y puse mi mejor puchero.

-Bien…- dijo con un suspiro

Grite y me lance a sus brazos

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- gritaba

Edward solo rio y me beso el tope de la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo es la cena?- pregunto abrazándome.

-Hoy en la noche- le respondí

-Bien- dijo suspirando- Iré entonces a avisar a casa…

-Sí, yo me empezare a arreglar…- le respondí alejándome un poquito de él.

-Tú te ves hermosa con todo mi amor, no tienes que estarte arreglando…- murmuro mirando mis ojos fijamente lo que provoco que me sonrojara y desviara la mirada.

-De igual forma, no puedo salir vestida de cualquier manera…- murmure mirando al vacío- La prensa de comería viva.

-Sí, ¿Es muy difícil ser famosa?- pregunto tomando mi mano.

Suspire.

-A veces… Es lindo hacer lo que te gusta y que mucha gente reconozca tu esfuerzo pero… La prensa no da tregua…- susurre.- Bien, me voy mi vida, nos vemos en la noche.

Me volví hacia él y bese sus suaves labios que al instante me devolvieron el beso.

-Te amo- susurro.

-Lo sé- le dije y el rio suavemente.

Ahora él beso mis labios, una, dos, tres veces y estaba segura que iba a haber una cuarta pero…

-¡Eddy!- grito una molesta voz chillona que reconocí al instante.

-Detesto que nos interrumpan- murmuro mi novio molesto.

-Creo que se les está haciendo costumbre-susurre yo frustrada.

Bufo audiblemente y nos separamos para ver al intento de rubia correr hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa, Tanya?- le pregunto algo molesto.

-Oh, nada, solo venía a saludar- musito.

_Yo tenía planeado irme… Pero… ahora que ella llego no lo creo- _le transmití ese pensamiento a Edward y él se mordió el labio intentando contener la carcajada que estaba por salir.

Tanya nos miró, curiosa y luego me lanzo una mirada fulminante la cual respondí con una sonrisa inocente.

-Mmm… Si… Ya nos íbamos así que… Adiós- dije jalando a Edward conmigo.

Él caminaba a mi lado riendo.

-Wow, el día de hoy he visto tu lado celoso- musito carcajeándose.

-Cállate- le dije golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro.

Envolvió sus brazos tiernamente entorno a mi cintura y de estaba manera caminamos hasta mi casa, una vez ahí nos despedimos con "tierno" beso, el subió a su auto y se fue yo por mi parte entre a la casa, subí a mi habitación y ya en la puerta grite:

-¡Hoy si hay cena!- después de eso cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

Me senté al borde de mi cama y saque mi celular para marcar el número de Fanny. Me contesto al segundo timbrazo.

_-¡Hola, amiga!-_ saludo emocionada

-¡Hola!- le regrese- Oye, ¿Estas libre esta noche?

-_Hay, Bella, no sabías que eras de esas_- dijo burlona

-¡No tonta! Vamos a tener una cena para destrozar a Tanya- le explique.

_-¡Oh! ¿Quién es Tanya?-_ pregunto

-Una persona horrible, ya la conocerás- musite.

_-Bien, entonces… Si, iré- _estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Bien! Entonces te das una vuelta por mi casa y nos arreglamos ¿Vale?- le pregunte emocionada

-_¡Claro! ¡Llego en segundos!_- soltó una risita y colgó.

Sonreí, adoraba a esa niña, me levante de mi cama para ir al armario a buscar un vestido para ponérmelo, estaba en eso cuando escuche un fuerte sonido proveniente de la ventana, salí del enorme armario y corrí a ver que era, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que era Fanny.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Fanny para eso se inventó las puertas y los timbres- le dije divertida.

-Sí, lo sé pero es más divertido así- dijo despreocupada sentándose en la cama.

Reí suavemente y volví a mi tarea de buscar vestidos. Al cabo de unos minutos encontré 4 vestidos, los saque y los extendí por la cama, los cuatro eran prácticos pero al mismo tiempo elegantes.

-¿Cuál te parece? Escoge dos- le dije a Fanny

Ella los miro atentamente y al final se decidió por los dos.

-Estos- murmuro separándolos del resto.

-Buena elección- murmure viendo los vestidos.

Eran bellísimos, uno era negro hasta medio muslo con una franja en diagonal que se unía con el único tirante que tenía el vestido, color plata con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante falso y el otro era rojo escarlata, straples, pegado de la parte del pecho hasta la cintura y caía como una falda de tres holanes hasta medio muslo también.

-Lo sé- respondió

-¿Cuál quieres para ti?- le pregunte.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¡Claro!- exclame

-Emm… ¡El rojo!- exclamo después de observarlos mejor.

-Hecho, tú el rojo y yo el negro- dije complacida, ya que, me gusto más el negro que el rojo.

Una vez escogidos los vestidos nos dispusimos a vestirnos, maquillarnos y peinarnos para la cena. Tardamos cerca de cuatro horas arreglándonos, ya que, a la niña Fanny se le ocurrió que sería divertido hacer primero guerra de almohadas con las zapatillas puestas, después probar miles de peinados en mí y en ella, y finalmente correr por la casa con mi vestido en sus manos y yo en ropa interior. Jugamos de diversas maneras, nos _albureamos*_, bueno ella me albureo más a mí que yo a ella, no éramos pervertidas ni mucho menos, pero era divertido. Cuando terminamos estábamos muertisimas de risa.

-¡Hay que arreglarnos juntas más seguido!- exclame entre carcajadas.

-¡Definitivamente!- dijo Fanny como pudo.

Después de un rato más de risas salimos a ver su ya estaban todos listos, eran las 7 de la noche y la cena estaba programada para las 8:30 de la noche.

Toque la puerta de la habitación de Elena y ahí estaban todas las chicas terminando se arreglarse.

-¡Fanny!- exclamaron todas saludándola a pesar de haberla visto ya.

-Hey, chicas- les regreso

-¿Ya están listas?- les pregunte.

-Casi- respondieron

Cinco minutos después estábamos en la sala esperando la limusina y a los Cullen para poder irnos.

-Entonces… ¿Vamos a sabotear a alguien?- pregunto Tayler con evidente emoción.

-Síp, vamos a sabotear a alguien- musite con una sonrisa maligna.

Melany soltó una risita burlona.

Estuvimos platicando y bromeando hasta que el sonido del timbre nos sobresaltó, me levante rápidamente para abrir la puerta pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba Elena abriéndola. Termino de abrirla y honestamente me quede totalmente sorprendida al ver quienes estaban parados en la puerta de mi casa.

El grito de Elena me saco de mi shock, entonces también grite y corrí hacia las personas que tanto quería, se trataba de Pablo Salgado Nochebuena, Pablito, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, casi mi hermano, él media 1.50, sí era pequeño, su cabello era negro y un poco quebrado, sus ojos color café obscuro y su piel era blanca, y sus acompañantes, que eran también amigas mías de toda la vida, Martha Starthof, una chica de 1.70, piel blanca, pero no tanto como la de nosotros, ojos color miel y cabello café rojizo hasta el hombro y rizado y Katy, una chica rubia de ojos azul claro y piel muy blanca, con un cuerpo bien formado, Martha era una vampira algo rara, pero así la queríamos, Katy era una vampira- bruja, ella podía entrar en la cabeza de cualquier persona y manipular sus pensamientos, era algo muy útil y a nosotros nos encantaba jugar con ese don cuando éramos niños, Pablito era un hechicero-Vampiro y tenía muchos dones y Martha podía copiar inmediatamente los dones y/o poderes de las demás.

Todos estábamos tan entusiasmados y metidos saludando a los recién llegados que no notamos que los Cullen ya habían llegado y estaban frente a nosotros mirándonos algo confundidos, rápidamente me solté de Pablito y corrí hacia Edward, que por cierto estaba guapísimo con ese traje negro. Los invitamos a pasar y dentro hicimos las presentaciones, cada quien se presentó y estuvimos recordando nuestra infancia y Pablito quiso intimidar a Edward, pero debido a la diferencia de estatura Pablito termino sentándose algo intimidado por Edward y el resto partidos de risa, también mi mejor amigo intento avergonzarme delante de mi novio, pero jamás lo logro.

Después de un rato echando relajo con Pablito llego la limosina y todos nos subimos, inclusive nuestra familia recién llegada, ya que no los queríamos dejar, y emprendimos camino al restaurante, me di cuenta que faltaban Esme y Carlisle, por lo que supuse que ellos se habían llevado a Tanya al restaurante. En cuanto llegamos, todos intentando calmar nuestras respiraciones debido a la risa, entramos por la puerta trasera, ya que, los paparatzis tenían bloqueada la principal, encontramos la mesa en donde estaban sentados y nos acercamos, Tanya al vernos puso mala cara y se volvió hacia Carlisle y Esme, vi cómo les dijo algo y ellos simplemente asintieron ella suspiro pesadamente y se volvía a sentar, llegamos donde estaban.

-Hola, Bella- saludo Esme- Estas bellísima.

-Gracias, Esme, tu igual- le regrese.

-Bella- dijo Carlisle muy formal tendiéndome la mano.

Reí ligeramente y luego me puse seria y recta.

-Carlisle- dije firmemente dándole un fuerte apretón a su mano.

Carlisle hizo una mueca de dolor y luego hizo un saludo militar.

-¡Señor si Señor!- exclamo haciéndome burla.

Me carcajee.

-¡Ya veraz!- le amenace.

-¡Juro que así te viste!- exclamo entre risas- ¡Hasta me intimidaste!

Me seguí riendo y camine hasta Tanya.

-Hola, Tanya- salude dulcemente bajo la atenta mirada de mi novio- Te ves muy linda.

La cara de Tanya por mi tono y el alago fue tan divertida que casi me largo a reír ahí mismo.

-Hola… emm… Gracias-tartamudeo sorprendida- Tu… Tu igual.

-¡Aww, gracias!-dije aparentando estar conmovida.

Me senté enfrente de ella, a mi lado derecho se sentó Edward y a mi izquierda se sentó Fanny, Andrea y Melany estaban estratégicamente sentadas a los lados de Tanya. Recordé a mis recién llegados amigos.

-Carlisle, Esme, Tanya- esta última se sobresaltó al oír su nombre- Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de los nuevos chicos. Bueno ellos son amigos nuestros, de Elena, Katherine y míos, desde que tengo memoria, son Pablo, pero pueden decirle Pablito, Martha y Katy.

-Es un gusto- dijo Esme- Yo soy Esme Cullen, mi esposo Carlisle Cullen y una amiga de la familia Tanya Denali.

-El gusto es nuestro- musito Pablito y las chicas asintieron.

Después de las presentaciones pedimos la carta y comenzamos a elegir y a pedir nuestros alimentos a la vez que platicábamos, mayoritariamente sobre Pablito, Martha y Katy, ya que, eran los recién llegados y querían conocerlo mejor. Una hora después de haber llegado, en la cual ya nos habían traído a todos los platillos, era comprensible que se tardaran tanto éramos como 26 personas en una misma mesa, Melany me hizo una seña y me levante tomando mi copa llena de vino, todos los de la mesa me miraron.

-Bueno, el motivo de esta cena, que de seguro se estarán preguntando desde el principio es el siguiente: Todos ustedes han de saber que Taya y yo empezamos con el pie izquierdo… Pues yo hice esta cena, porque quiero que eso cambie- Ante esto Tanya puso cara de sorprendida- Tanya, yo sé que tú y yo podríamos ser muy buenas amigas y quiero que empecemos desde cero y bien, no quiero estar mal con una amiga de las personas que amo, en este caso las familia Cullen… ¿Qué dices? ¿Empezamos de nuevo?- todo esto lo dije mirando únicamente a Tanya, pero expresándole con la mirada que nada de eso era verdad, que solo era una farsa, se oirá mal tal vez, pero no quería que se hiciera ilusiones para después destruirlas con lo que íbamos a hacerle.

-Por supuesto, Bella- respondió sonriendo falsamente- ¡Hay que empezar de nuevo!

Una falsa sonrisa de alegría adorno mi rostro.

-¡Excelente! ¡Gracias Tanya por darme la oportunidad de ser tu amiga!- exclame y levante más mi copa- ¡Un brindis por nuestra nueva amistad!

Todos levantaron sus copas y las chocaron, nos volvimos a sentar y Edward me abrazo mientras Tanya nos dirigía una mirada molesta.

-Me alegro que todo se solucione- murmuro en mi oído y después su boca descendió hasta mi hombro descubierto donde dejo un ligero beso.

-Sí, lo sé, estoy feliz por esto- le murmure de regreso.

Comenzamos de nuevo a platicar de diversas cosas y cuando Tanya levanto su copa para beber de ella, le hice una seña a las chicas, indicándoles que comenzábamos con nuestra venganza, Melany, sonrió y, al ser ella la primera en empezar, se agacho rápidamente alegando haber tirado su servilleta, y cuando se levantó procuro hacerlo de manera que pudiera golpear con la cabeza la copa de Tanya y tirársela encima, cosa de funciono de maravilla. El contenido del vino se vertió sobre el carísimo vestido de Tanya, me lleve una mano a la boca aparentando sorprenderme, al igual que el resto, y Melany fingió una mirada avergonzada.

-¡Lo siento tanto!- musito Melany.

-No, no te preocupes- le dijo Tanya con rabia contenida- Fue un accidente.

Tanya tomo su servilleta y comenzó a limpiarse en vestido, pero lo hacía con movimientos "Arriba-Abajo" creado fricción, oculte mi rostro ligeramente con mi cabello y sentí como mis ojos se volvían rojos, mire en dirección a un plato que "casualmente" (Andrea lo había puesto ahí minutos antes de la actuación de Melany) y el plato se volcó, nuevamente, sobre el vestido de Tanya, volví rápidamente mi rostro para figurar que miraba hacia atrás cuando esto paso y poder volver cambiar mis ojos, escuche un grito muy agudo y chillón e inmediatamente volví mi rostro hacia Tanya que se había parado, mis ojos, afortunadamente, habían vuelto a su color original. Estaba intentando contener la risa, cuando sentí como algo se regaba por mi regazo y caía por mis piernas hasta el piso, rápidamente mire lo que se había caído y vi mi plato tirado hacia mí, subí la mirada para ver a Tanya parada aun con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios. _Maldita-_pensé.

-¡Oh, Bella! ¡Tú vestido!- exclamaron Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bonnie y Caroline horrorizadas, el resto estaba en shock aun.

-No importa, iré al servicio a ver que puedo arreglar.- murmure

Tanya se volvió a sentar y yo me levante para ir al baño, tenía que pasar por detrás de ella para poder llegar, mientras pasaba por ahí iba viendo los daños en mi vestido, escuche varios: ¡Cuidado! Antes de chocar con algo, o alguien, que al parecer era un mesero y llevaba en sus manos unos platillos para la mesa de junto. Al segundo después de chocar escuche un grito chillón ya demasiado familiar. _¡No puede ser cierto!-_ pensé al tiempo que me volvía para ver hacia donde había caído la comida, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que había sido Tanya la de la mala suerte. Me lleve una mano a la boca escondiendo mi sonrisa.

-¡Lo siento!- le dije ayudándola a pararse de la silla.

-¡No me toques!- grito soltándose bruscamente de mi agarre- ¡Tú lo planeaste todo!

-¡¿Qué!- exclame "sorprendida"- ¡Claro que no! ¡Fue todo un accidente! ¡Ni siquiera había visto al mesero!- me defendí.

Tanya estaba como loca, grito varias cosas más antes de que Carlisle pusiera orden.

-Yo creo que será mejor irnos- dijo serio.

Quiso pagar la cuenta él, pero yo le dije que, al haber sido yo la que los invito, yo debía pagar, debía mantener mi actitud buena y arrepentida para no se dieran cuenta que realmente fue todo al propósito, menos lo del mesero, eso ya fue suerte.

Pague y los dueños quisieron hacer no sé qué tantas cosas más por nosotros, pero nos negamos. Salimos nuevamente por la puerta trasera y antes de que se fueran Carlisle con Esme y Tanya, llame a los dos primeros.

-Lamento que esto haya salido así, todo se fue al caño- le dije aparentando estar triste.

-No te preocupes Bella, fue un accidente- me dijo Esme con su típico tono maternal.

-Sí, Bella, no fue tu culpa, tú intentabas arreglar todo.- me dijo Carlisle.

Por un momento me sentí mal, al haberles mentido, me prometí mentalmente algún día contarles la verdad.

Me subí a la limusina con el resto y aun con expresión frustrada.

-Tranquila, amor, ya se solucionara todo con Tanya- me dijo Edward abrazándome.

-¡No! ¡Ya no pasara eso! ¡Ella me odia ahora más que nunca!- le dije en tono lastimero.

El solo me abrazo más fuerte todavía. Llegamos a la casa Cullen y los chicos se bajaron, todos me dijeron palabras tranquilizadoras y yo agradecí a cada una de ellas. Entraron y la limo siguió el rumbo ahora a nuestra casa, en cuanto estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la casa Cullen todos sonreímos.

-¡Maravilloso chicas! ¡Estuvieron geniales!- las felicite.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Lo mejor fue lo tuyo Bells! ¿Cómo supiste lo del mesero?- me pregunto Melany.

-¡Para nada! ¡No tenía ni la menor idea de iba a chocar con el mesero!- exclame.

-¿¡Es broma!- grito Elena

Negué con la cabeza, todas soltamos una fuerte carcajada. Llegamos a casa y nos fuimos a cambiar los vestidos por las pijamas, a desmaquillarnos y deshacernos los intrincados peinados. Una vez listas para dormir, todas se reunieron en mi cuarto y nos acostamos hasta tarde hablando y riendo sobre la cena de esa noche.

Como lo dije, Tanya me las iba a pagar… ¡Y ya lo hizo! Aun que tenía el presentimiento de que esto aún no terminaba…

* * *

><p>*Alburear es como decir cosas sexosas a otra persona o mandarle indirectas acerca de su sexualidad o vida sexual.<p>

Hola chicas! Yo se que de seguro querrán matarme! En verdad lamento mucho la tardanza pero como dije en la nota, solo puedo utilizar la computadora 15 minutos, bueno podía, ya que, el viernes entregaron calificaciones y no yo no salí baja pero mi hermano si y pues a el le quitaron la compu y por ende a mi también… Esto lo escribí porque a mi papa se le olvido llevarse el mouse y el teclado, si eso hace, y pues lo dejo y aproveche, las demás historias realmente no se cuando pueda actualizarlas… Estaba pensando que como no faltan muchos capítulos de Morir de Amor, terminarla y luego empezar a actualizar el resto de nuevo, y es que, como muchas ya sabran, tengo mas ideas y mas inspiración para Morir de Amor que para el resto… ¿Qué opinan? Bueno… ojala les guste el capitulo… Ya saben… ¡Dejen review y contribuirán con 10 centavos para mi "Boteo"! Es que en mi colegio nos pusieron a "Botear" es cuando agarramos un bote con un orificio en el centro y salimos a pedir dinero para las misiones hehehe…

Las quiero

Nos leemos pronto.

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	16. Chapter 16:Pelea

_**Los personajes no son mios si no de la maravillosa, la grandisima, la ingeniosa, etc... S.M yo relamente solo juego con ellos y pues logicamente la trama es mia de mi! =)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:<em>**

_-¡Maravilloso chicas! ¡Estuvieron geniales!- las felicite._

_-¡Ni hablar! ¡Lo mejor fue lo tuyo Bells! ¿Cómo supiste lo del mesero?- me pregunto Melany._

_-¡Para nada! ¡No tenía ni la menor idea de iba a chocar con el mesero!- exclame._

_-¿¡Es broma!- grito Elena_

_Negué con la cabeza, todas soltamos una fuerte carcajada. Llegamos a casa y nos fuimos a cambiar los vestidos por las pijamas, a desmaquillarnos y deshacernos los intrincados peinados. Una vez listas para dormir, todas se reunieron en mi cuarto y nos acostamos hasta tarde hablando y riendo sobre la cena de esa noche._

_Como lo dije, Tanya me las iba a pagar… ¡Y ya lo hizo! Aun que tenía el presentimiento de que esto aún no terminaba…_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16: Pelea<p>

Bella POV.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos aún se reían de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y ¿para qué negarlo? Yo igual solo de recordar las expresiones de Tanya me moría de risa, aunque mi vestido había pagado las consecuencias. Fruncí el ceño, ahora mismo estaba en mi habitación, con el vestido extendido ante mí, examinando los daños.

-Tranquila hermana- dijo Katherine burlesca- A ese paso lo único que quedara del vestido serán cenizas.

-Cierra la boca, Katherine- le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella rio.

-¿Por qué no simplemente usas magia?- pregunto confusa.

Me paralice.

-Amm… pues… emm… porque… pues… emm… no lo sé- respondí con simpleza.

Mi hermana se carcajeo.

-¡¿Bromeas?- exclamo entre risas

-¡Lo siento! Lo olvide…- dije avergonzada.

-¡¿A quién se le olvida que tiene magia?- musito Kath.

-Pues… pues a mí- respondí aun avergonzada.

Mi hermana soltó una risita.

-Bien, calma pequeña… Yo lo hare por ti- dijo mí hermana

Movió sus manos y señalo el vestido con su dedo, un hilito brillante salió de este y cayó sobre el vestido, limpiándolo de inmediato. Mi hermana recogió la mano con una sonrisa petulante y me miro.

-Estaba a punto de hacerlo- mentí como niña pequeña

Katherine soltó una carcajada

-Sí, claro- dijo son sarcasmo.

Me reí y me senté a su lado

-Hermanita, ¿Sabes cómo les va a Stefan y a Elena?- le pregunte

-No, no tengo ni idea…- dijo medio ida.- Es estúpido ¿Por qué rayos no se declaran y listo? Es obvio que se atraen… Todos lo notan menos ellos…

-Lo sé- respondí algo molesta- Alguno de los dos debe tomar la iniciativa… No lo sé… Arriesgarse.

-¡Sí!- me apoyo ella- Por cierto… ¿Cómo estas tomando esto de Stefan y Elena? ¿No te molesta?

-¡Que va!- respondí con un bufido- Para nada, yo tengo a Edward y lo amo muchísimo déjame decirte… Me molesta ese par…

-Sí, a mi igual…- murmuro

-Necesitan un empujoncito… Algo que los haga reaccionar…- susurre para mí misma.

-¡A no Bella! ¡Para nada! ¡Me niego a ayudarte con tus planes diabólicos para unir gente!- casi grito Kath

-¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Los dejamos solos a su suerte?- pregunte horrorizada

-¡Claro! ¡Bella no hay que meternos!- me regaño

-Pero si solo será un _pequeño, pequeño, pequeñísimo… _empujoncito- le dije

-Bella, no te metas- dijo levantándose y caminando a la puerta- Te veré al ratito hermana saldré con Damon… Y recuerda… Déjalos que ellos lo resuelvan solos.

-Bien…- refunfuñe

Escuche como bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa.

-Ni creas que te hare caso, Kath- dije lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no lo escuchara y me tire de espaldas a la cama para pensar en un buen plan

**Tres horas después**

Tres horas… Tres malditas horas aquí tirada sin tener ni una sola idea de cómo ayudar a Elena con Stefan… Es imposible… Mi cerebro se había secado…

Bufe molesta y me senté.

-¿Por qué ese humor primita?- entro Melany

-Por nada…- le conteste de malas

-Puf… ¿Quieres que llame a Edward para que te consuele?-me pregunto en burla

-Melany, primita, no molestes- le dije aparentando estar enojada.

Al parecer mi primase dio cuenta ya que se rio

-Te ves tan divertida enojada…- musito sonriente

Tome una almohada y se la lance

-Cierra la boca- le dije

Ella me volvió a lanzar la almohada

-Hay primita… Hay que hacer algo como anoche de nuevo- dijo más alegre

-Lo sé… fue genial- le dije riendo

Y así nos enfrascamos en una conversación de media hora acerca de lo ocurrido y estábamos bien hasta que note algo.

-Melany… ¿Te quitaste la cadena que mi tía te dio?- le pregunte.

Cuando Andrea y Melany eran pequeñas mi tía, ósea su madre, les había dado una cadena para que la recordaran siempre y ellas la traían puesta siempre, nunca se la quitaban.

-No- musito extrañada tocándose el cuello, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡No esta!- grito desesperada

-Tranquila, ahora la buscamos- le dije

Nos levantamos rápidamente y recorrimos toda la casa buscándola… No la encontramos.

-Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios… ¡No esta!- grito

-Calma… emm… ¿Buscaste en tu joyero?- le pregunte

-¡Sí! ¡No esta!- respondió

-¿Debajo de la cama?

Ella asintió

-¿En el closet?

-¡La busque en todas partes Bella! ¡No esta!- grito

-Bien, calma…-murmure intentando recordar algún detalle que nos ayudara a encontrarla y este vino a mi- Melany ¿Tu cadena no tenía un hechizo especial para poder encontrarla si se perdía?

Se quedó callada un segundo.

-¡Sí!- grito- ¡Sí lo tenía!

Salimos corriendo a su habitación en donde tenía guardado el conjuro para poder encontrar el collar, rebusco un poco en sus cajones y lo saco.

-¡Lo encontré!- volvió s gritar.

Lo leyó en voz baja y luego en voz alta, el hechizo estaba en latín antiguo así que era muy poderoso, luego de leerlo apunto hacia un lugar inespecífico de la habitación y de este salió una imagen del collar y luego de la persona que lo llevaba, no sé porque me sorprendí… Pero me sorprendí al ver la persona.

Solo puedo decir que sentí como una ráfaga de viento paso por mi lado y luego nada.

-¿Melany?- pregunte a la nada y di una vuelta completa- ¿Mel?- volví a preguntar-¡Mierda!

Salí corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la casa de los Cullen, cuando estaba a pocos metros comencé a escuchar gritos prevenientes de aquella mansión. Estaba a punto de frenar y tocar cuando la puerta se abrió y por ahí salió Alice

-Te escuchamos venir- me informo.

Entre rápidamente.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está mi prima?- le pregunte ansiosa

-Arriba, peleándose con Tanya- dijo

Subimos las escaleras rápidamente y seguimos los gritos, vimos a los chicos intentando controlar a Melany que quería saltarle encima a Tanya.

-¡Melany!- le grite

Al instante todos se volvieron hacia mí y Melany dejo de luchar.

-¡Ella lo hizo!- me grito- ¡Ella lo tomo!

-¡Lo sé!- le dije- Pero vamos a resolverlo con calma ¿de acuerdo?

Mi prima refunfuño pero lo acepto

-Bien…- dijo molesta

Me volví hacia Tanya

-Muy bien, Tanya, seamos honestos… ¿Tomaste el collar de Melany?- le pregunte

-¡Absolutamente no!-grito haciéndose la ofendía, sabía que mentía- Ella lo penso así, no es mi culpa en absoluto… Yo nunca…

Estoy segura de que iba a continuar pero… Mi prima le metió un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que se callara y exclama de dolor, todos exclamamos con sorpresa.

-¡Oh Dios Mío!- exclame- ¡Buen golpe Melany!

-Gracias- dijo más sosegada

-Bien… ¿Ahora lo admites?- le pregunte

-De acuerdo- dijo con la mano en su nariz- Si lo tome, está en la habitación

Melany entro ya al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir con la cadena en su cuello.

-Tanya, estamos muy decepcionados de ti, jamás pensamos que harías eso- la regaño Esme

-¡No!- grito esta- ¡No se supone que deberían estar decepcionados de mí, yo no soy la mala, ella lo es!- grito señalándome

Todos abrimos la boca sorprendidos

-¡¿Qué?- exclame

-¡Yo soy mejor que ella en muchos sentidos! ¡Ella no puede conmigo!- siguió gritando

Y yo no pude más, solté una carcajada que hiso que se detuviera.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Melany pero yo la ignore

-¿En serio piensas que eres mejor que yo?- pregunte con burla una vez que las carcajadas pararon.

-Claro que lo soy- respondió con altanería

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario?- le pregunte

Ella soltó una carcajada

-Quiero que lo hagas- dijo burlesca

-Bien- dije- Di tenedor cinco veces

Ella me miro extrañada

-¿Qué…?- comenzó

-Solo hazlo- la interrumpí

-Bien… Tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor

-Bien- murmure- Ahora dilo tres veces

-Tenedor, tenedor, tenedor- dijo

-Ahora cuatro veces- indique

-Tenedor, tenedor, tenedor, tenedor- repitió rápidamente

-Ahora dilo dos veces más- dije sonriendo

-Tenedor, tenedor- dijo más rápido todavía

-Ahora ¿Con que comes te comes la sopa?- le pregunte rápido

-¡Con tenedor!- exclamo y yo sonreí- ¡Ja! ¿Eso como lo prueba?- dijo y espere a que pensara en su respuesta-¡Oye!

Todos soltamos una carcajada

-Si te comes la cuchara con el tenedor se caería por…- empezó Emmett

-¡Lo sé!- le grito Tanya y me mando una mirada fulminante.

Sonreí inocentemente

-¿Quieres otra demostración?- le pregunte sonriendo

-¡No gracias!- exclamo

Sonreí más todavía y fui con mi novio

-Hey- le salude

-Hey-regreso sonriendo

-No tuve de tiempo de saludarte con todo esto…- resople

-Sí, lo sé, pelea algo intensa-murmuro acercando sus labios a los míos- pero ya no hay más pelea

-Eso es cierto- murmure y lo bese con ganas.

Él me regreso el beso al instante, cuando nos separamos lo abrace y nos moví de forma discreta para que quedáramos él de espaldas a Tanya y yo de cara a ella.

Sonreí

-Mío- dije solo con los labios y sin emitir ningún sonido.

Ella dio un zapatazo y entro su habitación cerrando de un portazo

Después de este incidente nos quedamos un rato más hablando con los Cullen y pidiendo disculpas. Luego de eso nos fuimos a nuestra casa.

Al llegar todos nos preguntaron lo que había pasado y nosotras les contamos.

-¡Esa arpía!- exclamo Martha

-¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso?- dijo esta vez Katy

-Les dije… es una mala persona- les dijo Katherine

-¿Pero tan mala?- pregunto Fanny

-¡Sí estoy segura!- dijo Caroline

-¡Dios! ¡Es una bruja!- dijo Herms

-¡Ya sé!- estuvo de acuerdo Elena

-¡Chicas!- grite- ¿Están de acuerdo que debemos hacerla pagar por eso?

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Bety

Cosa que me sorprendió un poco.

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Bonnie

-No lo sé, aun- dije- pero ella no va a salir bien parada de esto.

Y así nos pusimos a trazar un nuevo plan para Tanya.

* * *

><p>Hey chicas! Aquí esta el capi ojala les guste… Bien tengo que decirlo ¡SALIO AMANECER! ¡Y YA LA VI TRES VECES! Listo se que es retrasado porque Amanecer salio el 20 pero lo dije! Estoy feliz por eso… la vi el dia del estreno dos veces y luego una el sábado… fue genial! Por otra parte estoy algo triste porque ayer se murió el hermano de una amiga… y es algo fuerte para todos… en fin, aquí esta el capi! Ojala les guste y me dejen un lindísimo review para mi colección! Ah si estoy enferma =( tengo una molesta infección en la garganta! Y no puedo cantar! Eso es un desastre! Oigan… creen que en esta historia lleguemos a los 100 reviews? Es unos de mis sueños! Me ayudan a cumplirlo? El review no solo va para mi colección sino que con el me dan animos para tomar mi medicamento! =)<p>

Las quiero!

Alexa Swan de Cullen


	17. Chapter 17:Un mes y algo mas

_**Los personajes no son mios son de la gran S.M yo solo juego con ellos y me divierto! :)**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17: Un mes y algo más<p>

Debía admitir que estaba muy feliz, hoy definitivamente va a ser un maravilloso día, ya que, ¡Hoy cumplía un mes con Edward! ¡Un mes! ¡No lo podía creer! Era como un sueño… Por otro lado, hoy tenía que ir con mi padre para que conociera a mi novio, estaba algo reacia a hacerlo, ya que él jamás se había portado como un padre conmigo, solo 11 años de mi larga vida, quiero decir, solo 11 de 811 años en un escala es poco, pero esa era la costumbre, él tenía que conocer a Edward para "comprobar" que el fuera un buen rey, lo detestaba, pero eso no iba a arruinarme este día.

Suspire y entonces un suave olor a rosas me llego provocando que abriera los ojos de inmediato, me levante hasta quedar sentada en mi cama, y lo que vi me sorprendió y me enterneció: mi cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa de diversos colores pero predominaba el rojo y en el final de mi cama había un enorme y hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas. Gatee lentamente hasta el arreglo de flores con los pétalos arremolinándose en mis rodillas, las olí y tome la tarjeta blanca que sobresalía de entre todo lo rojo de las rosas.

"_**El primero de muchos…"**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Edward**_

Rezaba la pequeña tarjeta.

Suspire como estúpida y volví a suspirar.

Entonces… Solté un agudo grito y me tire de espaldas en la cama, riendo.

Por sobre todo mi escandalo escuche una suave risa proveniente de la puerta, me incorpore de un salto al reconocerla, y ahí, en la puerta estaba él, el amor de mi vida y… el culpable del desastre en mi habitación. Me levante de un salto y corrí a sus brazos que me recibieron gustosos.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto con la cara enterrada en mi cuello.

-Me encanto- le respondí sonriendo y besando su mejilla.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y yo reí, entonces recordé algo…

-¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? ¿Los chicos te ayudaron? ¿Ellos sabían? ¡¿Mi hermanas sabían?- Bueno… recordé muchas cosas.

El río suavemente.

-Tranquila… Veamos… Entre por la ventana; no, no me ayudaron; tampoco sabían; tus hermanas no sabían… solo Kath y ella me ayudo- respondió mis preguntas en orden.

Me quede en silencio un momento.

-Tonta, Kath, ella sabia y no me dijo nada…- murmure entre dientes.

Edward río y me volvió a abrazar, enterrando su cara en mi cabello y acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Ese era el punto, amor- musito

Reí y lo abrace

-Lo sé- murmure

-¡Ay que lindos!- grito Elena

Nosotros sonreímos y pase mis manos por la cintura de mi novio y el coloco sus brazos por sobre los míos.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Quítense quiero ver lo que hizo!- grito Bonnie empujándonos fura de la habitación.

Al segundo siguiente escuchamos su grito.

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Que romántico!- grito Bonnie desde el cuarto

Solo rodamos los ojos

-Sí, muy lindo… Ahora sal de mi habitación que me voy a cambiar- le dije y ella salió al segundo

Entre a mi habitación y jale a Edward conmigo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de mis amigos que empezaron a gritar y a gruñir como "gatos"

-¡Bella! ¡Qué forma de cambiarte!- grito Tayler provocando que todos rieran inclusive nosotros dos.

-¡Cállate!- le grite de regreso

Todos volvieron a reír.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con ellos?- pregunto Edward riéndose

-¿Cómo puedes vivir con Emmett?- le pregunte de regreso

-_Touche- _Dijo

Nos reímos.

-¿Qué más planes hay?- pregunte

-No voy a decirte…- hice un puchero y el rio suavemente- Es sorpresa.

-Odio las sorpresas- le dije siguiéndolo por toda la habitación intentando convencerlo.

-No importa- dijo

-Pero… Pero… Soy… Soy… ¡Soy alérgica a las sorpresas!- grite lo primero que me vino a la mente para luego pronunciar un "¿Qué?" sin sonido, reprochándome a mí misma.

En el piso de abajo escuche las risas sofocadas de mis amigos y mis hermanas y un ahogado "¡Que tonto! ¡¿Y es la "Reina de la improvisación"?" de parte de Tayler.

Bufe.

-¿Alérgica a las sorpresas?- pregunto Edward en un murmullo aguantando la risa

-¡Sí! ¡Me salen ronchas por todas partes y me da mucha comezón!- le dije

Ya no aguanto… Exploto en risas, mi novio se burlaba de mí.

-Bella… es lo más tonto… que te he oído… decir…- dijo sofocando sus carcajadas- ¿Cómo le haces para decir tanta tontería?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero no me esfuerzo!- le dije sonriendo inocentemente

Volvió a reír y me abrazo

-Te amo- pronuncio- Me encantas…

-Lo sé…- dije- Entonces… ¿Cómo me visto?

-Con ropa "country"- dijo

-Bien…- murmure extrañada

-Te dejo para que te cambies- dijo saliendo

Me cambie rápidamente mi pijama por unos shorts de mezclilla hasta medio muslo, una blusa pegada al cuerpo, pero cómoda, color negro como deslavado, un chaleco suelto de color negro también, y unas botas estilo "country" como dijo Edward (N.A: Es la ropa de Miley Cyrus en el video "Party in the USA") deje mi cabello suelto y ya lista baje.

En la sala estaban todos hablando animadamente.

-¡Lista!- grite al instante todos dejaron de hablar y me miraron

-Wow… hermanita… te ves…- Damon intentaba buscar la palabra correcta.

-Sexy… Grrrr- termino Pablito mirándome de arriba abajo y después hacer una pobre imitación de un felino al acecho.

-Exacto… solo que sin el "Grrrr" ni el movimiento de manos tan extraño- musito Damon

Me carcajee.

Edward se levantó de donde estaba riendo y se acercó a mí.

-Hermosa…- murmuro sobre mis labios antes de besarme dulcemente

-¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡Sepárese!- grito Pablito

Nos separamos riéndonos de ellos

-Bien, familia, nos vamos…- dijo Edward tomando mi mano

La bola de dramáticos que tengo como familia gritaron despedidas como si nos fuéramos en un barco y este estuviera a punto de zarpar.

Salimos de la casa muertos de risa por eso.

-Hay que familia me cargo… -murmure

-Sí, pero es genial- musito riéndose aun.

-Lo sé- dije

Nos montamos en el coche y a los pocos minutos, por la forma de conducir de mi novio y un atajo, estábamos fuera del pueblo.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunte

-Ya veraz…- murmuro

Una hora después estábamos en una caballeriza a las afueras de Seattle (N.A: No sé si haya caballerizas a las afueras de Seattle… pero bueno) y el estar allí me recordó a mi caballo… sí, tenía un caballo… que se supone que está en la caballeriza del castillo en el mundo mágico…

Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos hacia la caballeriza, entramos y Edward insistió en taparme los ojos.

-Me caeré- le dije sintiendo cada roca que se ponía en mi camino.

Edward tenía una mano en mi cintura y con la otra me tomaba la mano, guiándome.

-No te caerás- musito riéndose.

-Tienes razón… no lo hare- dije vencida

Él rio.

-Listo- dijo después de unos minutos más de caminata.

Me acomodo de cierta forma extraña y después empecé a sentir como se alejaba

-¿Puedo quitarme la venda ahora?- le pregunte

-No, aun no- grito algo lejos

Bufe

-Me estoy desesperando…- murmure

A los pocos segundos lo sentí acercarse… pero ahora su aroma venía acompañado de algo distinto…

-Puedes quitártela…- murmuro

Me quite la venda y parpadee varias veces para que mi vista se acostumbrara, fije mi vista al frente y me quede sin palabras… frente a mi había una hermosa yegua pura sangre color blanca con la melena de un negro intenso… me acerque a ella sin creérmelo aun…

-¿Nina?- le pregunte

La yegua relincho como su dijera que sí, me volví hacia Edward y lo abrace muy fuerte.

-Gracias…- le dije en murmullo entrecortado debido a las lagrimas

-No hay de que- murmuro en mi oído.

-¿Cómo…?- le pregunte separándome de él

-Katherine me conto y me dijo dónde estaba, así que le pedí a Carlisle que me llevara y logramos encontrarla…- explico acariciando a Nina

-Eres el mejor- le dije

-Lo sé…- intento imitar mi tono altanero

Me reí

-No te sale- me burle

-Me saldrá… algún día… pero ahora… ¿Lista para cabalgar un rato?- pregunto emocionado

-Más que lista- dije

Estuvimos montando a caballo un buen rato, hasta que llegó la hora de darle mi regalo. Me baje de Nina y me acerque a él.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- le dije.

-Amor, no tenías porque…- empezó

-Tu tampoco tenías porque… Así que calla y sígueme.- lo calle

Para mi gran sorpresa ¡Edward uso magia! ¡Uso magia para llevar a mi caballo a casa! Y me dio mucha ternura…

-Listo- dijo llegando a mi lado

-Wow, jamás te había visto usar magia…- comente mientras caminábamos

-Intento no usarla mucho, no quiero depender completamente de ella- explico

-Oh- dije- Voy a tener que manejar tu coche

-¿Qué?- pregunto sobresaltado parándose inmediatamente.

-Que voy a tener que manejar tu coche- le volví a decir.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confuso

-Porque no sabes hacia dónde vamos- le respondí

Después de un tiempo corto de discusión, la cual yo gane, claro, ambos subimos al auto, yo conduciendo, le solté la "bomba"

-Tendrás que ponerte… la venda en los ojos- le comente como si nada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto casi desesperado por la impaciencia y la curiosidad.

-Porque no quiero que veas a donde vamos- le dije como si fuera obvio

-Pero…- intento protestar

-Pero, nada…- lo corte- Póntela

-Bella…- refunfuño

-Póntela…- volví a ordenar

A regañadientes se la puso y yo más alegre acelere. En menos de una hora, lo que nos tomó camino de regreso, estábamos frente al lugar de mi sorpresa.

-¿Ya?- pregunto mi novio aburrido

-Ya, ya llegamos- le respondí

-Genial- se emocionó- ¿Ya…?

-No puedes quitarte la venda aun- le dije antes de que formulara la pregunta completa

-Bella… ya no quiero tenerla puesta…- se quejo

-Pues te aguantas- le respondí ayudándolo a salir del auto

Lo guie por más o menos quince minutos por el edificio hasta llegar al lugar indicado, ahí estaban Santi y el dueño de la disquera, Damián, un señor, bueno sería más adecuado decir "joven", un joven de veinticinco años de edad, con el cabello rubio, facciones algo marcadas, ojos color azul celeste y muy buen cuerpo. Ambos me saludaron con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, los cuales yo regrese.

-Bella… ¿Hay más personas aquí?- pregunto Edward

-Ya lo sabrás… pronto- le dije intentando tranquilizarlo

-Ya está todo listo- pronuncio Santi sin emitir sonido

Asentí y me pare enfrente de Edward.

-Ya puedes quitarte la venda- le dije

Él lo hizo de inmediato y cuando vio el estudio y a los dos hombres parados atrás de mí, puso cara de confundido.

-¿Qué…?- dejo la pregunta inconclusa

-Es mi regalo, vamos a grabar todas las canciones que tenemos nosotros juntos y saldrá u álbum de los dos con todas esas canciones…- le respondí

Sonrió

-¿Enserio?- pregunto incrédulo

-Sí- le dije

Me abrazo muy fuerte y con mucho amor

-Gracias, Bella, es lo mejor- me susurro

-Por nada- le dije

-Bueno, chicos, empecemos, ¿Les parece?- pregunto Santi

-Claro- respondimos y entramos a la cabina

Nos pusimos los audífonos (N.A: Son los audífonos como con forma de orejeras que utilizan para grabar) y una vez listos le hicimos una señal a Santi para que comenzara. Grabamos varias canciones entre ellas: "Right here Right now" (1) en inglés y en español y "Nuestro Amor" (2). Fue una tarde hermosa llena de risas, música y mucho amor.

Al terminar de grabar las canciones salimos de la cabina y comenzamos a hablar entre nosotros y con una mirada le indique a Damián que era hora.

-Bueno, bueno…- interrumpió Damián- Hay que hablar de la razón por la que estoy aquí

Edward lo miro confundido y Damián rio al ver su cara.

-Damián, vino por una razón en específico, él no se presenta a mis grabaciones…- le explique

Eso solo sirvió para que nos mirara más confundido aun.

-Creo que será mejor que lo digas, el chico le va a dar algo…- dijo Santi riendo

Damián y yo coreamos sus risas.

-Bien… Mira, Edward, Bella me llamo hace unos días preguntándome si podía manejar a dos artistas al mismo tiempo y yo le respondí que sí, que si el artista, aparte de ella, era bueno, entonces si lo haría… Y ahí fue cuando me pidió si podía escuchar a alguien, que, según ella, era muy talentoso, y el caso es que… ya lo escuche y ahora…- el largo discurso de Damián fue interrumpido por un muy confundido Edward.

-Y ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?- pregunto

-Ah eso voy, chico, no te apresures- le dijo- Entonces… ¡A sí! Ya escuche a esa persona y te pregunto a ti "Persona que escuche"- nos reímos por ese apodo- Esperen… "Persona que escuche" paréntesis: Edward- mi novio abrió la boca sorprendido- ¿Te gustaría firmar contrato con nosotros?

Pasaron los minutos y Edward no reaccionaba, me empecé a preocupar.

-¿Edward?- le llame preocupada- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto en u n susurro

-Sí, es completamente verdad, eres maravilloso, increíble, tienes mucho talento… ¡Claro que es verdad!- le respondió Damián- ¿Qué dices? ¿Firmas o no?

-¡Claro!- grito emocionado

Damián y Santi aplaudieron y empezaron a celebrar y Edward se volvió hacia mí.

-Que bien que hayas aceptado, te lo mereces y podrás cumplir tu sueño- le dije

Él solo me miro y entonces me beso… Como nunca antes, me beso de una manera… diferente, dulce, pero pasional… solo que esta vez había más amor del que alguna vez me imagine, había ternura, alegría, emoción, montones de sentimientos que deposito él en ese beso que lo hizo mucho más que mágico, esa palabra se le quedaba muy corta… El comenzó a faltar y nos separamos pero él recargo su frente en la mía mientras intentábamos controlar nuestras respiraciones.

-Gracias- susurro mirándome a los ojos y con la respiración entrecortada aun.

-Feliz Aniversario de un mes- sonreí

Él rio suavemente

-Bien, chico, hay que firmar- hablo Damián

Nos separamos pero él me mantuvo abrazada

-Claro- dijo

Después de leer el contrato, firmar y arreglar fechas y horarios Edward y yo salimos de la disquera y nos encaminamos al auto, entramos y Edward tomo rumbo hacia la casa.

-Aún es temprano…- murmuro Edward

Y era verdad eran las cinco de la tarde.

-Lo es en verdad- dije sorprendida

Al llegar a mi casa quedamos en vernos en la suya en una hora. Entre con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto Elena

-Maravilloso- le respondí y procedí a contarles todo lo que paso

-¡Aww! ¡Ustedes son tan tiernos!- musito Bonnie

-¡Lo sé!- grite subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación

El día, hasta ahora, había sido maravilloso, todo lo que Edward había hecho era… la cosa más bella que alguien haya hecho nunca por mí, pero este día se iba a poner mejor… lo presentía. Y el hecho de que entrara Melany con cara de psicópata a mi habitación, me lo confirmo.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, primita?- le pregunte sonriente

-Va a pagar lo que hizo- murmuro- Y caro… Muy caro

-Tranquila prima, se te fundirá el cerebro de tanto pensar… - me burle

Ella resoplo.

-¿Iras ahora a la casa Cullen?- pregunto

-Sip, ¿Quieres ir?- le pregunte

-Claro, tal vez ahí encuentre algo.- musito para sí misma.

Bajamos las escaleras, nos despedimos de los chicos, subimos a mi auto y partimos a la casa Cullen. Una vez ahí, bajamos del auto y toque la puerta, que fue abierta por una emocionada Alice.

-¡Bella! ¡Felicidades!- grito.

-Gracias- dije riendo.

-¡Hola, Melany!- grito

-Hey, Al- regreso mi prima

Entramos y al instante todos gritaron un "Felicidades" que me sobresalto.

-Gracias- dije sonriendo y me acerque a mi novio.

Él me recibió con un tierno beso y todos los presentes soltaron y airado "Aww"

-¡¿Qué no tienen una vida?- grito Edward riendo y abrazándome

Todos reímos, pero mi risa paro abruptamente cuando escuche lo que pensaba… Ella…

"_Estúpida… Es una zorra, pero yo voy a arruinarle el "feliz día" ya lo vera…"_ penso Tanya y vi todo lo que planeaba hacer… Al mismo tiempo un plan se formaba en mi mente y sonreí, Melany al ver mi sonrisa me tomo de la mano y me arrastro fuera de la mansión.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió?- pregunto

-Ya verás- musite sacando mi celular

Marque el número de Fanny y le conté todo, le dije todo lo que necesitaba y ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en dármelo, al colgar Melany me miraba sonríete.

-Eres diabólica…- murmuro sonriendo

-Lo sé- musite- Vamos

Entramos a la casa y "casualmente", según el plan, invitamos a los Cullen a pasar toda la semana en nuestra casa y ellos aceptaron. Cuidadosamente, Melany puso las cámaras y cuidamos que Edward, para mi disgusto, se quedara a solas con Tanya, una vez lo logramos empezamos a grabar…

_**Tanya Pov.**_

Esa estúpida me había dejado a solas con su novio… que empiece la acción.

-Eddy…- lo llame con voz sensual.

Me comencé a acercar moviendo as caderas como solo yo sé hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres Tanya?- pregunto con voz molesta

-Oh, nada, solo quería hablar contigo de algo…- le pase las manos por el pecho y el las alejo

-Tanya, por favor, guarda distancias…- dijo

-¡Oh vamos Eddy! Esa zorra de tu novia no está… Podemos hacer lo que queramos…- le susurre en el oído con mi voz más sexy.

En eso escuchamos un golpe y nos volvimos hacia el lugar del que procedía y Edward se aprovechó para poner distancia entre nosotros.

-Por favor, Tanya- empezó molesto- ¿Quieres para esto? No te amo, ¡ni siquiera me gustas! Deja de comportarte como una zorra con los demás, ten dignidad Tanya, y te voy a decir algo y espero lo entiendas bien porque no voy a repetirlo, amo a Bella con mi vida, ella es la única persona en la cual siento que puedo confiarle todo y nunca me va a juzgar, ella es esa persona por la cual cualquier persona mataría, es perfecta, es atenta, amable, hermosa, defiende a su familia con uñas y dientes, tiene dignidad, que es muy importante, muchas veces has preguntado en tu mente "¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?" y la respuesta es todo. Así que te pido que lo dejes ya y que te des a respetar porque mujeres como tú no valen absolutamente nada.

Al terminar salió de la habitación dejándome completamente herida, pero no del corazón, daño mi orgullo y ahora no sabía cómo verlo a la cara…

Después de lo de Edward, estaba en la casa mirando televisión, ni muerta me iba a la casa de Swan, cuando empezó el programa de Fanny Brewster y me quede mirándolo, la conductora presento algo de las zorras, y entonces me sorprendí:

En la pantalla estaba el momento en el que yo le coqueteaba a Edward y también estaba grabado el momento en el que él me rechazo…

Cuando el video termino, no lo dude subí a mi habitación, tome mis cosas, reserve un vuelo para esa misma noche y me fui, para no volver.

**Bella Pov.**

Llegamos a mi casa y yo aún estaba anonadada por todo lo que Edward dijo de mí, fue realmente hermoso.

-Voy a darle la grabación a Fanny- dijo Melany.

Asentí

Fue divertido hacerlo, ver a Tanya pensando que es sexy tan cómico, debo admitir que cuando me dijo zorra y le dijo a Edward que yo no estaba y que podían hacer lo que quisieran casi le salto encima, de no ser por mi prima que me sostuvo todo se hubiera echado a perder.

Fui a la sala donde estaba el resto y nos quedamos platicando un rato, hasta que dieron las 7 de la noche, la hora en que empezaba el programa de Fanny, me ofrecí para mostrarles sus habitaciones y en una de ellas nos quedamos hablando acerca de la Navidad, que ya estaba muy próxima:

-Entonces… ¿Qué haremos para Navidad?- pregunto Melany

-Ni idea…- musito Elena

-Es un problema…- dijo Kath

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alice extrañada

-Porque, Edward y Bella son novios…- explico mi hermana como si fuera obvio.

Todos la miramos extrañados

-¿Y eso que?- pregunte.

-Pues que van a querer pasar la Navidad juntos…- dijo Kath

-Oh… Bueno pues nosotros podemos pasar una Navidad al "Estilo Swan"- soluciono Rosalie

-¿Seguros?- pregunto Bonnie emocionada

-Claro, considérenlo como un regalo de bienvenida atrasado- dijo Esme

-¡Sí! ¡Sera genial!- grite

Nos fuimos a la cama todos y a la mañana siguiente Tanya no estaba…

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)Canción de High School Musical de Troy y Gabriela <strong>_

_**(2) Canción de Higway "Rodando a la aventura" de Roger y Vale**_

_**Hey girls! Como están? Bueno aquí esta el capi! Ojala y les guste!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Alexa Swan de Cullen* **_


	18. Chapter 18: Preparandose para Navidad

**_Los personajes nos son míos son de S.M peeeroooo la trama si es mía! :)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior:<strong>_

_**-Oh… Bueno pues nosotros podemos pasar una Navidad al "Estilo Swan"- soluciono Rosalie**_

_**-¿Seguros?- pregunto Bonnie emocionada**_

_**-Claro, considérenlo como un regalo de bienvenida atrasado- dijo Esme**_

_**-¡Sí! ¡Sera genial!- grite**_

_**Nos fuimos a la cama todos y a la mañana siguiente Tanya no estaba…**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: Preparándose para navidad<p>

Bella Pov.

Los Cullen buscaron a Tanya en toda su casa, pero no la hallaron, entonces se dieron por vencidos, pero Carlisle dijo que llamaría a Carmen y Eleazar, padres de Tanya según tengo entendido, para saber si ella había ido con ellos.

-Bien, chicos-dijo Carlisle- Hable con Carmen y dijo que si, que Tanya había llegado con ellos ayer por la noche y que les dijo que lo penso mejor y que quiso pasar Navidad con ellos…

-Supongo, que es mejor que pase Navidad en un lugar, donde si la quieran…- murmuro Rosalie.

-Rose…- la reprendió Esme

-Es verdad, mama…- dijo Alice- y no pueden negarlo.

Ante esto Esme no dijo nada. Les di una mirada a mis hermanas y ellas asintieron.

-Bueno…- brinqué, sobresaltándolos- Hay que empezar con la Navidad ¿Les parece?

-¡Sí!- grito Alice emocionada.

Todos nos reímos dejando en el olvido lo de Tanya.

-¿Dónde iría el árbol, chicos?- pregunto Elena

-Yo digo que en aquella esquina…- dijo Rosalie señalando una esquina en la sala al lado de la chimenea

-Me gusta, se vería acogedor…-dije.

-Entonces, ahí será- musito Kath abrazándome

Elena, Kath y yo caminamos hacia esa esquina.

-Bella… ¿Harías los honores?- me pregunto Kath

-Claro- dije emocionada.- Lo quieren… ¿Natural o artificial?

-Natural- dijeron todos

-Bien- dije

Concentre mi energía y empecé a recordar todos los buenos momentos con mi familia y con Edward, y sentí como la energía empezó a fluir… Se comenzó a formar un hermoso pino, desde abajo, envuelto en un fino velo de magia dorada, al final, se formo la parte central del pino y, ante nuestros ojos llenos de incredulidad, apareció el más hermoso árbol de Navidad que jamás haya visto en mi vida entera…

_**Edward Pov.**_

¿Qué se podía decir? Quiero decir, me estaba quedando en la casa de mi novia para Navidad, y ahora la estaba viendo hacer el árbol más maravilloso del mundo mientras todo su cuerpo, en pijama aun, brillaba como el árbol, era magnifico, y realmente no entendía que rayos había hecho yo para merecerla… Bella termino se crear ese hermoso árbol y todos le aplaudimos.

-¡Bella!- le grito Bonnie- ¡Es hermoso!

-Gracias- susurro

-Es más que hermoso, hermana- le dijo Elena- es perfecto.

-Eh, inclusive creo que perfecto se le queda corto…- dijo Rose.

-Gracias, chicos- les dijo- ¡Ahora vamos a adornarlo!

Me reí por su entusiasmo.

-Vamos por los adornos- dijo Caroline- Bonnie, Alice, Rose… Acompáñenme.

Todas las chicas subieron por los adornos y yo me acerque a Bella, quien admiraba el árbol.

-Es hermoso- le susurre en el oído.

Se estremeció y yo sonreí, amaba las reacciones que le causaba.

-Gracias- dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

-Por nada- le dije tomándola de la cintura.

La acerque a mí y la bese suavemente.

-Bien, chicos- dijo Elena interrumpiendo nuestro momento- Ya sé que se adoran, pero no se pasen.

Nos separamos y Bella bufo frustrada, yo, por mi parte, sonreí divertido pero su reacción, adoraba verla así.

-¿Por qué nos pasamos?- le pregunto Bella algo confundida

-¡Vamos hermana lo sabes a la perfección! ¡No puedes comer carne delante de los pobres! ¡Es de mala educación y de poquísima madre!- grito Elena

Bella se carcajeo, alegre, divertida, adoraba verla así.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tu no tienes novio!- grito ella corriendo a abrazar a su hermana- ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya lo tendrás!

-Eso lo se, pero mientras no, deja de comerte a la carne que tienes por novio, porque yo estoy pobre- le dijo en tono lastimero y con un puchero.

Los tres nos echamos a reír, en eso bajaron las chicas con los adornos, los dejaron en los sillones y nos miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto Caroline.

-Nada- les dijo Bella con la respiración agitada por la risa.

-Vamos a poner los adornos- dijo Elena con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien…- dijo Alice- ¿Con música?

Todos reímos por la forma tan inocente y tímida que sonó.

-¡Obvio!- exclamo Bella sonriendo

-¡Yei!-exclamo Alice

Algo me decía que las Navidades al estilo Swan eran muy divertidas y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

_**Bella Pov.**_

Después de lo de Elena y Alice todos nos apresuramos a tomar los adornos para comenzar a ponerlos en el árbol, todos excepto Katherine que se fue a poner algunas pistas que teníamos para que pudiéramos cantar y bailar a nuestro modo, y así, bailando y cantando a gritos las canciones, comenzó nuestra preparación para Navidad al estilo Swan.

La primera pista que sonó fue la de "Y tu sabrás" de una película de Disney llamada Encantada. Me volví hacia mi hermana mayor con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿En serio Kath?- le pregunte burlona.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros. Después de esa estaba "Mi Delirio" de Anahí, la cual todas las chicas que estábamos ahí la cantamos y bailamos.

Pasamos al menos dos horas cantando, bailando y adornando, al terminar, Kath fue al estéreo y pauso el disco. Nos sentamos en la sala y nos pusimos a platicar de temas triviales, hasta que mi celular sonó. Riendo por algo que había dicho Emmett, conteste.

-¿Hola?- salude

Mi sonrisa se borro al escuchar _esa_ voz:

-Hola, hija-saludo mi "padre"

-Hola, Charlie- lo llame per algo así como su diminutivo para que no sonara tan brusca la contestación.

Elena y Katherine estuvieron a mi lado en menos de un segundo.

-Creí que vendrías ayer…- empezó

-Sí, disculpa, pero ayer pasaron muchas cosas y lo olvide- le dije la verdad

-Sí, tranquila, es solo que me preocupe- Respondió

Bufe ¿Ahora si se preocupaba?

-Bueno, si no estas ocupado puedo… Podemos ir hoy- sugerí

-¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!- exclamo entusiasmado.

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato- le dije

-Nos vemos- dijo y colgó

Aparte lentamente el celular de mi oído y al instante saltaron las preguntas.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto Elena

-Quería saber porque no fui ayer y que si estaba bien, porque se preocupo por que no fui.- Dije rodando los ojos y bufando

-Bella, no seas tan dura con el, tal vez intenta solucionar las cosas- intento hacerme entrar en razón.

-Claro, por supuesto- dije sarcástica.

-Bella…- me regaño Elena

-¡¿Qué?- explote- ¡El hombre tuvo 800 años para intentar arreglar las cosas y no lo hizo! ¿¡Porque ahora? ¡¿Por qué no antes?

-Bella, no lo sabemos, el superar la muerte de alguien y menos la de una esposa que se ama- dijo Kath.

-Tienes razón pero eso no lo justifica.- le dije

-Eso sí…- murmuro

-En fin…- le dije- Ahora iré a arreglarme y voy verlo.

-¿Sola?- pregunto Edward

-De hecho tienes que conocerlo, así que, debes ir conmigo, solo si quieres…- murmure

-Claro- respondió algo nervioso.

Nos levantamos y subimos a cambiarnos; me vestí con una blusa completamente blanca de tirantes, unos jeans entubados y unos convers negros deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille ligeramente, base, un poco de rímel y brillo labial, baje lentamente las escaleras, queriendo atrasar un poco el momento, pero finalmente llegue a la sala, Edward ya estaba ahí, nos despedimos y salimos. Acordamos que iríamos en el coche de él, por lo que, caminamos hacia el Volvo, me abrió la puerta, subí y en menos de un segundo él estaba a mi lado, arranco y tomo mi mano.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- dijo dándole un suave, pero reconfortante, apretón a mi mano.

Me volví hacia él y le sonreí cariñosamente, asintiendo.

-¿Tu no estas nervioso?- le pregunte con voz suave

-Un poco- respondió

-¿Un poco?- me burle

-Oye, no te burles, no todos los días se conoce al padre de tu novia, que casualmente resulta ser el Rey de todo tu mundo- dijo más nervioso.

Me eche a reír.

-Tienes razón…- dije entre risas- Lógico.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio, solo roto por mi voz al decirle que caminos tomar. Al poco rato estábamos frente a la imponente casa de mi padre.

-Aquí es…- murmure.

-¿A-A-Aquí?- pregunto muy nervioso.

-Sí, aquí- le respondí bajando del auto.

Una vez ambos parados enfrente de la puerta con Edward tomando mi mano de forma ansiosa, toque la puerta.

-Hey…- le susurre- Tranquilo…

Lo bese suavemente y eso pareció calmarlo un poco, nos separamos un poco rápido, ya que, mi novio tenia miedo de que mi padre nos encontrara así.

Pasados cinco minutos la puerta se abrió, mostrado a un señor de una apariencia de más o menos 20 años, con el cabello castaño y rizado, pálido, ojos color café con la orilla del iris mas obscuro, bigote y un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, damas y caballeros: Charles Swan, mi padre, aplausos de fondo.

-Hola, hija- me sonrió

-Hola- medio sonreí

-Pasen…- dijo haciéndose a un lado- Adentro hacemos las presentaciones

Entramos y nos acomodamos en la sala los tres

-Charlie, él es mi novio- murmure viendo a mi novio

-Edward Cullen, señor.- se presento Edward extendiendo la mano

Charlie le dio un apretón

-Mucho gusto, muchacho- le dijo en tono fuerte- Charles Swan… Puedes decirme Charlie si gustas.

Respire algo aliviada, le dio permiso de llamarle "Charlie" eso era buena señal. Se enfrascaron en una conversación de diversas cosas y yo aproveche para mandarle un mensaje a Katherine.

"_No vallan a empezar a arreglar la casa sin nosotros"_

_Bella_

Ella me respondió al minuto.

"_Ntp, no planeábamos hacerlo"_

_Kath._

No le respondí y preste atención a la charla de Charlie y Edward, al parecer el primero estaba haciendo un cuestionario muy discretamente. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero, de repente, Charlie estaba hablándome.

-Y ¿Cómo has estado, pequeña?- me pregunto

-Amm… Bien, ya sabes, mucho trabajo en los últimos meses- le respondí

-Sí, me entere…- murmuro

-Sip, y ¿Tu que tal?-le regrese

-A… Llevándola- respondió

-Mmm…- bien era algo incomodo

-Bella- levante la vista-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro- murmure levantándome

-Discúlpanos, Edward- le dijo a mi novio

-No se preocupe- le respondió este y me dio un apretón en la mano

Me volví hacia él y le sonreí de regreso. Charlie y yo caminamos hacia la cocina y yo me senté en una de las sillas, mientras él lo hacia en una frente a mi

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte luego de un largo momento de silencio

-Amm… Yo… solo… quería… amm… Vaya es incomodo- reí suavemente- Bueno en primera: Felicidades, has tenido mucho éxito como artista y has ascendido rápidamente, eres muy talentosa y me siento orgulloso de eso- sonreí- Y bueno también quería… Pedirte… Perdón… Po todo, no fui un padre para ti y me arrepiento enormemente de ello…

Lo sabia, podía sentirlo.

-Amm… sabes, solo… No se… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué solo conmigo?- le pregunte

-Yo… ¡No lo se! ¡Ni siquiera yo se porque! Solo… Solo sé que de un momento a otro, extrañe a mi hija Isabella, con Kath y Elena he estado en contacto, pero… con Isabella no… Y era la que mas extrañaba, la que mas me hacia falta… Y me sentí un maldito idiota y un malísimo padre y el ser más despreciable del mundo, cuando recordé la manera en que te trataba… Y yo… Solo… Lo lamento tanto…- termino con lagrimas en los ojos.

Y no tardaron mucho en aparecer las mías.

-Yo… yo no entendía porque me tratabas así, cuando mirabas a Elena y Katherine tu rostro se adornaba con una sonrisa y… Cuando tu me mirabas a mi tu rostro de apagaba y la sonrisa desaparecía por completo, me mirabas despectivamente, dabas la vuelta y te marchabas… Al principio, yo te justificaba todo el tiempo, que por el estrés de ser Rey, que por la muerte de mama… Que por esto, que por el otro, pero de un momento a otro… Llorando en mi habitación, decidí que… Ya no iba a justificarte más, y entonces ponía mi cara de indiferencia hacia ti y tus miradas despectivas, o ni me cruzaba contigo, porque… No quería que me vieras sufrir, era demasiado orgullosa para dejar que me miraras… Y por eso…

-Por eso, en cuanto viste la menor oportunidad de irte, lo hiciste- continuo por mi, solo asentí- Dios, Bella, hija, no sabes cuanto lo lamento pequeña, me siento un idiota, no debí tratarte así… Yo, yo lo lamento tanto…

Me partió el alma verlo así e inevitablemente lo perdone, perdone cada mirada hostil, cada mueca, cada palabra que destilaba rencor… Todo lo que me hacia miserable… Era mi padre y… Lo perdone.

-Papa, te perdono…- le dije

Él me miro con sus grandes y expresivos ojos cafés y me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras sollozaba fuertemente.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…- murmuraba una y otra vez

Estuvimos otro rato más abrazados y luego, poco a poco, nos separamos.

-Ya, dime, ¿Qué te parece Edward?- le pregunte limpiándome los restos de lagrimas

Mi papa rio alegre

-Es perfecto, será un gran Rey y un excelente esposo- dijo mirándome

Me sonroje

-¡Vaya! Te sonrojaste… Rara vez lo haces- dijo intentando contener la risa.

-Calla- le dije

-Sí, ahora vamos, que tu novio nos espera.- dijo

Salimos y nos reunimos con Edward.

-Lo sentimos- murmuro papa- Estábamos resolviendo algunos problemas.

-Descuide, mientras sea para bien, no importa- le dijo

-Eres un buen muchacho, me alegro que estés con mi hija- musito Charlie.

-Muchas gracias, señor- le respondió Edward.

Revise la hora, las dos de la tarde.

-Papá, debemos irnos, hay que terminar de adornar la casa para Navidad- le dije

-De acuerdo, chicos, fue lindo verlos- dijo Charlie

-Igualmente- le respondimos

-Papa- le llame- Vas a pasar Navidad con nosotros ¿cierto?

Él se mostro sorprendido pero luego una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-Me encantaría pasar Navidad con ustedes- me dijo

Sonreí y salí de la casa seguida de Edward

-Un gusto conocerlo, señor Swan- le dijo Edward formalmente

-Igualmente- le respondió

Nos subimos al auto después de despedirnos y emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa.

-¿Qué ocurrió allá dentro?- me pregunto

Sonreí y mis ojos se llenaron de ternura al recordarlo.

-Él… él me pidió perdón…- le dije- Edward mi padre me pidió perdón por el daño que me hizo todos estos años

-¡¿En serio? ¡Amor, eso es genial!- exclamo él

-¡Lo sé! ¡Aun no lo creo!- exclame yo de regreso.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos. Al llegar a casa, entramos y todos nos saludaron al instante, mis hermanas saltaron hacia mí.

-¡¿Qué paso? ¡¿Cómo les fue?- preguntaron Kath y Elena respectivamente.

-Pues bien- respondí con simpleza- Nada malo…

-Oh… Supongo que está bien- dijo Elena

Asentí

-¡Oigan, oigan!- las llame a todas como si fuera a contarles una cosa de poca importancia.

Todas se volvieron hacia mí.

-¿Qué?- me preguntaron.

-Bueno…- comencé- ¡Ya tengo papá!

Elena, Bonnie, Kath y Caroline se acercaron a abrazarme, mientras Bety y Herms se quedaban en shock para luego unirse a nuestro abrazo.

-¡Ya no eres huérfana!- grito Bety

Me reí

-¡Ya no soy huérfana!- repetí

Todas rieron y, una vez, paso todo el griterío y la emoción nos acercamos hacia los Cullen.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Esme

-Oh, nada, nada, simplemente que mi papá me pidió perdón por todo lo que me hizo y yo lo perdone, y ahora estamos bien y va a venir para Navidad- termine sonriendo

-¡Bella, eso es asombroso!- grito Esme

Y todos los Cullen, me abrazaron, cuando se separaron Rosalie pregunto:

-¿Por qué eras huérfana?- me pregunto

Reí un poco.

-Bueno, realmente es una tontería, pero un día estábamos hablando Elena, Kath, Bety y yo, y nos pusimos a platicar de nuestros padres y Kath y Elena dijeron que ellas solo tenían a papá y todo eso y yo les dije que no, que yo era huérfana y ellas me preguntaron porque y yo les dije que porque mi mamá había muerto y que mi papá ni me pelaba, así que yo era huérfana y pues nos dio risa y se quedo así- les termine de explicar

Ellos solo se rieron.

-Ustedes son terribles…- nos dijo Carlisle entre risas

Después eso nos pusimos a decorar el resto de la casa mientras yo cantaba "My moment" y mis hermanas me hacían los coros de la canción.

A las dos horas terminamos y en verdad adore como quedo la casa, estaba hermosa, como en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas. Después eso pedimos pizza y nos sentamos a comer entre risas y bromas, en cuanto terminamos de comer, Alice insistió en que cantáramos un rato y, como siempre, no pudimos negarnos a lo que la Pixie pidió y terminamos sentados en la sala, frente al hermoso árbol adornado con luces y con estas prendidas, primero canto Katherine "I put a spell on you" una canción que solo la cantábamos para divertirnos, y en cuanto termino todos estallamos en risas, Elena y yo cantamos "Hoy te dejo en libertad" Emmett, como no, canto "The best of both worlds" Alice y Rosalie cantaron "Soy mujer" una canción que ellas hicieron, y Edward canto "Mi vida eres tú" canción que también él hizo recientemente. Después de cantar y divertirnos subimos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar, me cambie por mi pijama y comencé a desmaquillarme cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un apurado Edward en pijama.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte divertida por su cara

-Emmett, me persigue –dijo aterrado

Reí divertida y él se sentó en mi cama

-¿Por qué te persigue? ¿Qué le hiciste?- le pregunte para romper el silencio

-Amm… Nada demasiado grave…- lo mire con una ceja alzada- bien, bien, lo moleste un poco con su apodo como él lo hace conmigo.

-¿Cuál es su apodo?- le pregunte curiosa.

-Emmy- respondió con simpleza

Me carcajee

-Es bueno…- le dije

-Lo sé- respondió

Escuche los pasos de Emmett en e pasillo y cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta le grite:

-¡Emmett, entras a mi habitación y te juro que te castro!- le grite

Se detuvo súbitamente y Edward se hecho a reír.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Emmett temeroso

-¡Sí!- le volví a gritar

Trago saliva fuertemente y yo me termine de desmaquillar

-Solo venia a desearte buenas noches, hermanita- se excuso nervioso

-Buenas noches, hermanote- le respondí sonriendo

Escuche sus pasos subir las escaleras y su puerta cerrarse

-Va a matarme cuando suba- dijo Edward

-Pues no te vayas…- le dije

-¿Segura? No quiero incomodarte…- empezó a decir

-Tranquilo- lo corte- No me incomodas- le aclare

-Bien- anuncio feliz acomodándose en la cama

Me reí y me recosté junto a él y apague las luces mientras él me arropaba. Me gire para quedar frente a él y me abrazo por la cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo, sonreí y me acomode mejor.

-Buenas noches, amor- me susurro- Te amo

-También te amo, buenas noches- le susurre de regreso

Me beso el tope de la cabeza y así, con sus brazos rodeándome protectoramente, me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_**La canción es de Rebecca Black y se llama "My moment" **_

_***"I put a spell on you" es una canción de la película "Abracadabra" de Disney.**_

_***"Hoy te dejo en libertad" canción de Ha-Ash de su nuevo álbum "Impermeable"**_

_***"The best of both worlds" canción de Hannah Montana, serie de Disney.**_

_*** La canción "Soy mujer" es de Ha-Ash**_

_***Es "Mi vida eres tu" de "El Dragón" y la verdad se las recomiendo esta hermosa. **_

* * *

><p>Hola chicas! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta el capitulo de Navidad, voy a subir otros dos, el próximo es la cena de navidad y el que sigue la de Año Nuevo…! Ojala les guste, que tal la platica con Charlie? Ojala sea de su agrado!<p>

Nos leemos pronto!

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	19. Chapter 19:Navidad

**Capitulo 21: Navidad**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov.<strong>

El sonido de un celular sonando me despertó al día siguiente, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con el bello rostro de Edward a unos pocos centímetros del mío, sonreí inconscientemente y acaricie suavemente su mejilla, pero el molesto sonido musical me estaba hartando, me levante suavemente para no despertar a Edward, camine hacia el sonido y me di cuenta que era mi celular, lo tome y salí al pasillo para contestar.

-¿Hola?- conteste con voz cansada

-_Hola, Bella_- saludo Santi

-Santi…- dije quejumbrosa- ¿Qué paso?

-_Lo lamento, es solo que quería avisarte que el concierto de Navidad se cancela_- me dijo

-¿Concierto de Navidad?- pregunte confundida, no recordaba ningún concierto de Navidad

-_El concierto "normal" que tenias esta semana_- explico

-Oh… ¿Era concierto de Navidad?- pregunte sorprendida

-_Sip, pero tranquila se cancelo_- repitió

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte

-_Pues porque es Navidad, quiero decir, todos van a querer estar con sus familias_- dijo

-Eso es cierto…- murmure

-_Sí, bueno te dejo Bells, lamento haberte molestado_- dijo

-Descuida, nos vemos para la gira- le dije

-_Sí, adiós_- colgó

También colgué y decidí bajar a hacer el desayuno, así que, aun en mi pijama, que consistía en un pantalón con corazones y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo color rosa claro, baje para preparar el desayuno, una vez en la cocina, me dispuse a sacar todo lo que necesitaría.

A la media hora bajo Esme.

-Hola, Bella, buen día- saludo con una sonrisa

-Hola, Esme, buen día a ti también- le dije

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto

-Claro- sonreí- Quiero preparar el desayuno, pero no estoy muy segura de que querrán así que…

-Tranquila, te ayudare- dicho esto se puso manos a la obra.

Trabajamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos, hasta que ella lo rompió

-¿Cómo te va, Bella?- pregunto

-Pues, bien… No lo se, es increíble lo que me ha pasado…- me miro confundida- Ustedes, Edward, mi padre…-le explique

-Oh, si lo de tu padre fue genial- me dijo

-Lo sé- respondí

-Y nosotros… Vamos, Bella, ustedes fueron nuestra suerte- me dijo

-¿Cómo crees?- pregunte incrédula

-Sí, Bella, y tu fuiste la mayor suerte de Edward- dijo

La mire

-No… ¿No te molesta?- le pregunte

-¿Molestarme? ¿Qué?- me pregunto

-Pues… que yo salga con Edward… quiero decir,- me apresure a decir al ver su mirada- El hecho de que puedo ponerlo en peligro solo por ser la persona que amo…

-Bella, eso no importa, si amo a mi hijo, y me preocuparía si algo así llegara a pasar, pero… Edward te ama, más que nada en este mundo y… Estoy segura que el preferiría estar en peligro mil veces antes de perderte, ustedes se aman y eso es suficiente… El amor rompe barreras y da esperanzas- término

Sonreí

-Gracias, Esme, es importante para mi tu opinión, y el que pienses esto, es lo mas lindo que he oído y lo agradezco- le dije la verdad

-Oh, cariño, no te preocupes por nada- me dijo

Escuchamos pasos acercándose a la cocina y pronto apareció Edward ante nuestra vista.

-Buen día- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buen día- saludamos Esme y yo

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre.

-Iré a dejar esto al comedor- informo Esme

Asentimos, escuche como salía de la cocina y casi al instante sentí los brazos de Edward envolverme por detrás.

-Te fuiste- me acuso

-Lo lamento, Santi me llamo y me puso algo nerviosa, así que decidí bajar y hacer algo productivo- le dijo

-Me desperté solo- dijo con un puchero

-Lo lamento- volví a decir dándome la vuelta y dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

Aproveche esa pequeña distracción para empújalo un poco y poder salir de la barrera que sus brazos formaban.

-Oye…- se quejo cuando salí.

-Lo siento- le dije sonriendo

Salí hacia el comedor para dejar el resto de comida que faltaba con Edward caminando detrás de mí.

Terminamos rápidamente de poner la mesa y casi al instante los demás bajaron.

-Huele delicioso…- adulo Kath.

-Gracias- murmuramos sonriendo Esme y yo

Todos se sentaron a desayunar y una hora después terminaron.

-Bueno…- comencé

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Elena

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, puesto que, no teníamos ni idea de que podíamos hacer.

-¡Lo ven! ¡Eso es lo malo de hacer todo en un día!- exclamo Bonnie frustrada

Todos nos reímos

-¡Hay que hacer la cena!- exclame

-¡Sí!- gritaron Esme y Bety

Nos encaminamos a la cocina.

-¡Pero esta vez hay que hacerla lento!- grito Bonnie

Volvimos a reírnos de ella.

El resto de la semana la pasamos excelente, como ya había nieve cubriendo todas y cada una de las calles, a veces salíamos a hacer guerra de bolas de nieve, luego entrabamos, nos aseábamos y corríamos a adelantar la cena para Navidad.

Al fin, había llegado el grandioso día de Navidad. Todos corríamos de un lado a otro emocionados por esa noche. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Alice nos mando a llamar a todas las mujeres según ella para arreglarnos.

-¡Que emoción!- gritaba Alice

Bonnie y Herms tarareaban canciones navideñas, mientras que, Rose y Caroline las cantaban a todo pulmón sin importarles nada, el resto de nosotras solo nos reíamos.

-Chicas, basta, hay que arreglarnos…- dije entre carcajadas

-Si… Si… Bella tiene razón…- musito Alice como pudo

Respiramos profundamente un par de veces intentando calmarnos, solo para vernos nuevamente a la cara y estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

-Vale… Vale… Basta- dijo Kath

Al final logramos controlarnos, entonces, comenzamos. Maquillamos, peinamos y vestimos adecuadamente cada parte de nuestros cuerpos que quedaba al descubierto. Tres horas después estábamos listas. Elena llevaba un vestido largo color crema, de tirantes y escote en "V"; Katherine, llevaba un vestido blanco hasta medio muslo, totalmente suelto, manga larga con unos detalles de rombos entrelazados en estas y escote en "U"; Bonnie, llevaba un vestido hasta medio muslo, de tirantes, ceñido a su cuerpo, de color dorado; Caroline, llevaba uno largo, color crema, con un solo tirante, sencillo; Herms, llevaba color verde claro, con un solo tirante, ajustado desde el pecho hasta la cintura y de ahí caía suelto con un corte en diagonal hasta la rodilla; Fanny, traía puesto un vestido con estampado de serpiente de tirantes, hasta medio muslo; Katy, llevaba un vestido rojo hasta medio muslo, ceñido a su cuerpo, con tirantes que se ajustaban en la parte de atrás; Martha, traía puesto uno hasta medio muslo, color plateado, con tiras cayendo en holanes y tirantes: Rosalie, tenia un vestido negro, largo, con un corte largo que dejaba al descubierto tosa su bien torneada pierna, tenia dos aberturas a la altura de la cadera, una de cada lado, tirantes muy delgados y un gran escote en "m"; Alice, ella llevaba un sencillo vestido color beige, corto hasta medio muslo, con escote en "V" y tirantes delgados; Bety, tenia un vestido morado con escote en "V" largo hasta el suelo que se unía en un rombo en la espalda y finalmente, yo, llevaba puesto un vestido largo, ceñido al cuerpo hasta las caderas y de ahí caía en cascada hasta el suelo, color dorado, con escote en "V" y tirantes. Una vez completa y totalmente listas, bajamos.

En la sala ya estaban todos, los Cullen, mis amigos, mi padre… Todo lo que esperábamos esa Navidad… Junto con las chicas entramos en la sala y al instante todos se volvieron hacia nosotros. Recibimos gritos, chiflidos y extraños ruidos de animales por parte de nuestros amigos, mayoritariamente de Tayler, Emmett, Damon y Pablito. Edward se acercó a mí.

-Estás hermosa- susurro en mi oído.

Me sonroje.

-Gracias- murmure- Tú también te ves bien

Él sonrío.

-Gracias- dijo

-Chicas- nos llamo Esme- ¿Podrían ayudarme a servir la cena?

-Claro- respondimos al unisonó

Todas las chicas fuimos a la cocina y cada quien tomo algo para trasladarlo a la mesa; Alice y Bonnie se repartieron los platos, Elena paso los cubiertos, entre Rosalie y Caroline pasaron los vasos, Martha, Katy, Esme, Kath, y yo pasamos toda la comida a la mesa. Esperamos hasta que dieran las once de la noche y entonces comenzamos a cenar, la cena paso entre bromas y risas, recordando nuestra infancia y adolescencia. Al dar las doce de la noche, todos pasamos a la sala a darnos los regalos. No podría decir todo lo que regalamos y recibimos, ya que, es realmente demasiado, solo puedo decir que, tanto Navidad como Año Nuevo, la pasamos de maravilla, juntos, como lo que realmente, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta siempre fuimos… Una familia, una familia cuyos lazos sobresalían y llamaban la atención, una familia tan unida, que nada ni nadie podía separar. Y yo… No podía estar más feliz por eso…

* * *

><p>Chiicas! Lo siento! Yo se q quieren matarme! Y no saben cuan avergonzada estoy! Pero las q tengan mi FB y vean mis publicaciones se darán cuenta del xq mi retraso! La verdad esq he tenido muchas broncas demasiado juntas! Y no he podido liberarme de ellas aun! Pero en fin realmente espero no decepcionarlas con el capi. Las quiero chicas, y prometo no volver a retrasarme tanto tiempo!<p>

Nos leemos!

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	20. Chapter 20: Casi Velas

_**Los personajes no son mios! Son de la magnifica S.M. yo simplemente juego con ellos! Espero lo disfruten! Nos leemos abajo! :D**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: Casi Velas<p>

Bella Pov.

-Bella…- me llamaban una y otra vez- Bella…

-¡No se despierta!- musito otra voz, casi desesperada.

-En un segundo… - dijo una voz más gruesa y se escucharon pasos alejándose.

-Emmett… ¡¿Qué rayos vas a hacer con eso?!- pregunto preocupada una dulce voz.

-Despertarla…- musito la voz gruesa.

-¡Pero no así!- dijo en un susurro alterado la voz dulce.

Creo que demasiado tarde.

Sentí un helado liquido recorrer desde mi cuello hasta el ultimo de mis cabellos. Sobresaltada, desperté, y me senté de golpe en la cama.

-¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?!- grite abriendo los ojos.

Ahí, frente a mi, estaban Elena, Kath, Edward y Emmett, las primeras me miraban con ojos de disculpa, Edward lucia preocupado y Emmett… Tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Les dije que se despertaría con eso…- dijo sonriendo satisfecho.

-Si… Me desperté… No dure mucho dormida…-dije misteriosa- Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas duraras tu vivo a partir de ahora?- termine amenazante.

Al instante Emmett salió corriendo de la habitación gritando un "Adiós"

Me levante de la cama.

-¿Realmente vas a ir por el?- pregunto Kath un tanto preocupada.

-No- dije con desinterés

Edward, Kath y Elena empezaron a reír.

-Que cruel eres…- musito Elena entre risas.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ahora…- comencé- ¿Puedo saber el porqué de su irrupción en mi habitación a tales horas de la madrugada?- pregunte, ya que, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

-¿Realmente no sabes porque?- pregunto Kath extrañada.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y me paso un brazo por los hombros.

-No- dije algo distraída por la cercanía de mi novio.

-Amor, hoy nos vamos a la gira…- me dijo

-¿A la gira? ¿Qué gi...?- no termine la pregunta, lo recordé- ¡Madre del Creador! ¡La gira!

Me levante rápidamente, eche a los tres de mi habitación, corrí a arreglar lo que faltaba en mi maleta y me apresure a bañarme.

Ya bañada, corrí a mi armario a sacar mi ropa. Me coloque de forma rápida unos jeans rasgados de la rodilla izquierda y en la cadera del lado derecho, una blusa de tirantes con cuello en "V" color azul y un suéter de manga larga, abierto, a rayas grises obscuras y blancas, unas sandalias abiertas, deje mi cabello suelto, me puse rímel, brillo labial y listo. Mire el reloj que marcaba las cinco de la mañana en punto. Tome una bolsa pequeña y guarde mi celular, lentes de sol, y mi maquillaje. Cuando me disponía a bajar, mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo saque de la bolsita, lo desbloquee y vi que era un mensaje de Santi, rápidamente, lo abrí:

"_**Los espero en el aeropuerto de Seattle en veinte minutos, no tarden.**_

_**Santi."**_

Rezaba el aparato. Jadee alarmada

-¡En veinte minutos!- grite.

Salí corriendo del cuarto y baje las escaleras a toda prisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kath alarmada al verme tan apresurada

-Tenemos veinte minutos para llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle- les avise

-¡Vamos pero si ya!- exclamo Elena.

Edward tomo mis maletas y corrió a subirlas al auto.

-Oye…- me queje- Eso digo yo…

Todos se rieron

-Bueno vamos chicos- nos apuró Stefan.

Nos precipitamos a los autos y, cada quien con su pareja y en su coche, aceleramos por la carretera hacia Seattle y llegamos en menos de los veinte minutos acordados, con lo que no contábamos era con la cantidad de fans que aguardaban nuestra llegada en la entraba del aeropuerto.

-No puede ser…- musite sorprendida- ¡Nunca ha habido tantos!

-¿Cómo bajaremos?- se pregunto Edward

En respuesta, saque mi celular y marque el número de Santi.

-_¿Hola?_- Contesto al primer timbrazo.

-Santi…- comencé

-_Los agentes de seguridad van para allá…_- me corto

-¡Oh!- rio por mi exclamación- Supongo que llegaremos en unos momentos.

-_Aquí nos vemos- _Se despidió

Colgué y me volví hacia Edward, que me miraba con la interrogación pintada en su cara.

-Dice que los agentes de seguridad ya vienen- le informe y lo transmití a los demás.

-Entonces, solo queda esperar…- musito Edward.

-Exacto- dije

Nos quedamos unos segundos callados pero sentí su intensa mirada en mí. Me volví hacia él y le regrese la mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunte un rato después.

-¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa?- me dijo de regreso

Me reí entre dientes.

-Creo que no…- dije fingiendo pensarlo.

El rio también

-Estás hermosa- dijo mirándome fijamente

Sonreí

-Gracias…- musite regresándole la mirada- Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso… Hay algo que si no has hecho…

-¿Qué?- pregunto curioso

-Esto- dije y en menos de un segundo pegue mi boca con la suya y lo bese intensamente.

-¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado?- pregunto jadeante cuando nos separamos

Me reí por su tono de incredulidad, alguien toco mi ventana y me volví hacia el sonido, por entre el cristal logre distinguir una silueta rechoncha con un impermeable negro. Baje un poco la ventanilla y el rostro algo sonriente de uno de los agentes de seguridad quedo al descubierto.

-Señorita Swan… Nos mando el Señor Santiago por usted y sus acompañantes…- me dijo cordialmente

-De acuerdo… Muchas gracias por su ayuda… Mis amigos están en los autos de atrás son una Jeep Patriot plateada, un Porche Boxster blanco, un Mercedes negro, un Porche Turbo amarillo y un BMW rojo.- le dije y tuve que controlar la fuerte carcajada ante la cara de incredulidad del guardia.

-De acuerdo, señorita Swan, en unos instantes ayudaremos a sus amigos- me dijo.

En pocos segundos llegaron mas agentes y se dividieron, algunos formaron cadenas alrededor de los fans y los limitaron dejando un camino, hacia la entrada, libre. Baje del auto lentamente ayudada por el guardia y caminamos rápidamente hasta llegar a la entrada. En el camino yo me quedaba a dar autógrafos o tomarme fotos con las fans hasta que el guardia de seguridad me jalaba o me decía que íbamos tarde, mis amigos solo se reían y hacían lo mismo.

Al fin, después de treinta minutos, llegamos a donde Santi nos esperaba.

-¡Hola, Santi!- grite alegre.

-La multitud te puso de buen humor…- observo Santi.

-Si, algo- le dije sonriente y abrace a Edward.

Todos rieron.

-Bueno, chicos, todos al Jet- musito emocionado mi productor.

Los Cullen y mis primas gritaron emocionados.

-Principiantes…- me burle y camine hacia el Jet.

-Oye…- reclamo Alice fingiendo estar indignada

-¿Es a mí?- le pregunte altaneramente

-No… ¡Al aire!- dijo sarcástica

-Ah…- conteste y me volví para seguir subiendo

Tras de mi, escuche risas de burla y un "Te callo" seguido de un "Arriba todos" y después pasos corriendo. Entre y tome un asiento doble, subí mis piernas para apartar el asiento a mi lado y espere a que Edward subiera. Al poco rato subió mi novio y fijo sus ojos en mí, le hice señas para que se acercara y él sonrió, se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, al instante me acomode entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas cansada?- me pregunto dulcemente

-Algo…- le respondí

-¿Por qué no duermes? ¿Cuál es la primera ciudad?- pregunto

-Es: Bridgetown, Nueva Jersey- le informe con tranquilidad

-¿Nueva Jersey?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si, ¿No lo conoces?- le pregunte siendo, ahora, yo la sorprendida.

-No… Siempre que hay que viajar o irnos a algún otro lado, es algún lugar sin sol.- me explico.

-Bueno… Eso cambiara- le dije- Les mostraremos de lo que se pierden

-Eso me agrada- musito sonriendo

Sonreí también y lo bese.

-Chicos- musito Alice- Esto es genial… Gracias

-No tienen nada que agradecer- dijo Elena

-Exacto, ustedes ya son de la familia- exclamo Kath sonriendo.

-Si… La Familia Cullen-Swan- susurre yo con alegría.

Todos sonrieron después de eso y comenzamos a platicar y a hacer bromas. Hasta que salió el tema de los conciertos.

-¿No se supone que si tienes una banda y eso la banda debe ir contigo?- pregunto Rose

-Así es, pero como llevo poco tiempo en esto y es la primera gira que doy, no hemos conseguido banda, llegando a Nueva Jersey vamos a hacer las audiciones…- les dije

Jasper hizo un ruido con su garganta atrayendo toda la atención hacia él y después se quedo callado.

-¿Amor?- lo llamo Alice

-¿Qué tal…? ¿Si nosotros somos tu banda?- pregunto

Lo mire asombrada y, como hacia siempre que se trataba de mi carrera, me puse seria.

-¿Tocan algún instrumento?- los cuestione

-Claro, si no lo hiciéramos no estaría proponiendo esto…- respondió Jasper.

Sonreí.

-Me fregaste…- le dije

Todos rieron

-Aprendí de la mejor…- musito señalándome

-Eso que ni que…- dije- pero bueno… ¿Qué tocan?

-Rosalie toca piano o teclado, Edward; piano y eléctrica, Emmett; batería, Alice; canta, y yo toco el bajo- informo Jasper

-Wow- dije sorprendida

-Lo se- dijo él

-¿Tocas eléctrica?- le pregunte a mi novio aun aturdida.

-Y acústica- me informo

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?- lo cuestione

-Nunca salió el tema- dijo

Reí y moví la cabeza a los lados, negando.

-Muy bien… Rose puede ser mi tecladista, Edward el guitarrista, Emmett; baterista, Alice tu puedes ser corista y Jazz… El bajista- termine

-Ahí lo tienes- dijo Jasper

-¿Les gustaría?- les pregunte a los Cullen

Al instante varias exclamaciones estilo "Claro" "¿Cómo negarme?" o "Me encantaría" se escucharon en todo el Jet.

-¡Maravilloso!- exclamo mi hermana mayor.

-Lo se- dije.

-¿Y ustedes que son?- les pregunto Esme a mis amigos.

-Caroline y yo somos las maquillistas- dijo Bonnie

-Herms y yo somos las estilistas- dijo Bety alegre

-Katy y yo ahora somos las masajistas- musito Martha

-Nosotras las modistas y encargadas del vestuario de Bella en todos sus eventos- murmuro Melany señalando a Andrea

-Yo solo soy su fiel amiga que esta de vacaciones- dijo con desinterés Fanny causando nuestras risas.

-Y lo hombres somos sus guardaespaldas cuando salimos…- informo Stefan

-Así es, como ven… Mi staff completo y todos somos excelentes amigos, no hay mejor forma de disfrutar mi trabajo…- exclame sonriendo.

-Es asombroso eso, Bella- me dijo Esme de forma maternal.

-Lo se- dije feliz.

A continuación todos nos quedamos callados y al poco tiempo mis ojos empezaron a pesar por no haber dormido mis horas de siempre, así que, solo me deje llevar por el sueño, y en pocos minutos me quede profundamente dormida en los brazos de mi novio.

-Bella…- escuche que me llamaban.

Sentía que solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos cuando abrí los ojos y frente a mi estaba mi novio sonriéndome, le regrese la sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte

-Llegaremos en veinte minutos, las chicas me dijeron que te despertara y que fueras al baño con ellas para prepararte- me informo- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, gracias- respondí desperezándome- Iré con ellas.

Me levante y antes de irme me volví hacia mi novio y lo bese lentamente.

-Te amo- dijo cuando nos separamos.

-¡Yo más!- respondí como niña pequeña.

Él río y yo me fui a reunir con mis amigas sonriendo. Llegue al baño y toque la puerta.

-Es Bella- informe y la puerta se abrió en pocos segundos dejándome pasar

-Vale, Bella, siéntate- ordeno Caroline.

Me senté y al instante Bonnie y ella se pusieron a trabajar en mi rostro mientras Bety y Herms arreglaban mi cabello y mis primas discutían que conjunto era mejor.

Quince minutos después estaba totalmente lista, me acerque a un espejo creado con magia y me mire; mi cabello estaba suelto y ordenado en lindos bucles que enmarcaban mi rostro, el maquillaje consistía en una ligera capa de rímel, base para ocultar las pequeñas ojeras que se me habían formado y brillo labial, y por ultimo, la ropa, mis primas habían escogido unos jeans que lucían artísticamente deslavados, una blusa manga corta, blanca, corte de dama, con dibujos en blanco y negro, una chaqueta color rojo carmín con las mangas un poco subidas y unos botines negros. Realmente el conjunto se veía genial.

-Chicas, ustedes siempre hacen milagros- les dije sonriendo

Ellas rieron y salimos de los baños para ponernos los cinturones y aterrizar, por fin, en Nueva Jersey. Cuando llegue a mi asiento, al lado de Edward, note que todos me miraban.

-¿Qué?- pregunte curiosa.

Todos se volvieron hacia otro lado y musitaron cosas como "No nada" "Todo bien" las chicas y yo solo reímos.

-Te ves maravillosa- me dijo Edward cuando me senté

-Gracias- dije mirándolo

Ambos nos pusimos los cinturones y esperamos el aterrizaje.

En pocos segundos escuchamos por el altavoz al piloto anunciando que habíamos aterrizado. Nos levantamos y salimos del Jet en orden. Edward y yo bajamos al último y me sorprendió la cantidad de fans que había en el aeropuerto, todos gritando mi nombre emocionados, sonreí en cuanto los vi y me acerque a ellos con Edward, nos tomamos muchísimas fotos y dimos demasiados autógrafos en el camino a la camioneta que nos esperaba y todos sin quitar las sonrisas de nuestros rostros. Al subir a la camioneta no podíamos quitar las sonrisas de nuestros rostros ni la alegría de nuestras miradas, al fin se había cumplido mi sueño, nuestro sueño, el de todos, y era algo obvio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Kath con los ojos brillosos

Abrí la boca y la cerré de nuevo.

-Estoy… Sin palabras, fue… Asombroso, inolvidable, es una sensación indescriptible, quiero decir, el bajar del avión y ver a todas esas miles de personas emocionadas por verte, gritando tu nombre es algo increíble, me hace darme cuenta de que… Nuestro sueño… **Mi** sueño, al fin se ha hecho realidad, y no es ser famosa, si no es que admiren mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo, mi talento, es dar ilusión, es ser un ejemplo de vida, es que me miren y me reconozcan por quien soy y por lo que hago, no por lo que tengo o por lo que no hago, es poder ayudar sin recibir nada a cambio… Lo que acaba de pasar es algo… Simplemente maravilloso… Es irreal…- termine mi discurso con una sonrisa en el rostro, me volví hacia mis amigos y les sonreí mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, ellos me regresaron las sonrisas y Edward me abrazo fuerte.

Después de ese momento sentimental nos quedamos callados el resto del camino al hotel. Al llegar, nuevamente, una interminable fila de fans nos esperaban en la entrada del hotel, bajamos cuidadosamente y, como en el aeropuerto, nos acercamos a los fans a tomarnos fotos, dar autógrafos e inclusive hablar con ellos. Cerca de una hora después, finalmente, entramos al hotel y nos registramos.

-Es una locura, hay camarógrafos por doquier…- musito Caroline impresionada.

-Inclusive estamos en las noticias…- murmuro Alice mirando la televisión.

-¿En serio?- pregunte acercándome a ella.

Mire la televisión y efectivamente, había un reportaje de nosotros bajando del avión y llegando al hotel.

-Maravilloso- exclamo Bonnie.

-Lo se- dije absorta en la pantalla y en los títulos que aparecían.

-Bueno, chicos, ya esta- escuche a Santi decir.

Nos acercamos a él.

-¿Cómo quedamos?- le pregunto Bonnie.

-Bueno… Quedarían todos con sus parejas a excepción de Andrea, Melany, Herms, Elena, Matt y Stefan…- dijo Santi.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Bety- ¿Yo con quien quede?

-Con Pablito…- le informo.

-A bueno…- dijo con desinterés

Nos reímos de ella.

-Bueno… ¿Entonces como quedamos los que no tenemos pareja?- cuestiono Melany

-Las chicas juntas y los chicos juntos- resumió Santi

-¡Excelente!- exclamaron mis amigas

Santi nos dio las llaves de la habitación que nos tocaba a cada uno y nos dio ciertas indicaciones. Subimos a los cuartos, dejamos las cosas y nos volvimos a reunir en la sala de espera.

-¿Qué quieren hacer chicos?- nos pregunto Santi.

-Hay que salir a caminar- sugerí.

-Me parece, hay que salir, conocer, disfrutar…- me apoyo Alice

-Lo vez… Me apoyan- dije altaneramente

-Solo Alice- respondió sonriendo Santi

-Alice cuenta como todos los Cullen- dije rápidamente

Santi solo río

-¿Están de acuerdo?- pregunto Santi

-Si, todos están de acuerdo, vámonos- dije y jale a Edward

Todos soltaron una carcajada y salieron atrás de mí.

-¡No tarden en llegar! ¡Los quiero antes de las doce en sus habitaciones!- nos grito Santi

-¡Como digas!- grite de regreso

Reímos.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo juntos, pasamos una tarde divertida, todos unidos como la familia que éramos, nos reímos, nos gritamos, nos empujamos y demás pero nos unimos mas de lo que ya estábamos, algunas veces nos detenían para pedirnos autógrafos o fotos, y nosotros gustosos los dábamos. Al final, después de tanto caminar, decidimos sentarnos en un parque. Formamos un círculo y comenzamos a platicar. Conforme iba anocheciendo el parque se fue vaciando más y más hasta que solo quedamos nosotros, al lado del parque había una larga serie de arboles y nos dio curiosidad eso, quiero decir, en Nueva Jersey no hay bosques… O tal vez los haya pero no a mitad de la cuidad. Decididos, aparecimos unas linternas y nos internamos en lo que parecía ser una nueva aventura.

-Esto es extraño…- musite- Llevamos horas caminando y no veo la salida ni de cerca.

-Lo se… ¿Qué creen que sea?- pregunto Rose mirando a los lados del bosque

-Tal vez si sea un bosque…- supuso Emmett

-Pero… ¿En medio de la cuidad? Hermano, eso seria muy raro- explico Jasper

-Tal vez pensamos que esta en medio de la cuidad pero no es así…- volvió a suponer Emmett

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte yo

-Que quizás, nosotros pensamos que estábamos en la cuidad pero… Digo, no caminamos precisamente poco, quizá casi salimos de la ciudad y no nos dimos cuenta…- explico él.

-Es raro lo que diré pero… Tal vez el mastodonte tiene razón por primera vez…- dije después de analizar la situación.

Emmett por su lado comenzó a celebrar su victoria.

-Bien, pues si realmente es un bosque… Hay que salir ya- dijo Caroline

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, dimos media vuelta y caminamos en la dirección contraria. Caminamos y caminamos, pero jamás vimos la salida.

-Creo… Que nos hemos perdido- musito Tayler

-Vaya, Tay, me asombra tu inteligencia…- dije sarcásticamente

-A veces… Tu sarcasmo duele- me dijo fingiendo estar herido

-Si como digas- le conteste metida en el camino

Camine por la espesa maleza, esperando ubicarme un poco, segundos después mi pie se atoro con algo y caí de cara al pasto.

-¡Bella!- gritaron mis amigos.

Pronto sentí las manos de Edward ayudándome a levantarme, me pare y al instante comencé a reír. Todos me miraban confundidos.

-¿Bella? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Alice

-Lo siento, es que… Hace tanto que no me caía…- explique

Todos comprendieron y rieron un poco.

-¿Pero con que tropezaste?- cuestiono Kath

-Ni idea…- musite regresando.

Analice el lugar y por entre tanta tierra, logre distinguir la manija de una maleta, la tome y tire de ella hasta que salió.

-¡Chicos!- llame- Creo que lo encontré.

Mis amigos se acercaron y miraron curiosos y confundidos la maleta

-¿Qué…?- comenzó Rose pero paro, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ábrela!- exclamo Bonnie.

-¡No!- grito Elena

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Emmett

-No sabemos de quien es… ¿Qué tal si lo están buscando o algo así?- dijo

-No lo creo, además un vistazo no hace daño…- dije

Tire ligeramente del cierre y lentamente abrí la maleta, todos se arremolinaron a mi alrededor, el suspenso comenzó a hacer acto de presencia entre nosotros. Al abrir por completo la maleta todos soltamos el aire que estuvimos conteniendo…

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!- grito Tayler al ver el contenido

Todos se apartaron desilusionados, tome el contenido entre mis manos y lo mire incrédula.

-¿En serio?- pregunte incrédula.

En la maleta había una pequeña bolsa con muchas piedras, si, piedras… ¡Inútiles y típicas piedras! Abrí la bolsa y saque una, la gire entre mis dedos esperando encontrar algo interesante pero… ¡Nada! Baje la mano desanimada y suspire.

-¡Me han timado!- seguía bufando Tayler

Me senté en un tronco y pronto Edward se me unió.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto

-Sí, solo que Santi va a matarnos…- le dije

Mi novio río.

-No si no se entera…- musito con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Cómo no…?- empecé, luego recapacite- Oh… Bien dicho…

-Solo no hay que decirle…- continuo

-Por eso te amo- le dije y le di un beso rápido

Él río entre dientes.

-Lo sé- dijo

Nos levantamos y caminamos hacia los demás.

-Hay que seguir… Tenemos que encontrar una salida…- nos dijo Kath

Caminamos por horas, otra vez, y nada.

-¡No hay nada!- grite frustrada.

-Tranquila, amor, encontraremos la salida- me calmo Edward

-¡Desearía que estuviéramos en este instante en la habitación del hotel!- grite

De repente, mi visión se hizo borrosa y un mareo muy fuerte se apodero de mí, cuando logre recuperar la visión, abrí la boca realmente sorprendida.

-¡¿Cómo rayos…?!- comencé a gritar

-¡Bella! ¡¿Desde cuando tienes Tele trasportación?!- me grito Kath

-¡Yo no fui!- exclame moviendo mi cabeza hacia los lados

-¡¿Entonces?!- pregunto Jasper

-¡No se!- conteste

-¡Fuiste tu la que dijo que desearías estar aquí!- me grito Bonnie

-¡Sí! ¡Pero yo no hice nada!- conteste desesperada

-¡¿Entonces que paso?!- exclamo Herms

-¡La piedra!- grito Edward

Nos volvimos hacia él.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte

-Hermano, creo que el habernos transportado te afecto…- empezó Alice

-¡No! Bells, las piedras que nos encontramos… Te quedaste con una en la mano…- explico

-¿Crees que eso sea? Amor, esas piedras son inservibles… - le dije

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?- me pregunto

Y yo no respondí nada, era cierto, no lo había probado.

-Es cierto…- musite

-Probemos- exclamo Alice

Abrí la palma de mi mano y ahí estaba, la pequeña e inofensiva piedra. Edward la tomo y cerro su mano en un puño.

-¿Qué deseo?- pregunto

-Lo que quieras… No importa- le dijo Martha

-Deseo… que mi guitarra este aquí…- dijo

Contuvimos el aliento por un segundo, un soplo de aire frio entro por la ventana abierta y en el centro de la habitación apareció una hermosa guitarra electroacústica. Soltamos el aire de golpe.

-¡No es posible!- grito Rose

-¡Bella! ¡Dime que trajiste la maleta contigo!- me grito Tayler

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para que rayos la traería?!- respondí

-¡Bella!- grito más alto.

-Bien, calma…- murmure

Moví mis dedos ligeramente y la maleta apareció frente a nosotros. Todos corrieron para tomar una piedra y me devolvieron la maleta con las que sobraban.

-Que increíble…- dijo Elena mirando de cerca su piedra.

-Son… Mágicas…- musito Stefan

-Son… Son… Casi velas…- murmuro Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola Chiquis! Siento si de nuevo tarde… Pero al menos ya no tanto como la vez pasada… No saben cuanto lo siento! Y bueno… Ojala les guste el capitulo y lo entiendan. Les explico, Edward dice que son "Casi Velas" no por el nombre del capitulo, si no por las "Velas de los Deseos" se supone que solo las velas de los deseos son capaces de hacer eso, solo que estas son piedras no velas! Bueno hermosas! Las dejo! Ojala les guste el cap. Dejen review por fis!<strong>_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Alexa Swan de Cullen* **_


	21. Chapter 21:¿Dónde esta Stefan?

¿Dónde esta Stefan?

_Moví mis dedos ligeramente y la maleta apareció frente a nosotros. Todos corrieron para tomar una piedra y me devolvieron la maleta con las que sobraban._

_-Que increíble…- dijo Elena mirando de cerca su piedra._

_-Son… Mágicas…- musito Stefan_

_-Son… Son… Casi velas…- murmuro Edward._

* * *

><p>Bella Pov.<p>

-Exacto… Algo así…- murmure perdida- Pero, chicos, recuerden que no debemos dejarnos llevar por el deseo de pedir deseos porque eso puede afectar…

Pare en seco al darme cuenta de que nadie me escuchaba, todos estaban ensimismados pidiendo deseos.

-Chicos…- llamo Edward

-Oigan…- dije yo

Era inútil, no nos oían.

-¡HEY!- grito Alice

Al instante todos se callaron y la miraron.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte al ver como se concentraba.

Entonces vi lo mismo que ella, Santi… Caminando hacia aquí.

-¡Viene Santi! ¡Escondan todo!- grite alterada

Todos corrieron a deshacer sus deseos o a esconder lo de utilidad, una vez guardado todo, nos reunimos en la cama, Alice, Bonnie, Caroline, Rosalie, Edward, Stefan y yo nos sentamos alrededor de la cama y comenzamos a hablar casualmente del concierto; Jasper y Damon se pusieron a jugar ajedrez; y el resto se amontono enfrente de la televisión y pusieron un programa de chismes.

A los pocos segundos de acomodarnos alguien toco la puerta, me levante lentamente de la cama y la abrí, fingí sorpresa al ver a Santi.

-Hola- lo salude alegre

-Hey- me dijo

Me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Hola, Santi- saludaron los demás

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte regresando a mi lugar en la cama.

-Vine a darles el itinerario de mañana y del día de concierto, chicos- informo

-Que venga el itinerario…- dijo Bety con tono emocionado haciéndonos reír.

-Bien, veamos, mañana… A las ocho de la mañana vamos a ir a ensayar, porque necesitan aprenderse la música, vamos a ver el orden de las canciones, vamos a escogerlas y… tenemos que ver a quienes van a abrir el concierto, así que, terminaremos como a eso de las 6:00 o más tarde- dijo y yo suspire.

-¿Tenemos que ir todos?- pregunto Emmett.

-No- Emmett sonrió- El staff puede quedarse pero la banda si va.

La sonrisa del oso se cayó de nuevo.

-Sigue- lo incitamos.

-El día del concierto, vamos a tener un ensayo general en la mañana, a las seis de las mañana- hicimos gestos al escuchar la hora- terminamos a las nueve o a las diez, venimos al hotel, desayunamos, se bañan y eso, volvemos a salir del hotel a las tres, vamos al lugar del concierto y comienzan a arreglar a Bella como a las cuatro o poco antes, para que a las seis estén listos todos y a las seis y media o a las siete empecemos con todo el show. Eso es el jueves, el viernes, pueden levantarse a la hora que quieran, pero los quiero listos a las siete para una entrevista que será a las ocho, nos quedamos sábado y domingo y el lunes salimos a la segunda ciudad, ¿Entendido?- pregunto al terminar

Asentimos, aun no pasaba nada de eso y ya me sentía cansada.

-¿Por qué nos quedamos sábado y domingo?- pregunto Bety

-Porque después de la entrevista vamos a ir a celebrar, y no planeo levantarlos el sábado a las seis cuando regresamos a las cinco de la fiesta para tomar el vuelo, los domingos no sale ningún vuelo, así que, hasta el lunes.- explico

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dije, así tenia un día entero para pasarlo a solas con Edward.

Todos asintieron, también de acuerdo.

-Excelente- dijo Santi levantándose- Descansen, duerman bien y ya, porque les esperan unos días muy atareados.

Cuando Santi salió de la habitación todos respiramos tranquilos.

-Estuvo cerca- murmuro Elena.

-Chicos, debemos tener cuidado con las piedras, no podemos dejar que pase esto de nuevo ¿si?- dije mirándolos severamente

-Si, Bella- contestaron a coro.

-Bien, vayan a sus habitaciones ya, debemos dormir- ordene

Todos dieron las buenas noches y salieron de la habitación.

Suspire y Edward me abrazo por atrás.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto

-Nerviosa, emocionada, feliz, algo estresada… Bien- dije haciéndolo reír

-¿Debo preocuparme?- se cuestiono

Me volví para quedar de frente a él y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No lo creo…- fingí pensarlo- Pero podrías abrazarme, darme un beso y listo.

Sonrió.

-¿En serio?- pregunto acercando su rostro al mío

-Totalmente segura- susurre

Continúo acercándose, hasta que sus labios quedaron a menos de 5 centímetros de distancia.

-No lo se, lo dudo…- murmuro.

-Solo… Bésame…- dije cerrando los ojos.

Casi al instante sentí sus labios contra los míos, el beso comenzó de forma dulce pero fue subiendo la intensidad poco a poco, duramos un rato besándonos parados en medio de la habitación, hasta que el aire nos hizo falta, entonces nos separamos lentamente.

-Te amo- murmure

-Y yo a ti- dijo

Nos separamos con mucha dificultad y fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama, cuando salí esta Edward recostado en la cama viendo televisión con solo el pantalón de la pijama dejando al descubierto su terriblemente bien marcado pecho, me mordí el labio ligeramente y baje la mirada algo sonrojada, pase enfrente de él y pude sentir su mirada fija en mi quemándome cada punto por el que pasaba, me recosté junto a él y lo abrace por la cintura, colocando mi cabeza en su pecho, me abrazo.

-¿Cansada?- pregunto por lo bajo.

-Algo, pero no estoy segura de poder dormir… Estoy muy entusiasmada y nerviosa- musite

-¿Por qué nerviosa?- me cuestiono sorprendido.

-Es mi primer concierto… Y quiero que salga bien… ¿Qué tal si no hago un buen trabajo y me abuchean? Definitivamente no quiero eso… ¿Y si me caigo? Seria tan vergonzoso o ¿Si me olvidan las canciones? ¿Y el pánico escénico?- seguí con mis inseguridades hasta que Edward me beso.

-Tranquila, eres maravillosa, todo saldrá bien amor, vas a hacer un excelente trabajo, nadie va a abuchearte porque eres maravillosa, no vas a caer nunca, las canciones dudo mucho que se te olviden, las has cantado un buen tiempo; ¿Pánico escénico? ¿Tu? Eso es como decir que Emmett mañana será maduro… Eres maravillosa en lo que haces, maravillosa se te queda corto, todo saldrá bien, calma, confía en ti misma…- dijo todo eso mirándome a los ojos.

No pude evitar besarlo con todo el amor que le tenía, me regreso el beso y unos momentos después nos separamos.

-Gracias- dije mirándolo- Me siento mucho mejor

-Me alegro- dijo sonriendo- Ahora, a dormir, tienes que descansar muy bien.

Me reí

-Eso es cierto- dije

Apagamos las luces, Edward nos arropo muy bien con las mantas. Lo abrace y le di un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo- le dije casi dormida

Me beso la frente tiernamente

-También te amo… Demasiado- contesto

Y con eso me quede dormida.

* * *

><p>Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi nuca, luego un beso en el cuello trazando un camino hacia mi oído y luego una hermosa voz hablándome, SU hermosa voz.<p>

-Amor, hora de levantarse- dijo mi amor

-No quiero- respondí volteando y abrazándolo del cuello

Río un poco

-Cariño, es tarde- me dijo

-Cinco minutos más- suplique en su cuello

-No lo creo, amor- dijo y paso una mano por mi descubierta cintura haciéndome estremecer.

-Amor…- me queje

-Anda- dijo y se levanto.

Me senté en la cama y lo mire fijamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto cando se percato de mi mirada.

Le extendí los brazos e hice un puchero, se río de nuevo, pero camino hacia mi y me cargo sacándome de la cama, dio varias vueltas conmigo en el aire mientras ambos reíamos y, una vez, me hubo dejado en el piso, me beso tiernamente.

-Te amo- le dije

-No sabes, cuanto me gustaría despertar siempre así, contigo entre mis brazos, no sabes cuanto te amo, Bella, en serio- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Sonreí demasiado.

-A mi también, me encantaría que fuera diario…- murmure.

Edward sonrió también y me soltó.

-A cambiarse, los chicos ya nos esperan en el restaurante del hotel…- me informo y me dio un beso en la nariz.

Me reí por las cosquillas que provoco su respiración en mis mejillas. Sonrió y camino al baño para cambiarse.

Me dirigí al armario y saque la ropa que me planeaba poner, decidí no bañarme, ya que, en el ensayo probablemente iba a sudar y no tendría sentido la ducha, por lo cual, me quite la pijama y me puse un pants, el pantalón era color verde obscuro pero no mucho, hasta la cadera, en esa parte tenia una franja amarilla, una negra y la ultima era del mismo tono de verde que el resto, la playera era amarilla, tirantes gruesos que se unían en uno solo por atrás, dejando mis hombros y la mayor parte de mi espalda alta descubierta, tenia las orillas de los tirantes color negro, y cerca de la cintura tenia tres manchitas en blanco con unas letras en negro, y mis converse amarillas, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto y no maquillarme, tome una bolsa negra deportiva y me metí mi celular y una botella grande de agua.

Unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron por la cintura.

-Te vez hermosa- dijo mi novio en mi oído.

-Gracias- sonreí

Me volví hacia él, llevaba puesto un pants negro, que se le veía muy bien.

-También te vez muy bien…- musite mirándolo

-Gracias- dijo

Nos tomamos de la mano y bajamos en busca de nuestros amigos. Al llegar al restaurante los vimos sentados ya en una mesa, nos acercamos a ellos y los saludamos.

-¿Cómo durmieron?- pregunto Santi

-Muy bien- respondimos Edward y yo sonriendo.

-Excelente, porque tienen mucho que hacer hoy- musito

-Lleva toda la mañana así- dijo Alice

Nos reímos, entonces se acercó un mesero a pedirnos la orden, yo solo pedí un jugo de naranja y hotcakes, Edward pidió unos huevos y jugo de naranja. Al poco rato nos trajeron nuestra orden y comenzamos a desayunar mientras hablábamos amenamente.

Antes de que termináramos, unas chicas se nos acercaron.

-Hola- dijeron mirándome

-Hola- les sonreí

-¿Eres Bella Swan?- preguntaron con emoción contenida.

-Así es- dije aun sonriendo

Ella soltaron un grito de emoción y se abrazaron nosotros reímos y creo que me sonroje.

-¿Nos puedes dar tu autógrafo?- pregunto una de ellas casi gritando

-Con gusto- dije parándome

Me pasaron una hoja sencilla cada una y una pluma, les firme las hojas con una pequeña dedicatoria y se los regrese. Ellas lo tomaron y comenzaron a brincar de emoción, después pidieron una foto y yo se las concedí encantada. Cuando se fueron me volví a sentar

-Fue genial eso…- dijo Kath extasiada.

-Lo se…- murmure

Terminamos de comer, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a los autos para irnos al ensayo, cuando salimos una enorme masa de camarógrafos nos esperaba, pasamos con mucho cuidado entre ellos hasta que llegamos a la Jeep de Emmett, que es donde nos iríamos. Entramos casi a la fuerza, ya que éramos muchos, Emmett fue de conductor y Santi de copiloto explicándole a Emmett por donde ir.

Tardamos cerca de quince minutos en llegar, al entrar al lugar vi que mis bailarines ya estaban calentando, nos acercamos dejamos las cosas y comenzamos explicándoles a los Cullen los acordes, ritmos, etc. No fue muy difícil, debido a que, ellos ya conocían todas mis canciones. Cuando les salieron bien las canciones empezamos el ensayo en serio. La primera canción que iba a cantar iba a ser "Untouched "que era la primera canción de mi primer álbum.

-Bien, Bella, ya estas, empezamos en 3, 2, 1…- Santi nos hizo una seña.

Entonces Edward y Jasper comenzaron a tocar, de ahí siguió Emmett y luego Rosalie. Y segundos después, entre yo:

_I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh_

Ahí Alice comenzó a hacer los coros.

_La la la la  
>La la la la<br>I can la la la la la la  
>I wanna wanna<br>wanna get get get  
>What I want, dont stop<br>Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got  
>Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more<br>Don't even talk about the consequence  
>Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me<br>And I don't give a damn what they say  
>Or what they think, think<br>Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind  
>I'll never ever let you leave me<br>I'll try to stop time forever  
>Never want to hear you say goodbye<em>

Comencé a moverme por todo el escenario, a bailar, a jugar con los chicos, a realmente disfrutar el momento, porque no iba a haber otro, solo ese.

_Chorus: I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Goin' crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched_  
><em>And I need you so much<em>

_See you_  
><em>Breathe you<em>  
><em>I want to be you<em>  
><em>Ah la la la<em>  
><em>Ah la la la<em>  
><em>You can take take take take take time time<em>  
><em>To live live<em>  
><em>The way you gotta gotta<em>  
><em>live your life<em>  
><em>Give me give me give me all of you you<em>  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>Of seeing through the loneliness<em>  
><em>I want it more more more<em>  
><em>Don't even think about what's right or wrong<em>  
><em>Or wrong or right<em>  
><em>Cuz in the end it's only you and me<em>  
><em>And no one else is going to be around<em>  
><em>To answer all the questions left behind<em>  
><em>And you and I are meant to be<em>  
><em>So even if the world falls down today<em>  
><em>You still got me to hold you up up<em>  
><em>And I would never let you down down<em>

_Chorus_  
><em>Untouched<em>  
><em>Untouched<em>  
><em>Untouched<em>  
><em>Ah la la la Ah la la la<em>  
><em>Untouched<em>  
><em>Ah la la la Ah la la la<em>

_Chorus 2x_  
><em>Untouched Untouched Untouched<em>

Termine con la respiración agitada pero con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, todos lo demás nos aplaudieron y yo fui a chocarlas con mis amigos, lo habían hecho maravilloso. Y de esta forma siguió el ensayo. Tardamos cerca de diez horas, ya que, arreglamos todo y lo dejamos listo para el día siguiente, cuando salimos eran las cinco de la tarde, fuimos al hotel, comimos y nos reunimos en la habitación de Kath y Damon a pasar un rato juntos. A las ocho de la noche en punto, Santi nos mando a dormir a todos alegando que mañana iba a ser un día agitado y nos teníamos que levantar muy tempano.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa pero deje mis inseguridades de lado en cuanto me abrace a Edward para dormir. Finalmente me quede dormida sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Chicos, hora de levantarse- dijo Santi entrando

Edward y yo nos levantamos con sueño aun. Me volví hacia el reloj y vi que eran las cuatro de la mañana, me queje y me dieron ganas de volver a la cama, pero me contuve. Decidí vestirme con ropa deportiva y cómoda, era el ensayo general, así que, me coloque un pants marrón, en la blusa tenia una unión en la parte del busto color blanco y el reto era café obscuro, se pegaba a mi cuerpo a la perfección, marcando cada curva que tenia y dejando al descubierto mi ombligo, me puse mis tenis cafés y me senté a esperar a mi novio.

Entonces me puse a pensar, pero realmente a pensar y entonces caí en la cuenta de que… Era el ensayo general, estaba a unas horas de presentarme frente a miles o millones de personas, no estaba segura aun, estaba haciendo oficial mi carrera, mas oficial, bueno ya era oficial pero mas aun… Rayos, estaba nerviosa, inclusive pensaba incoherencias…

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?- pregunto una voz en oído, haciéndome saltar.

-Dios, amor, me asustaste…- le dije

Edward se río.

-Lo siento, creí que me habías escuchado- informo

-No, estaba muy pensativa- le dije

-Ya me di cuenta- musito sonriendo hermosamente- ¿En que pensabas?

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Chicos, vamos, hay que ir a desayunar- dijo Santi.

-Vamos- dije alto para que escuchara.

-Después me dices- musito Edward tomándome de la mano y jalándome.

Me levante y lo abrace por el cuello, paso sus brazos por mi cintura. Acerque mi rostro al suyo lentamente y lo bese.

-Es hora de irnos…- dije cuando nos separamos.

Lo tome de la mano, entrelace nuestros dedos y le sonreí, me regreso la sonrisa y salimos hacia el restaurante.

Repetimos exactamente lo mismo que el día anterior, solo que en serio. Habíamos acordado el orden de las canciones, sería: "_Untouched_"_ (1), "Listen" (2)_, "_Rock God" (3), "Liberty Walk" (4), "Can't be tamed" (5), "See you again" (6), "Make you believe" (7), "Bless Myself" (8), "Extra ordinary" (9) _y finalmente, un extra, "_Hoy te dejo en libertad" (10)_ con Elena, la presentaba, cantábamos y nos despedíamos todos.

Repetimos varias veces cada canción, la coreografía etc. Habíamos acordado que haría todo lo que yo quisiera en el escenario, menos aventarme o algo así, no se porque me creyeron capaz de eso.

Al volver al hotel decidí volver a dormir un poco, eran las nueve, a pesar de todo, habíamos salido temprano. Exactamente a las tres, Edward me despertó, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos con dirección a la gran camioneta blanca que nos esperaba, llegamos al lugar indicado, bajamos, los Cullen fueron a afinar los instrumentos y los demás nos encerramos en los camerinos.

Entonces empezo todo, después de cerrar la puerta de mi camerino, Bonnie y Caroline comenzaron a maquillarme lentamente con una táctica que ellas tenían para que el maquillaje no se callera durante el concierto, Bety y Herms sacaron sus utensilios y comenzaron a alaciar mi cabello entre las dos, Melany y Andrea se pusieron a escoger el vestuario que usaría, tenia que ser muy bueno, ya que, no iba a hacer cambios de vestuario, solo seria uno y Fanny estaba dándome palabras de aliento, porque, realmente me había puesto nerviosa.

Y así se pasaron las siguientes tres horas, cuando faltaban diez minutos para las siete las chicas me anunciaron que estaba lista, me levante de la silla y camine hacia el espejo, debo decir que realmente me emocione cuando me vi, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca con una chica a color plasmada en el centro, que dejaba mi hombro izquierdo al descubierto y estaba amarrada a la altura de mi cintura por la parte de atrás, mis primas habían ocultado muy bien el nudo que quedo, por lo que, no se veía, también tenia unos shorts negros demasiado cortos, me llegaban un poco mas abajo de la cadera y a la mitad de los muslos, lo habían finalizado con unas botas negras de tacón alto que me llegaban arriba de la rodilla. Bonnie y Caroline me habían maquillado con sombras negras, delineador negro muy marcado, rímel y el brillo labial. Finalmente, Bety y Herms habían alaciado mi cabello y después lo habían ondulado, como lo tenia hasta la cintura, el ondulado le daba un aspecto mas salvaje, lo habían despeinado muy bien.

-Dios, no puede estar pasando esto…- murmure.

Las chicas rieron.

-Esta pasando, Bells, esta es tu noche hermana- me dijo Elena.

Sonreí.

-La primera de muchas- termino Kath.

-Por cierto, has hecho ejercicio…- remarco Fanny mirando mi abdomen.

-¡Oye!- me queje sonrojada mientras me cubría con las manos.

-¿Qué? ¡Estoy celosa! ¡Tienes un cuerpazo!- grito Fanny

Todas reímos, entonces tocaron la puerta.

-Bella, en cinco- informo Santi

-Ya voy- grite

Salimos corriendo y nos reunimos con los demás chicos en la parte de atrás del escenario, podía escuchar los gritos de los fans, aclamándome, entonces de las enormes bocinas salió una voz que provoco mas escandalo.

-_"! Estamos a punto de comenzar! ¡Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestra artista invitada…!- _Lo dejo en suspenso la voz- _"¡MILEY CYRUS!_

Todos gritaron y comenzó en espectáculo de Miley.

-Fue algo barata esa presentación…- murmure

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Alice

-En fin… Chicos… Estamos a unos minutos de comenzar, nunca creí poder llegar a esto, Dios es tan irreal, siento que es un sueño y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar en mi habitación en Los Angeles sin nada de estoy- me reí y todos me acompañaron- Bueno, no quiero ponerme sentimental porque seguro lloro, creo que Bonnie y Caro no gastaron tanto tiempo en el maquillaje para esto, solo quiero agradecerles por estar conmigo siempre, por apoyarme, pero, sobre todo, por estar aquí en este momento tan importante para mi, los amo, chicos, gracias por todo- termine sonriendo.

Todos me abrazaron.

-Chicos, treinta segundos- dijo Santi - ¿Lista, Bella?

Asentí

-Es el momento- dije

Todos juntamos nuestras manos y gritamos un "The Cullens", ya que, así habíamos decidido llamarnos.

Miley entro y me miro.

-Hola, Bella, un gusto- me sonrió

-Hola- le dije apurada.

-Nos vemos al terminar el concierto- me dijo

Solo asentí, ya que uno de los chicos del Backstage me jalo con prisa.

-En cuanto la presenten sale- me dijo

-Gracias- le respondí

Tome el micrófono con mi nombre entre mis manos y lo estruje nerviosamente, entonces todas las luces del escenario se apagaron y de nuevo sonó la voz.

-_"!¿Están listos para empezar?!"_ – grito la voz y sonaron muchos "Si"

Entonces comenzaron a sonar las guitarras y la música de "Untouched" comenzó.

Tome un ultimo suspiro y salí al escenario corriendo, cuando era mi turno, comencé a cantar con todo.

_I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh_

Alice comenzó a hacer los coros.

_La la la la  
>La la la la<br>I can la la la la la la  
>I wanna wanna<br>wanna get get get  
>What I want, dont stop<br>Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got  
>Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more<br>Don't even talk about the consequence  
>Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me<br>And I don't give a damn what they say  
>Or what they think, think<br>Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind  
>I'll never ever let you leave me<br>I'll try to stop time forever  
>Never want to hear you say goodbye<em>

Aun estaba algo nerviosa, por lo que no me movia mucho, pero poco a poco comencé a soltarme y bailar por todo el escenario._  
><em>

_Chorus: I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Goin' crazy from the moment I met you<em>

_Untouched_  
><em>And I need you so much<em>

_See you_  
><em>Breathe you<em>  
><em>I want to be you<em>  
><em>Ah la la la<em>  
><em>Ah la la la<em>  
><em>You can take take take take take time time<em>  
><em>To live live<em>  
><em>The way you gotta gotta<em>  
><em>live your life<em>  
><em>Give me give me give me all of you you<em>  
><em>Don't be scared<em>  
><em>Of seeing through the loneliness<em>  
><em>I want it more more more<em>  
><em>Don't even think about what's right or wrong<em>  
><em>Or wrong or right<em>  
><em>Cuz in the end it's only you and me<em>  
><em>And no one else is going to be around<em>  
><em>To answer all the questions left behind<em>  
><em>And you and I are meant to be<em>  
><em>So even if the world falls down today<em>  
><em>You still got me to hold you up up<em>  
><em>And I would never let you down down<em>

_Chorus_  
><em>Untouched<em>  
><em>Untouched<em>  
><em>Untouched<em>  
><em>Ah la la la Ah la la la<em>  
><em>Untouched<em>  
><em>Ah la la la Ah la la la<em>

_Chorus 2x_  
><em>Untouched Untouched Untouched<em>

Termine con una sonrisa y, por unos segundos, me permití disfrutar los gritos de los fans, diciendo mi nombre, había escuchado el coro que hacían al cantar la canción y se sintió increíble.

-¿¡Como están?!- grite saludando.

Recibí más gritos en respuesta.

-¿¡Están emocionados?!- volví a gritar.

Muchos "Si" es escucharon en respuesta.

-¡No los escucho!- grite riéndome

Gritaron realmente fuerte.

-¡Así esta mejor!- me reí mas aun- ¡Bueno, quiero oír a todas aquellas chicas que alguna vez han tenido en corazón roto por alguna mentira! ¡La que sea!

Muchas fans gritaron y levantaron la mano.

-¡Entonces esto es para ustedes! ¡Esto es "_Listen"_!

Volvieron a gritar y yo les hice una seña a los chicos para que empezaran.

_Listen, to the song here in my heart  
>A melody I start but can't complete<br>Listen, to the sound from deep within  
>It's only beginning to find release<br>Oh, the time has come  
>For my dreams to be heard<br>They will not be pushed aside and turned  
>Into your own, all cause you won't listen<em>

_Listen, I am alone and across roads_  
><em>I'm not at home in my own home<em>  
><em>And I've tried and tried<em>  
><em>To say what's on my mind<em>  
><em>You should have known<em>  
><em>Oh, now I'm done believing you<em>  
><em>You don't know what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>I'm more than what you've made of me<em>  
><em>I've followed the voice you gave to me<em>  
><em>But now I gotta find my own, you should have listen<em>

_There is someone here inside_  
><em>Someone I thought had died so long ago<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm screaming out<em>  
><em>And my dreams will he beard<em>  
><em>They will not be pushed aside and turned<em>  
><em>Into your own, all cause you won't listen<em>

_Listen, I am alone and across roads_  
><em>I'm not at home in my own home<em>  
><em>And I've tried and tried<em>  
><em>To say what's on my mind<em>  
><em>You should have known<em>  
><em>Oh, now I'm done believing you<em>  
><em>You don't know what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>I'm more than what you've made of me<em>  
><em>I've followed the voice you gave to me<em>  
><em>But now I gotta find my own<em>

_I don't know where I belong_  
><em>But I'll be moving on<em>  
><em>If you don't, if you won't<em>  
><em>Listen…<em>  
><em>To the song here in my heart<em>  
><em>A melody I start I will complete<em>  
><em>oh, now I'm done believing you<em>  
><em>You don't know what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>I'm more than what you've made of me<em>  
><em>I found the voice you think you gave to me<em>  
><em>But now I gotta find my own<em>  
><em>My own…<em>

En esa canción no me moví mucho, solo lo necesario, después seguía _"Rock God"_ esa canción la baile con los bailarines, corrí por el escenario, tome las manos de los fans, me solté realmente.

-¡¿Se la están pasando bien?!- grite y recibí una oleada de "Si" y "Claro"- ¡Entonces van a estar mejor ahora! ¡Recuerden que no importa el camino que tomen, será el correcto mientras ustedes lo quieran! ¡Como dice la siguiente canción: "_JUST WALK"!_ ¡Porque es: "_Liberty Walk"!_

En cuanto dije el nombre de la canción hubo gritos, chiflidos etc.

_Don't live a lie, this is your one life ooh  
>Don't live it like you won't get lost<br>Just walk just walk_

_It's a liberty walk, it's a liberty walk_  
><em>It's a liberty, liberty, liberty<em>  
><em>It's a liberty walk, it's a liberty walk<em>  
><em>It's a liberty, liberty, liberty<em>

_Here's to all the boys tryin to hold you back_  
><em>Tryin to make you fell like your less than that<em>  
><em>Got nothing more better than to make you crack<em>  
><em>But really just tryin to put your dreams off track<em>  
><em>And you know in the end it'll be okay<em>  
><em>Cause all that really matters are the steps you take<em>  
><em>And everything else falls into place<em>  
><em>There's no price to pay, I say<em>

_We're alright (alright) yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)_  
><em>We're gonna get it where we livin, livin<em>  
><em>We're alright (alright) yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>We're gonna get it where we livin<em>  
><em>Whoa whoa<em>

_It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the_  
><em>People who tied you up<em>  
><em>It's a liberty walk, walk<em>  
><em>Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen<em>  
><em>It's a liberty walk, walk free yourself, slam the door<em>  
><em>Not a prisoner anymore<em>  
><em>Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li<em>  
><em>It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)<em>

_Don't stop, keep on walking it_  
><em>Don't stop, keep on talking sh!t<em>  
><em>Don't stop, keep on walking it<em>  
><em>(walk, walk ...)<em>

_Don't be afraid to make a move_  
><em>It won't hurt you just do what you would<em>  
><em>Born to do and everything works out right<em>  
><em>Don't listen to all the people who hate<em>  
><em>Cause all they do is make your mistakes<em>  
><em>For ya, But they don't own ya<em>  
><em>I just told ya<em>

_Alright (alright) yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)_  
><em>We're gonna get it where we livin, livin<em>  
><em>We're alright (alright) yeah, yeah (yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>We're gonna get it where we livin<em>  
><em>Whoa whoaa<em>

_It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the_  
><em>People who tied you up<em>  
><em>It's a liberty walk, walk<em>

_Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen_  
><em>It's a liberty walk, walk free yourself, slam the door<em>  
><em>Not a prisoner anymore<em>  
><em>Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li<em>  
><em>It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)<em>

_Don't stop, keep on walking it_  
><em>Don't stop just walk this way<em>  
><em>Don't stop, keep on talking sh!t<em>  
><em>(Don't like, don't like, don't like, don't like)<em>

_Don't like what you do (walk)_  
><em>Don't take the abuse (walk)<em>  
><em>Move to the truth (walk)<em>  
><em>Before come on that means you (walk)<em>

_It's a liberty walk, walk say goodbye to the_  
><em>People who tied you up<em>  
><em>It's a liberty walk, walk<em>  
><em>Feeling your heart again, breathing new oxygen<em>  
><em>It's a liberty walk, walk<em>  
><em>Free yourself, slam the door not a prisoner anymore<em>  
><em>Liberty, liberty, li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li<em>  
><em>It's a liberty walk (walk, walk)<em>

_Don't stop, keep on walking it_  
><em>Don't stop, keep on talking sh!t<em>  
><em>Don't stop, keep on walking it<em>  
><em>(walk, walk, walk)<em>

Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, bailaba, jugaba con los Cullen, me dejaba llevar, me reía, les cantaba la canción a los fans, nada se iba a comparar con esta noche, nada.

-¡Chicas! ¡Recuerden que son únicas! ¿¡Para que ser "domables" si podemos ser indomables?! ¡¿Para que someternos si podemos ser libres?! ¡_"Can't be tamed"!_- grite emocionada.

_For those who dont know me  
>i can get a bit crazy<br>have to get my way  
>24 hours a day<br>cause im hot like that  
>every guy everywhere<br>just gives me mad attention  
>like im under inspection<br>i always get til 10  
>cause im built like that<em>

_i go thru guys like money_  
><em>flyin' out their heads<em>  
><em>they try to change me<em>  
><em>but they realize they can't<em>  
><em>and maybe tomorrow is<em>  
><em>a day i never planned<em>  
><em>if you gunna be my man understand<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be saved<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't can't<em>  
><em>I can't can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be change<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be (can't be)<em>  
><em>i can't be tamed<em>

_if i see my reflection_  
><em>about my intentions<em>  
><em>ill tell ya im not here to sell ya<em>  
><em>or tell ya to go to hell<em>  
><em>I can't completely lie<em>  
><em>im like a puzzle but<em>  
><em>all my peices are jagged<em>  
><em>if you can understand this<em>  
><em>we can make some magic<em>  
><em>im on like that<em>

_i wanna fly i wanna drive i wanna go_  
><em>i wanna be apart of somethin i dont know<em>  
><em>and if you try to hold me back i might explode<em>  
><em>baby by now you should know<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be saved<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't can't<em>  
><em>I can't can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be change<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be (can't be)<em>  
><em>i can't be tamed<em>

_i'm not a trick you play_  
><em>im wired a different way<em>  
><em>im not a mistake<em>  
><em>im not a fake<em>  
><em>its set in my DNA<em>  
><em>don't change me<em>  
><em>dont change me<em>  
><em>dont change me<em>  
><em>don't change me<em>  
><em>(i can't be tamed)<em>

_i wanna fly i wanna drive i wanna go_  
><em>i wanna be apart of somethin i dont know<em>  
><em>and if you try to hold me back i might explode<em>  
><em>BABY BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW<em>

_I can't be tamed_  
><em>I can't be saved<em>  
><em>I can't be blamed<em>  
><em>I can't can't<em>  
><em>I can't can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be change<em>  
><em>I can't be tamed<em>  
><em>I can't be (can't be)<em>  
><em>I CAN'T BE Tamed<em>

El resto del concierto pasó de esa forma, yo decía el mensaje de la canción y ellos trataban de adivinarlo antes de que yo gritara el nombre. Después de cantar "_Extra Ordinary"_ llego el momento de presentar a mi hermana, ella no sabia que iba a cantar conmigo, las chicas le habían dicho que para pasar el rato la iban a maquillar y a vestir.

-¡Bueno! ¡Estamos a punto de acabar!- dije triste se escucharon varios "No"- ¡Pero antes! ¡Quiero cantar con alguien muy especial para mi, alguien que siempre me ha apoyado, que a estado conmigo en todo, y aun que a veces es demasiado buena la amo con todo mi corazón! ¡¿Ya saben quien es?- se escucho otra ronda de "No"- ¿¡A no?! ¿¡Les digo!?- Gritaron "Si"- ¡Ella es mi hermana…! ¡ELENA!- cuando dije su nombre se desato otra ronda de gritos incontrolables.

Mi hermana apareció toda confundida, vestida con unos jeans entubados con un ligero matiz amarillo, una blusa naranja de tirantes y unas zapatillas altas naranjas, su cabello habían dejando normal y la habían maquillado discretamente.

Se acercó a mi vacilante con un micrófono en la mano, primero me miro con los ojos entrecerrados a mí y luego al público con más confianza.

-¡Quiero aclarar, que yo no sabia nada de eso! ¡Ya decía yo que era raro que quisieran arreglarme!- grito mi hermana por el micrófono.

Todos reímos.

-¡Lo siento, hermana, en mi defensa, fue idea de Kath!- musite por el micrófono también.

Nos reímos

-¡Siempre es Kath!- grito

Me reí.

-¡Bueno, esta canción la escribimos entre las dos en una época de confusión! ¡Nos ayudo mucho a nosotras en ese momento y espero a ustedes igual!- grite y le sonreí a Elena

-¡Esto es: _"Hoy te dejo en liberta"_!- presento.

La canción no la habíamos incluido en el álbum, por lo que, no era nada conocida, a pesar de eso, los fans gritaron emocionados como si fuera su canción favorita.

_Siento que me desconoces  
>Siento que tocarme ahora<br>Te da igual, Te da igual_

_Cada vez hay mas temores_  
><em>Crece como hiedra al aire<em>  
><em>Seguridad<em>

_Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar_  
><em>Lo que un día en el alma nos unía<em>  
><em>Ya no está Aunque estas<em>  
><em>Es momento de afrontar la realidad<em>

_Tú me quieres pero yo te amo_  
><em>Y esa es la verdad<em>  
><em>Tu presencia aquí me está matando<em>  
><em>De sentirte a la mitad<em>  
><em>Me cansado de intentar y no lograr<em>  
><em>Que te vuelva a enamorar<em>  
><em>Sé que no me quieres lastimar<em>  
><em>Pero tengo que solatarteeeeee<em>  
><em>Hoy te dejo en libertad<em>

_No te odio no hay rencores_  
><em>Simplemente el corazón ya no esta<em>  
><em>tu corazón ya no esta<em>

_Se han perdido los colores_  
><em>Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar<em>  
><em>Y me lastiman ver que intentas rescatar<em>  
><em>lo que un día<em>  
><em>En el alma nos unía<em>  
><em>Ya no estas Aunque estas<em>  
><em>es momento de afrontar la realidad<em>

_Tu me quieres pero yo te amo_  
><em>Esa es la verdad<em>  
><em>tu presencia aquí me esta matando<em>  
><em>De sentirte a la mitad<em>  
><em>Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr<em>  
><em>que te vuelva a enamorar<em>  
><em>Se que no me quieres lastimar<em>  
><em>Pero tengo que soltarteeeee<em>

_Me hace mas daño seguir contigooo_  
><em>Y ver que aun con mi calor<em>  
><em>tus sigas sintiendo frio<em>

_Tu me quieres pero yo te amo_  
><em>Esa es la verdad<em>  
><em>Tu presencia aquí me esta matando<em>  
><em>De Sentirte a la mitad<em>  
><em>Me he cansado de intentar y no lograr<em>  
><em>que te vuelva a enamorar<em>  
><em>Sé que no me quieres lastimar<em>  
><em>pero tengo que soltarte<em>

_HOY TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD!_

Terminamos y nos sorprendió ver algunas chicas llorando, en serio, llorando. Era el momento de despedirnos, no quería hacerlo, no quería que esto terminara, estaba demasiado bien, tenia ganas de cantar mas, de volver a escuchar a mis fans cantando a la par conmigo, pero era el momento.

-¡Chicos! ¡No quiero decirlo pero tengo que hacerlo! ¡Esta fue la ultima canción!- se formo un coro de "No"- ¡Muchas gracias por estar aquí! ¿¡Saben?! ¡Siempre voy a recordar a Bridgetown, Nueva Jersey de forma muy especial porque fue, es y será la primera ciudad que visite, la primera donde di un concierto! ¡Les agradezco mucho su apoyo y su compañía hoy! ¡Los quiero!

Los fans gritaron, las luces se apagaron y los Cullen, Elena y yo salimos del escenario. Allí me esperaban todos, mis amigos, mi hermana, mi productor, mi tía, Carlisle y Esme y, sorprendentemente, mi papa. Él fue el primero al que corrí a abrazar.

-Felicidades, pequeña, lo hiciste excelente, bebe, estoy orgulloso- me dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que no podrías venir?- pregunte

-Era una sorpresa, cariño, no me perdería tu primer concierto por nada del mundo- dijo y me aparto el cabello de la cara- Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti… Eres idéntica a ella.

Eso fue todo, me eche a llorar por la emoción y lo volví a abrazar. Todos soltaron un "Awww" y nos dieron un abrazo grupal, nos separamos y corrí con Edward a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué puedo decirte si tu papa ya me gano?- me dijo sonriendo- Solo puedo decirte que sabia que lo harías excelente, fue increíble, amor, felicidades.

-Gracias- dije emocionada- Pero bueno, Cullens, no solo yo… ¡Felicidades! ¡Fue increíble para solo un día de ensayo! ¡Fue perfecto!

Todos musitaron un "Gracias"

-Chicos, no quiero interrumpir, pero tienen firma de autógrafos y Bella, hay muchas chicas con paso a camerinos…- me dijo.

-¡Oh claro!- musite

Corrí a los camerinos y ni siquiera me cambie cuando comenzaron a entrar las fans, Edward fue conmigo y entre los dos recibimos a todas las chicas y chicos que entraban, les dábamos autógrafos, hablábamos con ellos y sacábamos fotos, así paso cerca de una hora, hasta que Santi dijo que era hora de los autógrafos.

Antes de salir quería cambiarme por un pants o algo mas cómodo y retocar el maquillaje, por lo que con un beso, lo despedí.

-Por cierto, estas terriblemente sexy- dijo sonriendo torcidamente antes de salir.

Me sonroje y me cambie por unos shorts azul obscuro con una blusa de tirantes gris y sobre esta una mas suelta color rosa, me puse unas sandalias blancas, retoque el maquillaje y salí, Santi me guio hasta donde estaban los Cullen.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunte.

-Se fueron al hotel- me respondió Rose

Nos hicieron una seña y salimos para sentarnos en las sillas que habían colocado de improviso. Nos tomamos fotos, firmamos autógrafos y hablamos con los fans por casi dos horas. Al terminar eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, recogimos todo, nos montamos en la Jeep de Emmett y nos fuimos al hotel.

Cuando llegamos, estaba demasiado cansada, por lo que, tome a Edward de la mano y subimos a nuestra habitación, me cambie por mi pijama sin importar que mi novio estuviera atrás de mi y él hizo lo mismo, nos subimos a la cama y en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada, me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>-Bella, cariño- me llamaban- Amor… Es hora de levantarse, son las dos.<p>

-Una hora mas, amor…- dije adormilada

Edward río.

-No lo creo, mi vida, cinco minutos mas, tal vez- musito

Me volví hacia él y lo abrace por la cintura, tirándolo de nuevo en la cama.

-No- dije

-Amor, ¿No quieres ir a recorrer las calles de Bridgetown?- pregunto

Lo mire

-No aun- dije

-¿Entonces que quieres hacer?- pregunto acomodándose bien.

-No se, pasar un tranquilo rato con mi novio, a quien no he podido besar bien desde ayer- le dije

No lo deje responder, me abalance sobre él y lo bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello, él se sorprendió al principio pero después me regreso el beso con la misma ferocidad, me recostó totalmente y se coloco encima de mi, empecé a recorrer su espalda con mi manos mientras aun nos besábamos, entonces el comenzó a recorrer toda la extensión de mi pierna, aun cubierta por el pantalón de la pijama, hasta llegar al comienzo de mi blusa, la levanto solo un poco y metió lentamente la mano. En ese momento, no pensé en nada, solo en que lo amaba y que no me importaba si llevábamos poco tiempo juntos yo estaba segura de esto.

Su mano estaba a punto de llegar a mis pechos, cuando un molesto toque en la puerta hizo que parara. Nos separamos y ambos bufamos.

-Alice, vete- dijo Edward con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

-¡Chicos! ¡Queremos salir!- grito

Mire hacia la puerta confundida, ¿Y porque no se iban?

-Vayan ustedes- dije obvia.

-Santi no nos deja ir sin ustedes, no confía en nosotros- dijo y pude imaginarme su puchero.

-Bueno, si yo fuera él, tampoco confiaría…- musite

-¡Hey!- grito ofendida.

-¡Es cierto!- regrese

-¡Como sea! ¡Salen o los saco!- nos amenazo

A pesar de que no me daba miedo, si la creía capaz de hacer eso y no queríamos problemas por una puerta rota.

-Vamos- dije rendida

-Continuaremos con esto más tarde- dijo Edward mirándome

-Por supuesto, quiero llegar al final- murmure cerca de sus labios y con voz provocativa.

Me aleje antes de que lograra besarme, me levante de la cama y corrí al armario, como mi ropa estaba ordenada por conjuntos tome el primero que vi y entre al baño antes de que Edward saliera de su shock.

-¡Ya veraz, Isabella!- grito

Me reí.

-¡Oh claro! ¡El gran Edward Cullen planea algo siniestro!- lo moleste entre carcajadas

-¡Claro que lo planeo!- grito de regreso

-¡Vamos amor! ¡Eres tan peligroso como una oveja bebe!- dije sonriendo

-Ya veremos quien es la oveja- susurro pero alcance a oírlo

-Obvio tu- grite divertida

Escuche su musical risa y me reí yo también. Me volví hacia la ropa y comencé a vestirme, me puse unos shorts grises deslavados, una blusa de tirantes ajustada del pecho y a partir de ahí suelta, color azul obscuro, unas sandalias azules con aplicaciones en blanco y gris, una pulsera azul con líneas grises y, por ultimo, un sombrero con rombos cafés y blancos. Tome la plancha para alaciar mi cabello, la pase varias veces por cada mechón y la doblaba al final para formas rizos en las puntas, me puse base, polvo compacto, rímel, delineador, sombras azules y brillo labial.

Cuando termine, salí del baño, caminando tranquilamente, de repente sentí un par de brazos rodear mi cintura y levantarme del piso, grite sorprendida, ya que, no lo esperaba. Entonces escuche la risa burlona de mi novio, me solté de su agarre y me volví hacia él, tuve la satisfacción de ver como para abruptamente su risa y abría desmensuradamente los ojos al verme.

Sonreí arrogante.

-¿Algo que te guste, Cullen?- pregunte tratando de no mirarlo a él, ya que, de hacerlo, probablemente la que terminaría babeando seria yo.

-Demasiado- murmuro recorriéndome con la mirada

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy empezando a sentirme violada! ¡Eso es raro porque solo estas mirándome!- grite algo alterada

-No sabes cuanto quisiera hacerlo…- murmuro

-¡Edward!- le grite

Entonces pareció salir de su letargo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto

-Que raro eres…- musite

Él se río.

-Bien que te gusta- dijo

-Nadie dijo que no- musite

-Es hora de irnos- informo sonriendo

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- pregunte con tono inocente

-¿Desayunar? Amor, son las dos y media de la tarde- dijo

No me inmute.

-¿Vamos a comer?- pregunte en el mismo tono

-Si, mi amor, vamos a comer- dijo Edward

-¡Si!- celebre como niña pequeña

Entonces mi novio comenzó a reírse, me abrazo por la cintura y beso mi cuello lentamente, provocando que un estremecimiento me recorriera de pies a cabeza.

-Amo las sensaciones que provoco en ti- dijo besando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Amor, basta- musite riéndome, algo sonrojada

Para eso ya estábamos en la entrada del restaurante, los chicos estaban afuera, cada quien con su pareja.

-Estábamos pensando comer fuera ¿Les parece?- pregunto Alice.

-Claro- respondí

Y todos también estuvieron de acuerdo. Íbamos a salir Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Kath, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Bety, Pablito, y Edward y yo. El resto había decidido quedarse alegando que estaban muy cansados para salir.

Salimos del hotel y comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

-¿Dónde iremos primero?- pregunto Pablito abrazando a Bety

-Mmm… No estoy segura, no conocemos mucho Bridgetown, solo sé que esta El Parlamento- dijo Kath.

Todos me miraron.

-¿Qué?- pregunte

-Tu sabes todo siempre, ¿Qué lugares hay?- pregunto Alice

Bufe.

-Bien, además de El Parlamento, esta Trafalgar Square, el Museo de Barbados, el "1627 y Todo Eso" y creo que ya- musite pensativa

-¿Qué es el 1627 y Todo Eso?- pregunto Bety extrañada.

-Amm… Es un teatro donde todos los jueves y los domingos se mezclan el folclore bajo las estrellas con una cena tipo Buffet servida por meseros vestidos en traje de época- informe.

-Wow…- musito Damon

-A menos que prefieran solo caminar…- dije

-Caminemos- contestaron todos a coro.

Me reí y abrace a Edward por la cintura.

-¿Cómo te sientes después de lo de ayer, Bella?- me pregunto Kath y todos se voltearon a verme.

-Realmente bien, es… Raro, no puedo explicarlo- musite sonriendo

-Te vez muy feliz- observo Stefan.

-Lo estoy- le sonreí

Me sonrió de regreso y se volvió hacia Elena.

Hablamos de todo, caminamos, nos divertimos, dimos autógrafos y nos tomamos fotos con los fans, algunos me hablaban acerca del concierto del día anterior o me decían que me habían visto en televisión u oído mis canciones en la radio. Fue realmente agradable. Cuando dieron las cinco Alice brinco exaltada a decir que debíamos regresar para arreglarnos, así que, regresamos al hotel y las chicas nos fuimos a la habitación de Alice, ahí todas nos duchamos. Al terminar, solo Alice, Rose y yo nos íbamos a arreglar. Comenzamos arreglando a Rose, no tardamos mucho en esto, cuando terminamos con ella vimos que realmente se veía mas hermosa. Le habíamos puesto un vestido corto a la altura del muslo, con una sola manga, en la manga que tenia, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca, estaba adornada con aplicaciones platas formando una línea perfecta, el vestido no era tan entallado pero si lo suficiente como para marcar la impresionante figura de mi amiga, el vestido era color rojo y zapatillas platas, su cabello rubio lo ondulamos dando forma y remarcando su rostro, su maquillaje fue sencillo, rímel, base, polvo compacto, delineador y brillo labial.

Continuamos con Alice, a ella le pusimos un vestido con la parte del pecho negra y la falda, que caía desde la cintura hasta la mitad de sus muslos, era blanca con muchos holanes y zapatillas negras, su corto cabello negro lo alaciamos y le hicimos ligeras ondas en las puntas, su maquillaje consistía en base, polvo, rímel, delineador, sombras negras y brillo labial.

Finalmente, iba yo, comenzaron a maquillarme y yo solo cerré los ojos y disfrute las ligeras caricias que mis amigas me proporcionaban en el rostro. Parecía que habían pasado solo unos segundos cuando me avisaron que habían terminado. Me levante y me mire en el espejo, mi vestido era azul rey, corto hasta los muslos, ceñido al cuerpo, de cada extremo del vestido en la parte superior salían dos tiras gruesas que se juntaban con unos ligeros tirantes en la parte posterior del cuello formando en el centro un escote en forma de rombo, mis zapatillas eran platas y altas, mi cabello lo habían atado en una coleta algo desordenada pero elegante y el maquillaje era base, polvo, delineador, rímel, sombras azules y brillo labial.

Siete en punto estábamos listas para la entrevista, salimos de la habitación, afuera nos esperaban Edward, Jasper, Emmett y Santi.

-Wow… Están hermosas- nos dijo Santi.

-Gracias- musitamos sonriendo.

Me acerque a Edward.

-Estas mas que hermosa- me dijo

-Gracias, tu te ves muy bien también- le dije

Sonrió y salimos hacia la limosina que nos esperaba. Afortunadamente no había paparatzis solo algunos curiosos miembros del hotel. Nos montamos todos dentro del enorme auto y partimos hacia el set. En el camino estuvimos hablando acerca del concierto y les explique a los chicos las normas básicas para que no los intimidaran, ósea, que no importaba lo que dijeran no se pusieran nerviosos y que pensaran bien sus respuestas porque todo los podía comprometer. No nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que el conductor abrió la puerta, salimos y nos adentramos en el set.

-Cuando los presenten, entran, los llamaran uno por uno, irán intercalados, primero Isabella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, no salgan hasta que escuchen sus nombres- nos dijo el chico de Backstage.

Asentimos a todo lo que nos dijo y esperamos hasta que nos presento:

-Bueno, chicos, y como estaba prometido, aquí tenemos a la artista mas famosa del mundo mundial, si así se dice ahora, y su bella banda.- dijo la conductora.

Me molesto su hipocresía demasiado obvia y el hecho de que me había separado a mí de mi familia, me volví hacia las chicas y también rodaron los ojos, restándole importancia.

-Con ustedes: ¡Isabella Swan!- me presento y se escucharon los gritos de los fans.

Compuse mi expresión, y cambie la expresión de molestia por una sonrisa en mi rostro al oír al público gritando mi nombre. Salí sonriendo y saludando a las butacas, pude ver que varias chicas tenían carteles con mi nombre o el de alguno de mis amigos, sonreí más aun. Me acerque a la conductora, que según tenia entendido se llamaba Ashley y la salude.

-Hola, Bella- me dijo cuando ya estábamos sentadas.

-Hola- respondí sonriendo.

-Wow… Solo eso puedo decir… ¿Ya viste como los tienes a todo?- pregunto celosa pero disimulándolo bien

Sonreí muchísimo mas, amaba que me tuvieran celos y lo hicieran notorio, luego me reí.

-Si, estoy feliz por eso- dije

-¿Cómo es posible que teniendo solo diecisiete años tengas al mundo así de sorprendido? Digo esta casi casi a tus pies…- musito Ashley.

Me eche el fleco para atrás.

-Pues realmente no estoy segura, la verdad no esperaba tener tal éxito, aun trato de acostumbrarme, soy muy nueva en esto, y es raro aun ver a tantas personas pidiéndome autógrafos en las calles o a los camarógrafos siguiéndome… Es extraño- terminé riéndome.

-¿Te molesta que invadan tu privacidad en cierta forma?- pregunto

Al instante supe que trataba de dejarme en mal.

-No, yo tenía claro desde el principio que de eso se iba a tratar todo, quiero decir, sabia bien que si me iba a dedicar a esto iba a ser así, entonces no, no me molesta.- conteste sin perder la sonrisa.

Me sonrió falsamente, muy falsamente, y se levanto de su lugar.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos al primer invitado de la banda de Bella, con ustedes: ¡Edward Cullen!

Se escucharon gritos y varios "¡Te amo, Edward!". Mi novio apareció con una seguridad que me impacto, saludo a los fans e inclusive se bajo del escenario montado para ir a darles la mano a varias chicas que gritaban eufóricas, volvió a subir y yo solo pude ponerme de pie, aplaudir y mirarlo orgullosa. Se acercó y saludo a Ashley, quien por cierto se lo comía con la mirada, me dieron ganas de tomarlo de la mano o abrazarlo o yo que se, pero me contuve, se acercó a mi me dio un ligero, pero muy tierno, beso en la mejilla, nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo un momento, entonces tomamos asiento con Edward a mi lado.

Tuvimos que esperar a que todos se callaran, y fue algo cómico, ya que, se callaban un momento y cuando Ashley estaba a punto de hablar todos gritaban d nuevo y Edward y yo solo reíamos. Finalmente se quedaron callados, entonces Ashley hablo.

-Entonces… Edward…- musito inclinándose dejándole ver su escote- Eres realmente guapo ¿lo sabias?

Aferre mis manos al asiento para no saltarle encima a la perra que tenia a lado que le estaba coqueteando a MI novio.

-Bueno gracias- dijo él sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Tienes novia?- pregunto ella

"_Zorra"_ pensé molesta. Mire al frente, indiferente, esperando que me negara o bueno que negara que tenia novia, pero en verdad me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Si, si tengo novia, y la amo muchísimo- contesto seguro y dándome una mirada fugaz.

Sonreí y lo voltee a ver rápidamente.

-Oh, bueno esa será una decepción para muchas fans…- dijo Ashley

"_Claro… Solo fans"_ volví a pensar.

-Bueno, cuéntenos… ¿Cómo se conocieron?- nos pregunto.

Me volví hacia Edward y me cedió la palabra.

-Bueno, mis amigos, mis hermanas y yo nos mudamos a Forks, Washington, y él vivía ahí con su familia, entonces el primer día de clases resulta que su hermano es un amigo mio de hace mucho tiempo y pues así nos conocimos oficialmente, por decirlo así- explique

-Entonces ¿Tu eres amiga de su hermano y así lo conociste?- pregunto

-Exacto- respondí

-Pues que suerte- musito riéndose

Reí falsamente

-Lo se- respondí

-Edward, ¿Te gusta el giro que esta tomando tu vida ahora?- pregunto

-Me encanta- respondió- Es maravilloso, digo, conocí a m novia, y estoy cumpliendo mi sueño con mi familia… No podría pedir más.

-Que tierno… ¿Todos los de la banda son familia?- nos pregunto a ambos

-Si- respondimos a la par

Nos reímos y lo deje seguir a él.

-Sí, todos somos familia, Emmett y Alice son mis hermanos y Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos y mis primos- explico

-¡Que bello que estés con tu familia!- grito.

Y así paso el resto de la entrevista, no la disfrute para nada, pregunto acerca del concierto cuando ya estábamos todos, y estábamos igual de antipáticos pero lo supimos disimular muy bien, yo solo deseaba que terminara, me molestaba en extremo que Ashley intentara coquetear con mi novio, era fastidioso.

Cuando termino la entrevista, casi me puse de rodillas para agradecer a Dios que había acabado. No quisimos despedirnos de nadie, solo de los fans, nos montamos en la limosina y fuimos al hotel. Una vez en la habitación, pude sacar mi furia contenida.

-¡¿Es que qué le pasa?! ¿¡No le quedo claro que tienes novia y que la amas?! ¡LA AMAS! ¿¡Es muy difícil?! ¡Solo son dos palabras! ¡La amo! ¡Y ya! ¡Maldita zorra!- grite

-Amor, tranquila- dijo Edward

-Es que… ¡¿Por qué debes ser tan guapo y deseable?!- grite sin pensarlo.

-¿Guapo y deseable?-pregunto

-¡Si! ¡No te hagas que lo sabes!- le grite

Se río.

-Hay, Bells… ¿Ya te dije que te amo?- pregunto acercándose

-¡Ni creas que eso va a servir, Cullen! ¡Estoy pensando seriamente hacerte una operación de rostro!- exclame retrocediendo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Segura?- siguió acercándose.

-To… To…talmente- tartamudee

Se río y de un momento a otro ya me tenia entre sus brazos.

-Por eso me encantas…- dijo

Sonreí olvidando por completo todo.

-Ya sabia- musite y levante el rostro para mirarlo.

Entonces me beso, pero de una forma dulce, delicada, sin una pisca de deseo, solo amor, se lo regrese con el mismo sentimiento.

-Hora de dormir, amor- musito cuando nos separamos

Nos cambiamos la ropa formal por nuestros pijamas y nos acostamos, quedándonos profundamente dormidos casi al instante.

* * *

><p>-¡Bella, Edward! ¡Chicos!- escuche gritos.<p>

Al instante me levante, despertando a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sobresaltado.

-No se- respondí.

Nos levantamos y salimos corriendo de la habitación. Fuera nos encontramos a Elena, Kath, Matt, Damon y bueno casi a todos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte

-¡Stefan no esta!- grito Elena desesperada

-¿¡Como que no esta?!- grite también

-¡Le dijo a Matt que iba a salir y no aparece!- volvió a gritar

-Hermana, puede estar por ahí, calma- dije para tranquilizarla

-¡Estaría tranquila si fuera reciente!- exclamo

-¿No fue reciente?

-¡Fue anoche!- me informo aterrada

-¡¿Qué?!- me altere

-¡Matt dile!- intervino Kath

-Ayer en la noche Stefan dijo que iría a caminar, que necesitaba pensar y estar solo, le dije que si pero que no tardara mucho, entonces me quede dormido y hoy que me levante no estaba, su cama totalmente tendida y no contesta el celular ni nada- explico Matt

-¡Dios!- exclame

-¡Vamos a buscarlo!- musito Edward

Corrimos a nuestros cuartos a vestirnos, yo solo me puse unos jeans, una blusa de tirantes, ceñida al cuerpo, color negra y mis converse, mi cabello solo lo cepille y, junto con Edward, salí para encontrarme con mis amigos.

Salimos del hotel sin avisarle a Santi, caminamos hacia El Parlamento, a Trafalgar Square, al museo, a los parques, recorrimos cada una de las calles de Bridgetown y no lo encontramos, entonces decidimos internarnos en un bosque a las afueras de la cuidad. Caminamos por horas, gritamos su nombre, y nada.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea

-¡Ya se!- todos se volvieron hacia mi- ¡Tratare de rastrearlo!

-¿Y apenas se te ocurrió?- pregunto Elena con los dientes apretados

-Sí y no me hables con ese tono- la regañe.

Me concentre y entonces percibí un ligero olor familiar, comencé a seguirlo y, conforme avanzaba, se fue intensificando, entonces lo obtuve.

-¡Lo tengo!- grite

Continuamos caminando, siguiendo el rastro de mi amigo, y llegamos a una gran pared de roca.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Elena, emocionada.

-No se- conteste después de olfatear bien- Llega aquí

-¿Cómo que aquí? ¿Y aquí en donde?- se cuestiono Herms

Los únicos que no habían venido eran Fanny, Bonnie y Luka, Caroline y Tayler, Carlisle y Esme, Martha, Katy y Pablito, de ahí en fuera el resto estábamos aquí, excluyendo, evidentemente, a Santi. Se habían quedado para cubrirnos, ya que, si Santi se enteraba de esto… No me quería ni imaginar como se pondría.

-¡No se!- exclame frustrada y golpee la enorme piedra que tenia enfrente.

-Tranquila, amor, lo encontraremos- dijo Edward abrazándome

Entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma incontrolable, me aferre a Edward lo más que pude, después de unos segundos paro el movimiento. Suspire tranquila.

De repente, se escucho un fuerte sonido, era como si un de las enormes rocas se hubieran partido por la mitad, y entonces… Caímos… Una enorme grieta se había abierto en el suelo, tragándonos u sumergiéndonos en una terrible obscuridad, había gritos de todos y solo eso. Caímos por lo que, yo sentí ,fue una eternidad, entonces el maldito suelo de cemento nos recibió con un fuerte golpe. Exclame de dolor.

-¡Bella!- escuché a Edward que me llamaba

-¡Edward!- grite de regreso- ¡Chicos!

Corrí hacia la voz de mi novio y lo cuando logre verlo entre tanta obscuridad me lance a sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte

-Sí, ¿Tu?- me regreso preocupado

-Sí- conteste

Poco a poco nos fuimos encontramos con los demás, en poco tiempo estábamos completos, entonces solo puse decir:

-¿Dónde mierda estamos?

* * *

><p>Sé que no tengo perdón chicas! Pero tengo buenas razones! Primero, el colegio! Me esta yendo de la fregada la verdad! No me acostumbro a mi nuevo sistema! Bueno como sea! Segundo, un tío que vive conmigo se cayo a penas y fue un relajo! Tercera, mi otro tío que vivía conmigo estaba muy muy enfermo, demasiado grave, no voy a decir todo lo que tenia pero tenia mucho, en fin, a penas ayer falleció y fue un golpe durísimo para todos, mas para mi, porque lo quería muchísimo, pero pues, aquí esta el capitulo hermosas, espero lo disfruten mucho y les guste! Son 33 paginas de Word, asi que, esta algo largito! Dejen un review! Eso seguro me animara! Las adoro! Nos leemos pronto!<p>

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	22. Chapter 22: Pasadizos, secretos y cuevas

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa S.M pero la trama sí es totalmente mía y espero la disfruten mucho! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el capitulo anterior:<em>**

_Poco a poco nos fuimos encontramos con los demás, en poco tiempo estábamos completos, entonces solo puse decir:_

_-¿Dónde mierda estamos?_

**Capítulo 22: Pasadizos, secretos y cuevas mágicas.**

**Bella POV.**

-¿Donde rayos estamos?- musito Kath, haciendo eco de mis palabras anteriores.

-Ni idea...- musitamos Edward, Elena y yo.

-¿Qué mierda hacemos ahora?- pregunto Bety.

-Hay que caminar... Buscar una salida...- sugirió Edward con tranquilidad

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, hermano?! ¡No tenemos ni idea de en donde estamos y tu tranquilo!- grito Alice

-Alice...- musite

-¡Alice, nada! ¡No se en dónde estamos! ¡Nadie sabe en donde estamos! ¡Moriremos! ¡Estoy segura de eso!- volvió a gritar.

Bien, estaba teniendo un ataque.

-¡Alice, tranquila!- grite yo

Me ignoro... Genial.

-Jasper...- lo llamé

Me miro con súplica al principio, sabía que no lo quería hacer, pero era necesario. Jasper, al darse cuenta del estado en el cual se encontraba sumida su novia, dio un suspiro de resignación, murmuro un "Lo siento" y, al instante, durmió a mi amiga.

-Bien, chicos, es cierto, hay que caminar hasta encontrar una salida...- dijo Kath.

-¿Por dónde? Esta demasiado obscuro...-dijo Emmett, quien estaba serio, por primera vez en el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo.

-¿Bella?- me llamo Kath.

Me volví hacia ella.

-¿Sí?- pregunte mirándola, curiosa.

-¿Puedes iluminarte o aparecer algunas linternas?- me cuestiono.

-¿Porque no lo haces tu?- musite.

Sin embargo, comencé a crear varias linternas, doce para ser exactos, y les entregue una a cada uno.

-Bueno... Aquí vamos...- murmure sonriendo y comencé a caminar, tomada de la mano de Edward.

Sí había algo en este mundo que me entusiasmara más, era una buena sesión de aventura, y esta prometía eso y más...

* * *

><p>Después de caminar lo que parecieron horas, seguíamos sin llegar a ningún lado en concreto, sólo había piedras, humedad y más piedras.<p>

-Estoy cansada...- musito Bety.

-Descansemos un momento, chicos, igual lo estoy...- dije suspirando.

Al instante todos cayeron muertos en el suelo húmedo de la cueva. Edward se sentó y me coloco entre sus piernas. Suspire, me sentía demasiado frustrada, no llegábamos a ningún lado, habíamos caminado, había intentado rastrear el aroma de Stefan, Alice había intentado verlo, pero nada servía. Volví a suspirar, pareció como sí Edward hubiera leído mis pensamientos, ya que, se acercó a susurrarme un "¿Qué ocurre?" al oído.

-Me siento algo frustrada...- le conteste en un murmullo, solo para que él pudiera oírme.

-Ya encontraremos algo, amor, tranquila, nerviosa no vas a conseguir nada...- dijo con voz suave.

-Tienes razón...- musite, sonriendo.

Solo él podía calmarme con una sola frase.

Descansamos unos minutos más, y reanudamos nuestro camino.

* * *

><p>-¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta!- exclamo Elena, después de caminar otro par de horas sin encontrar nada.<p>

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Herms.

-¡Llevamos caminando horas! ¡Tal vez un día entero! ¡Y no tenemos nada! ¡Ni una pequeña o diminuta pista! ¡No tenemos nada!- grito fuera de sí.

-Hermana, calma, ya encontraremos algo, por ahora hay que tranquilizarnos, nerviosos no vamos a resolver nada...- dijo Kath.

-¡No puedo solo calmarme, hermana! ¡¿Qué pasaría contigo sí fuera Damon el que estuviera perdido?!- siguió gritando Elena

-¡Es diferente! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Sin él no soy yo!- exclamo Kath, algo sorprendida por el comentario de Elena.

Aún que, ha decir verdad, todos estábamos sorprendidos por la comparación, ya que, era más que obvio que no había punto para dicha comparación, a Katherine y Damon se les notaba el amor a millas, llevaban más de cuarenta años juntos y no se aburrían nunca del otro, al contrario, su amor crecía más y más con el paso de los días.

-¡Es que no hay diferencia! ¡No soporto estar sin Stefan! ¡Lo amo!- grito, dejándonos a todos sorprendidos.

Jadee.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite- ¡¿Y cuándo planeabas contarmelo?!

Elena se sonrojó.

-Ammm... Bueno... Es que... Yo... Lo siento...- tartamudeo nerviosa.

-Bien, eso no importa ahora... Chicos, ahora más que nunca hay que encontrar a Stefan...- dije.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Dónde más podemos buscar? Esto parece un laberinto...- dijo Elena, demasiado frustrada.

-Ya encontraremos algo, tranquila, Elena...- la consoló Rosalie.

Mi hermana se sentó en una roca, totalmente deshecha. De repente, la roca produjo un extraño sonido y se sumió en el suelo cubierto de musgo, tirando a Elena en el proceso.

-¡¿Qué mierda...?!- grito Elena, aterrada.

La jale y la mantuve a mi lado, lejos de la roca. Nos quedamos paralizados, a la espera de algún nuevo movimiento, sin embargo, este no llego. Nos relajamos de manera visible y afloje mi agarre en torno a los hombros de Elena.

-Dios, por un segundo creí que...- empezó Damon, pero fue interrumpido.

Sí, así es, ahí estaba el temblor, me aferre a Edward y abrace a Elena, tratando de protegerla. El temblor paso tan rápido como llego. Suspiramos algo tranquilos. Entonces la pared de roca de en frente comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, creando un fondo totalmente obscuro, lo miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Creen que sea...?- comenzó Matt, pero freno al instante y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era una locura.

-¿Un pasadizo?- término Herms, algo entusiasmada.

-¡Tal vez nos guíe más cerca de Stefan!- exclame igual de feliz.

Elena sólo necesito escuchar el nombre "Stefan" para salir volando hacia el pasadizo, alumbrando con su linterna.

-¡Elena!- gritamos Kath y yo, asustadas.

No sabíamos a donde llevaba eso, salimos corriendo tras de ella con el resto atrás de nosotros, Elena se frenó en seco después de varios minutos corriendo desesperadamente. Kath y yo frenamos al mismo tiempo para no llevarnos de corbata a Elena.

-¡Eso fue muy irresponsable, Elena!- regaño Kath.

Iba a decir a seguir con el regaño, hasta que vi los llorosos ojos de mi hermana.

-¿Elena? Cariño ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte preocupada.

Ella señalo al frente, pero no me volví.

-No hay más...- dijo en un susurro quebrado.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

En respuesta, Elena volvió a señalar hacia el frente. Entonces sí me volví hacia el camino y entendí por completo la nostalgia de mi hermana. Frente a nosotras únicamente había una pared, que nos impedía el paso, no más caminos ni vueltas cerradas... Sólo una pared... Nos habíamos hecho esperanzas de llegar hasta Stefan... Más Elena.

La abrace fuerte.

-Descuida, tranquila...- musitaba una y otra vez, tratando de calmar los fuertes sollozos de mi hermana menor.

-¡No, no, no!- exclamo Damon, casi desesperado- ¡Debe de haber alguna otra cosa que la abra!

Era comprensible su desesperación, era su hermano quien estaba perdido, sí hubiera sido alguna de mis hermanas... Hubiera muerto de la angustia... Y Damon esta tranquilo a comparación de como estaría yo.

Edward se acercó rápidamente a Damon y comenzó a buscar entre las rocas con la linterna, poco a poco, se fueron acercando los demás y comenzaron a buscar algo que nos diera una señal. Yo, por el contrario, me quede abrazando a mi pequeña hermana.

Después de un rato, Kath se acercó, ya que, se había quedado a mi lado pensando, y golpeo la puerta con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces, amor? No creo que funcione...- musito Damon con dulzura.

Kath lo callo levantando un dedo. Esperamos pacientemente a ver lo que ocurría, después de varios minutos de espera abrí la boca para decir algo, pero el, ya conocido, temblor me callo. Edward corrió a mi lado y nos abrazo, tanto a Elena como a mi, tratando de protegernos de las ocasionales rocas que caían del techo. Cuando el temblor término, la pared comenzó a abrirse poco a poco.

Sonreí y solté a Elena, dejándola correr. Tome a mi novio de la mano y caminamos a paso rápido detrás de mi hermana.

Esto se estaba poniendo divertido...

* * *

><p>Después de lo que nos parecía una eternidad buscando, finalmente encontramos un lugar en donde instalarnos a descansar un poco. Elena se acurrucó a mi lado y pronto se quedo dormida, Kath y Damon solo se abrazaron y comenzaron a platicar, sabía que mi hermana mayor trataba de distraerlo un poco. Sonreí, se les notaba el amor a millas, Herms y Matt se quedaron parados juntos, Bety se quedo junto a Alice y Jasper, quienes, a su vez, estaban con Rosalie y Emmett, también platicando, soltaban risas ocasionalmente, y, por último, Edward y yo, nos habíamos sentando, junto a Elena, algo apartados del resto, Edward me mantenía fuertemente abrazada y me mecía de una relajante forma, Elena tenía sí cabeza en mis piernas y yo acariciaba rítmica y suavemente su cabello.<p>

-Daría un millón de dólares por un solo pensamiento tuyo...- musito mi novio en mi oído.

Me reí, sabía cuanto lo frustraba no poder leer mi mente.

-No importa cuanto dinero des... No creo que lo llegues a escuchar...- dije sonriendo.

El río también.

-Lo intente...- exclamo fingiendo decepción.

-Mal intento...- dije riendo más fuerte.

-¡Hey!- casi grito ofendido.

-¡Shhh! ¡Despertaras a Elena!- musite aún riendo.

-Lo siento...- dijo apenado

-Te amo- le dije acomodandome mejor con cuidado de no mover a Elena.

-Yo también te amo- contesto y acto seguido me beso.

El beso no subió de intensidad ni nada, pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin besarlo que fue como un regalo del cielo. Cuando nos separamos, por culpa de la falta del aire, ambos sonreímos. Lo amaba demasiado, no podía creer la magnitud de mi amor por Edward, sólo sabía que sí él me llegara a faltar en algún momento... No podría con ello... Sabía que era dependencia y que eso era malo, pero... Mientras más enamorado estas menos lógica tiene todo...

En ese momento, Elena despertó sobresaltada, ni tiempo me dio de preguntarle que le ocurrida, de repente, mi hermana corría de forma desesperada gritando el nombre de Stefan. Edward y yo nos levantamos rápidamente, llamando la atención del resto, y corrimos detrás de mi hermana. Me di cuenta de que los demás nos seguían cuando Kath comenzó a gritar el nombre de "Elena" con fuerza.

Lo más raro, era que, mientras más recorría Elena más fuerte gritaba el nombre de nuestro perdido amigo.

Entonces, paró y nosotros tras de ella.

-¡Elena!- le grite

Me ignoró.

-¿Elena?- la llamo Kath

-Esta aquí, Stefan esta cerca...- musito mi hermana.

-¿Qué?- pregunte extrañada.

Y, como sí contestará a mi pregunta, se escucho el lejano grito de Stefan, llamando a Elena.

-¡Stefan!- respondió Elena al grito- ¡Stefan! ¡Stefan!

-¡Elena! ¡Tranquila!- le grito Rosalie

-Debemos encontrarlo... ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!- grito mi hermanita llorando.

-¡Stefan!- grite yo

Quería ubicar bien el lugar de la voz.

-¿¡Bella?!- escuche el lejano grito como una pregunta.

-¡Si! ¿¡Ubicas en donde estas?!- le grite de regreso.

Esperamos un momento.

-¡No!- grito de regreso- ¡Ayúdenme!

-¡Ya vamos, Stefan!- le grito Elena y luego me miro suplicante.

Me quede pensando un momento.

-Bien, lo tengo- exclame- ¡Stefan! ¡Necesito que sigas gritandonos!

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Elena.

-Así podemos seguir la voz y encontrarlo...- explique.

Ella sonrió.

-Te amo, hermana- me dijo

La abrace

-Yo también hermanita- le conteste

Nos separamos y comenzamos a seguir la voz de Stefan, con cada paso que dábamos más cerca lo escuchábamos, y, entonces, como sí la mala suerte estuviera de nuestro lado, nos topamos con pared de nuevo.

-¡No!- grito Elena

-¡Rápido! ¡Busquemos el... Lo que sea!- grite, vacilando un poco, no sabía que era lo que teníamos que buscar.

Golpeamos todo, nos sentamos, tocamos con cuidado e, inclusive, usamos algunos de nuestros inofensivos poderes, pero no hayamos nada, entonces, harta de esperar, centre mi energía en la pared que tenía enfrente y exploto, pero no solo la de enfrente, sí no que, también explotaron las de los lados. Ahora teníamos tres opciones.

-¡Stefan!- grite altísimo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba que me hablara.

Escuche su respuesta pocos minutos después, el sonido tardaba más en llegar, genial, me acerque a cada uno de los caminos y trate de escuchar con atención. La voz de Stefan se escuchaba más cerca en del lado derecho. Tome a Edward de la mano y corrí por ese camino, gritando el nombre de Stefan, al instante todos me siguieron, corrimos por unos minutos y entonces lo vi... Elena paso a mi lado y jadeo cuando lo vio, más no se detuvo, al contrario, corrió más rápido.

Stefan estaba totalmente amordazado y tirado en un rincón de aquel lugar, en algo parecido a una jaula. Cuando nos recuperamos del shock, corrimos juntos a Elena y entre todos logramos sacar a Stefan.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No estas herido?!- grito Elena

-No, creo que no lo estoy, no me duele nada- dijo Stefan, luego sonrió.

-¡Dios! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!- exclamo mi hermana con alivio y lo abrazo.

Stefan se sorprendió al principio pero le regreso el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermano!- grito Damon y corrió a abrazarlo también.

-Oigan, debemos irnos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano ellos regresarán...- nos dijo Stefan con prisa.

Nos miramos confundidos.

-¿Ellos?- pregunto Elena

-Los que me trajeron aquí...- explico Stefan- no se lo que son, pero son horribles...

-Bien, hay que irnos, no quiero que nadie salga herido...- musite

Alice, Rosalie, Bety, Emmett, Edward, Matt y Herms asintieron de acuerdo, el resto solo espero instrucciones.

Volvimos por el mismo camino, o, al menos, eso tratamos, pero era como sí hubieran abierto más pasadizos. Ya no lográbamos ubicarnos correctamente.

* * *

><p>Luego de caminar por al menos, dos horas, vimos una nueva ronda de opciones, esta vez eran cuatro, desviarnos ligeramente hacia la derecha, hacia la izquierda y luego, de ambos lados, desviaciones más marcadas.<p>

-¿Cuál tomamos?- pregunte

-Tomemos la derecha...- sugirió Alice- He visto que entramos en esa...

Decidimos hacerle caso y entramos por la izquierda más marcada, grave error. Alice solo vio que entrábamos a esa, sin embargo, no vio que, tiempo después, nos encontraríamos cara a cara con nuestros peores enemigos...

Caminamos otro tramo y entonces comenzamos a notar extraños sonidos, pero, rápidamente, dejamos de escucharlos. Al principio decidimos no tomarles importancia.

-Stefan- lo llamo Alice

El se volvió hacia ella

-¿Mande?- cuestiono

-Dijiste que ellos volverían... ¿Quienes?- pregunto ella

Me volví interesada, tenía la misma pregunta.

-Oh, no estoy seguro de lo que sean pero tiene forma humana... Sin embargo, no lo son... Son horribles... En verdad...- dijo Stefan y se estremeció visiblemente.

-¿Figura humana?- pregunte yo.

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar, buscando algún ser así... Forma humana... Había muchos con forma humana... Pero terriblemente pocos eran horribles, como Stefan había descrito... De hecho, creo que solo había dos especies así: unos eran "Los Concac" un grupo de seres con forma humana, cazaban animales y se comían la carne cruda, sin embargo, los Concac, vivían en el bosque, disfrutaban el sol... Descarte la idea rápidamente, no eran ellos... Entonces solo quedaba una sola especie: "Los Morti Viventi", tan solo pensar en ellos provocaba que un estremecimiento me recorriera entera. Los Morti Viventi eran seres horribles, sin ojos, con los dientes maltrechos y descuidados, se dejaban guiar por el olfato y el oído, según su historia, eran seres humanos que habían evolucionado para poder vivir en la obscuridad, se alimentaban de carne humana, eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes...

Y como sí fuera algo del destino, comenzamos a escuchar aquellos extraños ruidos de nuevo... Todos iban platicando, por lo que no escucharon pero yo sí.

Levante la mano que tenía libre, ya que, con la otra tomaba firmemente la de Edward.

-Hey- los llamé- Silencio

Al instante todos se callaron y me miraron.

Tome la linterna, que había colgado a mis jeans, la encendí y apunte hacia atrás, los lados y el techo, no había nada, entonces apunte hacia el frente y no pude evitar el jadeo que salió de mis labios.

Así es, una gran masa de Morti Viventis nos daba una bienvenida... Habíamos entrado a su nido...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas! Bueno! Como verán! Me apure con el capítulo! :D esta cortito! Pero tiene todo lo que debe de tener! Qué sería el encuentro de Stefan y también el encuentro con los Morti Viventi! que por cierto! Significa "Muertos en vida" en italiano! Bueno! Prometo hacer el próximo ma largo! Chicas... ESTAMOS A DOS CAPÍTULOS DE TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA! :'( llorare! Pero tendrá continuación! Yeiii! Jajajajaja Nos leemos pronto!<strong>

**Las amo!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	23. Chapter 23: A salvó y confesión

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos! Son de la maravillosa S.M. Pero la trama sí es mía y espero la disfruten mucho!

* * *

><p><em>Levante la mano que tenía libre, ya que, con la otra tomaba firmemente la de Edward.<em>

_-Hey- los llamé- Silencio_

_Al instante todos se callaron y me miraron._

_Tome la linterna, que había colgado a mis jeans, la encendí y apunte hacia atrás, los lados y el techo, no había nada, entonces apunte hacia el frente y no pude evitar el jadeo que salió de mis labios._

_Así es, una gran masa de Morti Viventis nos daba una bienvenida... Habíamos entrado a su nido..._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: A salvó y confesión.<strong>

**Bella POV.**

Ahogamos un grito de terror, teníamos justo frente nuestro a nuestros peores enemigos... Bueno, a una raza enemiga de todas las que teníamos... ¿Qué se suponía que hiciéramos ahora? Mire a Kath en busca de una respuesta, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Bien, tenía que ser yo la que pensara... Estaba más que claro que no podíamos hacer ruido alguno, ya que, si lo hacíamos, lo más probable era que comenzarán con la caza. De acuerdo, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, no sabía que hacer, y odiaba no saber que hacer... _"Bella, ¡basta! ¡Controlarte!"_, me dije a mi misma.

Tome una silenciosa inspiración profunda, primero lo primero.

_-Chicos, no hablen, no hagan ningún sonido, caminen hacia atrás lentamente... Traten de hacerlo lo más silencioso posible...- _les transmití mentalmente a todos.

Al principio me miraron confundidos, pero, al ver la determinación en mi mirada, comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, fijándose con extremo cuidado en donde pisaban y tratando de no hacer ruido. Sin embargo, creo que olvide el ligero detalle del olfato; entonces realmente odie que mi aroma fuera más intenso que el del resto... Al momento de mover la cabeza para fijar la vista hacia atrás, mi cabello desprendió mi aroma, el cual, llego a dar de lleno al rostro, demasiado cerca, de uno de los fenómenos tan horribles, esa cosa empezó a olfatear más y a gruñir en mi dirección, en medio segundo ya lo tenía a menos de diez centímetro de mi cuerpo, olfateando. Solté a Edward rápidamente y lo empuje hacia atrás, cuidando que no lo oliera a él también. Mi novio intentó tomar mi mano de nuevo para jalarme, pero con una mirada le dije que no. Me miro con súplica y miedo a la vez.

El Morti se acercó más y yo retrocedí un paso, hicimos esto hasta que quede totalmente atrapada entre la pared de roca y el cuerpo de esa asquerosa cosa. Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla y me tape la boca con una mano para evitar el gemido de asco que pugnaba por salir de mis labios.

No sabía que hacer, quiero decir, ¿Cómo mierda se supone que iba a salir de esta? ¡No podía solo resbalarme por la pared hacia abajo y salir...! ¿O sí?

Poco a poco fui resbalandome por las rocas, lo cual fue demasiado sencillo gracias a la humedad de estas, hasta que toque el suelo con mis manos, procure moverme lo más lento posible, entonces salí por el hueco que se formaba entre su brazo y el resto de su cuerpo, me arrastre por el suelo hasta que quede totalmente liberada. Me levanté con sigilo y camine lentamente hacia atrás. Sentí los brazos de Edward aferrase a mi cintura como sí su vida dependiera de ello y yo tome sus manos entre las mías.

Suspire aliviada.

El Morti que se había acercado, olfateo hacia abajo de la roca y comenzó a caminar siguiendo el aroma... La tranquilidad se fue.

_¡Mierda! _Pensé cuando el Morti se volvió hacia el resto y comenzó a gruñir. Tuve la fuerte sensación de que se estaban comunicando.

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Bella?-_ me pregunto Stefan mentalmente.

_-Sigan caminando hacia atrás... Hay que regresar y tomar otro camino..-_ le respondí y después les mande la orden al resto.

Caminamos hacia atrás y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de esas deformidades humanas corrimos hacia la entrada del túnel.

Logramos salir y tomamos otro, corrimos con solo la luz de las linternas. Yo iba adelante de los demás, guiándolos.

_"¡Oh, mierda!_" Volví a pensar, al ver otra masa de Mortis frente de nosotros. Me frene en seco y los demás tras de mi. Tomamos camino de regreso y corrimos.

Pero, vaya sorpresa nos llevamos al ver a otro grupo enorme de Mortis tras de nosotros.

_-¿Qué hacemos?-_ nos transmitió Kath

-_¡No se! ¡Estamos atrapados!-_ pensé yo.

_-¿Deberíamos pelear?- _cuestiono Elena.

_-¡No! Esa no es una opción- _pensó Alice

_-¿Qué viste, Alice?-_ inquirió Edward.

_-Sí peleamos es seguro que ganaremos pero con muchos heridos, además en el camino de regreso nos encontraremos a muchas más de esas cosas y con heridos no podremos...- _informo.

-_¿Porque no los vimos en el camino de ida?- _pregunto Emmett confundido.

-_Es su hora de comer..._- conteste.

Emmett se estremeció... ¿Estábamos teniendo una conversación mental todos?

_-¿Cómo es que pueden oírme y participar todos?_- pregunte curiosa.

Todos se miraron entre sí, se volvieron hacia mi y se encogieron de hombros.

-_Debe de ser algo de la cueva, nos complementa o nos une más... Crea un vínculo más fuerte entre nosotros..._- dedujo Rosalie.

Olvide por unos momentos nuestro problema hasta que ubique de nuevo a los Morti a escasos quince centímetros de Edward, tome la mano de mi novio y lo jale atrás de mi, los demás, al darse cuenta de la cercanía de las criaturas, se echaron para atrás, tratando de alejarse. Katherine, Elena y yo nos quedamos al frente y levantamos un escudo protector físico. Los Morti se estrellaron contra el y lo golpearon duramente.

-¡Chicas! ¡Hagan sus especialidades!- les grite a mis hermanas.

Ellas me miraron alarmadas por un segundo, ya que, había hablado en voz alta y no mentalmente.

-¡Ya saben que estamos aquí! ¡No importa!- explique a gritos.

Eso provoco que los Morti golpearan y arañaran con más fuerza mientras rugían y balbuceaban muy sonoramente.

Elena y Katherine soltaron el escudo, dejándomelo solo a mi, y empezaron con sus labores. Apreté los dientes al sentir la fuerza de los pesados cuerpos en el escudo.

-Lo siento- dijo Kath

-Dense prisa...- le conteste con voz ahogada.

De inmediato, Elena comenzó a lanzarles ondas de dolor y Katherine unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo. Esas, las especialidades de mis hermanas, eran en lo que destacaban siempre.

Los Morti no retrocedieron, no se convulsionaron por el dolor... No hicieron nada, sólo se quedaron ahí, tratando de traspasar mi escudo. Mis hermanas se mostraron confundidas y alarmadas por eso, trataron de lanzar con más fuerza y más energía, pero nada servía y yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de aguantar, pero cada vez era más difícil. Ahora no solo me atacaban del frente, sí no también por detrás, varios Morti escalaron por las paredes rocosas y cayeron encima del escucho, aplastandome.

Grite al sentir el peso excesivo, no iba a aguantar más, sólo... No podía.

-¡Bella!-exclamo Edward al ver como me vencía.

Caí de rodillas y el escudo desapareció. Entonces se nos fueron encima, gruñendo. Estaba demasiado débil, no podía ni pararme.

Sentí como varios Morti me tomaron por brazos y piernas y comenzaron a pelear por mi. Gemí al sentir los fuertes tirones.

-¡Bella!- volvió a gritar Edward, aterrado.

Me volví hacia él y solo atine a gritar. Varias de las criaturas lo tenían totalmente apresado, vi a mis hermanas, tratando de proteger a los demás... No podía permitir que siguiera así, sí estábamos metidos entre los Morti era por mi culpa, por no tener la fortaleza suficiente para ayudar a quienes amaba... Sentí un fuerte calor subir por todo mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado molesta... No, no molesta, furiosa conmigo misma. Ese calor continuo su trayectoria por todo mi cuerpo hasta que vi todo rojo, entonces en una explosión de luz, los Morti salieron volando y cayeron a varios metros de nosotros, totalmente atontados. Nos levantamos, y yo, más fuerte que antes, volví a levantar el escudo.

-¡Bella!- grito Alice, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- me pregunto Rosalie.

-No estoy muy segura...- musite- Solo se que... No, no lo se.

Ellas rieron ligeramente.

-¡Bella! ¡Nada los daña! ¿Qué hacemos?- exclamo Kath, alarmada.

-¡Ahora mismo están demasiado atontados como para levantarse! ¡Podemos correr y buscar la salida!- le conteste.

Todos se levantaron y sacudieron el polvo de sus ropas.

-¡Alto!- grito Elena cuando estábamos a punto de echar a correr de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite alterada.

¡No teníamos tiempo!

Elena se volvió hacia Stefan.

-Debo decir algo antes que nada...- musito mirándolo fijamente.

Stefan sonrió ligeramente.

-Elena...- comenzó Kath, adivinando las intenciones de nuestra hermana- No es momento...

-Katherine... Si no sobrevivimos a esto, al menos, quiero que lo sepa...- contesto Elena.

-¡Hermana! ¡Claro que vamos a sobrevivir! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!- inquirí, aún más alterada.

Sí teníamos, al menos, una pequeña y diminuta oportunidad de escapar, definitivamente, esta se estaba yendo por las cursilerías de mi hermana.

-No importa- musito Elena.

-Hay Dios...- murmure.

No importaba cuanto discutiéramos con Elena, sí había algo que ella tenía, era su obstinación, era más terca que yo.

Suspire, no podíamos hacer nada.

-Bien, pero rápido- le dije

Mi pequeña hermana por minutos, sonrió feliz y se volvió hacia Stefan, de nuevo; él la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Stefan...- dudo un poco- Yo... Quiero que sepas... Que, últimamente... Bueno, no últimamente, más bien desde que llegamos a Forks, no se porque... Pero... Ammm... Yo...

-¡Elena!- le gritamos Katherine y yo, deteniendo su parloteo.

-Lo lamento...- musito- Es que no se como hacerlo... Y estoy nerviosa...- se excusó.

-¡No importa! ¡Sí quieres hacerlo...! ¡Hazlo! ¡Pero ya!- sisee, muy preocupada.

Los Morti comenzaban a levantarse lentamente.

Mi hermana se quedo callada por un largo momento, cada segundo que pasaba era más fuerza ganada para los Morti.

-Elena...- murmure, al verlos levantarse.

-Stefan... -comenzó, tras tomar una respiración profunda- Quiero que sepas que, desde hace algunos meses, me di cuenta de que te amo, no puedo estar sin ti. Al principio, no sabía que era, tenía muchas dudas, después de todo, y a pesar de todo, eres el ex novio de mi hermana, no sabía que era y trate de convencerme a mi misma de que estaba confundida... Pero... Cuando desapareciste... No pude con ello, y descubrí que, por mas cosas que haga, no puedo seguir negando esto tan fuerte que siento por ti... Te amo, Stefan. Amo tu forma de sonreír, tu voz, tus ojos, tu cabello siempre despeinado, amo absolutamente todo de ti; sí tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy, tus tristezas son las mías... Sólo quiero compartir los buenos momentos contigo, tenerte a mi lado, estar contigo, se que esta vez es totalmente definitivo... No hay errores, eres tu, solo tu, siempre lo has sido... -término mi hermana.

Rosalie, Alice y Bety, los miraban enternecidos; Jasper, Edward y Damon, con una sonrisa; Matt y Herms, asombrados por las palabras de mi hermana; Emmett, lloraba, literal, por la emoción, mientras Rose lo abrazaba y, finalmente, Kath y yo, estábamos impacientes, no teníamos nada de tiempo... Debíamos salir rápido de ese lugar ¡Y a mi hermana se le ocurre confesar su amor en ese instante! ¡Que inoportuna!

Stefan la miro sorprendido, pero después, una mirada de infinita ternura se posó en su rostro.

-Elena...- susurro emocionado- No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para escucharte decir eso... Pero ¡Me ganaste!- exclamo divertido.

Edward y yo nos mandamos una mirada cómplice y, acto seguido, soltamos una carcajada, atrayendo la atención del resto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió Herms.

-¡Eso fue exactamente lo mismo que Edward me dijo cuando yo me le declaré!- exclame sonriendo.

-¡No cabe duda que es el "Gen Swan"! ¡Katherine también se me declaro a mi! ¡Y dije lo mismo! Recuerdo haber dicho: "¡Demonios, Kath! ¡Me ganaste!" - exclamo Damon, totalmente divertido.

Nos reímos por unos segundos más, entonces un ligero ruido me alerto.

Callé al instante.

-Chicos, hay que irnos...- susurre, viendo como los Morti se acercaban a nosotros.

-Espera...- me pidió Elena.

-Elena, también te amo, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido...- decía Stefan.

Arquee una ceja mientras lo miraba.

-No te ofendas, Bella...- añadió rápidamente.

Levante una mano, restandole importancia.

-Sigue- dije secamente.

Stefan miro a Elena.

-Tu eres quien alegra mis mañanas, me encanta verte sonreír, me parece que no hay nada más en el mundo que no seas tu, te amo, Elena, más de lo que nadie puede imaginar. No quiero alejarme de ti nunca, me di cuenta de eso hace algunos meses, pero también estaba confundido, y decidí no decir nada, temía que no sintieras lo mismo, esto es como un sueño, y de ser así, definitivamente no quiero despertar, me siento increíble. Tu, durante mucho tiempo, has sido mi primer pensamiento cuando me levanto, y el último cuando me duermo...

-¡Bien! ¡Excelente! ¡El punto es que la amas! ¡Vámonos!- exclame, totalmente impaciente.

Edward llego a mi lado y me tomo de la mano.

Stefan y Elena parecieron no haberme escuchado, o sí lo hicieron pero decidieron ignorarme.

-¡Stefan!- exclamo Elena extasiada

Sólo se sonrieron entre ellos como unos bobos. Quiero decir, esta inmensamente feliz por mi hermana, esperaba que esta vez sí fuera para siempre, en verdad que estaba entusiasmada... Pero ¡¿No podían escoger otro momento?! ¡Debíamos salvar nuestras vidas!

-¡Solo bésala!- gritamos todo.

La pareja se sobresaltó y Elena se giró, molesta, hacia nosotros.

-¡¿Porque nos presionan tanto?!- grito.

-¡Porque son unos imprudentes!- volvimos a gritar todos, en perfecta sincronía.

Stefan solo miraba con una sonrisa la riña que se desarrollaba entre nosotros. Entonces, tomo la cara de Elena entre sus manos, y la beso, finalmente. Nosotros aplaudimos emocionados.

-¡Ya! ¡Separense! ¡Vámonos!- grito Rosalie, y los empujo para que caminaran.

Varios Mortis caminaban hacia nosotros ya, pero estaban demasiado atontados aún como para escucharnos. Corrimos, de forma sigilosa, por todo el túnel.

-¡_Bella! ¡Hace un rato usaste magia! ¡¿Crees poder usarla para transportarnos a casa?!_- me pregunto Kath, telepáticamente.

Ya que finalmente habíamos perdido a los Morti no podíamos darnos el lujo de hablar en voz alta.

_-No lo se... ¡Tratare_!- exclame.

Me concentré y pensé en el hotel, la energía comenzó a fluir, pero no paso nada.

_-¡No puedo!- _le pase a Kath.

Ella maldijo por lo bajó.

_-¿Y las piedras? ¡Tal vez sirvan!-_ propuso Alice.

_-¿De nuevo todos escuchan?-_ pensé sorprendida.

Todos asintieron.

-¡_Las piedras! ¡Excelente idea, Alice!- _musito Elena.

_-¿Quien trae las suyas?-_ pregunto Matt.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-_Excelente...- _musito Bety, frustrada.

_-¡Esperen! ¡Yo traigo las mías!-_ grite feliz, sacándolas.

Todos se arremolinaron a mi alrededor.

-_¿Qué hacemos?- _pregunto Herms.

_-Tomense de las manos y alguien déme la mano a mi..._- dije.

Hicieron eso y yo comencé a concentrarme.

-_¡Bella, date prisa!_- me presiono Damon.

Al volverme para ver el porque de su presión, casi muero; de nuevo, los Mortis habían captado nuestros olores y estaban demasiado cerca, eran muchísimos, nos rodeaban.

_-¡Bella!-_ exclamo Kath, cuando estaban mas cerca todavía.

Pero las piedras solo no hacían nada... Comenzaba a perder la esperanza. Me concentré más todavía y, entonces, justo cuando la gran masa de fenómenos nos caía encima, una luz nos rodeo. Quede ciega por unos instante, parpadee rápidamente tratando de acostumbrar mi vista o, al menos, de ver un poco.

Caí en algo acolchonado, curiosa, toquetee para tratar de descubrir lo que era.

Sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con el rostro de Edward a escasos centímetros del mío.

Sorprendida, levanté la mirada y observe a mi alrededor. Estábamos en el hotel de nuevo, todos en mi habitación.

-¡Volvimos!- grito Alice, emocionada.

-Dios...- suspire aliviada.

-Por un segundo creí que no lo lograríamos...- dijo Rosalie.

Todos soltamos varios suspiros de alivio.

-Vamos a ver al resto- sugirió Damon.

Nos levantamos y salimos de mi habitación.

-¡Chicos!- nos saludo Santi, saliendo de la suya.

-Hola- regresamos.

-¡Santi!- gritaron Alice, Bonnie y Bety.

-¿Así o más obvias...?- interrogo Kath al ver el abrazo que le daban las chicas a mi productor.

Nos reímos ligeramente.

-¡Wow! Que emoción- río Santi.

-Es que... Nos alegramos de verte...- mintió Alice.

-¿Apenas regresaron?- pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es?- cuestiono Jasper.

-Las diez des noche...- informo Santi, tras haber visto su reloj.

-Sí, es que... Queríamos ver la ciudad, es hermosa... Y se nos fue el tiempo- dije rápidamente.

-Lo se, muy bella- contesto Santi sonriendo.

Sonreí de regreso.

-Sí, que bello... ¿Y los demás?- pregunto Bety.

-En la habitación de Bonnie y Luka- contesto- Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlos... Los demás me tuvieron encerrado todo el día con ellos, no me dejaron ni un momento.

Nos mandamos miradas cómplices entre nosotros y sonreímos.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Herms, fingiendo estar extrañada.

-Sí, a saber que mosca les pico hoy...- contesto Santi.

-¿Adónde vas ahorita?- le pregunto Edward

-Supongo que ahora bajare al restaurante a comer algo decente...- dijo mi productor algo indignado.

-De acuerdo...- dijo Rosalie.

Esperamos a que Santi entrará al elevador y, entonces, corrimos con dirección a la habitación de Bonnie y Luka. Una vez ahí, cerramos la puerta, pusimos el seguro, mis hermanas y yo creamos un escudo contra el sonido y, finalmente, Jasper le mando oleadas de sueño a Santi para que solo subiera a su habitación y no se pasará por ninguna otra.

-¡Dios! ¡Están bien! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Stefan! ¡¿Estas bien?!- salto Bonnie.

-Descuida, Bonn, estamos bien, no paso nada malo... Bueno... No mucho...- vacilo Alice al explicarle a nuestros amigos.

Nos miraron extrañados, lógicamente, pidiendo una explicación.

Suspire, al igual que los demás, y Jasper procedió a contarles todo a nuestros amigos, a veces nosotros lo interrumpíamos para agregar algo o aclararlo.

-¿Qué son los Morti Viventi?- pregunto Carol cuando Jas término de contar.

-Son unos seres humanoides, es decir, tienen forma humana pero no son humanos, no tienen ojos, se guían por el olfato y el oído, no tienen dialecto se comunican por medio de gruñidos y balbuceos, comen carne humana, contienen una hilera de dientes filosos y maltrechos y son muy rápidos... Técnica y científicamente, son humanos subdesarrollados que evolucionaron para poder vivir en la obscuridad.- término de explicar Herms.

Todos la miraban confundidos.

-¿Traducción?- inquirió Tayler, totalmente perdido.

Alice suspiro sonoramente.

-Criaturas mágicas que comen humanos y viven en la obscuridad- tradujo rápidamente la pequeña Cullen.

Todos soltaron un airado "Oh" y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Contuve una carcajada.

-¡No!- grito Bonnie.

Brincamos sobresaltados.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Kath.

-¡¿Están juntos ya?!- brinco señalando a Elena y a Stefan.

Ellos solo sonrieron, mientras que nosotros soltamos bufidos y resoplidos.

-¿Cómo paso?- pregunto Carol emocionada.

-Sí supieran...- dije entre dientes.

Elena se sonrojó.

-¡Lo lamento! Es que tenía miedo...- exclamo mi pequeña hermana, avergonzada.

-Pero bueno, ahora estamos bien, ustedes finalmente están juntos, y eso es lo que importa- musito Rosalie calmando los ánimos.

-Eso es verdad...- le sonreí a mi hermana.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- nos cuestiono Luka, confundido.

Dejamos que Elena les contará al resto lo que había pasado. Nuestros amigos solo soltaron carcajadas y las chicas suspiraban con miradas soñadoras, mientras el resto de nosotros soltábamos bufidos por la ocurrencia de Elena. La recién estrenada pareja sonreía y se sonrojaba de vez en cuando ante los comentarios de nuestros amigos.

Estuvimos un rato más conversando hasta que sonó mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsillo rápidamente y conteste.

_-¿Bella?- i_nquirió una voz bien conocida al otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Selena?- pregunte sorprendida.

_-¡Hola! ¡Sí me recuerdas!_- dijo sarcástica mi amiga.

Me reí.

-Lo lamento, con la gira no tengo tiempo de mucho...- me excuse.

_-¡Claro! ¡Para las amigas no tienes tiempo pero para el novio sí! ¡¿Lo ves, Miley?! ¡Nos olvido!-_ exclamo dramática.

-_Espera... ¿Qué? ¿Miley esta ahí?-_ pregunte confundida.

Quiero decir, sí tenía novio, pero aún no se hacia pública mi relación con Edward, no habíamos dicho nada nosotros, a ellas no les había contado, en el Instituto nadie había comentado nada con la prensa y, por suerte, no nos habían visto en Forks... ¡Ni siquiera se habían hecho comentarios o suposiciones!

_-¡Hola, Bells!_- dijo la voz de Miley.

-_Así es, cariño, que bien guardado lo tenías... ¿Cuándo ibas a contarnos que tenías novio?_- pregunto Sel.

_-¿Y qué era el guitarrista de tu banda?- _término Miley.

-¿Cómo saben?- pregunte sorprendida.

_-¿No lo has visto?-_ me regreso Selena, confundida.

-¿Ver que?- pregunte yo.

_-¡Ouch!- _exclamo Miley.

_-Pues las revistas están..._- comenzó a explicar Selena.

_-¡Gómez! ¡Que ella sola se de cuenta!- _exclamo Miley, divertida.

_-¡No me llames "Gómez", Cyrus! ¡Le va a dar un ataque cuando lo vea!- _contesto Sel.

-Oigan... Sigo con la duda...- las interrumpí.

Me ignoraron.

_-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no me llames "Cyrus" de nuevo!- _exclamo Miley.

_-¡¿Y qué sí lo hago?!-_ confronto Sel.

-¡Chicas!- las interrumpí de nuevo.

_-¡¿Qué?!- _gritaron ambas.

Abrí la boca para contestarles pero la voz de Santi llamándome me interrumpió a mi.

-Nada, Santi me llama, sigan discutiendo, hablamos más tarde.- les dije.

-_De acuerdo, Bells, adiós._- se despidió Selena.

_-¡Te queremos!_- grito Miley.

Me reí suavemente.

-También las quiero, adiós- me despedí y colgué.

-¡Bella!- llego Santi corriendo con la reparación agitada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte a mi productor, extrañada.

-¡Mira!- me tendió la revista "People"

Al ver la portada me quede de piedra, en ella salíamos los chicos, Edward y yo, cada quien tomados de la mano con su pareja y el título decía "Cada quien con su pareja". No era un título muy original.

Rápidamente abrí la página donde venía el reportaje y me dispuse a leerlo en voz alta:

_"Como todos sabemos la famosísima cantante y, recién estrenada, actriz, Bella Swan, ha estado de gira esta última semana, en Bridgetown, Nueva Jersey , tal parece que ella en conjunto con sus amigos han estado disfrutando de manera considerable el hermoso clima que últimamente ha hecho en esta ciudad, puesto que, como se puede notar en las fotos recién adquiridas, no esta tan mal acompañada... En las siguientes fotos se puede apreciar que la cantante se encuentra muy cariñosa con el guitarrista de su banda, Edward Cullen. ¿Será posible que entre ellos exista algo de lo cual no estamos enterados? "_

Al finalizar la lectura todos nos quedamos en silencio, procesando la información.

-Nos cacharon...- murmuro mi hermana mayor.

Todos soltamos una enorme carcajada por su tono tan preocupado y culpable.

-Mi teléfono no ha dejado de sonar, todos quieren una entrevista...- informo Santi.

Suspire y mire a mi novio.

-¿Quieres tener una entrevista y confirmar todo?- le pregunte.

-¿Tu quieres? Es decir, ¿Estas lista para eso?- me regreso.

Lo mire fijamente.

-Estuve lista desde que te dije que te amaba...- le respondí.

Edward sonrió y me abrazo.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?- inquirió.

Me reí y me volví hacia mi productor.

-Concede una entrevista, pero hasta que regresemos a Forks...- musite.

Santi asintió.

-¡Podemos aprovechar y decir nuestras relaciones también!- exclamo Bonnie.

-Buena idea- asentí.

-No creo que acepten a todos, solo les importa lo de Bella y sus hermanas...- dijo Santi.

Pensé por unos momentos.

-¿Fanny?- la llamé volviéndome hacia ella.

-¿Mande?- me contesto.

-¿Me harías el honor de entrevistarnos a todos y presentar tu la exclusiva?- le pregunte.

Abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¡Dios! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Encantada!- exclamo.

Le sonreí en respuesta.

-Ya esta, Fanny dará la exclusiva una vez, regresemos a Forks...- resolví.

Mis amigos comenzaron a platicar animadamente sobre diversas cosas, como la entrevista o lo que haríamos en el resto de la gira; Tayler y Emmett, ya estaban planeando las bromas que querían hacer; Rosalie, Bonnie, Caroline y Alice, querían salir de compras en todas las ciudades; Herms, Bety, Matt, Elena y Stefan, deseaban salir a pasar y a ver los lugares turísticos; Edward, Damon, Melany, Andrea, Pablito, Jasper, Luka y Carlisle, querían recorrer los lugares históricos y las diversas bibliotecas, finalmente, Kath, Esme, Martha, Katy y Fanny, deseaban ver las tiendas de decoración de interiores.

Todos tan diferentes, pero tan iguales al mismo tiempo. No pude hacer más que sonreír, estaba realmente feliz, agradecía enormemente al cielo y sus habitantes por haberme dado mi vida, esta vida, por poner a tantas personas especiales: unos amigos maravillosos, una familia inigualable, unos padres incomparables, porque mi mama estaba incluida, sin duda era afortunada, había logrado cumplir mi más grande sueño, tenía a Edward a mi lado, había conocido a los Cullen, me reencontré con mi mejor amigo de hace casi doscientos años... No podía pedir nada más.

Era cierto que habíamos pasado malos tragos, como la desaparición de Stefan, nuestro rompimiento, entre otras cosas, pero eso, al contrario de separarnos, nos unió más, como amigos, como personas pero, por sobre todo, como familia. Ahora ya no éramos solo una, ya no era solo la nombrada Familia Swan, ahora éramos dos familias en una... Familia, por la cual, yo al menos, daría la vida... La memorable Familia Swan-Cullen... Porque todos tenemos algo que defender, algo que amar... Algo... Para... Morir de Amor...

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas! Hemos llegado al final de esta historia! No saben lo feliz que estoy! Muchas gracias a todas ustedes! A quienes la han seguido desde el principio! Gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas, sus favoritos y, claro, gracias a mis lectoras fantasma! Llegamos al final de esta historia. Subiré el Epílogo, que sería oficialmente el último! Y daré la información del Fic! :D Muchas gracias a todas!<strong>

**Las amo!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	24. Chapter 24: Epílogo: Pase lo que pase

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la increíble S.M. Yo solo juego con ellos! Pero la trama sí es mía! Y espero la disfruten mucho!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo: Pase lo que pase.<strong>

**Bella POV.**

Un año, así es, la gira había durado aproximadamente un año, había sido un año maravilloso, en cada cuidad nos recibían con calidez, con cariño. Durante este año, los rumores acerca de nuestras relaciones fueron confirmados, sin embargo, necesitaban una entrevista en exclusiva para estar al cien por ciento seguros.

Recientemente habíamos regresado a Forks la semana pasada, habíamos tomado esa semana para arreglar los asuntos propios del Instituto, habíamos faltado un año entero, por lo cual, nos hicieron un examen de conocimientos para saber sí podíamos pasar a nuestro último año de Instituto o no, lógicamente, todos aprobamos y pasamos limpios.

Hoy era la entrevista, razón por la cual, todas estábamos apuradas e íbamos de aquí para allá. Por la mañana, como a las siete, Alice y Rose habían llegado ya, comenzamos con mascarillas y exfoliaciones para el rostro y para el cuerpo, inclusive, tratamientos para el cabello.

Justo en este instante, estábamos desayunando, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, ya habíamos tenido una larga y extenuante sesión de "Belleza", según Alice, así que, estábamos tomando un ligero descanso antes de seguir.

Fanny estaba con nosotras pero ella tenía que irse a las cinco, una hora antes que nosotras, para iniciar el programa, nuestra entrevista era a las siete de la noche, aún teníamos mucho tiempo.

En este tiempo nos habíamos vuelto más unidos que antes, nos conocíamos mejor, y había más confianza entre nosotros. Mi relación con Edward era magnífica, cada día estaba más segura de que él era el indicado, ya no tenía dudas respecto a eso.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto la hermosa voz que ya conocía tan bien.

-En todo lo que ha pasado... En qué te amo... En muchas cosas, en increíble la capacidad que tengo para pensar en varias cosas a la vez- le respondí.

Mi novio río ligeramente y me abrazo. Apenas hace poco más de una semana, habíamos cumplido un año cinco meses, y no podíamos estar más felices.

-¿Qué tal va el proceso de preparación para la entrevista? ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto mi novio, sentándose a mi lado en el sofá de la sala.

-Bien...- musite- Feliz, ya sabes... Al fin se sabrá todo... Estoy entusiasmada.

-Me alegra que estés feliz... Para eso vivo...- murmuro Edward.

Sonreí ligeramente pero mi sonrisa se borró casi al instante.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- inquirí.

-Claro, amor, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupado.

Lo mire fijamente.

-¿Estas consiente de lo que pasará? Es decir, nos van a inventar rumores, mal interpretarán las cosas, harán de todo para dejarnos mal... Cuando me vean con un chico o algo así me van a emparejar con él, aunque solo lo conozca de un día...- explique.

-Bella...- comenzó- Estoy consiente de todo eso, pero no me da miedo, te amo, confió en ti y se que me amas... Mucha gente tratara de separarnos... Pero se que podemos juntos, superaremos todo...- termino.

Sonreí, esto era demasiado para mi. Me alce ligeramente y lo bese, con amor, con alegría, con entusiasmo... Quería que supiera que lo amaba, que viera que sin él yo no sería la misma nunca más. Me respondió el beso de la misma forma, no era un beso desesperado ni pasional, al contrario, era un beso lento, sin prisas, dulce y tierno, sin perder ese toque de pasión.

-Te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

-Yo también te amo, Bella, más de lo que te imaginas...- murmuro con su frente pegada a la mía.

-Lo único que se es cuanto te amo yo a ti...- susurre, mirándolo fijamente.

-Pues no creo que sea tanto como yo...- se río- Ahora, debes subir, mi hermana esta amenazandome...

Me reí ligeramente.

-Mentiroso...- musite y me levanté.

Edward también río, me incline y le di un casto beso en los labios, trato de tomarme de la cintura pero fui más rápida y me aparte, riendo entre dientes, mi novio solo hizo un tierno puchero.

-Más tarde, amor...- susurre provocativamente y le guiñe un ojo.

No me quede a ver su reacción, subí corriendo y en menos de dos segundo ya estaba en mi habitación.

-Vaya, al fin, pensé que nunca se soltarían...- dijo Alice, burlona.

Me reí.

-Así es el amor...- conteste sonriendo tontamente.

Pero ¿Qué podía decir? Estaba terriblemente enamorada...

-Bien dicen que el amor te hace idiota...- río Katherine, sabía que ella me entendía, al igual que muchas en esta habitación.

-Mientras más enamorado se este menos lógica tiene todo...- musite sonriente.

-Eso es tan cierto- dijo con un suspiro Rosalie.

-¡Hay que empezar!- casi grito Alice.

Nos reímos, ella era inigualable.

Estuvimos el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde entre nosotras, no hicimos nada muy importante, terminamos los tratamientos y nos relajamos platicando y bromeando entre nosotras. A las tres de la tarde, Alice y Bonnie se pusieron a dar órdenes para que comenzáramos a arreglarnos. Íbamos todas a la entrevista, bueno, todas las que teníamos parejas, es decir, íbamos: Katherine, Elena, Rose, Alice, Bonnie, Caroline y yo; cada una con su respectiva pareja.

Fanny ya nos había explicado el protocolo, los lugares que íbamos a tomar, como íbamos a entrar, etc. Primero entrábamos Edward y yo, después, Katherine y Damon; Elena y Stefan; Alice y Jasper; Bonnie y Luka, Rosalie y Emmett y, al final, Caroline y Tayler. Mis hermanas y yo nos íbamos a sentar del mismo lado, entrábamos por el lado derecho y nos quedábamos del lado derecho; los demás entraban del lado izquierdo y de ese lado se sentaban, la idea era que Fanny quedara en el centro con nosotros alrededor.

Finalmente, cerca de las seis y cuarto de la tarde, estábamos todas totalmente listas:

Katherine llevaba un vestido largó, color azul cielo con partes blancas, de tirantes, en la parte de la cintura, justo debajo del pecho, tenía una especie como de cinturón del mismo tono del vestido y de la misma tela pero con diamantes incrustados en diagonal, no tenía vuelo, sí no que, enmarcaba la cintura de mi hermana maravillosamente y caía delicadamente hasta la altura de los talones, sus zapatillas eran abiertas y de un tono azul, similar al del vestido, con diminutos diamantes en las hebillas, que se unían en sus tobillos. Su maquillaje consistía en una ligera capa de base, polvo compacto para eliminar el brillo de la misma base, sombras azules, rímel, delineado por dentro y por fuera y brillo. El cabello se lo había dejado suelto, pero en vez de llevarlo en bucles como siempre lo hacia, lo había planchado y arreglado en un moño desordenado pero sofisticado al mismo tiempo.

Elena, tenía un vestido strapless, de un tono rosa claro opaco, que se ajustaba a su figura hasta la cintura y de ahí caía en varios y pequeños holanes hasta medio muslo, sus zapatillas eran del mismo tono del vestido,con un tacón de diez centímetros, había complementado el outfit con un juego de aretes y collar negro, que mi tía le había regalado en Navidad el año pasado. Mi hermana menor había optado por hacerse una coleta de lado, baja, dejando varios mechones sueltos alrededor se su cara, su maquillaje, al igual que Katherine, era base, polvo, rímel, delineador, brillo y sombras, sólo que, en vez de ser azules, eran rosas con negro, le daban un aspecto tierno pero, a la vez, hacia su mirada más profunda.

Alice, había optado por un sencillo vestido negro con detalles de flores con un poco de relieve en el pecho, una cinta negra que cruza por debajo de este y el resto caía suelto hasta medio muslo, sus zapatillas eran de color negro, abiertas, de tacón anchó aproximadamente de quince centímetros. Su maquillaje era base, polvo, sombra plata que cruzaba el lagrimal hasta menos de la mitad del párpado, tanto inferior como superior, el resto del párpado superior tenía un tono melocotón muy lindo, su delineado era fuerte en el párpado superior y por fuera y en el párpado inferior, hasta la mitad del ojo, por fuera y menos marcado, rímel y sí labial era de un color rosa fuerte, se había puesto unos aretes negros y un collar largó con un dije que una cámara, lo que le daba un diminuto toque informal. Su cabello, ya un poco largo después no cortarlo por un año, le llegaba a los hombros, lo había ondulado y se había hecho una corona con una trenza, dejando el flequillo fuera y de lado.

Bonnie llevaba un vestido con la parte superior de color rosa fuerte que caía suelta hasta la cintura, entonces se dividida en una falda apretada hasta medio muslo, como sí fuera una blusa rosa suelta fajada, pero no en su totalidad, en una falta negra ajustada hasta la cintura, sus zapatillas era rosas y cerradas con un tacón de veinte centímetros. Su cabello lo había rizado y ordenado pulcramente, sujetándolo de un solo lado con pasadores. Su maquillaje solo consistía en rímel, sombras rosas con toques en negro, delineador y brillo.

Rosalie, tan impactante como siempre, tenía un vestido rojo, ceñido al cuerpo, con una manga suelta hasta un poco más abajo del hombro, y de esta manga salía una tira que cruzaba el vestido por el pecho, un poco más arriba de la cintura y terminaba por debajo de la axila, quedando de un lado una manga y del otro lado solo el tirante, el vestido le quedaba hasta medio muslo y marca perfectamente cada una de las cuevas perfectas de mi amiga, tenia unas zapatillas negras, abiertas con tacón de diez centímetros; su rubio cabello estaba algo rizado, pero no mucho, suelto, y sólo se había colocado más cabello del lado derecho. Su maquillaje era rímel, delineador y sombras negras, tenía un brillo labial en tono café que le daba un aspecto más natural a su boca.

Caroline, tenía un vestido largó que se arrastraba ligeramente, a pesar de los tacones, en tonos azul y café, con solo tirante, grueso, y con un adorno, también en tonos azul y café, con una rosa del lado derecho, llena de diamantes pequeños, a la altura de su cintura, sus zapatillas eran abiertas, color azul con incrustaciones de diamante en ellas. Su cabello lo había dejado suelto y no le había hecho nada. Su maquillaje era rímel, delineador, sombras azul con café y brillo labial.

Finalmente yo, llevaba puesto un vestido un vestido negro, de tirantes delgados, con pequeños holanes de tela negra traslúcida, que iban desde el escote del pecho hasta el final del vestido, en la cintura tenía un listón grueso totalmente liso de color negro, el vestido, en sí, no era ceñido al cuerpo, sólo del pecho y la cintura, y después, caía ligeramente suelto hasta medio muslo, mis zapatillas eran negras, abiertas y con un tacón de quince centímetros. Mi cabello lo había planchado y hecho ligeros rizos en las puntas, el cabello de enfrente lo había recogido y echado para atrás por encima de mi cabeza en un peinado bombacho. Finalmente, mi maquillaje consistía en base, polvo, delineado por fuera y por dentro en los párpados superior e inferior, rímel, sombra negra con un ligero toque de plata, para que no se viera tan obscuro, y labial con un tono café.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Estamos hermosas!- grito Alice, brincando emocionada.

No sabía como éramos capaces de brincar y correr con tacones de entré diez y veinte centímetros, así éramos las mujeres...

Unos ligeros toques en la puerta clamaron nuestra efusividad.

-Chicas, la limosina esta afuera, ¿Listas?- nos aviso Jasper.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya vamos!- le contesto Rosalie.

-Las esperamos- dijo antes de irse.

Nos dimos un último vistazo y bajamos corriendo las escaleras.

Abajo estaba el resto de nuestro amigos, que no iban a ir, despidiendonos y deseandonos suerte.

-Lo veremos desde aquí...- dijo Herms.

Le sonreímos y terminamos de salir de la casa. Afuera, nuestros chicos nos sonrieron y nos ayudaron a entrar en la limosina. Íbamos acomodados por parejas, en el fondo iban Caroline y Tayler, a su derecha, estaban Rosalie y Emmett, seguidos de Bonnie y Luka, después, Alice y Jasper; Elena y Stefan; Katherine y Damon y Edward y yo.

-Chicas... Están... Wow... No tengo palabras y me siento como un idiota balbuceando incoherencias...- musito Tayler.

-No solo lo sientas... Eres un idiota...- contesto Damon entre risas- Y bueno, por primera vez, Tayler tiene razón, nos quitaron a todos el aliento...

-Bueno, es que, ellos, no saben como alabar a una mujer...- dijo Luka, altanero.

-¿Y tu sí?- cuestiono Stefan, riendo.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Soy un experto!- casi grito Luka.

-Claro, claro... ¿Hace cuanto naciste?- inquirió Jasper, burlón.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, precisamente, porque nací hace más de doscientos años, soy mejor...- contesto Luka, pegado de sí mismo.

Emmett soltó una enorme carcajada.

-¡Ya lo creo!- río el mastodonte.

Nosotras solo los mirábamos discutir entre ellos, nos mandamos miradas entre nosotras que, claramente, decían "Hombres".

Edward a mi lado, bufo sonoramente.

-Chicas- nos llamo.

Nos volvimos hacia él, curiosas, y el resto dejo de discutir.

-Se ven más hermosas que antes...- nos dijo.

Y sólo eso basto para que todas soltáramos un "Aww" y le agradeciéramos. Los chicos lo miraron con la boca abierta y luego se enfurruñaron en sus asientos. Nosotros soltamos una enorme carcajada.

Al poco rato llegamos al set.

La limosina paró en la puerta principal y los gritos emocionados de los fans nos llegaron. Edward me ayudo a bajar del enorme auto y nos acercamos a dar autógrafos y tomanos fotografías.

Los fans querían fotos con los dos, ya que, éramos la recién descubierta pareja.

Al entrar, nos recibió un chico joven, que era del staff y nos dio las instrucciones, las cuales, ya sabíamos.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Nosotros sabemos muy bien, que hace un año aparecieron ciertas fotos en la revista "People" y posteriormente en el resto... Ahí se ve a cierta adorada pareja muy cariñosos ¡Y la curiosidad ha durado un año entero! ¿No chicos?- decía Fanny, el público grito- Bueno, pues entonces, demosle la bienvenida a ¡Bella Swan y Edward Cullen!

Cuando nos presento todo el público estallo en gritos y aplausos. Edward y yo sonreímos y salimos al escenario, saludando a todos los fans. Cuando llegue hasta Fanny la salude de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, al igual que Edward.

Fanny había tenido que salir temprano por el programa, por lo que, no había visto bien su aspecto, ella llevaba un vestido de aspecto serio pero, a la vez, juvenil, tenía la parte del pecho color crema con estampado de flores, a la altura de la cintura quedaba la falda ceñida al cuerpo color negro con holanes delgados y separados, tenía unas zapatillas color crema con plataforma y tacones de quince centímetros. Sus ojos estaban pulcramente maquillados con un fuerte y ancho delineado en el párpado superior, mientras que, en el inferior, un delgado y fino delineado por dentro se hacía presente, tenía sombras rosas con toques en plata, rímel y brillo labial. Su cabello estaba suelto con ligeras y delicadas ondas. Realmente hermosa.

-¡Hola, muchachos!- saludo.

-¡Hola!- contestamos.

-¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo se sienten con tanta fama encima?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Pues muy bien, la verdad es algo sorprendente tanta fama y popularidad, es decir, a penas hace un año, al menos los Cullen, se encontraban en el total anonimato y ahora... Todos nos conocen, tenemos paparazzis encima todo el tiempo... Es irreal...- contesto Edward.

Fanny río.

-Supongo que fue difícil acostumbrarse al principio, cuéntame Edward, ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus hermanos y tu al verse en las revistas casi todo el tiempo?- inquirió divertida.

Nadie sabía mejor que ella como habían reaccionado, ese día nos habíamos reído como nunca.

-Bueno... La primera vez fue en Los Ángeles, dos días antes habíamos tenido el concierto y, estábamos todos recorriendo la ciudad cuando, de repente, Alice grito y jalo a Rosalie con ella, luego ambas comenzaron a gritar a saltar, llamando la atención, todos nos acercamos al puesto de revistas que teníamos detrás y, yo al menos, me quede de piedra; Jasper, compro la revista y comenzó a murmurar "Oh Santo Dios" muchas veces, Emmett se desmayó y yo... Sólo estaba en shock... Creo que hicimos el más grande espectáculo en mucho tiempo...- término riendo Edward.

A decir verdad, todos estábamos muertos de risa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...- se calmó Fanny- Ahora tu, Bella, ¿Qué tal vas con todo esto? Es más fama la que tienes tu que Obama...- dijo

Me reí.

-No, no creo ganarle al presidente... Y pues lo llevo muy bien, es verdad que ahora a donde sea que vaya hay camarógrafos y reporteros... Pero me agrada, más que nada porque siento mucho el apoyo de mis fans y mi familia, siempre están ahí para mi...- le conteste.

-Eso es lindo... Bueno, tenemos aquí a tus hermanas con los hermanos Salvatore: ¡Katherine y Damon! Y ¡Elena y Stefan! - presento.

De nuevo salto una ronda enorme de gritos y mis hermanas con sus novios salieron saludando. Saludaron y Fanny y se sentaron a nuestro lado, como nos habían indicado.

Fanny hizo otra ronda de preguntas, presento a Alice y Jasper, después a Bonnie y a Luka; Rosalie y Emmett y a Caroline y Tayler.

Nos estábamos riendo aún de una situación totalmente vergonzosa que paso Rosalie por culpa de Emmett, cuando Fanny toco el tema tan esperado.

-Bien, chicos, esta pregunta es la más crucial, la que tiene a todos en la duda... Hace un año, salió en la revista Peolpe, una serie de fotografías en donde están ustedes, demasiado cariñosas con los chicos que tienen a su lado derecho e izquierdo, respectivamente. Se hicieron especulaciones de que eran pareja cada quien... ¿Es verdad?- término Fanny.

Nos miramos entre nosotros para saber quien tomaba la palabra. Al final, la tomo Rosalie.

-Sí, es cierto... Cada quien tiene su relación: Bella con Edward; Katherine con Damon; Elena con Stefan; Alice con Jasper; Bonnie con Luka; Carol con Tayler y yo con Emmett- contesto.

Todos gritaron de nuevo y nosotros sonreímos.

-¿Cómo paso? ¡Cuenten!- grito Fanny, fingiendo estar extasiada.

-Bueno, Bonnie y Luka, Carol y Tayler, Ammm... Katherine y Damon, Emmett y Rosalie y Alice y Jasper, ya tenían una relación desde hace un tiempo. Aquí lo crucial, seríamos Elena, Stefan, Edward y yo...- musite.

-¿Porque?- pregunto mi amiga, a pesar de saberlo bien.

-Bueno, nosotros no éramos nada, Stefan estaba con nosotros pero... Nunca salió ese sentimiento de atracción a flote hasta que llegamos aquí... Entonces, a mi me empezó a llamar la atención y lo comencé a ver de otra forma... En un momento, algo vergonzoso e inoportuno, nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos mutuamente y ¡Bam! Ya éramos novios- contó mi hermana.

Fanny trato con todas sus fuerzas de no reírse al recordar el "momento algo vergonzoso e inoportuno" de mi hermana y su novio. Stefan, en cambio, miro a Elena con una sonrisa enamorada.

-¿Y ustedes, Bella?- me pregunto.

-Bueno, nosotros nos conocimos en Forks, por Jasper...- comencé.

-¿Jasper?- me interrumpió Fanny.

-Sí, Jasper y yo éramos amigos en la... Secundaria... Sí, eso... Y pues nos reencontramos en Forks, entonces nos invito a su casa y ahí conocí a Edward, nos hicimos buenos amigos y, precisamente, el día de la entrevista que tuve contigo, nos hicimos novios...- termine.

Fanny se veía sorprendida.

-¿Ósea qué cuando dijiste que estabas enamorada era indirecta para él?- pregunto.

-Sí, Bety y yo habíamos hablado un día antes y le había dicho que estaba enamorada de Edward, entonces ella sugirió que mandara una indirecta en tu programa, al principio me pareció una locura y no iba a hacerlo, pero, lo pensé bien y pues... Me pareció una buena forma de... Comenzar con la confesión...- relate.

Fanny río entre dientes.

-Edward, dinos, ¿Que pensaste la primera vez que viste a Bella?- le pregunto.

Mi novio se sonrojó y se rasco nerviosamente la nuca.

-Ammmm... ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente?- pregunto riendo.

-¡No! Estoy esperando eso...- dije también entre risas.

Fanny sonrió.

-No, no podemos, ¡Contesta!- le dijo divertida.

-Bueno, yo la primera vez que la vi, fue en... Un programa...- musito y todos reímos- Y me pareció muy linda, entonces, cuando la vi en el Instituto... Realmente me quede sin aliento... Pensé que era la chica más hermosa del mundo... No se, me quede impactado... No pensé en nada coherente, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla...- dijo sonriendo.

Se quedo perdido en sus recuerdos unos segundos, entonces se volvió hacia Fanny.

-¿Fue amor a primera vista?- le pregunto.

-Algo así... Claro que después lo negaba, ya que, apenas la conocía... Pero nos fuimos volviendo más cercanos y, de repente, quería tenerla conmigo siempre, me encantaba escuchar su voz, cuando cantaba... Era un idiota sólo mirándola... No se, fue lindo...- contó.

Yo solo podía mirarlo totalmente sonrojada y con una adoración... Inigualable.

-¿Algo así como ella en este instante?- cuestiono Fanny, dejándome en evidencia.

Me volví hacia ella y la fulmine con la mirada, me regreso la mirada divertida.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando ella dijo aquí que estaba enamorada?- le pregunto.

-Pues... Me sentí muy mal, creía que era de otra persona... No se qué persona, pero nunca se me paso por la mente que era yo... Iba desanimado, realmente deprimido, sólo podía pensar: "¡Rayos, Edward! ¡¿Cómo pensaste que alguien tan hermosa como ella podía fijarse en ti?!" Y entonces, cuando llegamos a su casa, me pidió que habláramos, y me dijo lo que sentía por mi... Al principio me quede en shock...- decía, pero lo interrumpí.

-Si, recuerdo que llegue y le dije todo y el solo dijo: "¿Es en serio?" Y cuando yo dije que sí, él me contesto: "¡Me ganaste!" Y sólo pude mirarlo como diciendo: "¿Eso es un "también te amo"?" -dije riéndome.

Fanny se carcajeo.

-Ósea que tu te le declaraste a él...- musito.

-Sí- contestamos ambos.

-De hecho, Damon a penas comento que era el "Gen Swan" por que mis hermanas también se les adelantaron a los chicos...- comente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es enserio?!- grito Fanny

Mis hermanas rieron.

-Si, es totalmente en serio...- contesto Elena

-Bueno, de Bella y de Elena ya sabemos como... Pero ¿Katherine? ¿También tu?- pregunto a mi hermana mayor.

-Sí- contesto ella- Damon y yo estábamos dando un paseo por un parque en Mistic Falls... Que es el lugar donde él nació, y pues sólo se lo dije...- contó, omitiendo los detalles.

-Pero no esta contando como lo dijo, no dijo un monólogo cursi, solo me dijo: "Damon, te amo, y no me importa sí me amas o no" me beso y yo solo dije: "¡Rayos, Kath! ¡Me ganaste!"- dijo Damon, riendo.

-Haber, haber... ¿Tu y Edward tuvieron la misma contestación? Sólo nos falta Stefan...- dijo Fanny, riendo por el poco tacto de Kath.

-De hecho... También conteste lo mismo...- interfirió Stefan.

Fanny hizo una cara de sorpresa tan divertida, que todos, el público incluido, soltamos una gran carcajada.

-Wow... Pues sí es el "Gen Swan" y el "Gen Salvatore" aún que Edward es Cullen... Esperen- dijo y se volvió hacia los Cullen- Ustedes no contestaron igual ¿verdad?

Nos reímos.

-No, definitivamente no...- contesto Jasper.

Emmett solo negó divertido.

-Bien, eso esta mejor...- Fanny estaba a punto del colapso.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?- nos pregunto.

-Un año- contesto Elena y Stefan asintió.

-Dos años y medio- musito Katherine.

Lo cual, era totalmente falso llevaban muchísimo mas.

-Un año cinco meses...- dijimos Edward y yo.

-Dos años ocho meses- siguió Alice

-Tres años- contesto Luka sonriente

-Tres años- dijo Emmett

-Dos años seis meses- terminaron Carol y Tayler.

-Wow, ósea que ya no son de meses... Ya años...- dijo Fanny, a lo que nosotros asentimos.

-Sí, y puedo decir, hablando por todos, que estamos demasiado felices por eso.- dijo Jasper.

-Pues, muchachos... No puedo hacer más que felicitarlos y mandarles mis mejores deseos, ojalá lleguen muy lejos juntos y que nada ni nadie los separe nunca...- nos deseo Fanny.

-Gracias- contestamos todos.

-¡Y bueno! Lamentablemente, se nos acabo el tiempo. Muchas gracia por estar aquí, por darnos la oportunidad de presentar esta exclusiva y por contarnos muchas cosas de ustedes.- nos dijo- ¡Y pues! ¡Gracias al público por estar aquí! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo programa!

Cuando cortaron, nos quedamos firmando autógrafos un rato y después regresamos a la casa. Estábamos a poco más de una semana para Navidad, y esta tocaba en la casa Cullen, por lo que, todos nos dirigimos a esa casa.

Las chicas y los chicos subieron a sus habitaciones y Edward y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

-Así que... Pensaste que era hermosa...- dije casualmente.

Él me sonrió.

-Siempre lo pienso...- murmuro.

-Yo también lo pienso...- conteste.

-¿Que soy hermoso?- pregunto.

-No, que yo soy hermosa- bromeé.

Se río y me abrazo.

-Claro que lo eres...- me susurro.

Levanté la mirada hacia él.

-Edward- lo llamé, me miro fijamente- Te amo.

Él sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Bella...- me contesto.

-¿Estaremos juntos siempre?- le pregunte en un murmullo.

Unió nuestras frentes.

-Siempre, amor, y pase lo que pase...- me respondió.

Lo bese y nunca antes desee tanto que eso se hiciera realidad como en ese momento... Que estuviéramos juntos en todo... Pase lo que pase.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas! El fin del Epílogo que marca el fin de la historia! Ahora sí! Muchísimas gracias a todas por todo! <strong>

**Cerramos este Fic con:**

**Reviews: 88**

**Favoritos: 46**

**Followers: 25**

**Visitas: 12, 863**

**Lugares: México, Venezuela, España, Argentina, Perú, Estados Unidos, Chile, Ecuador, Paraguay, Colombia, Puerto Rico, Costa Rica, Panamá, Guatemala, Uruguay, Reino Unido, Italia, Francia y Brasil.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

***Sección de Favoritos***

_-AbbyC_

_-Alada Demon_

_-Alexandra Cullen Hale_

_-Alexz Darcy Black_

_-Anibruji_

_-Denisse97_

_-FS-Twilight_

_**-Fanny Mars**_

_-Izaline Cullen_

_-K4ROLINA_

_-Liiiz Carlie Cullen_

_-LizzyCullen01_

_-LobitaCullen_

_-Lyzz Cullen_

_-Mapi Hale_

_-Maricoles_

_**-Martha Hatsune**_

_-Maru Franco_

_**-Melany14Cullen**_

_-Melissa Belaquea _

_-__**Nel Destiny Masen Cullen**_

_-NormiizCXD_

_**-Radioactive Girl**_

_-Rose Cullen Manson_

_-__**Twiandre**_

_-arabella masen swan cullen_

_**-bella-potter-cullen1021**_

_-bells cullen potter_

_-conejoazul_

_-elle dai cullen o'shea lawliet_

_-flexer_

_-georginiuxa_

_-isa28_

_-isa kathe_

_-jess yekyytaa_

_**-mari cullen 17haruchi**_

_-nadiarc22_

_-namy33_

_-perl rose swan_

_-romirka marie_

_-sarita21_

_-shizukaleo_

_-stewpattz_

_-vampire-girls97_

_-Eli de Pattz_

_-Annie-Pll _

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_***Sección de Followers***_

_-AbbyC_

_-Alexz Darcy Black_

_-Anibruji_

_-Anitamarie Cullen_

_-Conlaca_

_-Dublies_

_**-Fanny Mars**_

_-Fran Ktrin Black_

_-Javii-firsst_

_-K4ROLINA_

_-KellyJA8_

_-LizzyCullen01_

_-Mapi Hale_

_-Maru Franco _

_**-Melany14Cullen**_

_**-Nel Destiny Masen Cullen**_

_**-Radioactive Girl**_

_-Ro 91_

_-__**Twiandre**_

_-ale-cullen4_

_-conejoazul_

_-isa Kathe_

_**-mary Cullen 17haruchi**_

_-perl rose swan _

_ 91 _

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**_

_***Sección de Reviews***_

_**-Mary Cullen17 haruchi **_

_**-isa-21**_

_**-conejoazul**_

_-__**Martha Hatsune**_

_**-Twiandre**_

_-Letty_

_**-Melany14Cullen**_

_**-Fanny Mars**_

_-mapitha_

_-La Princesa de los Saiyajin_

_-Fran Ktrin Black_

_-flexer_

_**-Radioactive Girl**_

_-LizzyCullen01_

_-Alexz Darcy Black_

_-mhary05_

_-Rose Cullen Manson_

_**-Nel Destiny Masen Cullen**_

_ .3_

_-Annie-Pll_

_-georginiuxa_

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**

** *Quiero empezar con los agradecimientos con mis tres primeros Reviews de esta historia:**

***Mari Cullen17 haruchi- primer review**

***isa-21- segundo review**

***conejoazul- tercer review**

** Muchas gracias chicas! Esos tres primeros comentarios me animaron muchísimo. Las amo.**

**** Después, por su apoyo incondicional, palabras de aliento, concejos, risas, buenos momento, por su amistad, entre muchas otras cosas. Gracias a:**

***Fanny Mars: Hermanita! Gracias por todo, por agregarme a tus historias, por pensar en mi para ayudarte, por ser tu misma... Gracias! Feliz año.**

***Melany14Cullen: Mel! Mi ciber-mejor-amiga! Que nos vamos a ver dentro de 5 años con un cartel con nuestros nombres en el aeropuerto! Gracias por cada momento y cada risa que me sacaste! Gracias por animarme y por ser la prima de Bella que coquetea con Edward! Gracias x ayudarme a planear cada travesura para Tanya y por golpearla cuando se robó el collar que t dio tu mama! Jajajaja! Gracias amiga! Muy Feliz Año pequeña saltamontes! :) **

***Nel Destiny Masen Cullen: Amiga! A penas me conoces y ya tienes ganas de golpear a mi ex! Jajaja! Gracias por protegerme y x todos esos PM tan divertidos y larguísimos del tamaño del mundo! Feliz año pequeña!**

***Radioactive Girl: Mi hermosa casi gemela! Jajaja que nos parecemos en muchísimas cosas! Gracias x formar parte de mi vida! :D te quiero! Muy Feliz Año! :)**

***Twiandre: Mi bellísima gemela de Melany! Jajaja la otra perfecta prima de Bella! Muchas gracias x todo! Gracias x darme la oportunidad de escribir una historia juntas! X cierto! T deje un mensaje en MSM! Necesito que lo contestes! :D t quiero! Feliz año hermosa!**

***bella-potter-cullen1021: Mujer! Gracias, gracias, gracias! Tu estuviste conmigo cuando tenía mi bloqueo y me aconsejaste y me ayudaste! Muchas gracias! Fuiste mi primer amiga en FF! Gracias x todo! T quiero muchísimo amiga! Muy feliz año! **

*****Finalmente, quiero agradecer por su maravillosa participación en este Fic a:**

***Melany14Cullen como "Melany Petrova" prima de Bella y gemela de Andrea.**

***Twiandre como "Andrea Petrova" prima de Bella y gemela de Melany.**

***Martha Hatsune como "Martha. " amiga de Bella.**

***Fanny Mars como "Fanny Brewster" entrevistadora y amiga de todos los chicos del Fic.**

** Pues bueno! Gracias a todas por estar este año conmigo! Por formar parte de mi vida! Llevo un año cinco meses en FF! Este fue mi primer Fic! Y pues no saben lo feliz que me hizo ver la aceptación tan buena que tuvo!**

**Bueno! Me puse sentimental! Pero creo que es importante porque pues... Es mi primer Fic! Y todas ustedes formaron parte de este capítulo tan especial de mi historia! Ósea mi vida! Muchas gracias!**

**Gracias por formar parte de mi vida!**

**Las quiero!**

**Muy Feliz Año a todas! Mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	25. Chapter 25: Continuación!

**Nota:**

**Chicas! Ya esta la continuación de Morir de Amor! Se llama El Regreso y ya lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil! Espero verlas en esa historia! **

**Las amo!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	26. Chapter 26: Nota! :)

Nota:

Hola a todos! :) Bueno, esta nota es porque, he estado revisando esta historia y vi que realmente no puse la historia de Edward y Bella y de Katherine y Damon, esta última como en un Flash Back, aún que sea, como se debía, ósea lo pase muy rápido y no puse como que esas facetas de enamoramiento. Entonces, pensando, (hoy a las dos de la mañana mientras trataba de dormir), decidí preguntarles si les gustaría que hiciera como que un mini Fic de esto, como un paréntesis de esos momentos y pues poner si, más que nada, Edward y Bella salían, como era su tiempo juntos y eso, me explico? Espero qué sí, jejeje, pues déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios y ya vemos si se hace o no! :) Muchas gracias por su atención! :)

Los quiero!

Alexa Swan de Cullen*


	27. Chapter 27: Nota Importante

**Nota importante:**

**Hola chicas! Bueno nada más pasaba a avisarles que, finalmente y con ayuda de mi hermosa Vero, tengo el grupo en Facebook donde subiremos entre las dos imágenes de las historias, la ropa que usan las chicas, como serían algunos personajes perdidos, adelantos, entre otras cosas. El grupo se llama "El Mundo de Lex Swan" pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil y espero verlas a todas por ahí pronto! Tengan buen día, guapuras!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


End file.
